The King takes a Queen
by PaisleyRose
Summary: This story is inspired by the picture of the Same name on Deviant Art. By Coquettishness A true work of art!
1. Chapter 1

_**The King takes a Queen**_

_**By**_

_**PaisleyRose**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**(oh must I?)**_

_**All rights to the Labyrinth belong to**_

_**Jim Henson Company**_

_**George Lucas**_

_**Brian Froud**_

_**And**_

_**David Bowie.**_

_**(I don't see your name on the list Brian!)**_

_**I get no money for this…**_

_**It is a labor of**_

_**Love.**_

_**This story is inspired by the picture of the **_

_**Same name on Deviant Art.**_

_**By**_

_**Coquettishness**_

**A true work of art!**

**Prolouge**

**(From the AC Smith novel)**

_**She stood where she was, and swallowed. "Kingdom as great ...," she muttered, " ... kingdom as great ..." She saw the crystal spinning in his fingers, and felt on her lips the warmth of his outstretched hand. She gasped, and, from some inspired recess of her mind, the words came out, blurted out. **_

_**"You have no power over me." **_

_**"No!" Jareth screamed. **_

_**"No!" the goblins exclaimed, astounded. **_

_**A clock began to strike. **_

_**Jareth tossed the crystal ball up into the air, where it hovered, a bubble. Sarah looked at it, and saw Jareth's face, distorted, on the shifting, iridescent surface. Gently, it drifted down toward her. She reached out fascinated fingers for it and, as she touched the bubble with her fingertips, it burst. A mist of water atoms floated down the air toward Jareth. But she saw that Jareth had disappeared. She heard his voice, for a last time, moaning, "Sarah ... Sarah ..." **_

_**His empty cloak was settling onto the ground. A beam of light picked out a little cloud of dust motes rising from it. **_

_**The clock continued to strike. **_

_**With a last, slow flutter, the cloak lay still. From beneath it, as the clock struck for the twelfth time, a white owl flew out and circled over Sarah. **_

_**Tears were trickling down her cheeks. **__**The white owl was still flapping above her, but in other respects the scene had changed. She was standing on the staircase of her home, and it was dark outside. She raised her eyes to look at the owl. It circled her for a last time, found an open window, and flew out into the night. Then she was running up the stairs two at a time, shouting, "Toby! Toby!" **_

_**He was in his crib, fast asleep. She could not help but pick him up and cuddle him. He opened his eyes dozily, thought about crying, but decided that he was in good enough shape without it, so he smiled instead. Sarah picked up Launcelot from the floor and put the teddy bear in his arms, saying, "Here you are, Toby. He's yours." Then she tucked him into his crib again. He went straight to sleep. **_

_**Back in her own room, the full moon was shining outside her window.**_

_**She left the curtains open, to see it. If she went to bed quickly, it would still be shining in when she turned the light out. The alarm clock by her bed showed that the time was after midnight. Her parents would be back from the show any minute now. **_

_**She sat at her dressing table and picked up a hairbrush, but her attention wandered to the photographs she had around the mirror, her mother and Jeremy, smiling at each other like young lovers, the signed posters, the gossip stories about romantic attachment.**_

_**Deliberately, she began to remove one picture after another from the mirror. She glanced at each one before putting it away in a drawer. **_

_**On the dressing table one picture remained, of her father and mother and herself, aged ten. Sarah straightened the picture. Then she went to get the music box and put it in the drawer along with the pictures and clippings, shoved far back. Downstairs, she heard the front door open and close. Her stepmother called, "Sarah?" She didn't answer at once. She was holding her copy of The Labyrinth. **_

_**"Sarah?" **_

_**"Sarah!" **_

_**Sarah left it a moment then called back; "Yes. Yes, I'm here." She looked at the drawer, and sighed. Outside the dark window, the white owl had been perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.**_

--

The Fairytale had come to an end, the girl had won, the boy was back in his bed and everyone lived happily ever after….. Or did they?

**Chapter 1. Second helpings of misery**

It was a gray day, with raining threatening; she packed up her meager belongings, leaving the one room studio apartment she'd been living in. Sarah Williams was not a happy girl, in fact she was miserable. Nothing had gone the way it was supposed to. She was not a star, nor was she even an actress. She had fallen flat in her efforts, and had made ends meet by taking odd jobs, including one in a second rate fashion house modeling for the clients who made her feel like a piece of meat.

She'd come to New York right after her high school graduation, with the idea of living with her mother, and being introduced to the names that could get her where she needed to go. Linda had set her straight on that idea from the get go. No one including her daughter was going to use her; she went as far as helping Sarah get into a rooming house for young women. But that was the limits to what she was willing to do for the girl. She refused to even introduce her to her own agent. It didn't matter to Linda that Sarah had talent, in fact that may have been what set her off in the first place. Sarah had no idea that her mother was so guarded when it came to her career. Growing up Sarah had thought her mother had it all together. Now she was finding out that Linda Williams was fearful of being replaced. It was tough enough to have to battle youngsters for jobs; Linda didn't want to battle her pretty young daughter as well.

Sarah had been eighteen, and found quickly that jobs in the city were not easy to come by; especially if you had no real training. However she refused to run home to daddy and hear Karen tell her, 'I told you so.' That would have been far too much for her to bear.

One of the girls in the rooming house was an art student her name was Della, a Bronx beauty with a great deal of horse sense undertook teaching the Suburbanite Sarah how to think, and dress and act like a city girl. Another was a young teacher; she was Daisy who helped her fill out the endless forms that auditions brought. She also helped Sarah fill out work applications for the odd jobs she'd found at first. A third was a fitness instructor who called her self Margo. Just Margo. Margo hired her from time to time to come and help her teach her fitness classes.

They took the fledgling girl under their protective wings as they all had a year or two or six on Sarah. Sarah began to think of them as her charmed friends, and she counted on them for support and guidance. She was fond of them all, each in different ways.

Margo tired to talk Sarah out of seeking a career in show business. She herself had come to the Big Apple as a chorus dancer, and had seen her dreams turn into dust. "I'm telling ya kid, it's a tough town with no heart." She'd complain to the girl one night as she folded laundry. "You know Margo is not my real name… I took it thinking how wonderful it sounded… Heard it in an old Bettie Davis movie… Margo… it just says power, doesn't it?" She shook out a bath towel. "Much more than Mary Clancy," her faced got hard and bitter. "I'm a good dancer, kid… better than some… but in this town good and better than some does not get you the jobs." Bitterly she looked at the drab walls of the laundry room. "Look at this place. Is this the way you envisioned your life?"

"No," Sarah admitted quietly. "I had thought my mother would be more helpful."

Margo laughed, it didn't sound pleasant. "Kid in this town they eat their own young." She pulled the laundry basket off the folding table. "My advice is, take some classes in one of the colleges, and get a day job."

"Acting classes?" Sarah said, thinking it over.

"No, accounting or typing," Margo snapped; "Something useful!"

Della had been sitting on the stairs of the laundry room, listening to Margo advising the younger girl. "Margo has a point," she said pulling herself off the stairs and out of the way of the woman with the laundry basket. "A few classes in one of the colleges here would do you good!" She motioned Sarah to let Margo go and then she continued. "I'll bet you could even get a few grants to cover the costs."

"Classes?" Sarah grumbled. "I thought I'd had enough of those."

"Never enough," The Bronx girl said. "Look, it could not hurt… maybe get you a degree…"

Sarah leaned on the wall, feeling confused and gloomily down in the mouth. "I don't even have the money to enroll…and I won't ask my dad… he'd be all over me for this move."

"He's a father," Della snorted, "That's his job."

"Six months ago," lamented the girl with green eyes. "I had thought I had the world all figured out. Now, here I am, working in a dinner and trying out for roles that I'm over looked for."

The pair left the laundry room and joined Daisy in the little patio of the rooming house. She had iced tea on a table waiting for them. Margo was leaning on the one tree, an ornamental little thing, doing leg stretches. Daisy poured tea for Sarah and Della.

Della sipped the tea and then looked at Daisy, "Don't you think Sarah should take some classes?"

The young teacher nodded, "It never hurts to have something to fall back on, Sarah."

The younger girl looked at her three mentors. "What is this, gang up on the kid night?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at her in earnest. "It's a tough town," Margo said at last. "One that eats you alive."

Della shrugged, "Why not go to school… it would make your father happy… and be very unthreatening to your mom." She sipped the tea and gave it some thought. "What do you like to do beside act?"

"Draw," Sarah whispered, not trying to steal the thunder from Della.

"Hey, the art school I attend has openings and a few grants too…." Came the reply. "It's a year round program, and you can move your schedule around…lots of the students are struggling young wantabes!"

Daisy smiled at Sarah, wanting her to feel supported. "There are other schools here as well."

"Art school?" Sarah asked. "What would an actress do with an art degree?"

"Work," came the swift answer from three voices.

--

That had been three years ago, and now at twenty one, Sarah was giving up on the city that had given up on her. She had tried every avenue to get a break into the work on stage. But Margo had been right, for every part that was available there were at least two hundred girls trying out. When she wasn't trying out for a part she was studying for the advanced courses that Della had helped her into. Or she was working at the odd jobs; usually working as a waitress in one of the dinners or as a clerk at the little store down the street from the rooming house. She had been in art class when one of the instructors asked if she'd ever given modeling a thought. She had been given a card and went to an interview. Haute couture it was not, but it paid well, in fact it paid better than most of the odd jobs she'd been doing and left her plenty of time for classes.

She settled in as the resident model of a little fashion house called 'Diana Roths'. Roth catered to the woman who wanted to look high end without paying an arm and a leg. Knock offs were their bread and butter. But even the woman buying a knockoff of a Dior wanted to feel special. And Roths catered to that need. Like a fashion house of the forties, they had live mannequins to model the garments. Sarah became one of the most popular of the mannequins.

Just before she turned twenty the rooming house closed up, and the three girls found themselves without a home. Della, who was now working in an ad agency, went to live with a cousin. Margo who'd just gotten a spot on a television exercise program went to live in the Washington Square area. Leaving Daisy and Sarah to find digs, and they found a not too expensive building not far from Margo. It was an old building, with several kinds of accommodations. Both Daisy and Sarah settled for one room studios.

It was becoming apparent to Sarah that being a live mannequin was as close to acting as she was likely to come. Her dreams of working on stage with her mother were fading fast. Linda seldom saw the girl, and when she did it was far from Broadway. Linda never acknowledged Sarah's efforts, nor did she speak of the girls work as a mannequin. The strain between them was growing. Linda never encouraged Sarah to stay, to work harder, or to try something. That fell to Della, Daisy and Margo to do. Linda wanted no one to even know her daughter was in the city. On the day that Sarah graduated from the art school with a bachelor's degree, it was her father and Karen and Toby who attended, not Linda. Della, Daisy and Margo were there as well, wanting to cheer on the girl. Linda had made plans else where, and kept to them.

Now at twenty one, Sarah had to admit that coming to New York had been a mistake. There were no agents interested in her, and no acting jobs to be had. Her modeling was leaving her feeling empty, and she hated the room she went home to.

Daisy had been given an offer from a school in Sarah's home town and was thinking of accepting the teaching position with the private school. Margo was now busy with a chain of fitness schools, and Della was traveling a great deal with her work. Sarah saw no reason to stay in New York and rot. Daisy's accepting the position was the deciding factor. She was going home.

--

She looked once more at the room she'd spent the last year living in. It was dismal at best, and she was glad to be leaving it. When she turned she found Daisy standing in the door with her box of belongings in her arms.

"Don't look back," the young teacher suggested softly. "Look ahead."

"Ahead," Sarah scoffed. "Yeah, to Karen saying I told you so…"

"Now you don't know she'll do that," Daisy said as she led the way to the lift that would take them down to the street level where Daisy had parked the used car she'd purchased. "She may just surprise you."

One last look at the building, Sarah could not imagine why she'd been so hopeful when she'd arrived here. "I could use a nice surprise." She murmured painfully, as she opened the passenger's door and settled into her seat for the two hour drive out of the city and out to the burbs where her parents lived.

After a half an hour of silence Daisy asked quietly. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"No," sighed Sarah.

"You know," the other said gently. "With that degree you could teach art in a High School…" she suggested.

"Me a teacher?" Sarah asked bewildered, but she nodded. "It's a job…"

"It's a foot in a door," agreed Daisy.

--

Toby listened to his parents talking, they were discussing Sarah and how much she was to be told of what was going on. He hated that they had been keeping secrets from his sister. That their parents thought he was not aware of the problems or that Karen was ill. He hated the whispers between them. They acted like he had no idea of what was going on… but he was seven not four, like they treated him! No one in the house understood him, not now. When Sarah was there it was different. She listened to him, she told him stories, and she played with him. But all that had ended abruptly when she'd moved to New York. He missed his sister, and he hated New York, cursing it for taking his sister from him.

He'd been four when Sarah moved to the city, coming home only for Holidays when she was not working. The little boy who had been lively and fun loving had become withdrawn. Often times Karen had found him just sitting on the floor of Sarah's room staring at the walls. Now he went in there to read her old books, and look at her collections. It was his sanctuary.

There were dozens of kids his age in the neighborhood, and he was friends with many of them. However there were times he just wanted to be alone. Like Sarah he had a fondness for the park in the center of town, even if he didn't have the companionship of a dog as she had had. Merlin had died just after Sarah had moved out, and Karen had refused to have another smelly dog in her house! He resented it at first, but little by little he began to understand that his mother was not up to having a dog. There were days he was sure she was not up to having him! So without a dog, armed only with books and his imagination, the boy built a wonderful world for himself in the park.

Sarah had taken Toby to the glen in the park often. Telling him wonderful tales, sometimes adding him as a character, sometimes making him a pirate, other times a knight, but most often he was a prince. She had given him the foundations of a fertile imagination, one that accepted that there were unseen things in this world that you could find if you were strong of heart and true of spirit. And that was how he'd discovered them, the ones who kept watch over him at all times. At first they were just shadowy forms, ever present. However in the four years Sarah had been gone, they had gone from shadowy forms to sometimes comically grotesque little creatures.

He had learned to live with their presences, and had even learned not to speak about them. His mother's reactions to questions about them had taught him that. He had heard her complain to his father about Sarah's silly stories influencing poor impressionable Toby. Impressionable Toby, he wondered to himself, he often wondered if his mother had the slightest clue to his personality. Then again, she let him get away with murder so to speak.

The presence of the shadowy creatures was not alarming to him. In fact it was rather comforting. He was pleased when they began showing up out side the house, at school and at the park. But it was the presences of the owl that gave him the most comfort. It had appeared one day shortly after Sarah had moved, and just before Toby had learned how sick his mother was.

The owl had appeared one day when Toby had been brought to the park by a neighbor's mother. It had settled on the obelisk in the center of the glade, looking magnificently regal. The owl had watched him with his great round all seeing dark eyes. From the moment Toby had seen it, he felt strangely protected. The friend's mother had tried, unsuccessfully to shoo it away. The owl looked at her haughtily, unimpressed, and unmoved. After that day, the owl seemed to appear when ever Toby was at the park. It was later that Toby began to notice that it also seemed to make a home for itself in the tree that was next to Sarah's bedroom window.

Toby often found his way to the park on the way home from school. At first it was with other children, but in this last year it was alone. He would sit in the glade and do his homework, or draw, or read from Sarah's story books. One day he began to read aloud to the owl. Over the course of a month the owl came closer and closer.

One day the owl was not there, but Toby began to read aloud from a book he'd found hidden in a secret compartment of Sarah's vanity. He didn't think she'd mind, for that matter he didn't really care if she did. She was not there to scold him. The little red leather book fit in his inner pocket of his bomber jacket, and it felt good… warm and comforting, and familiar. He sat on a bench reading softly aloud. The story thrilled him for some reason, and he had not noticed the shadowy figures dancing in the trees, nor the man that was standing behind him listening.

"But what no one knew," Toby read softly with great feeling. "Was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…" he sighed and put the book in his lap. "I wish he had fallen in love with Sarah," he whispered with emotions that were hard to express to his family.

"Perhaps he had," a voice behind him said gently.

Toby turned; startled at the sound, but the face gazing down at him was somehow familiar. The man took a seat on the opposite side of the bench, and Toby stared at him for a moment before offing a quiet. "Hello."

Mismatched eyes, dark as a stormy sea, filled with joyous pride at the boy's reaction. The face of the stranger was beautiful by any and all accounts. He smiled at Toby, not as one would smile at a stranger upon greeting them, but as one would smile at a family member. His eyes were fixed upon the child with an intensity that was both compelling and comforting. His garments were strange in that they didn't appear to be of this day and age. The fitted breeches were tucked into leather boots, the kind one wore to ride a horse. His shirt seemed to belong to another age, as did the leather jacket he wore. On his neck was a chain of sliver, from which hung a strangely sickle shaped ornament. He sat comfortably and placed his leather clad hands clasped together over one raised knee. "Hello, Toby." He greeted the child by name.

"I know you," it was a statement, not a question.

"Of course you do," came the reply. "We met a long time ago… when you were a babe in arms."

Apologetically the little boy sighed. "I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

"I'm Jareth," the man said gently, kindly without rancor or distress. "I didn't expect you'd remember my name… you were very small the last time we… saw each other." One gloved hand extended and relieved him of the book he was holding. "What have you here?"

"Sarah book," Toby said and added. "Her secret book."

"Secret book?" One elegant brow rose. "How so?"

"She hid it so no one would know of it." Toby boasted. "But I found it, and I'm reading it."

"So I see," the stranger named Jareth said returning the book to the child. "Please read on."

For the rest of the afternoon, the boy read from the book to the friendly and oh so familiar stranger. When he reached the end of the book, he looked to his new friend. "Jareth, why didn't she just stay with him?"

Mismatched eyes gazed off into the distance, the hour was growing late and the boy would be missed. "Perhaps she didn't understand what was being offered."

"I'd have stayed." Toby declared.

Jareth smiled but stood up and motioned Toby to do the same. "It's getting late, and your folks will worry. You must go home now, my boy."

Toby placed the book back into his inner pocket. "Will you be here again?" he asked.

"Yes," Jareth said calmly. "I shall."

Smiling the little boy ran off down the path that led to the bridge over the pond and then toward home. Jareth watched him, waving until the child was out of sight. "Keep watch over him," he told the moving shadows.

When he arrived home, Toby over heard his parents in his father's den speaking of Sarah coming home. Agreeing on what she could and could not be told. He moved up the stairs quietly, stealing into Sarah's room and replacing the book before going on to his own room and calling down to let his parents know he was in the house.

--

Daisy pulled her car up to the curb in front of the Victorian. "This is your house?" Her voice registered surprise and awe.

"Yep," Sarah said stepping out of the car; "Home sweet home."

It was getting dark, and there was a gentle wind rising. Daisy looked about as she helped Sarah empty out her things from the trunk. "Looks like a storm is rising; hope it hold off until I get to the house that I rented." She gave Sarah a hug and made her promise to come and help her get settled in.

Sarah waved to her friend as her father and Toby carried her few belongings off the porch and up to her room. Sarah stayed at the curb, looking up at the storm clouds and the rain that was now beginning to fall. For a moment Sarah stared at the tree in the front yard. Her eyes had caught a glimpse of something white and she felt panic rise. She shook off the fear, telling herself that Barn owls only lived a year or two at best in the wild…. It couldn't be the same one.

Karen stood on the porch, dressed to go out to dinner in her favorite pink Channel suit. "Well just don't stand there!" she scolded. "Come on…"

Sarah felt fear grip her heart; she'd heard those words before. She looked at her stepmother as the rain washed over her. "Sorry…" she whispered contritely, or as contritely as she could muster.

"Honestly!" Karen said in exasperation, making room for Sarah to pass her. She looked at the girl just as she had always looked at her. "Really Sarah," she complained.

If the moment had not been so serious, Sarah would have laughed. "I'm sorry." She repeated for lack of anything else to say. She'd half expected Karen to lecture her on how untimely she was.

Instead her stepmother was grumbling something about Toby being just like Sarah, and that being oblivious of time must be in their genes. She shook out her shawl before lying it over her arm. "Do you know we almost had to send out a search party to find him this evening? I told him to come right home from his fencing lessons but no," she glared over at her son on the stair case accusingly. "He has to go play buccaneer in the park! And loses all track of time."

Sarah looked up the stairs, knowing how the kid felt. "Well, he's got a great imagination!" She winked up at Toby, being rewarded with his smile.

Settling down, and letting her irritation go, Karen smiled at both children. "I guess you're right, Sarah… after all, you are young only once…." The smile faded, replaced by an unspoken sadness that Karen worked to hide. She moved to hug Sarah suddenly. "I'm glad you're home." She whispered before calling up to Robert. "Honey we're going to be late." Pointing to the kitchen, Karen said. "There's a casserole for you and Toby in the refrigerator, and some fruit for desert. Have a nice evening and we'll see you later."

Sarah watched her father and stepmother leave before turning to Toby to ask, "What was that all about?"

"You've got me," he said honestly. "They don't tell me anything." He was not at the bottom of the stairs. "They just order me around."

Sarah opened her arms, welcoming the moment of peace with her brother. "I know the feeling kid, I know the feeling." She hugged him close before asking if he wanted dinner.

"I'd rather eat dirt than the casseroles she's been making of late… healthy…" he grumbled.

"Pizza pig-out on me," Sarah said heading for the phone before she was tackled by him, hugging her and thanking her for coming home and saving him.

--

Sarah sat with Toby in the kitchen, the pizza box in the center of the table. She had ordered soda as well, seeing Karen was on a health kick and had no carbonated drinks in the fridge. "So tell me all about this fencing you've picked up." She munched on the pizza savoring the thick crust and the veggies with the pepperoni. "When did you get interested in fencing?"

"I read 'The Three Musketeers'," Toby said gobbling down another mouthful. "Lot's of neat sword fighting in that!"

"I love that book," Sarah mused, remembering turning dowel rods into swords. "I used to fence in the glade where the swans are… but I didn't have a sword."

Toby looked at her with wistfulness. "You should take classes with me; they have old folks in there too…"

"Old folks?" Sarah tossed her napkin at him. "I like that."

Blushing madly, the boy changed his tune, "You know what I mean."

"We'll see," she said softly. "First I have to find a job…"

--

Toby had asked her to read him a story, had even pulled one of her old fairytale books off the shelf and handed it to her. Sarah had settled him into the bed, and tucked good old Lancelot into the boys arm. She read him the tale of the cobbler and the elves, and he was fast asleep before she'd finished. Sarah sat in the chair watching him for a long time, watching him breathe; watching him sleep, curled up with the bear. Sarah had missed times like this, desperately. She had not realized it until this moment as she watched him sleeping.

Turning off the light to his room, Sarah prepared to exit. Something flittering past the window startled her, and she rushed to the window to stare out. Her heart was in her throat, but what ever it was had gone.

Sarah's heart was still pounding as she descended the stairs just in time to find her father nearly carrying Karen in the front door. She rushed down and helped him take the woman into the parlor. "What happened?" She demanded as they laid Karen on the sofa.

"Nothing," her father denied, averting his eyes so as not to look into hers. He knelt down beside the couch to hold his wife's hand. "She's just had a little too much wine."

"Bullshit," she said shoving her father out of the way. She looked at Karen's fraile figure and her ashen features. "How long have you been sick?" she asked her stepmother softer.

"A while," Karen confessed in a sob. "Toby doesn't know."

"Like hell he doesn't," Sarah looked at her father. "He's not stupid you know."

"We were trying to spare him… and you." Robert said quietly as he sat down in misery.

Looking at the man and wife, Sarah felt her eyes tearing up. "What else have you not told me?"

Robert leaned forward, his head in his hands, weeping.

--

The owl sat quietly in the tree, observing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Cast your fate…**

Daisy opened the door with a bright smile intent on surprising Sarah with Della's presence in her kitchen. The smile disappeared once she got a look at Sarah's face. "What's happened?"

The little house that Daisy had rented was warm and welcoming. Sarah hated like hell bringing her woes into the space. "It's my stepmother…" she said as her friend drew her into the house. "Karen's sick, and they won't tell just how sick, but I can tell it's… it's bad..."

Della, hearing the voice didn't bother trying to surprise the girl. "You look like you need a drink." She said firmly moving to the little bar that Daisy had set up on the counter. She poured a scotch neat for the younger girl and one for Daisy and her self as well.

Nodding Sarah agreed. "I can't believe they didn't tell me…"

"Sarah don't blame them, you didn't tell them much of what was going on these past few years either," Daisy reminded her as Della handed her a drink as well. "You didn't tell them how hard thing were, or that Linda had bailed on helping you."

"That's different," defended Sarah taking a long hard swallow of the drink. "That was minor stuff… so I never got a name… I got an education."

Raising her glass in toast, Della quipped; "To education."

After the toast, Sarah reached for Della's hand. "What the hell are you doing in our one horse town?"

"Tell her;" urged Daisy excitedly, "Can't you see she needs good news?"

Leaning back and looking like a cat full of cream, Della announced. "Remember Margo? She's opening a new branch of her franchise here… and guess who is doing all her advertizing?"

"Congratulations," Sarah hoisted her drink.

Daisy giggled pleasantly. "There's more Sarah, it's not for the agency…it's for herself."

Sock and then joy flooded Sarah's face. "You did it; you took a chance and opened your own firm!" she nearly spilled her drink jumping up to hug her mentor. "I'm so happy for you."

Della held the girl tightly and hugged her back. "Baby it's all gonna work out." She promised. "So New York wasn't what you had hoped, it wasn't what we had planned either. So what? We pick ourselves up and go on."

Daisy nodded enthusiastically. "It's a new day," she toasted again. "Here's to new beginnings."

"New beginnings," echoed the two other girls.

--

Armed with her portfolio, letters of recommendation and a stack of references, Sarah entered the office of the school administers. They turned her down for lack of teaching experience. Taking that same portfolio, and another stack of references she tired her luck with the smaller ad agencies, again finding she lacked experience. The last place on her list was the local paper; they were looking for a person to help in the ads department. She took the job, which paid little more than she made as a mannequin, but she at least had fewer bills living at home. However the plus side was that the hours meant that she was availed to help at home and take care of Toby.

Sarah laughed when she'd made the suggestion to her parents that she pitch in. "Big change from the spoiled teen, huh?" she asked Karen after the fainting incident.

Karen accepted Sarah's offers of help and support. She was worried about the toll this was having on Robert, and knew that with Sarah about to shoulder some of this it would go better for the family. When the paper's owner, a client of Robert's, learned that Sarah had joined the staff without asking for special consideration he was both surprised and pleased. When the girl asked for her schedule to be flexible he understood why, and was supportive.

The first week was the hardest, learning the ropes and learning to juggle her time to be at the school to drop off Toby, and then at the office on time. Picking Toby up was no problem as he took after school sports. But the time he was done Sarah was sitting at the school's curb in the little car her father had originally purchased for Karen. Each evening Sarah would help Karen do the clearing of dishes and discuss the day's news while they cleaned. By the end of the first month they had fallen into a comfortable system of daily life.

--

He watched from the window almost every night. It had been a month since the boy had been free to visit him in the park. He had missed the child more in that month than in the years they had been separated. Still, he understood how important it was that Sarah was back in the boy's life. He usual came in owl form to sit and listen at the window as Sarah read him from books in her room. Never once did she bring out the red leather book that was hidden in her vanity. Jareth knew she would not bring it out, and that right now Toby would not ask for it.

Once or twice the girl had nearly caught him, as he tarried too long watching the boy. Then one night he had taken the chance to sit at the limb outside her window. He watched her, wondering if she'd ever thought of him. He didn't have long to wonder, as she opened a drawer to remove the crystal music box. Originally it had played Green-sleeves, but since that night she'd spent in his kingdom it had played a different tune. Upon hearing it the first time, Sarah had hidden it in the drawer and refused to look at it or listen to it; until tonight.

Now she opened the draw slowly, and solemnly picked up the crystal gazebo shaped music box with the pretty little dancer within. She turned the key, placed it on the vanity and moved the leaver that turned on the mechanical works within. The dancer spun about slowly, and the music filled the room. Sarah cradled her face in her hands as the tears spilled out of her.

The owl watched silently, biding his time.

--

It was just before Halloween, and the fencing school was having a celebration in the park. All the students had been invited, and Toby was riding over from school with his friend Tommy. Sarah was to pick him up at the park just before five. Some of the older boys had gotten rowdy, and the fencing master took his eyes off Toby for a moment. Toby wandered down to the pond, and was tossing bread crumbs into the waters for the swans. He was bored, thinking this would have been more fun if they had allowed the boys to bring their swords. He tore the bread with angry hands, tossing the scraps down to the swans below.

"So angry," Jareth said drawing the boys attention.

"Jareth," Toby gasped as the bread fell from his hands. He swiftly ran over the bridge and down into the glade to the man who was not taking a seat on the stone bench. "I'm so glad to see you."

"It's been some time," agreed the elegant man. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me."

Toby snickered, "I don't think so."

Looking past the boy and back in the direction of the large group of children, Jareth asked. "What is the celebration?"

"Halloween party for the fencing school," Toby grumbled.

"Don't you like fencing?"

Looking up into the stormy eyes, Toby huffed. "I love it when they let us have a sword… but no, it's watched your arms and bend those knees….boring stuff." He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed again.

Understanding the boy's desire for adventure, Jareth smiled. "Toby, my boy…" his hand came under the boy's chin. "Fencing is more than just winging a sword about. It's living and breathing the rules. The arms and knees are important, and one who takes up the sword needs to practice the moves until they become part of one."

Critically the child looked at the man, "Do you fence?"

"Indeed I do, and not just with a sword…" Jareth teased.

"Not with just a sword? What else is there?" the little boy demanded to know.

"Words my lad, with words;" Jareth replied coolly.

Considering his answer, the child frowned. "I'm not sure I understand."

A warm smile graced the face of the elegant man. "Show me what you've learned." He urged the child.

Toby moved into the path that was empty of traffic, took a stance and curled one arm while extending the other. He focused his thoughts and energy, beginning the advance. Knees bent, crab walking one step at a time on the path. His breathing controlled, he moved into a lunge. Jareth watched, trying to be observant of what progress the child had made. The style that the master was teaching these students was slightly different from how he'd been taught, but he thought he could improve upon what Toby was learning.

"Stop," he ordered softly. "You need to work on that advance, Toby… you're still a little sloppy there."

Toby frowned, "I know, I just can't seem to get it."

"It's like dancing," Jareth said standing up and moving to the path. "Watch…" he then mirrored the movements Toby had been trying to perform. "You have to make it flow." He said without looking at the boy.

"You make it look so easy," the boy complained.

Jareth dropped his arms and laughed, "Years of practice. I was far worse than you when I started out." He tapped the boy's nose. "Let us try again… mirroring me." He faced the child knowing no one would look for him among his contemporaries as he had placed a spell on the glade. He looked at the boy, golden haired and blue eyed; knowing anyone seeing them could easily mistake them for being family members. That pleased the man immensely, far more than he'd have cared to admit even to himself. "Arms," he said firmly but gently to his apprentice. He watched as the boy mimicked him. "Curve it just a bit more, that's it… now the extend…" Jareth focused on his own arms and then looked at the boy. "Breathe son," he said gently.

Toby nodded, as he focused on his arm placements.

Jareth dropped his arms, "Bend your knees; let me see if you're in the right stance."

Toby obeyed the man without question, "Like this?"

It was not the same way Jareth had been taught, and he was not sure if Toby had gotten it wrong or if the fencing master was using a different approach. "That will do for now," he said to the boy leading him to the bench. "I'm going to see your fencing teacher," he informed the boy. "I want to be sure he's giving you the right kind of instruction." Toby blinked his face a mixture of surprise and uncertainty. Jareth placed a hand to the boy's shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," he said in a voice far to quiet of a boy going on eight. He looked at Jareth, his blue eyes filling with confused feelings. "My dad never checks on me…"

"He has other things on his mind just now," Jareth said with sympathy.

The little boy, still trying to put on a brave face, nodded gravely. "I know, but it…" He looked away. "It still hurts." He got off the bench, moved toward the pond and huffed. "No body seems to know what to do with me…"

"Nobody?" Jareth challenged.

"Well nobody but Sarah," Toby corrected himself. "But she's a girl." He complained.

Still seated, and looking as if he were fighting laughter, Jareth nodded. "Yes, she is… Toby… I've taken a vested interest in you ever since you were but a babe." He stood up looking regal and impressive and heroic. "And I'm here now." He opened his arms to the child.

Toby moved faster to the man's open embrace than he'd intended to. He was sure he wasn't supposed to be showing his feelings so freely to anyone. However it seemed so natural to be with Jareth. It felt so comforting and welcoming to be held and protected by the man. Toby felt safe. "You're like a kind of God father aren't you?"

"That's a very satisfactory way of seeing our relationship just now," agreed the soft voice at the boy's ear. Stormy mismatched eyes looked affectionately at the child. "And like a God-father, I take my responsibility seriously." He patted the boy's back, and then stood up. "Now come tell me about your day."

Toby looked at the place where the rest of the fencing school was gathered. "Sarah is going to be here soon." He said almost in a warning tone.

"Yes, she will," the man said softly. "So until she arrives, let us talk…my boy."

--

Sarah had been fighting a strange feeling all day. She wished that her parents would tell her what was going on. It was hard to concentrate on work when she was thinking about what was going on at home. Karen had taken to sitting in the parlor listening to sad sweet songs on the record player. And Sarah was not sure that was helping her. Her father was once more pretending nothing was wrong.

It was Toby that Sarah was most concerned with, he had become her charge and she worried that the dark clouds in their house were taking a toll on the little boy. She made a mental note to spend more time with him. What was it he'd suggested, her taking fencing classes with him? She knew that was not possible, after all the instructor was working with little boys in their first year of classes. The last thing they needed was a full grown woman in that class. Still the idea of really knowing how to fence gave her a strange feeling. She had always desired to take up fencing… and having something she could share with her little brother pleased her.

Phillip Reynolds, the owner of the paper came out of his office, his eyes focused on the girl standing in her cubical in a state of confusion. He smiled to himself, wondering if the girl was aware she had been standing in that same stance for five minutes. He had known the girl's father for years, even before Sarah's mother had just up and abandoned them. He moved to the cubical and knew the girl was in an almost trancelike state of deep thought. "Stand there any longer and they are going to put a pond in under you, girl." He said softly.

Sarah shook, freeing herself of the thoughts and looked at her boss. "Oh I'm sorry…stuff on the mind…"

"How are things at home?" He asked taking a seat on the edge of her desk. "Karen any better?"

Looking at the man who was her father's contemporary, Sarah moved closer. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No," Phillip said honestly. "Your father was not in a sharing mood."

Sarah slumped to sit beside him on the edge of her desk. "How well I know." She turned her face up to the man with respectful eyes. "Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Reynolds?"

Gripping the edge of the desk he smiled. "Morry suggested we have you do the fashion page. He said you cleaned up some sketches for the Jenner account." He winked at the girl. "Means a raise."

"The fashion page?" she had a strange look on her face. "Well it's different from having to be on the runway."

"On the runway?" he asked with a quizziacal look.

"Yeah," Sarah said sliding off the desk. "I worked as a mannequin in a store in New York." She smiled sadly.

"I had no idea," he stayed on the edge of the desk as he observed her move about the cubical. "Robert never said a word."

"He didn't know," Sarah said confessing a secret. "You see, Daddy thought my mother was helping me… and I didn't have the guts to tell him the truth."

Phillip's gray eyes studied the girl; she was a conglomeration of confusion to him. Her features were similar to those of her breathtakingly beautiful mother, and yet she didn't have the..drive… or the… ambition to hustle as Linda had. Sarah was not Linda, Phillip decided. "What was the truth?"

Sarah frowned, but the words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "That my mother didn't want me in New York… that all the talk of us working on stage together was just that… talk." Sarah huffed. "She refused to help me get an agent… or anything…. So I ended up taking odd jobs and then working as a mannequin as I put myself through school."

"Why didn't you tell your dad?" He asked.

"Pride," Sarah said shrugging. "I was too damned proud to admit I'd been… wrong."

Phillip laughed lightly, his angular face softening as he did. "OH Sarah." He moved from the desk. "Hey, isn't it time for you to go get Toby? We'll see you in the morning and start you on the fashion page, there's a fashion show at McKenna's you might want to take in."

"MeKenna's," Sarah laughed as she grabbed her little jacket. "Since when do they do fashion shows?"

"Things have changed here, little girl." Phillip said dismissing her as he returned to his own office. He watched as the girl moved out through the aisles of desks and out the door. He wondered what it was she'd modeled and began to fantasize about his lawyer's daughter.

--

Sarah pulled her car into the lot at the end of the park with mixed emotions. It had been a life time ago that she'd been here it seemed. She had enjoyed bringing Toby here when he was a baby. She would roll him in his stroller telling him wonderful stories. All but the story they shared, never once did she tell him how she'd nearly lost him. The park had been her secret place, and then it was theirs. Then had come the move to New York and the reality that dreams were just that… dreams.

The moment she exited her car, the feelings that had plagued her all day returned in full force. She felt panic rise, but she put it down to being back here. She'd not been to the park once in the time she'd been back. Even though both Daisy and Della had invited her, she'd resisted coming to the park. Today there had been no choice.

Tucking her hands into the pockets of her knockoff Dior coat, Sarah took her time walking down the path to where the fencing school had set up their celebration. It wasn't much different than walking a cat walk, she told herself. Head up Sarah, slow deliberate steps Sarah. She moved with a grace that was natural but almost exaggerated. It had been months since she'd worked in rags, and pretending right now almost seemed fun.

She saw and waved to Tommy's mother who had driven both boys over from school. "Hi Enid," she called out warmly. "Thanks for bringing Toby over."

Enid Dalton smiled at the girl, "Not a problem." She wrangled with the bag of goodies the fencing party had given to each of the students. "Toby's things are there, and he's feeding the swans."

"Oh," a shadow passed over her face as she looked toward the path that lead to her glade. Her secret place, where… She shook her head, no, she must not think of that. "I'll just go collect him." She said to the woman watching her.

"Oh you're Toby's sister, aren't you?" another mother stopped her.

"Yes," Sarah said quietly.

"He's such a little dear," the woman gushed.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Not always," she assured the woman who was now keeping her from her task.

--

Jareth looked up, turned his face slightly and smiled wistfully. "Sarah's here," he informed Toby quietly.

Toby stood up, "I have to go…." He said with melancholy, not wanting this time with his special friend to be over.

"For now," Jareth said without emotions, not rising from the bench. Toby paused, then impulsively wrapped his arms about the man's neck and hugged him before running down the path and over the bridge calling his sister's name. Jareth remained on the bench for a moment savoring the moment before he transformed into owl form to observe Sarah.

--

Sarah heard the boy, rushed toward him, and dropping to her knees pulled him into a loving embrace. "Toby!" she said happily.

The owl settled in a branch above them, unseen.

"Miss Williams?" an older man in a blazer with the crest of the school on the pocket was coming toward her. "It is Miss Williams isn't it?" He had snowy white hair that was so thick it didn't look real, but it was, it was all his. Deep waves, thick and snowy white, matched by the mustache over his thinly drawn lips; he was tall, lean and moved like a gazelle.

Sarah stood up, facing the man addressing her. "Yes, I'm Miss Williams." She hand her hands on her brother's shoulders, and her face was schooled and businesslike. Her head was held high on squared shoulders. The chin was a bit too defiantly held, but that was Sarah.

"I'm Talbot Cortland," he extended a long lean hand toward her. "I'm the owner and director of the Fencing School."

"A pleasure to meet you sir," Sarah took the hand extended and gave him a firm but not painful handshake.

The tall man looked down at Toby and said, "Toby, go see Mr. Banning for your bag." He then looked at Sarah. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

Sarah watched her bother run to the table set up with goodie bags that Enid had pointed out. "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sure you would know that better than I," Cortland said formally. "The boy seems to be losing his concentration. Are there problems at home?"

Sarah was not sure how much information she should give out, "There's an illness in the family right now." She said choosing her words carefully. "I'm sure Toby is aware, and reacting to it."

"Ah," Cortland nodded and placed his hands behind him. "Well, perhaps we can get the boy back on track." He looked toward the table where boys and girls were gathering. "He has talent; to be sure…however he is not…practicing. Perhaps if you encouraged him," the older man suggested.

Sarah bit her lower lip, "Do you take older beginner students?" she asked

Cortland looked at her; he judged her by her movements and now addressed her. "I had thought you perhaps had some training with foils… I saw you coming down the path…"

"Cat walks," Sarah said a bit self-consciously.

The older man raised a hand, tapped his chin thoughtfully and made a suggestion. "I've a class I offer right after the class Toby is in… it's only a small class but if you come and let him watch…while he waits for you …"

"That's my thinking… if I have to practice so will he." Sarah said in concert with the older man.

Talbot Cortland smiled, "Come into the office sometime this week, we'll get you signed up and get your gear." He offered her his hand once more. "I wish all guardians were as conscientious as you."

Sarah had been on the verge of saying she was not Toby's guardian, but held back. Something in her would not allow her to deny this new responsibility that was on her shoulders. "I'll be in tomorrow," she assured the man before taking her leave.

Talbot watched as the girl collected her younger bother and exited the park. He was slightly startled when a voice behind him drew his attention.

"Mr. Cortland? Mr. Talbot Cortland?" Turning the Fencing master came face to face with a commanding figure who smiled a strangely pointed toothy smile. "I'm Jareth Tuatha Dé Danann; I believe you were expecting me."

"Ah the new fencing instructor to take Beckets place," Cortland said with relief extending his hand to the handsome figure of a man before him. "Master Dé Danann it is a pleasure to meet you at long last… I have so been looking forward to your joining us."

"As have I," Jareth assured him in his best courtly manners.

--

Karen was putting up the carved pumpkins on the porch when Sarah and Toby arrived home, placing them on the caps of the posts to the porch. "How was the party?" she asked Toby who came bounding from the car toward her. She braced herself and opened her arms to her son. Toby hugged his mother, telling her of the wonderful time he had. She looked over at Sarah as the boy spoke of his day. "Well fine." She looked at her stepdaughter. "Sounds like they had a good time," there was pain in her eyes. "Sarah do you think you could take Toby on the trick or treating this year?"

"Saturday? Yeah, fine." She nodded. "Oh I'm going to his fencing school to sign myself up tomorrow." She mounted the porch stairs and passed both the boy and his mother up going into the house. "I wonder if I still have any costumes up in the attic."

"What ever for?" Karen said following her into the house.

Sarah turned, looked at her stepmother from the staircase. "Halloween, of course."

Toby snorted as he followed her up the stairs.

Karen laughed, but sat down suddenly, trying to catch her breathe. She gasped, holding on to the rail, grateful that neither of her children had seen the attack. She wanted to keep things as calm as she could for as long as possible. She looked up the stairs; relief flooding her just knowing Sarah was in the house. She could hear the banter of bother and sister going on above her.

"So what are you dressing up as?" Sarah was asking Toby as they moved toward the stairs that lead to the third floor of the Victorian and the wonderful turret room where Sarah kept her out grown belongings.

Toby following her frowned, "Mom got me a cowboy outfit, but I'm not so sure about it now. I mean there's nothing scary about a cowboy."

Sarah shrugged, "There is if the cowboy is one of the walking dead."

Karen winced, but sat quietly listening.

"I'd rather go as a Batman or Dracula! Something that is at least close to being scary," complained the boy as they entered the attic. "But she doesn't like anything messy…"

"She?" Sarah turned and glared at her brother. "She has a name," she snapped. "And you had better be a bit more respectful about her."

Chastised the boy blinked. "Mom," he corrected himself. "Mom doesn't like messy stuff… and she… Mom says that Dracula is a messy costume… I think that Mom just doesn't want to make another costume."

Taking a seat on one of the odd old chairs in the attic room, Sarah held her hand out to her little brother. "I think maybe she's not feeling up to making another costume… so tell you what. Let's see what I have up here and maybe I can put something together for you."

Eyes growing like saucers, the boy threw his arms about his sister's neck. "You mean it?" he exclaimed.

Laughing Sarah nodded. "It won't be night of the living dead," she warned. "But I think I can come up with something a bit more dramatic than just a cowboy."

Toby pulled back, "Thanks Sarah, I knew you'd understand."

Sarah opened one of the trunks she'd used to store the costume odds and ends she'd collected during her high school years. Within the trunk was an assortment of various kinds of costumes. It was the medieval ones she concentrated on, finding a cape that would fit the boy and a wonderful flouncy cap with a feather flourish. Remebering that the boy had been forced into taking riding lessons this past year, Sarah began to question him. "Do you still have your riding boots and breeches handy ?"

Cocking an eye upward the boy answered. "Yes, but those breeches things are… silly looking."

"They won't be when I get through with them," she promised. When he gave her a strange look she warned. "Be grateful I'm not sticking you in a Kilt!" she waved a bit of tartan material at him for emphasis.

"You are one evil sister," Toby accused taking a seat to watch her go through the piles. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh something on the order of Ivanhoe, or Lancelot," she murmured while holding up fabric and shirts

"I'd rather go as Merlin," Toby scowled.

"Merlin?" Sarah sat back and giggled. "Of course!" she opened another trunk and began pulling things forward. "Merlin it is, and I can go as Morgan Le Fae." She pulled out the dress she'd worn so long ago in the park; "Or the Lady of Shallot."

Toby rolled his eyes, "Who?"

"Someone you'll be reading about in a year or two or six…" she smiled back at him gathering the items she planed to use. "Come on, we've got work to do…we have only one day to pull this together."

--

Jareth looked at the comfortable apartment above the fencing school. "This will be more than adequate," he assured the owner as he moved into the pleasant little sitting room that was off the entry foyer;"Very nice."

Cortland felt a bit embarrassed. "I know it's not what you're use to, sir."

Jareth looked at him with thoughtfulness, "Were I going to be staying her forever it would not do, no… but for the time I'll be here… it is adequate."

Looking as if a weight had been lifted, the owner moved toward the French doors that were on the one wall. "Here is a lovely balcony and view of the park."

Joining the man with white hair at the window, Jareth smiled. "How I love a view of the park," he murmured. "Thank you, Cortland. I'll be fine… my luggage will be arriving soon. I should like to take this time to acquaint myself with the accommodations."

Cortland bowed, and quietly departed.

Jareth moved to the balcony, watched the man leave the parking lot and laughed softly before he transformed back into owl form and took to wing. It was a beautiful night, and he was going to make good use of it. He soared into the heavens before he turned to head towards the old Victorian at the edge of town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Of Wizards and Witches beware**

Sarah was putting the finishing touches on Toby's makeup in her room when they heard their father calling for them. "Just a minute!" Sarah shouted back over her shoulder... "This is not instant Wizard you know." She once more adjusted the long cape on his shoulders and the old pheasant shirt she'd modified to fit him. His riding boots and breeches gave her a good foundation to work off. "Ok, now you're ready," she said pulling back from the boy.

Toby gave one startled look into the mirror. "You put eye makeup on me…" He looked at the exaggerated line of his eyes and broke into a wicked smile. "I like it!" He gave himself one more leering glance.

Sarah was arranging her cloak and trying not to notice the antics of her brother in her mirror. She had almost succeeded when he placed his hands to his hips, cocking his head to one side. Sarah dropped the necklace she'd been working on attaching to her cloak. It was all she could do not to allow her knees to buckle as the child turned to look at her. For a moment, for one dark moment he looked just like… NO! she shouted in her mind, don't even think his name.

Toby dropped his hands to his sides and looked at her. "Sarah, you dropped your necklace." He moved to retrieve the fallen jewelry.

Looking down her voice shook when she spoke. "So I have." Her voice was not the only thing that was shaking; her hands trembled when she received the necklace back. "Thank you."

Before she could say another thing, her father called up the stairs again. "Sarah, your friends are here…."

At the bottom of the stairs stood Daisy, Della and the flamboyant Margo in her flashest exercise outfit. Toby looked at her with a grimace and asked bluntly. "What are you supposed to be?"

Margo gave the boy a withering look and said darkly, "Jane Fonda." Robert hid the snicker under his hand, but Karen giggled openly.

Rolling his eyes, Toby looked at Sarah's other friends who often found their way to the Williams home. Daisy was dressed in a long green metallic gown, and her hair was covered in a Lycia cap of snakes, and she had used some cosmetic to turn her skin green. "Medusa," she struck a pose and pumped the little bulb in her hand, causing the snakes to move.

"Cool," Toby said watching the snakes.

Della was dressed as Wonder Woman, and was looking at her watch under her wrist band. "Come on Sarah, get the lead out, we're going to be late for the trick or treating, and we'll never make it to the bonfire."

"Bonfire?" she looked at her father. "What bonfire?"

"Chamber of Commerce Bonfire, at the High School soccer field;" Robert sighed placing an arm over his wife's shoulders. "Mother and I will meet you there."

Toby was already grabbing his plastic pumpkin for gathering his goodies. "Come on!" he called as he flew out the door with his cape fluttering behind him. Sarah picked up her UNICEF container for donations, and left her parents on the porch watching the three young women with the young boy in a wizard's costume stroll down the block. Very few people were out asking for donations, and when adults saw Sarah and her friends they were moved to be generous.

Margo watched from the sidewalk as Toby and Sarah along with Della and Daisy would go from door to door. Toby, so use to the other girls being around was beginning to think of them as honorary sisters. He grabbed Daisy by the hand to puller her toward the next house.

Della snorted, watching the scene. "That kid has more life!"

"Doesn't he?" Sarah replied as they found themselves leaving the neighborhood and making their way past a few shops that were still open for Trick or treaters to visit. Sarah looked at her home town and smiled softly. "I love small towns," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Beats the hell out of New York," Della quipped. "I've already got six guys begging me for dates. Didn't have that in the Big Apple."

"I'll take New York," Margo huffed lighting up a cigarette.

The shops gave way to the park at the center of town; they were fewer and fewer, as they neared the schools of the little town. The High School was a few short blocks from the elementary school. Just before that was the fencing academy, which Sarah noticed seemed to be busy. "Mr. Cortland must be there handing out goodies to the kids." Sarah said as they neared the building. On the balcony Sarah saw a shadowy figure wearing a fencing mask and a cape. "Who's that?" she asked aloud.

Toby ran up the path way to the Fencing Master. "Mr. Cortland, Mr. Cortland!" he called out.

"Toby!" Cortland greeted the boy warmly. "Come to trick or treat me?" The boy laughed as his female chaperons joined him; Cortland bowed to them and accused the child of having enough goodies already.

Sarah smiled and pointed up to the upper floor where she'd seen the figure. "I notice you have a guest Mr. Cortland."

"Ah yes," Cortland gazed up at the now empty balcony. "Our guest instructor has arrived."

"Guest instructor?" Toby asked.

"Mr. Beckets is taking a sabbatical of sorts," he said to the child. "Actually he's been invited to train with the Olympic team."

"An honor," Daisy said to Toby. "Only the best of the best get that invitation, kiddo."

Toby frowned, Beckets had been his instructor from the start of classes and he was not sure he liked the idea of any one replacing him. "That stinks."

Sarah placed her fingers over his mouth and silenced the child. "When does the new instructor start?"

"Next week," Cortland announced. "You'll be in one of his classes Miss Williams."

Margo, bored with small talk, small towns, and small boys huffed. "Isn't it time we delivered Toby to your parents at the bonfire?"

Unseen and stealthy the shadowy figure above listened.

"Ah you're going over to the High School," Cortland gave Toby his treat and smiled at the lad. "Enjoy the fire," he looked at Sarah just before they left his door. "Oh Miss Williams, your equipment order will be in on Monday, you can pick it up then or just before your first class."

"Thanks Mr. Cortland," Sarah waved to him as she followed Toby and her friends back to the sidewalk.

Cortland turned off his lights and closed the door to lock up. He never saw the winged creature that flittered overhead. He didn't hear the soft sounds of wings on the air; too busy was he with closing up to join the crowds at the High School succor field.

--

Karen sat in the car as long as she could, before allowing Robert to help her to seats he'd arranged for her in the bleachers of the field. He sat beside her as the rest of the crowd began to fill in seats. Gently he held her hand, supportively and comfortingly. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "We have to make this time good for Toby," she whispered urgently. "I want him to remember his childhood with happy thoughts."

"He will," Robert promised pressing his lips to her brow.

--

The Chamber of Commerce had gone all out, even to hiring an engineer to design the bonfire. There had been accidents at other fires around the country in the past few years, and they didn't want that same bad luck to happen here. Not with so many of the residents coming out. Sarah learned that the tradition of a bonfire at the end of the night's trick or treating had started shortly after she'd moved to New York. Now it was just part of the day's events. With everyone expected to show up and enjoy.

Robert had told Sarah they would meet them there, but she didn't see him. Although she did spot her father's car in the High School lot as they made their way toward the field. Margo looked as if she would have preferred to be in a dentist's chair. However both Daisy and Della looked as if they were having the time of their lives. Margo held back, and told the rest to go on and get closer if they liked, she was going to stay back where she could smoke.

"You know, that's an oxymoron right there," Sarah quipped pointing to the lit cigarette hanging in the other's mouth. "You peddle health and here you are polluting your lungs."

"Their my lungs, doll…" Margo blew smoke at the young girl. "I'll make a good looking corpse."

Sarah, who had never minded Margo's morbid sense of humor before, suddenly found herself wanting to shout at her friend that death was nothing to joke about. Wanting to keep peace she moved to follow Daisy and Della who were both holding onto Toby while getting him closer to get a good look at the structure that had been erected by the engineer. At the very top was a straw figure. Several times she had felt herself jostled and she asked people she'd bumped into to excuse her. She looked up at the wooden pile that rose high into the night's skyline.

A hand touched her back, and she felt an electrical shock. She spun on her heal, but there was no one behind her. Shivers ran up and down her spine, and she chided herself before turning to look for Toby and her friends in the crowd. Something brushed against her hair, and again she spun too look at empty space. 'Stop it, Sarah,' she warned herself. 'You're letting your imagination run wild; you know you can not do that!' She tamped down the fires of panic and looked again to see where Toby had gotten too. Suddenly she found it urgent to find him and be sure he was safe. Not that she didn't trust Daisy and Della, for she did; however…. Once more something brushed up against her and she gave a frightened little yelp, this time she didn't bother looking, she shouted. "Toby?"

He watched her move swiftly through the crowds in her efforts to escape him, and find the boy. 'Run little pigeon,' he thought to himself with a snicker as he pulled back the crowds of costumed attendees afforded him cover and he used it well. It reminded him of another time he'd played the cat and mouse game with the girl. Unfortunately there would be no dancing, not this time, he mused.

Sarah was becoming frantic looking for her friends and her brother when she bumped into a body that didn't move. The man turned to look at her and a familiar voice greeted her. "Sarah, are you alright?" A strong hand went to steady her, and held on to her for longer than it was really nessessary.

Looking out of focus for a moment, she blinked and realized she'd just run into her boss. "Oh Mr. Reynolds," she said quickly. "I'm sorry, I was looking for Toby…he's with two of my friends and we got separated."

Reynolds gave her understanding smile, "I think I saw them a moment ago… there," he pointed to a group of people marveling at the towering stacks of wood and combustibles with his free hand. "There he is."

Relief flooded her eyes, "Thank God, I thought I'd lost him again…." She said more to her self than to the man. "Thank you," she said as he released her hand.

Reynolds reluctantly watched the girl leave him, and began to chide himself for taking more than a passing interest in the girl. Mismatched stormy eyes also watched, as hands in leather gloves clinched. But as the girl joined her friends and brother the masked watcher relaxed.

Toby's eyes were wide with excitement as he looked up at the tower of wood. "Wow, what is that on top?"

"A straw man," Daisy said knowingly.

Sarah joined them, "I thought I'd lost you in the crowds," she said breathlessly.

"Why a straw man?" Toby asked looking at Sarah for answers.

Crouching down, and looking into his face she explained. "Because he holds the bones that are to be burned….You see Toby, long ago they were called bone fires, somehow it got shortened to bonfire… In the Celtic tradition it was the practice to burn bones of animals to ward off evil sprits on this night. In Celtic countries it's called Samhain, or All Hallows Eve… And it's the night when spirits walk freely," She explained with a calm she didn't really feel.

Toby looked up at the straw man, "So he's supposed to fool the spirits?" The little boy didn't sound convinced.

"Sort of, yeah." Sarah agreed also looking up. She too, like her brother doubted that one little straw man was going to be able to ward off much of anything.

The Mayor and his wife greeted the crowds and after he gave a little speech, each of them took a torch and went to appointed positions to light the fires that would quickly consume the tower and the figure at the top. The watcher had pulled away from the crowd, taken owl form and rose up into a tree at the end of the field where he watched from a safe distance the old rites being renewed but by people who didn't understand the deepest meanings. It saddened him that so much tradition had been lost in the name of progress. However he was glad that progress had meant a lightening in his solemn duty. With progress had come a new sense of responsibility among humans kind. Fewer and fewer children were being wished away. He wondered to himself as he watched the flames rise into the sacred night sky, would a day come when no child was wished away? He doubted it.

--

Sarah walked Toby toward the family car when the bonfire had swallowed the straw figure at the top. It was getting late, and the little boy needed his sleep. Others would stay, talking, gathering in the warmth of the blaze. She knew that her father and Karen would not stay, and she wanted Toby to go home with them, where he was safe. Robert was already helping Karen settle into the car when Toby and his female escorts neared the car.

"How did you like the fire?" He asked his daughter.

"It was interesting," Sarah said as Toby got into the car. "Oh I ran into your friend Mr. Reynolds…literally."

Chuckling at the thought, Robert laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Not watching where you were going?"

"Looking for Toby," she explained. "I got separated from him and the girls."

Robert was not really listening; he was looking at the wan woman in the front seat. "Don't stay out too late, Sarah." He said as he moved around the car.

"I won't," she promised. "I'm turning in my UNICEF donations, and then we'll be walking home…" She waved as her father pulled into the steady stream of cars exiting the lot.

The official table for UNICEF containers to be turned in was set up at the entrance of the High School. Sarah saw some of the students she'd attended classes with, but didn't bother to wave or try to make small talk. She'd had few friends in high school and didn't really want to explain to anyone why she'd come back from New York. After she'd turned in her box, had the total tallied and was given a receipt for the contents, she and her friends once more went toward the field to see the collapse of the tower. The flames gave a whooshing sound as the structure seemed to implode and collapse into its self.

Margo looked at her watch, "I'm calling a cab and heading for a bar, any takers?" Della volunteered as she really didn't like the idea of Margo hitting the bar scene alone… not even in this 'one horse town,' as Sarah had called it.

At the edge of the High School Daisy and Sarah parted ways; as Daisy was headed in the opposite direction from Sarah. She offered to walk Sarah part of the way only to be told that it was silly for her to have to double back.

"I don't like the idea of you walking alone," Daisy hesitated to leave her friend.

"Hey, this is my home town," Sarah reminded her pleasantly. "I know every inch of the place… besides; I'll cut though the park like I did when I was a kid… cuts ten minutes off my time getting home."

The girl in the Medusa costume frowned. "Alone in the park on All Hallows Eve?" she sounded almost fearful.

"I've walked through worse," Sarah said with false bravado before turning her friend and telling her quickly. "Good Night, Daisy… put those snakes to bed." Not allowing her friend to protest, Sarah turned and headed toward the park. Over head white wings swept against the air and the watcher moved toward the park as well.

Once in the park Sarah wondered if coming into here in the dark had been such a wise idea. The park seemed to be empty of all human life, but there was something here, something unseen. She shook off the fears and cloaked herself with determination. It worked until she reached the glade where the obelisk stood.

How many times she'd played here she wondered to herself. She could still see Merlin sitting on the bench waiting and watching. How she missed that sweet old dog. Here she had preformed plays that her mother had sent her in better days. Days when she had great dreams of being an actress on stage, working along side her mother and of course working with Jeremy as well. Here she had been Joan of Arc, and she had been Mary Queen of Scots and Elisabeth of England…. She had played heroic women, and princesses needing to be rescued… and she had…

Wings sweeping in the air startled her, she looked as the owl landed on the obelisk. Her heart went to her throat. No, it could not be… "Owls have a life span of one to two years," she said out loud. "It's not the same one," she stated firmly before marching up to the stone pillar and growling at the bird that was now looking at her as defiantly as she was staring at him. "I'm not afraid of you!" she bellowed. "I braved too many things to be afraid of one little owl!" Suddenly as dramatically as she had played in this glade, Sarah spread her arms and declared boldly. "Though hardships unnumbered and dangers untold I traveled, I un-riddled riddles, I crossed the un-crossable bog! I tamed the beast of the forest and escaped the Fierys, and if that were not enough my wide eyed friend… I beat the Labyrinth and won back the wished away child…" She had worked her way to the center of the stone bridge as she had spoken now she looked from the bridge to the stone that rose to a point with an owl gracing it's peak. "I'm not afraid of you," turning on her heal, head held proudly she strode off toward her home.

Moments later, after she had gone far enough that she could not see what she'd left behind, a man stood with his back leaning on the stone pillar. A haughty smile on his handsome face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. At the point of a sword**

Monday arrived, and Sarah felt restless and apprehensive. She sat in her bed watching as the sky lightened up and dawn arrived. She wondered what she'd been thinking, signing up for fencing classes and spending such a lot of money on equipment. Still it would give her something that she and Toby would be doing together, and something that would take their minds off the problems here at home.

When she'd arrived home after the bonfire she found Karen lying on the sofa listening to some old records and singing to her self softly. She didn't like the sounds of the song that Karen had been singing and hated the words. 'Cast your fate to the wind,' indeed. She didn't think this kind of thing was healthy, and was sure that Karen was giving into despair allowing it to be come depression. Her father had not seemed much help either, as he sat there holding her hand.

Sarah worked at making them think of other things over the rest of the weekend. She had asked Karen what plans she was making for Thanksgiving, one of her favorite holidays. The last thing she wanted was for her stepmother to just give up. Thinking and planning a family holiday was sure to cheer her up, Sarah felt.

Now, as the new week dawned, Sarah resigned herself to the role she'd chosen to play. She was not just living here; she was now the supportive daughter. Toby was more than just a baby she was stuck at home with….he was a child who knew something was amiss… She rose from her bed, went to her window, drew back the curtain and looked out on the November morning. It was going to be a gray day, and Sarah feared there would be a good many of them ahead.

--

Karen was putting the finishing touches on lunch for Toby when Sarah entered the kitchen. "Good morning," she greeted the younger woman.

"Morning Karen," Sarah said quietly. "Is there coffee?" Her stepmother had taken to drinking tea in her absence, and Sarah was not sure she'd find a cup of coffee.

"Yes," Karen waved at the coffee maker on the other counter. "Your father said he wouldn't drink another cup of tea, ever."

Chuckling, Sarah moved to the other counter, "Dramatic, isn't he?" she teased.

Nodding the stepmother went on making lunch. "Would you like me to make lunch for you as well?"

"No," Sarah said quietly. "I'm running errands on my usual lunch hour. Then I'm covering the fashion show at McKenna's, and they'll have a spread out for the press. So I'm covered… thanks."

"You'll be at McKenna's?" Karen placed the sealed lunch bag on the table for the boy whom they could hear rustling about above. "Did you get a promotion?"

"I guess so," Sarah said taking her coffee to the table where her stepmother was taking a seat.

"When?"

"Last week, I guess my work got some notice… and Mr. Reynolds gave me a chance to do something more than clean up print." She sipped the life-giving liquid in her cup.

Reaching a hand out to the girl Karen whispered. "I wish you'd told us, honey… we'd have celebrated your… good fortune."

Looking at the hand offered, Sarah found herself feeling very serious. "Karen, sometime when it's just us… I want to have a serious talk."

The comforting hand pulled back into the lap of its owner. "Not now," she pleaded knowing the boy would soon come bounding in. "Please?"

Wordlessly Sarah nodded.

Toby came into the kitchen in a huff and dumped his fencing bag on the floor loudly. "Talk about dramatic," Karen murmured to Sarah, "What's that about?"

New instructor starts today," Sarah sipped her coffee.

"I'm not going, I'm quitting," Toby barked throwing himself into a chair.

His sister's fingers pulling his ear got his attention. "Not on your life buddy boy, I just spent a small fortune on equipment and you're not getting off that easy!"

Making faces at Sarah, Toby flinched and slapped at her hand to ease up on his ear. "That hurts," he snapped.

"Toby I thought you loved fencing," his mother said sadly.

The little boy glumly placed his elbows on the kitchen table and leaned into his hands. "I do, but I need Mr. Beckets, he's been my teacher since I started," he mopped. "It's not fair," he muttered.

Sarah looked at him, slightly shocked hearing her words come out of his mouth. But it was Karen's reaction that drew her attention. The boy's mother began to giggle and then laugh. Both children looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. She waved a hand in the air as she gasped for air, "He sounds like you…."

Sarah shook her head, rolled her eyes and looked at her brother who didn't seem impressed. "Look Toby, you've been taking classes for how long?"

"A year," there was suspicion in the little blue eyes as he answered. "And Mr. Beckets been with me since the start…."

"What got you started?" Sarah leaned back in the kitchen chair, crossed her arms and cross examined her brother with the expertise of their father.

Lips trembled as the mouth dropped on the boy, she had him, and he knew it. "Tommy…"

"Yeah, and I'll bet it had nothing to do with who was going to teach you… " Sarah said wisely. "Look, you've got a class today, why not go in and see what this new guy is like?"

Karen had poured a bowl of the boy's favorite breakfast cereal, and placed it before him. He sniffed, snorted lightly and grumbled. "I'll give him a chance… but I won't like him."

Karen smiled over at Sarah, knowingly.

--

The morning at the paper had been busy, busier than most morning's for Sarah. She was given a camera and told to take shots at the fashion show as they could not spare one of the regular photographers to do the job with her. Sarah got instructions on how to use the camera, and kept her qualms to herself. She moved her things from one desk to another in another section of the building. The woman who had been in charge of the fashion page had retired, leaving an opening that had not been filled for some months; Sarah was moved into her little office. Jeanie Chambers, one of the girls who worked in the paper's secretary pool, had been assigned to assist Sarah with the move. Sarah was glad it was Jeanie as they got on well.

Jeanie looked at the things Mrs. Lancing had left behind her when she'd retired. "This is depressing," she teased Sarah. "I half expect the old gal to pop out of a closet."

Sarah understood Jeanie's slightly disrespectful comments. "Mrs. Lancing was sort of a fixture here," Sarah recalled as she opened a window to air the room out. "I remember my Mother saying that no one had as good an eye for fashion…."

Jeanie shrugged, "Before my time I'm afraid," she took out a note book from her pocket to write down what supplies Sarah would need from the supply room. "I only moved here six months ago when I married Bill. He's the one who grew up here."

Sarah smiled; Bill Chambers had been in school a couple of years ahead of Sarah. He was one of those guys who could not help but be popular, and he did it all; music, sports, academia. He had graduated at the head of his class, gone on to college and was now back in town teaching music at the local grade school. "Bill's lucky to have you," Sarah said softly.

"I'm the lucky one," the girl replied. "I know how popular old Bill was and is…" She sighed looking at the room that had been forgotten in the absence of Mrs. Lancing. "What do you want to do in here?"

"Leave the fashion posters up… I'm going to need them for inspiration… oh and get me the last three articles Lancing wrote, I want to see what her writing style was…." Sarah looked at the little office, barely more than a cubical with a glass wall and door, and a window. "You know," She said to Jeanie softly. "I'll bet it would not be half bad if worked at it."

"Dynamite and a wrecking crew," Jeanie pretended to write on her list. She then looked at her watch. "You'd best get a move on, Sarah; if you're going to make your appointments before the fashion show." She picked up the camera bag that had been issued to Sarah. "Here ya go."

"Hand me that pad of paper too would you Jeanie?" Sarah shouldered the bag.

Grabbing up the pad and a bunch of pencils off the desk Jeanie handed them as well to the girl. "I'll have the office in ship shape when you get back, boss." She teased Sarah gently enjoying that the younger girl was her supervisor.

--

Sarah had put the camera bag and the pad of paper on the passenger's seat; she belted herself in and drove over to the Fencing School, grateful it was on the way over to the huge department store in the heart of town. She was surprised to see a lot of activity at the school thinking that most people took classes at the end of the day. However the parking lot was nearly full, and there was a class being conducted when she entered the lobby. The receptionist looked up at her with a haughty look of condescension.

"May I help you?" the young woman in a blazer that matched Mr. Cortland's.

"Yes, I'm Sarah Williams; I believe my equipment has come in." Sarah said politely holding out her recite

The young woman looked at the recite, arrogantly she pointed toward a door across the lobby. "All equipment is dispensed by the Equipment Master…."

Sarah wondered if everyone was so unfriendly in this school, but knew that Mr. Cortland had been most cordial as had the woman who'd taken her application to join the school. "Thank you," she said formally to the young woman who was for some reason glaring at her. She turned to cross the lobby and tapped on the door, waiting for a moment until she was bid enter. "I'm Sarah Williams, I was told my equipment had come in," she said to the young man behind a counter show case.

"Of course," he said before smiling warmly at her. "I'm David Cortland, Miss Williams," he offered her his hand. He moved with the same grace as his father. "We're very pleased that you are joining us."

"Not everyone," Sarah said looking over her shoulder toward the lobby.

David frowned, "That would be Anise, my cousin…" his voice was apologetic. "She's rather bitter that she was not chosen to go to the Olympic team." He motioned Sarah to follow him. "I took the liberty of packing your fencing bag for you. Everything you've ordered is in here. You are to bring the bag with you, and you can change in the women's locker room. My father said I should give you a locker and here is the number and combination of the lock." He handed her a paper."

Sarah looked at the neatly packed bag, and checked its contents. "Yep, it's all here. Oh about the sword…."

"My father said you would be using a practice foil for now, we supply those until we evaluate the student. And evaluations will be left up to your instructor for now." David informed her pleasantly. "We are really happy to have you join us. Both my father and I see potential in Toby, and with you +here to encourage him… he will do far better." He lifted the bag for her when she zipped it up once more. "I'll carry this out to your car for you, Miss Williams." He offered. As they passed though to the lobby he chatted with her in a friendly fashion to the chagrin of his cousin. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the class this afternoon, it's small and well structured."

"Well it should be an experience," Sarah said as she opened the trunk on her car. "I'll be sure to be here on time."

"A few minutes early if you can manage, it takes time to get into the equipment." He suggested gently. "And you're not use to the protective gear." He shook her hand before returning to the school.

Sarah looked up at the living quarters over the school, and had the strangest feeling she was being watched. "Don't be so paranoid, Sarah." She warned herself as she slid into the driver's seat. "Next thing you know you'll be seeing Goblins in each and every shadow."

--

McKenna's Department store was one of the oldest stores in the town. It had catered to the more well to do in the little town for years. Unlike some of the other towns in the area, Sarah's home town had not fallen on hard times. They had not depended on the coal mines, and when the mines went bust, the town didn't. The claim to fame for Sarah's home town was the wonderful woolens mill and the fine wooden furniture factory. McKenna's offered a full line of the fine furnishings, and woolens. Sarah was well acquainted with the fine store; her mother had never bought her garments from anywhere else while she lived here. Even Karen was a devoted McKenna's shopper.

Sarah parked in a little revered lot set aside for the press who were going to cover this event. She was glad she'd chosen a silky lustrous pants suit in a becoming shade of charcoal, and the soft dusty rose silk blouse. She felt confident and poised, and put on her best cat walk look of self-assured composure. She had pinned a large 'PRESS' button to her lapel and shouldered the camera bag along with a bag that carried her sketch pad. She handed her invitation to one of the greeters and was shown the way to where the press were being stationed. As the room began to fill up, she took a few shots of some of the town's notables.

"Save your film," suggested a hardened journalist from another paper. When Sarah looked at him, he said cattily. "They are not the show…"

"Small town people like to know who attends these affairs," Countered Sarah carefully.

"You're new," the man accused. "And green." He scoffed.

"Hardly on both accounts," Sarah countered not liking the man very much, she went back to taking photos of some of the notables.

Not to be put off the man draped him-self on the chair besides hers. "I'm with the New York Essential," he said in that catty tone. "Perhaps you've heard of me, I'm …"

"Randal C. Drake," Sarah finished for him as she continued to take background shots. "Yes, I know who you are."

"Put down that camera," he ordered coldly. "Let me get a good look at you…" when Sarah gave him a cold glare, he began to tap his fingers on the chair. "I know you, don't I?"

"No," Sarah stated coldly. "You don't."

Drake huffed as she took the seat beside him; he studied the classical line of the young woman's face. "I do know you," he countered. "I just can not place from where…."

Enlightening him was not part of Sarah's plan; she had not liked him the first time she'd laid eyes on him. He had been very nasty about the first time she'd walked a cat walk, and she had no intentions of reminding him. She intended to ignore him, and concentrate on getting the best shots for her article. The lights went down and the music started, Sarah had her pad on her lap and took notes as well as making quick sketches between taking shots of the models on the runway. She also made margin notes in the program that had been given to her. Drake watched with an amused glint in his eyes.

"You don't have to be so serious," he teased at her ear. "This is not New York or Paris…."

"This may not be important to you, Drake… but it's important to the people who live here." She defended as she continued her work.

Chastised and miffed, he sat back to watch the rest of the show.

Sarah didn't like him, she never had. Once the show was over she didn't stay with the rest of the press. She moved quickly out of the building with her sketches, her notes and her photos. She drove back to the office rather than stay for the reception. Once she arrived at the paper she handed her camera over to one of the boys in development, and asked for the photos to be on her desk as soon as possible. The young man was so surprised he offered to have them to her within an hour.

Jeanie ran down to the deli a block away to get Sarah something to eat while she began to work on her word processor with the story of the first fashion show in the local department store. By the time Jeanie returned, Sarah was making edits and placing boxes for pictures. She was going to include some of her sketches. Jeanie looked over her shoulder. "That's really good," she said quietly in the girl's ear. Sarah nodded, nibbling on the chicken salad sandwich that had been put before her. Before the end of the afternoon, Sarah had the article written, edited and presented for printing. Her assistant was pleased to see the shocked faces on the boys down in the printing room. She had gone down to be sure they got the transfers of the files and that they made sure it was Sarah's name on the byline.

--

Toby sat grumbling with Tommy in the back seat of the car. Tommy's mother, Enid Dalton watched the pair from her rear view mirror. She didn't like what she was seeing; both little boys were sullen and cross. "It's not as bad as you two are making it out to be," she warned, her painted lips thinning as she spoke. Her dark brown eyes kept careful watch on the reactions of the imps in the back seat. She was not sure who was the ring leader, her dark haired demon boy or the blond. She pulled the car into the parking lot skillfully, and turned off the engine. "Least you two monsters can do is give the guy a chance." Toby and Tommy both huffed as they hauled the equipment bags out of the trunk. Enid followed the pair into the building. Most afternoons of the lessons she dropped the pair off, and they would walk home together through the park. The Dalton's had lived two blocks away from the Williams since both Tommy and Toby were babies. Before she'd left town, Sarah use to take the tykes to the park to play. Now they pair were inseparable.

Enid gave the young woman at the reception desk a fleeting smile, only to be scowled at. Feeling a decided chill, she moved quickly toward the doors that lead to the area for parents to sit and watch the practices sessions and lessons, while the boys went to the locker room to change into their uniforms and safety equipment. She saw Mr. Cortland and waved to him, he excused himself from the student he had been talking to. He held out his hands to Enid in greeting.

"Enid, how lovely of you to stop in," he greeted her warmly.

"Talbot, I'm not staying long," she firmly gripped the hands holding hers. "I'm sensing trouble with the boys… this business of Mr. Beckets departure…" Her voice was quiet but the warning was clear.

The stately elder released her hands and shook his head. "You are the fifth parent today," he sighed. "I'm wondering if allowing Beckets to train with the Olympics was such a wonderful idea."

"Don't be silly," Enid chided him, "It's an honor that few receive. You can not allow some spoiled little boys to diminish that. Beckets is representing all of us, not just himself, and the boys have to be made to understand that." Movement coming from the coaching room drew her attention. "Is that the new instructor?" she gasped as a tall, lean figure in Cardinal red and black emerged from the chamber carrying an elaborate mask under one arm and a exquisite foil in the other.

Talbot Cortland gave her reaction to the stunning man an amused grin. "Yes, Enid…would you like me to introduce you?"

"Please." She whispered as she nodded in a dazed state.

Cortland made a gesture and the tall blond man whose hair was tied by and looked sculpted, approached. "Enid Dalton, this is Master Dé Danann of the Royal Academy, our guest instructor. Master Dé Danann, Mrs. Enid Dalton, the mother of one of your younger students."

Graciously the elegant man bowed to her; "Madam, a pleasure."

"Sir," she blushed madly, and placed a hand to her throat. "I think I'll just leave the boys in your… capable hands." Still blushing Enid beat a hasty retreat.

Cortland snickered, "You must get that reaction fairly often."

"From some," Master Dé Danann admitted freely. "One of the hazards of being so devastatingly handsome, I'm afraid," he quipped.

Cortland chuckled aloud, "And so modest too." He moved with the younger master to the center of the practice area. "Your students will be joining you shortly."

Master Dé Danann moved to the mat, placed his mask on and began to do a few warm up exercises. He was in the process of warming up as his young students emerged from their locker room. They watched the graceful movements with wide eyed awe, before moving closer in a huddled group. The master finished a thrusting lung, and gracefully came upright. He turned to the boys, mask still in place. "Gentlemen," he greeted them cordially, "Shall we begin?" Ten little heads all nodded speechlessly.

--

Sarah was aware of the gathering of females in the lobby, mothers of students who were in Toby's class. She would have taken time to speak to them had she not been in a rush to get into her gear. Instead of finding out what they were gossiping over, she headed toward the women's locker room and found herself alone in the space. She removed her street garments, replacing them with the protective uniform and shoes. She stored her bag in the roomy locker she'd been assigned. She looked at herself in the mirror just before she left the locker room, and snorted her own approval. It had been several years since she'd worn anything like this, not that she would ever admit it.

The lesson room was nearly empty; she could see Toby on the mat along with someone dressed in a very flamboyant uniform. It was a far cry from even the coaching uniform that Cortland wore. Cortland wore the traditional white with black protective pieces. This man, and there was no mistaking that it was a man, wore bright Cardinal red over black pencil legged sleek Lycra fabric leggings that had a sewn razor sharp crease. Nothing about this striking figure smacked of ordinary. His movements were fluid, and poetic, his style was unique and irreplaceable. After teaching a class of ten little boys for an hour and a half, he didn't even seem winded. As if sensing her approach, he turned swiftly, causing the girl to gasp.

His voice was slightly muffled by his mask, but in a crisp British accent he addressed her. "Miss Williams, I presume?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sarah nodded. "Yes, sir." She could feel the unseen eyes observing and scrutinize her ever move.

"Let us proceed." He said motioning Toby off the mat. Guardedly he waited until she'd put on her mask and picked up the practice foil that had been provided for her. "Let us see just what we have to work with…" He brought his foil up and saluted her, "En garde. Prêt. Allez," he challenged.

Sarah gasped as he made a lung, and had but a split second to react, she deflected the foil thrust at her and moved back as her free hand moved into a balancing position.

Cortland who'd taken a seat on the bench beside Toby frowned. He had informed the guest master that the girl was a novice, and yet neither she nor the master seemed to be adhering to the protocol. Cortland leaned forward, observing.

Just beyond the lesson room, watching from the outer door was David and his cousin, she sneered quietly saying the new fencing master would make mince meat of the girl. David was not so sure.

"Again," barked the man in scarlet as he lunged watching the girl react.

"I'm not ready," she companied and yet deflected the second thrust and a third as well.

Cortland called out to her, "I thought you said you'd not taken lessons before."

"I didn't," Sarah growled as she focused on the man advancing toward her.

"Liar," the masked foe accused, while he changed his attack. The girl moved defensively and deflected his blade with ease. Pulling back to regroup, he moved again, and again the girl deflected his advance. "Novice my foot," he accused. "She moves like an apprentice of a weapons master," the man called out to Cortland.

"William Hobbs," suggested the man sitting beside Toby.

"No…." the masked foe said curtly. "Someone better," he thrust again and when the girl moved he barked out. "Knable!" Sarah dropped her sword, it fell from her fingers, and she ripped off her mask. The man in red looked down at the fallen blade, "Pick that up and put back your mask," he ordered harshly.

"No," Sarah said defiantly.

"I've no wish to mark such a pretty face," the man softened only slightly before ordering her once more. "Put on your mask." He added curtly. "I've not finished my evaluation."

Sarah backed away, "I'm finished." She turned to go to the locker room, but a black gloved hand gripped her arm. Sarah could feel the heat pour off the man who was preventing her from escaping. "Please, I don't want to get Roy in trouble…" she begged softly.

"Trouble," the masked man whispered back.

Sarah nodded, "He wasn't supposed to be teaching me… he was hired to be the weapon's master of this stupid Movie of the Week thing my mother was in… I was on the set… and he was bored… I was bored…" She was shaking. "I promised I'd never tell…"

The gloved hand ran like silk up her arm. "So rather than rat him out, you said you were a novice?" When she shook her head, he taunted her. "A noble but futile attempt;" he gripped her arm again. "Never lie to a Master, Miss Williams," he moved closer. "We will over look it this time… Now pick up your sword, and put on your mask. Let us see how well you learned." He stepped back, the girl obeyed him and the face behind the mask smiled a hidden smile. He brought his foil up and saluted her, "En garde. Prêt. Allez," he challenged again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Beset by past demons**

The water of her shower pelted over her sore limbs, as she leaned on the tiled wall. She'd been in the shower for more than twenty minutes, with little or no relieve in sight. She growled to herself that the man must be some kind of genetic anomaly. He had not even been winded by the end of the session, and had strolled off to the coach's room to write up his evaluation. Toby had stared at her for the first ten minuets of the ride home until she barked at him to stop. Now she showered hoping to stave off the pain that would follow. She left her hair to air dry as she dressed in a loose caftan for dinner.

Karen looked at her as she joined the family at the dinner table, "How was your first class?"

"Brutal," she answered taking her seat. "He's a… Hun…an absolute Hun;" The girl moaned softly.

Suddenly Toby jumped up from his seat, gripping the table. "Are you kidding? Master Dé Danann is the most amazing teacher ever!"

Karen recovered the quickest from the boy's sudden attack. "I thought you were quitting?"

Sitting down again, and recovering his composure, Toby looked sheepishly at his mother and sister. "I was wrong."

Sarah gave him a half hearted smile. "I'm sure once I'm back in shape I'll feel differently as well," she assured the child.

--

Jareth sat with one leg hooked over a throne like high backed chair as he easily removed the leather glove that had protected his hands during the lessons. He smirked at the Goblin who was acting as Valet on this outing; "Blot, a goblet of wine, if you please." He tossed the discarded gloves to the table at his side. He was enjoying the sunset on the balcony where the chair had been set up for his pleasure.

Blot was not happy having to parade about in human form; he preferred his lovely Goblin pallor and hide. However he understood it was an honor to be chosen as a member of the party of Goblins acting as escort to the King. He rushed toward the keg of wine that had been brought from the castle and turning the spigot, poured out a goblet full of the King's favorite brew, a fine peach flavored wine. Carefully he carried the ornately carved wooden goblet to his master; "Your wine, Sire."

"You must try to remember to call me Master or _**Monsieur**_ for the time being, not sire." Jareth said taking the goblet from the Goblin. "Would not due to alert the girl, now would it?" He sipped the rim lightly before waving off the hovering creature. "I won't have her upsetting the applecart so soon…" He watched as the sky darkened, filling with stars. This was one of his much loved and preferred times of day, and being in _**her **_world again allotted him a great deal of pleasure. He had not thought it would be so effortless or simple a task to keep her from discovering him. Yet she had been so preoccupied with protecting the good name of another that she'd seemed oblivious to him. Even to his touch. For a moment he allowed himself to remember how it felt to touch the wench yet again; his adversary, his beloved foe.

The moment his hand had gripped her arm, he had known that he would have to modify his strategy and propose. He had not planned on caring about the girl; he was only there for the boy, his boy, or so he'd thought. He had told himself after being denied and rejected and then barred, that she could rot for all he cared. The stings of being barred from her celebrations still ached with in his heart. Jareth sipped his wine, consoling himself. He had expected to feel little more than antagonism for the girl. Yet, the moment he'd placed his gloved hand upon her arm it all came flooding back to him. The rage, the fire, the scorn, and more than anything he wanted her back in his Kingdom. "You've changed," he said aloud.

Blot, who was standing nearby in order to be near if the King had need, crept closer. "I have?" he asked fearfully.

Jareth turned, looked casually at his faithful servant; "Not you, the girl."

The Goblin, surprised at being drawn into conversation, stammered. "How so?" He moved closer, one eye brow going up uncertainly.

"She was protective of someone else's reputation, she was…" the king paused, not sure of what word to use.

"Selfless?" Blot offered taking a step back in case the King didn't like the word offered.

Taking another sip, Jareth mulled the word over. "Yes, she was selfless…. How odd…" he held the goblet out for a refill. "I would not have thought her capable of such an honorable act." He looked deeply into the goblet as he brought it back to his lips. "That's not the way I remember her," he muttered. Several more goblins peered out onto the balcony from hiding places. Unlike Blot and a few others the King had not given them human forms and so they had to hide most of the time. Jareth could feel their eyes, and set the wine down. He wanted a clear head to figure this out.

He had been so careful, the planning had been so exacting. Now with the girl back in the picture he had to make additional plans and change things round. He was exhausted just thinking about it. "She is so good at exhausting one," he commented as he leaned on the rail of his balcony. "That girl…." He heard whispers behind him and strained to hear what the Goblins were discussing.

"Should tell him," one voice squeaked.

"Not me!" another denied.

Jareth looked down on the park where he had begun meeting Toby on a regular basis. It had been his plan to become part of the boy's life. To be someone to whom the child could turn, and trust. He would use that to enthrall the child, and draw him closer and closer until he could once more have him in the Underground. The girl may have won him back but technically the boy was already Jareth's. He had not thought it possible that the silly girl would actually win. It had been inconceivable. No one had ever outwitted Jareth before; no one had ever made it even past the oubliettes. Yet Sarah had. He had underestimated her as an opponent, and under the miscalculations had done something rather unfortunate, he had fed the baby. Not once but several times in that thirteen hours. Toby had eaten Fae foods, drunken Fae milk, and had begun to change and it was all Jareth's fault. Soon the boy would begin to reach the first stages of puberty and for the safety of all concerned he would be required to do that in Fairy Lands. That meant getting him back to the Goblin Kingdom by any means Jareth could use.

He tapped his hands nervously on the rail. "The girl was never supposed to win, I was," he muttered darkly. "This is your fault Sarah Williams. All of it."

Squeak turned to Blot who looked at one of his lesser brothers, Glimmer. "He's talking to himself again." Glimmer shivered, it never bode well for the Goblins when he started talking about winning, or losing or the _**Girl**_.

Hearing the comment, the King gripped the rail. Insubordination! It was one of the banes of his existence since the girl had been in his Kingdom. The girl, he glowered inwardly, but even as he did, he found that his anger was giving way to his intrigue.

He had been very angry when he had returned to the Castle after the final insult from the girl. He had spent hours sulking in the ruined remains of his puzzle room, had brooded in a huff and had felt sorry for himself for a very long time before he cleared up the mess she had left in her wake. He had punished the traitors in his court, the Beast, the gardener and even the once faithful Knight. It was perhaps in punishing the Knight that he himself had suffered most, for he had to admit that Sir Didymus had a valid excuse. He was after all a knight of the olde code and had to live by it or live with dishonor. Perhaps that was why when he punished the old knight, he went easy on him. The rest felt his wrath.

Within days he had been summoned before the High King, who without regard for his reputation read him the riot act before the entire High Seelie Court. Had Oberon given him a private dressing down, Jareth would have taken it… of course the public tongue lashing meant he had to pay attention and that was exactly why Oberon had done it that way. Every single one of the High Fae knew what Jareth had done; he had taken a child across the obstruction and impediment that stood between the realms. He had turned a moral child without having won it completely first. He counted his blessings that they seemed unaware of Sarah and what he had done to her. As far as the High Court was concerned, Sarah Williams was not an issue, until now.

Jareth felt the tingle in his fingers, looked down at them accusingly. Damn the girl for awakening his sleeping demons. He had put the girl to the back of his mind, had banished her from his heart, or so he'd thought. The tingling told him another tale, and if he was feeling this, it would not be long before the change would be known by the High King. Swiftly he shook his hands, thinking it would make the tingle cease. He had accepted the dressing down, had accepted the order of the High King to find a ways and means to bring the _**changeling**_ into the fold.

He had taken to visiting the boy in owl form on a nightly basis. That task made all the more difficult and hazardous by the presences of the girl. The one thing her journey through the Labyrinth had achieved was the release of her heart from the block of ice that had formed around it. Now she joyfully spent time with her little brother, so much so that she was becoming a nuisance as far as Jareth was concerned. He could not chance her finding him, so he kept to the shadows, and watched from a far until the girl had grown and moved away.

Jareth thought of that day, something he'd not given much thought to as he was embarrassed by the myriad of emotions her departure had given him. As much of a nuisance as he found her, he found he ached on the day she was taken by the family to the train to go to make her mark in New York… to live out her dream… He felt anger, that her dream didn't include Toby or himself. He felt regret that she was leaving her family's safe little circle. He felt lonely, and found himself missing her presence.

It was shortly after that that Toby became aware that his mother was ill, and Jareth made the first move to become physical in the boy's world. First in owl form, Toby had been brought to the park by a neighbor's mother. It had settled on the obelisk in the center of the glade, looking magnificently regal. The owl had watched him with his great round all seeing dark eyes. From the moment Toby had seen it, he felt strangely protected. The friend's mother had tried, unsuccessfully to shoo it away. The owl looked at her haughtily, unimpressed, and unmoved. After that day, the owl seemed to appear when ever Toby was at the park. It was later that Toby began to notice that it also seemed to make a home for itself in the tree that was next to Sarah's bedroom window. Toby often found his way to the park on the way home from school. At first it was with other children, but in this last year it was alone. He would sit in the glade and do his homework, or draw, or read from Sarah's story books. One day he began to read aloud to the owl. Over the course of a month the owl came closer and closer.

In the hours that he was not spending with the boy, the King was busy making arrangements that would affect the boy's future. He found it far too easy to manipulate the mortals who were about the boy; it was effortless to make suggestions to them. It was easy to mold their lives. He had found the boy's companions the easiest to manipulate. But then it was always easy to lead a child, and Tommy Dalton was guileless, and open. Putting the thoughts of taking fencing lessons into the boy's thoughts had been simple. Even getting his parents to be encouraging had been effortless. It was surprising how easy it had been to get the Williams to follow the carefully laid out plan. When Tommy Dalton entered the Fencing School, Toby entered as well. Once he had them in the school it was easy enough to make sure their instructor was giving them the proper introductions to the fine art that would become a part of Toby's being. In owl form he had watched as the boys would come home from school though the park, and dump their books on a bench, and begin sword play armed with nothing more than active imaginations.

When he had made his first fully physical appearance to the boy, he had been pleased that Toby had a sense of recognition about him. Toby had shown no fear, just as he had shown no fear in the time that he had spent in the Goblin Castle. He was growing into a fine child, intelligent and imaginative, if somewhat melancholy. He read well for a child of his age, and Jareth found he had to thank the _**Girl**_ for his interest in the magical. Having to thank her for anything stuck in his craw, but she had been instrumental in the molding of Toby's imagination.

Jareth was aware of the fragile health of the child's mother. It pained him that he was unable to do anything for her. He knew that Toby was aware of what was going on in the house, and hated not being able to say anything about it. He hoped that just his being there would give the boy the strength he needed. He had moved heaven and earth and the stars to change lives so that he would be there when the boy needed him. He had brought the talents of Mr. Beckets the young instructor at the Fencing school to a member of the Olympic training scouts. He had altered lives and realities all in an effort to be there when Toby was going to need him most. Everything had been going according to plan… And then she returned. Jareth looked at the black velvety sky; had she but remained in the City everything would have been fine. It was a lie, and he knew it, but he told it to himself over and over.

Upon her return Jareth should have abandoned the plans, but he felt things had gone too far. So instead of looking for another way, he stayed true to the course he'd set in motion. He had been hidden in the park when he over heard Sarah discussing Toby with Cortland. He'd heard her offer to join the school to give the lad some support. More importantly he'd heard the tone of her voice. It was not the whine of a spoiled and pampered cat of a girl. It was the voice of a concerned and loving sister.

"Oh Sarah you are such and anomaly." He sighed looking up at the stars. "One moment you're cursing your fate, the next you're embracing it." He looked down at the hands that were tingling, and groaned, cursing him-self for having laid a finger on her in the first place. This folly was his doing, and he knew he was about to have to pay for his arrogance. The last of the mortals had exited the building below, and the air was becoming charged with magical electricity. That could mean but one thing, the High King was coming. Jareth braced himself for the appearance of the High King.

Goblins looked about nervously, knowing that something was happening, but not sure of what. When the portal opened in the center of what was Jareth's parlor, their little bodies went scurrying to get out of the way. They hid behind furnishings and doors and curtains, peering out fearfully.

Oberon's entrance was neither great, nor pretty; his face was full of concern and a bit of anger. "What has happened," he demanded as he stepped into the mortal realm.

"Hello to you as well father, are you well?" Jareth asked slightly offensively, still leaning on the rail of the balcony.

The High King glared at his son, "Don't take that tone with me," he warned the younger King. "There has been a disturbance in the fabric, and that can only mean that you've bungled something." He moved his long robes out of his way as he moved toward the handsome child he had brought into the world of the Fae. "What has happened?"

Raising one hand, one naked hand that was tingling, Jareth looked at his father with a contrite expression. "Sarah."

"Sarah?" Oberon asked as if he'd never heard the name before. He looked at the boy's hand and frowned. "Why would she cause you to react this way?"

Goblins watched as their King made ready to confess all to the High King, they held their collective breaths. "Father," Jareth confessed quietly. "There are a few things I omitted telling you."

"Such as?" Oberon felt the fury building and worked at keeping it under control.

"Toby was not the only one I fed that day…." Jareth whispered.

"You fed the girl?" Oberon collapsed into the throne like chair that Jareth had been sitting in earlier. "Well… perhaps…we can… reverse…."

"That's not all," Jareth interrupted the elderly King.

Exasperated the elderly King glared at him, "Of course it's not… what else?"

"I danced with the girl, and sang to her." The handsome face was sad as he remembered the enchantment that should have rendered the girl to him. "I sent her an enchanted peach, it should have caused her to forget, it but distracted her slightly… I sent her into an enchanted ballroom, and she drew me into the enchantment…. And I could not avoid her… I took her into my arms, swept across the floor with her in my arms as I sang…. And then she heard the clock and remembered her tasks and fled."

Oberon was not accustomed to feeling pity for his son, more often than not it was aggravation he felt. "Still, that should not have cause…" he was looking for an excuse. "I mean with the barrier of the leather gloves…"

Jareth snapped his fingers and Blot appeared in the doorway. "The coffer on my dressing table, Blot," he ordered. Moments later he opened the carved wooden box, and exhibited the contents to the High King; within was a pair of the finest silk gloves, bonding gloves.

Oberon took the coffer from his son's hands, gazed at the bonding gloves and took a deep breath. "How is it we were not aware?"

"When she rejected me, turned her back on the gifts I was offering her… it must have formed a protective shield…" Jareth said no longer trying to hide or justify. "I thought it was over," he whispered, then looked at the hands that were tingling.

"Over?" Oberon looked at his son with sympathy. "My poor boy, it is just beginning…." He placed the coffer on the table beside the discarded leather fencing gloves, and closed the lid. "What triggered this?"

"Sarah joined the Fencing School, and I'm her instructor…. I … I touched her arm," Jareth hesitated as he spoke. "I grabbed her arm, and this started all over again."

The High King looked deep in thought, his face devoid of emotions, and his eyes vacant. "This changes a good many things, Jareth." He warned. "You will have to bring her into the Fairylands as well as the boy, there are no questions over that…. But what to do with her once…you have her there," the High King mused.

"She has rejected me," Jareth said coldly.

"And yet Mother Universe throws you together." Oberon rose from his chair. "Were I you, my dear boy, I would begin making efforts to amend the broken fences betwixt my self and that creature. Eternity is a long time to spend with someone who you are at war with."

"But Father," Jareth objected.

Oberon moved to the portal, he liked to keep his visits to the moral realm as short as he could. He didn't approve of the direction man had gone in, and preferred his own realm more. "You brought this on yourself, you and your arrogance; now… fix it… if you can."

Jareth watched as the portal vanished. He motioned for Blot to remove the box containing the silk gloves. "I have to seek the guidance of a wiser man than I," he said to Blot as he moved toward what should have been a closet door. Once open it revealed a passage from the realm of man to the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth called over his shoulder, "I'll not be long, Blot. Have my dinner ready for me when I return."

Glimmer looked at Blot and tugged his sleeve; "Should have told King!"

"I don't see you rushing to tell him," Blot snapped.

"He's gonna be mad," Tonk moaned as he dragged himself out of hiding.

Blot crossed his arms, "What else is new?"

Ink, Blot's brother shook his head, "This different!"

Glimmer began to pace fretfully. "We in trouble now…" He looked at his friend. "You is in such big trouble now! You should have told him."

Blot sat down on the floor, "He's going to make me stay in this ugly body!" he cried out.

--

Jareth moved through the garden quickly, as he knew every inch of this Kingdom. He looked at his pretty hedged garden and marveled at how well it had weathered over the years. Runners seldom made it this far, and so it was never contaminated by mortal presences. Only one mortal had ever gotten this far that he could recall. He saw the old man sitting on his stone chair, snoozing and looking completely peaceful. It was the hat that looked agitated.

"Well, High and Mighty King comes to the garden," it quipped at Jareth. "How nice."

"How long has the old one been sleeping?" Jareth asked leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Years," the hat rolled his eyes.

"Old one," Jareth said softly. "I am in need of your wisdom."

One eye opened slightly, looked suspiciously at the King and a voice huffed. "You never listen to my advice."

"I listen," Jareth answered. "I just don't always act upon the advice," he added softer.

The eye closed and the lips pouted on the old man; "Same difference." His breathing deepened as he went back to snoozing.

"Ha!" the hat barked.

The Goblin King frowned, knowing the old one was not likely to be of help at this time. He looked away, seeing the Goblin castle, he thought of one other who might be of help to him right now. With ease he transported himself to his castle, his home, his sanctuary. He saw the Goblins scurry out of his way and he smiled. It was good to be home, even if only for a short time. He moved past the goblins that trembled awaiting his wishes. Down to the very bowels of the castle, before he stopped to call out; "Medwen, Medwen, are you down here?" the echo of a crash somewhere just beyond answered that question.

A gust of wind from one of the tunnels followed by clouds of dust, followed by the cursing of an old voice in some foreign tongue preceded the appearance of the Halfling who came out of the tunnel waving his arms to dissipate the dust. "The least you could do, Jareth Tuatha Dé Danann," the old man shouted as he waved his arms about. "Is give a man fair warning… you know I'm working with explosive magic down here."

Hiding his amusement behind a hand, the King spoke to the elder with placidness; "My sincere apologies Medwen… how is it coming along?"

Dusting the remains of the dirt from his rolled up sleeves he inclined his head, inviting the King to inspect the chamber that was being prepaid for the changeling. "This is perhaps the finest learning chamber that has ever been constructed for a changeling." He boasted. "Once I get this dust and grime out of here, and have the remaining surfaces polished…"

"There's been a change of plans," Jareth said distractedly as he inspected the fine work his craftsmen had produced.

"Change of plans," the man looked crestfallen. "Sire, I've been working on this chamber for the changeling for," he paused counting the years mentally; "Six mortal years!"

Placing a hand on one surface, the King nodded. "And a fine job it is, Medwen." He sighed. "However… things change…"

"You mean to stand there and tell me that after turning the Kingdom up side down, you're not bringing the changeling here? You're going to allow him to go into puberty in the Mortal realm? Unheard of! Inconceivable! Simply out of the question!" The Halfling shouted at his King.

Allowing the craftsmen to have his tantrum, Jareth smiled, totally unaffected. "Not at all, of course the boy will be coming here… however it seems we've another problem." He raised his bare hand and showed it to his long time friend and confidant. "It seems we'll be bringing the girl back again."

Medwen gazed aghast at the bare hand that was glowing. "By the beard of Merlin," he muttered. "Jareth, when did this development begin?" He took care not to touch the King's appendage, as if he feared contamination.

"Just today." Jareth sighed.

The other looked about worriedly. "Does the High King know?" Seeing his friends face and wince he shook his head. "Of course he does….."

Jareth looked at his tingling hands. "So the girl will be joining us and she'll need accommodations."

"You should have thought about that before you swept her off her feet to dance!" Medwen looked about the space he'd prepared for a boy. Now he had the problem of finding a place to train the female as well. "But no, you never think!"

"I was trying to distract her," Jareth protested defensively. Medwen glanced over at him, not believing a word of it. "Fine, I was besotted!" Jareth admitted loudly. "Is that what you want to hear?" He sulked as he tucked his hands under his arms. "She was a spoiled and vain creature, and I wanted to sweep her off her feet…"

"Hoist on your own petard," Medwen commented as he took a seat, enjoying his friend's troubles. "For six years you've been telling me every chance you had how lucky you were to have escaped her…. Well old friend…looks like your lucks run out."

"I'm a marked man," moaned the King. "Marked and bonded to a viper tongued wench who does not want me."

"She was but a child by mortal terms the last time you saw her… has she changed much?" The Halfling asked blandly.

Jareth nodded, still disturbed by the changes he's seen and perceived but didn't want to acknowledge. "There seems to have been some…" He had no intentions of discussing this any farther. "Make accommodations for the girl…." He ordered before moving to a panel that took him away from the chambers and led to the tunnels under the garden maze. He had not planned on visiting this area, not now, not ever again. Yet it seemed like a quick route to the garden and the portal he'd need to return to the mortal realm and his dinner.

"Go back," a face warned before it was aware of who was walking past him. "Sorry, your Majesty." It whispered in a dusty voice.

"This is not the wa… oh hello, Sire."

"Soon it will be too…" the voice stopped dead.

Jareth continued to walk toward the exit that was just beyond them, when he saw the fabric on the ground. It was a blue cloak, one he'd not worn in years. He began to walk past it when his hands began to burn and he stopped. The air in the tunnel chamber became thick and shimmered as the walls began to replay the memory of what had occurred in this space. Jareth knew the Labyrinth was making him aware and forcing him to accept. He looked at the memory of the girl, defiant and bold, and of himself, bold and brash. Then he looked at his hands, knowing the demons of the past had risen and would never be buried again. Resigning himself, he moved to the exit and hurried back to his dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Obligations**

Toby spoke of nothing but his upcoming lesson on the way to school the next morning. Sarah was sore in places she didn't think one could be sore. She had thought of herself as physically fit, and now wondered if anyone really was. "Aren't you even the least bit sore?" she asked the boy just before they reached his school.

"No," Toby answered with a toothy grin. "But than I'm not old…" He ran off to join Tommy who was at the door waiting for him, and missed the glare his sister aimed at the back of his head. He also missed her reminding him that Karen wanted him to come straight home from school.

Enid tapped on Sarah's window before she could drive off. When the window went down, the woman leaned in. "Well what did you think of Mister Wonderful?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"You mean Master Dé Danann?" Sarah blinked and winced. "Ask me after my next lesson…if I'm alive."

Enid laughed. "Oh Sarah, you are so funny, you can't tell me you didn't notice how drop dead gorgeous that man is, " she waved at the girl. "Tell Karen that I'm looking forward to lunch this week… oh and the boys are walking home from the park today… so you don't have to rush here to pick them up…" She pulled her stylish car coat closer and moved away.

"Drop dead gorgeous, hell who would know under that mask?" Sarah snorted and drove off headed to her office.

--

Jareth awoke to find himself surrounded by goblins staring at him. "What?" he asked sleepily.

"WE have a problem…" Blot whispered softly.

"WE?" Jareth rose half way up in the bed. "You, or me?"

"Both," Glimmer tugged on the King's blanket.

Holding the heals of his hands to his eyes, Jareth sighed. "Might I have some coffee and a wash clothe first?"

Blot held the clothe out to his King, already prepared. "This is serious, Sire."

His face refreshed, the sleep washed from his eyes, the King looked at the serious faces of his Goblin subjects. "What is it?" He accepted the cup of coffee his Goblin Valet handed to him with great care.

"The girl…." Glimmer wrung his hands. "We… we've sort of…been keeping an eye on her…actions…."

"I don't recall requesting that," Jareth huffed, but kept his temper for he knew this was not the end of it. "Well, I suppose it was to be expected… You kept an eye on her, that's fine. What else?" he demanded.

"Some of us… may have caused her some problems." Ink suggested softly.

Shrugging the King made no comment; after all he himself would like to cause her a few little problems. He gave into a moment's fantasy of just how many little problems he'd like to cause her. After all she had destroyed public and private property before she'd left him to pick up the pieces of a broken heart. His sleepy and dazed face smiled a haughty and ever so slightly nasty smile.

Ink looked over at Blot. "Tell him," he urged.

"Sire," Blot worried, he hated looking like a human, and feared that in his anger Jareth was going to force him to remain thus. "It has come to our attention that the Goblin realm is not the only one interested in the…girl…" he hushed his brother with a glare.

Jareth looked about at the goblins gathered about him; their faces were looking at him with guilt. "Who else has taken an interest in Sarah Williams?" he demanded in a deep voice, a dangerous voice.

"The Jinn," Blot tried to make himself small as he said the words.

Several Jinn rulers had suggested that they and their race would make better masters of the Goblin Realms. Jareth had heard the threats and had always brushed them aside. "Jinn," he repeated looking at the goblins, "And this is the first any of you thought to speak of it?"

"You forbade us to speak of the girl," Glimmer said before ducking under the bed to avoid any object that might happen to be flung at him.

Jareth covered his eyes again. "Any Jinn in particular?"

Blot nodded, "The jin qarin called Raul… but that's not all." He warned. "There's a siren who wishes the girl to replace her…. And we've just learned that an UnSeelie ruler is also thinking she'd make a fine…mate."

"Are any of them aware of the girls… relationship to our Kingdom?" Jareth asked feeling less and less generous. The last thing he intended to do was share Sarah.

"Not that we've heard," Glimmer said from under the bed.

"What else could happen?" The King asked theoretically.

Under the bed, in a muffled voice Glimmer answered, "Blot burned the toast again."

Coolly, Jareth turned to Blot and gave him a withering look. "Again?"

--

Reynolds was looking at the morning addition and listening to the ravings of Morry Levine, his editor in chief. He was surprised when he arrived and found the spread on the fashion page. He had not really expected anything until the weekend addition of the paper. But what the Williams girl had turned it was not only timely but well done.

"I'm telling you Phillip; the girl is gold…solid gold!" Morry finished his rant and sank into a chair. "With just this one article, our female readership is up!" The little man looked excitedly at his boss. "And the paper has only been out for a few hours…we've had requests from the stand for a second press!"

"I agree," the owner said with a smile. "I hate to admit it, but this time Morry, you were right. The girl is good…."

Pulling on his red suspenders, the little man snickered wickedly. "Thank God that old bat Lancing wanted to leave when she did."

He didn't want to admit it, but the little weasel of a man was right on that account as well. Gloria Lancing had been with the paper when he was a boy, and his father had kowtowed to her time and again. More than once he wondered what that woman had on his father that the man gave into her whims and wishes. Morry had become a city editor just before Phillip had inherited the paper, and it was common knowledge that he and Lancing hated the very sight of one another. The paper had suffered because of that loathing. While Phillip preferred Morry, he had promised his father to keep Mrs. Lancing on until she wished to leave. Her idea of the fashion page was a small article once in a while, and a few shots for local businesses on dress sales. What Sarah had done was refreshing and new, and most of all timely.

Phillip placed the paper section down on his desk, "Morry, call the girl in… I've an idea that might pan out for all of us."

--

Jeanie looked up to find Morry Levine standing over her looking down at her through thick glasses that gave his beady eyes a glint. "Take a picture, it last longer." She said coldly.

"The boss wants Miss Williams in his office right now," Morry said sounding too pleased with himself.

Trying not to appear worried, Jeanie coolly answered. "I'll see if Ms. Williams is available."

Snickering Morry pushed his way into the office that the girl had been given just twenty four short hours ago; "Who you kidding?" He smiled at the girl. "Sarah, you're needed up stairs."

Jeanie pinched the older man's arm. "Mind telling us why?"

"It's good, Jean, really good." Morry said as he ushered Sarah out of her office and down to the elevator. He hurriedly ushered her down the hall to the publisher's office. "Here she is, Phillip."

Sarah looked at Phillip Reynolds and asked carefully. "Am I in trouble?"

"Quite the opposite," Phillip motioned her to be seated as he came around the front of his desk. "Sarah," he sat on the edge looking down engagingly to the girl. "I'm very impressed with your first assignment. In fact I'm so pleased I'd like to ask you to give you a byline on in the women's section."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "We've got a woman's section?"

"That's what I've been asking for three years," a voice from the doorway bellowed.

Turning to look Sarah saw a rather flamboyant man waiting to be invited in. He was about the same size as Sarah herself, and nearly as slight. But he made up for it in how he dressed, acted and spoke. This she knew was the legendary Carmine Regatta, who had once been a top trend setter, and jet setter. He glided into the room and frowned at the publisher and editor coldly. "Replacing me?"

"No," both men answered.

Sarah stifled the giggle that threatened to escape her lips.

Regatta looked over at her, and politely spoke to her. "So you're the child that put together that fashion shoot and article… Not bad," he said almost smugly before pausing to stare at the girl closely. "I know you…" he took the seat beside her. "That face, that figure… those eyes… You're Linda Williams little girl."

"Yes, sir," Sarah replied politely.

"Well little wonder your work is so good… you've had good role models." He looked at the publisher and editor. "Unlike these two… smucks!" Smiling he looked back at Sarah. "What are they trying to push off on you?"

"They want me to … do a regular piece in the woman's section…" Sarah confided to the flamboyant creature beside her. "But…"

"I know," Regatta rolled his eyes, "I've been trying to get them to make changes for years, but what with old Lancing dragging her feet, these two would not listen…" He leaned closer. "Tell me what you really think of the excuse they call a woman's section."

Sarah forgot herself for a moment and said, "It's a nightmare," she heard Phillip huff and looked up at him. "Well it is…"

Regatta laughed. "I agree, so tell me what would you do to change it?" Both the publisher and the editor were also listening.

"Look, recipes are fine, they're great, but women want more…they want to know where the best buys are, what's new in electronics, who's addressing their health concerns…." Sarah began spouting. "They want to know about how to take care of finances and their children…" She pointed to the paper on the desk that the publisher was still seated on. "That thing is an insult to them and that's why female readership is down!"

"How do you know that?" Phillip asked.

"I looked it up," Sarah confessed.

Regatta laughed, "Oh Phillip she's priceless…" He stood up and pulled the girl up, and began to drag her out of the office. "She and I have some brain storming to do… give us three weeks and we'll give you a woman's section you can be proud of."

Morry turned to Reynolds and whispered. "You think she's safe with Carmine?"

Phillip snickered, moving back to the back of his desk, "More a question of is Carmine safe with her…. Let's get started on the budget."

--

Jareth paced the bed room floor; there was no way he was allowing anyone else to get the girl. She was already his, more or less he told himself as he looked at his tingling hands. The Jinn was doing this to start a war and have a valid reason to take over the Goblin Kingdom. Not that they could, after all, the Labyrinth hated them. It was not about to allow anyone to take over, and that was something few in the esoteric world understood. The Labyrinth had the final say and that was that. He was not worried about the siren either, for he was sure Sarah would have nothing to do with one of that ilk. It was the UnSeelie ruler who he was miffed about. Seelie and UnSeelie had once been one group. It went against all the rules for one of them to go after something or someone who belonged to a Seelie, let alone a Seelie King. He was sure this had to do with the fact that it was well known that Sarah had won back a child and had left the King…rejected. He began to mutter to himself as he crossed the floor. "Would almost serve you right if I let him pay court to you…."

Goblins cowered about the room fearfully watching the man pace and talk to himself.

The King moved with the gracefulness of a dancer, his boot hardly ever made even the slightest scuffing noise as he walked about. He paused, took a breath and looked over to where Blot was standing. "How long have you been… watching the girl?"

Glimmer, still under the bed, peered up at the King. "From the start…"

Glowering at the creature under his bed, the King scolded. "You were one of those who attended her celebration of victory," he accused.

"That was my brother," Glimmer denied but knew it was of little good, he was sure at some point the King would recall that he didn't have a brother.

"Celebrating with the traitors, and…." Jareth grumbled pacing again, fuming over the wound that never seemed to heal; "All at my expense."

Tweak, a timid Goblin who never liked to be noticed peered out from behind Blot's human legs. "We didn't all celebrate," he offered weakly.

Casting a cold look at the little creature Jareth took a deep breath, "Who what to tell me what you morons did to her?"

Like dominos, the first one looked to the second, who looked at the third. Not one of the goblins in the King's bedroom wished to admit that they had done anything to the girl.

--

Toby and Tommy were counting the minutes until the bell rang and the school day ended. They pulled on their jackets, grabbed up backpacks and ran to the door and the path that lead from the school to the park. It was a glorious day, one of those rare days in November that little boys prayed for. The wind was blowing lightly, the sun was partially hidden by light clouds, it was neither too warm nor too cool. It was perfect for dashing about the glade. Half an hour after the school had let out, every boy who was in Toby's fencing class were now gathered in the glade; each full of the magic of imagination.

Backpacks were discarded on several of the stone benches, and the boys began to pretend that the bridge that spanned the pond was part of a great ship. One group of boys gathered on the bank of the pond and called out demands of surrender to the boys on the bridge. The bridge was in the command of Toby who stood with one foot braced on the little ridge of the bridge. He called out orders to other boys who shook invisible blades in their hands in answer.

--

Jareth watched from a safe distance, a smile on his lips as he watched the boys.

--

Toby and Tommy and the rest played out the fantasy until they were chased out of the park by the park security officers who warned the boys that the hour was getting late. One of the officers commented on what imaginations the boys had.

--

Sarah sagged into the drivers seat, feeling like a wrung out dish rag. Carmine Regatta was a dynamo who didn't know when to stop. But the day had been productive, and they had some good work down on paper and a new layout planned. Between the sore muscles of the previous day, and the mental figure of this day, Sarah wanted nothing more than to crawl into her room and pull her blanket up over her. Instead she arrived home to hearing Karen reading the riot act to someone. The only plus that Sarah could see, was it was not she who was on the receiving end.

"Really," Karen's voice was raised as much as it ever went, which really was not all that high. "When I tell you to come right home, I expect you to come right home." She was dressed in a pink suit, and looked like she was preparing to go out. "Every time I turn around you and that Dalton boy are off somewhere playing buccaneer! I suppose I should be grateful the park security office didn't call to complain that you'd turned fallen twigs into cutlasses'."

Toby who was seated at the foot of the staircase, listening with his hands between his open knees looked up at her and deadpan said, "Mom, we're Foilest, we don't have cutlasses."

Sarah saw Karen's jaw drop in shock from the comment, and stepped in before thing got out of hand. "Toby, apologies!" She dropped her shoulder bag on a chair and stepped between mother and son. "Now."

Blue eyes looked defiantly at them both at first, then softened and the little face pouted slightly. "I'm sorry, Mom…." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know why I just said that… I'm really sorry."

Karen was pale, and Sarah was worried. "You should sit down," she suggested quietly to her step mother. "Toby, take your things up to your room and do your homework." She ordered her brother.

Karen took a chair, and calmed her self as best she could. "Thank you Sarah," she whispered once the boy had gone up to his room. "I shouldn't have let it get me so worked up…" She looked up the stairs, "I shouldn't have yelled at him…." She fretted.

Sarah looked at the woman's attire, and began to put two and two together. "Where are you going?"

"I have an appointment," Karen said sidestepping the question.

"With who?"

"Whom?" Karen corrected softly, but the girl only stared at her. "My doctor," Karen said in defeat.

"Is Daddy taking you?" Sarah asked, not wanting the woman to be alone or to drive. Her stepmother nodded, and Sarah backed off. "I think you should rest until Daddy arrives." Again her stepmother nodded, but cast a sad glace up the stairs. "I'll take care of him…"

Karen reached out a shaking hand. "I know you will…" She tried to smile, but it looked hollow, and it didn't reach her eyes, eyes that were swimming in unshed tears.

--

Entering her brother's room, Sarah took a seat on the bed. He had his back to her as he finished writing his homework assignment up. She didn't speak, she sat quietly waiting. When he finished, he put the paper into the folder for turning in, and then, and only then, did he acknowledge that she was there. He turned in his seat, and looked at the serious look on her face. He rose from the chair, moved to stand before her, his face schooled and just as serious as hers. The only chink in his armor was when his lower lip began to tremble.

"She's sick, isn't she?" his voice quivered slightly.

"Yes," Sarah said keeping still.

Blue eyes filled with worry and fear. "What will we do?"

Sarah opened her arms, moments later they filled with her brother's little body. Hugging him close, just as she had when she won him back from the Goblin King, Sarah whispered in his ear. "We'll be there for each other…"

--

On the limb outside of Toby's room, in the dusky sundown sat a white owl, watching. 'I'll be there for you..both.' it thought to itself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. A gentlemanly pursuit**

It was no surprise to Sarah when she found Karen in the kitchen the next morning acting as if nothing had happened. She was busy making Toby's lunch, and humming to herself. "Good morning," Sarah greeted her carefully.

Cheerfully her stepmother acknowledged the greeting; "And a bright and cheery good morning to you!" She pointed to the coffee maker. "Coffee's all ready, and there's fresh cinnamon buns."

Realizing that Karen was happiest when she was playing the happy homemaker, Sarah thanked her, and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Would you like to do lunch?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, honey, I can't…" Karen said making a face. "I'm going shopping with Enid; getting an early start on the holiday shopping….I'd like to be all done with it before Thanksgiving."

"I don't blame you," Sarah snorted. "I've seen the lines when the Official shopping days arrive." She could hear her brother moving about above them. "What are you getting for His Nibs? Has the "little prince" made his demands as of yet?"

"Daddy thought we should get him some more fencing equipment, but I want something that…" she paused. "Something more personal," she looked to be sure the boy was not in ear shot. "I'm getting him a first edition of Treasure Island."

Sarah fought back tears, "That's a wonderful gift," she agreed.

Pressing a finger to her lips, Karen looked to the door expecting the boy to appear. "So I'm afraid that lunch is out for today. Perhaps later in the week? Maybe Friday?" Karen offered.

"I'll pencil it," Sarah promised sipping her coffee.

Toby dumped his fencing bag in the foyer before entering the kitchen. "I'm starving," he announced as he took his seat.

--

Toby was snickering in the car just before Sarah let him off at school. He looked over at his sister and asked coyly. "Are you ready for class?"

Groaning, Sarah glared at him. "You're a vindictive little shit, you know that?"

"Yep, you taught me well Yoda." He quipped as he scooted out the door before she could whack him. "See you at fencing!" he called before he ran to meet up with Tommy.

Sarah groaned again, and turned her little car toward the lane that would take her to the paper.

--

Jareth found Cortland and his son sparing in the workout room, he watched them, not critically, but with mild interest. Cortland removed his mask, and hailed the handsome guest over. "Master Dé Danann, come settle this dispute."

Strolling over, more like gliding, Jareth smiled congenially at both father and son, "A dispute gentlemen?"

David scoffed lightly. "More of a difference of opinion," he moped his brow. "Father says that Classical Fencing styles are superior to those of the new Contemporary." He looked at the guest instructor. "Your own Royal Academy uses the Contemporary, do they not? Surely if the Royal Academy is using it…"

"The Academy tries to keep abreast of current trends," Jareth interjected. "How ever nothing can match Classical styles." He observed the manner in which David stood. "Look at your stance, that's not contemporary, its classical training."

The elder Cortland nodded approvingly and quipped. "See David, I told you." He looked at Jareth. "I notice you incorporate several schools of style in your own classes."

"I have tried to glean the best of those I'm acquainted with." Jareth admitted.

David studied the cultured and refined demeanor of the guest. "Which weapon do you prefer, foil, épée or saber?"

"Depends on the application," Jareth relieved Cortland of his foil, giving it a swift movement to cut the air. Turning to the younger man he offered a quick match, "en garde!" he saluted the younger man with the foil.

David quickly put on his mask, and returned the salute. "en garde!"

Cortland snickered and moved off to safely watch the match. "David, you've met your match," he warned.

--

Sarah looked at Carmine with nearly glassy eyes, "Carmine, we are not building Rome here!" she broke a pencil as she walked away from his desk.

The flamboyant little man disagrees. "Look girlie girl," he snapped right back. "I Want idiots like Randal C. Drake, to sit up and take notice. To stop putting us down just because we're small town America!"

"Randal C. Drake," Sarah growled, "Wouldn't care if we were Hot Shot New York!" Then holding up her hand, she added. "I do understand, but Carmie, your trying to do too much…. The change has to be subtle and thought out."

The aging man stood at the windows, unable to submit to surrender. "Do you know where I was when you were born little girl?" He asked boldly.

"No," Sarah admitted.

He looked over his shoulder at her, one hand at a hip, one at his throat, dramatically. "In those days I was not an aging gay blade, I was not doing the fashion pages or the woman's section… I was covering rock events… I was at the last performance of the Beatles…. I was personal friends with several of them…. I had power then… I was respected." He closed his eyes to the pain of no longer being in the "IN" crowd. "_**I was respected**_."

It hurt just to look at him, "You're still respected Carmine."

He shook his head, "No, now I'm… tolerated." He shrugged. "You've no idea…"

"Oh don't I?" she joined him at the window. "When I graduated High School, I went to New York, my mother had made all kinds of promises to me… we were going to work together… I had dreams, and hopes… and she turned her back on me… do you know what I did for the four years I lived in New York? I worked in Delis and in boutiques, and as a floor model in a second rate fashion house…. That's what I did to survive Carmine."

He looked at her with compassion. "Then you understand," he held out one finely manicured hand. "Help me, Sarah… Help me make a lasting mark."

--

David lay on the mat panting. "You're not human," he bellowed as the opponent stood over him not even winded.

Jareth held out a hand to the younger man. "Come, come David," he pulled the owner's son off the mat. "I would have thought you'd be in better shape… Your lunges are sloppy," he began to give a critique. "Your footing is uneven and you thrust like a girl."

David laughed merrily. "Damn if you don't sound like my old man."

Cortland, who'd been watching the match agreed. "You do thrust like a girl."

Mopping his brow once more, David shrugged off the criticism. "I suggest we get ready, the boys will be here shortly."

"Yes," Jareth agreed.

--

Toby and Tommy sat in the back seat of the Dalton family automobile. Enid was at a stop light, and took a few moments to freshen up her lipstick. Tommy looked to Toby and rolled his eyes. Toby snickered, knowing that the other mother's would most likely be mirroring this little ritual. Enid narrowed her eyes as she looked in the rear view mirror, and her lips thinned.

--

Anise Cortland watched as Jareth made sure his area of the workroom was ready for his students. She could not hide the fact that her eyes were practically devouring Jareth's very fit form as he moved easily about. She moved toward him purposefully. "Need a hand?"

"No, thank you Anise," he said curtly continuing to ready his space. "I've got things under control."

"I'm sure you do," she purred.

Jareth looked over at her, there was no mistaking that this cat was on the prowl and she was thinking he was cream. "Have you got my schedule worked up for the Saturday classes?"

"Actually," she purred as she stood poised, "My uncle wishes you to do a live demo at the mall…Holiday shoppers you know."

"It's a good way to bring in students," agreed the man as he continued to ignore the young woman's overt advances.

"I would be more than pleased to escort you there," she suggested coolly.

"Not necessary," he cut her off and walked away.

David had been watching and rather than be decapitated, he chose to say not a word.

--

Enid was not surprised to find every other mother of the rest of the boys in the lot. Nor was she surprise that each of them was sporting a fresh hairdo and fresh cosmetics on their faces. She joined the group of stylish looking matrons and laughed. "Well, don't we look like domestic goddesses?"

One of the other mothers snickered, "Good for the ego."

The boys, all trying to look as if they didn't belong to these women, rushed into the school and the locker room.

--

Jareth, already masked when the boys came out of the locker room, pared each boy up with another, making sure they were with someone who had skills equal or better to their own. "Today you will work on foot work and thrusts." He instructed staying as focused as he could and ignoring the women mooning over him in the spectators section of the workroom. The boys were his focal point, for now. "I shall be observing and making comments." Tommy had been pared with Billy Ragan, and Toby was pared with Jimmy Ryerson. Neither Tommy nor Toby appeared very happy. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, Jareth spoke to them firmly. "I know you two are used to each other, and that is why I am separating you." When Toby raised a brow, the master said firmly. "Learn new experiences."

Enid over heard one of the other mother's sigh, "He's so masterful!"

Jareth watched as the boys began to practice, he called out moves and they would repeat the word and perform the action. He was carefully evaluating each boy. "Jimmy," he said sharply. "Hand..." The boy corrected his position. Moving on to the next duo he scoffed gently. "Lawrence, this is not a stage show, and you are not Errol Flynn, hold that foil correctly or you'll be having hand cramps for a week." He moved to another set of boys, and tapped on with the foil on his thigh, "Bend your knee, Paul." Down the line he traveled. "Halt," he called out and they swiftly obeyed. He tapped his right leg over the protective covering with the foil as he looked at the straight line. "Disappointing," he announced seriously. "How many of you have practiced?"

Ten hands went up.

"I mean practiced, not played…." Jareth looked at them through his mask, a few hands went down. "Really practiced?" all the hands went down and heads hung in shame at being caught up. "Who has even once done his crabwalk?" Toby timidly raised his hand half way up, but lowered it guiltily when Jareth looked his way. Jareth continued to speak firmly to the students. "Your coaches have assured me that you were serious and disciplined." More heads drooped. "You all need work, and you all need to promise me that you will do the excises."

"We will," they all promised in a chorus.

Tapping his boot-like covering he got their attention. "Alright young gentlemen, I want you all to put your foils down, and show me how to properly execute the crabwalk." He watched. "Halt," He placed his own foil down. "I want to see ten little crabs," He bent his legs to demonstrate, "Think of me as your King Crab…." He teased lightly.

"He's so good with children," Enid over heard. She too thought he was unusually gifted in dealing with the group of little boys. She had seen the elder and the younger Cortland lose control once or twice of this randy rowdy little band of … she paused in her thoughts and laughed as she had almost mentally described the boys as goblins.

Jareth saluted the boys when the class ended and retreated to the coaches quarters before he could be waylaid by a mother or two or six. He removed his mask only when he had reached the room, stepping away from the door so that he could see out without being seen. He watched as Toby moved to the mirror when Tommy went to the locker room to change. The little blond boy fixed his mask to his head, and practiced the moves reviewed that session. Jareth felt the surge of pride in his boy, but kept his distance. The last thing he needed at this point was disclosure or discovery.

Enid looked at the disappointed faces of the other mothers and shrugged. When one woman complained to the Elder Cortland that the guest coach was not available for questions, the owner of the school looked at her with disdain.

"Master Dé Danann is not just a coach, he is a grand master of the art and sport, and he needs to prepare for his next class which will be starting in less than ten minutes. He will be sending home a written evaluation report at the end of this month… Until then please don't pester the man." Talbot said calmly, as he looked at the women who in his estimation were acting like teenagers. He looked at Enid and shook his head. "I expected better from you…"

"Hey, I'm married, not dead," she quipped collecting her son as he exited the locker room. "And in case you haven't noticed, he's a fox."

"I've never heard of a hen house raiding a foxes den," Talbot teased.

"It would happen a lot more often if the fox looked like that," Enid assured him. She turned to see Sarah emergeing from the woman's locker room. "Well don't you look spiffy?"

"Enid," Sarah greeted her tepidly.

"Long day?" Enid asked gently, when Sarah nodded she commiserated with her. "Well don't worry, it will get better…" She turned toward the exit before stopping and calling to Sarah. "Tell Karen I hope she feels better."

Sarah had been on her way to the foil rack and turned on a dime. "Enid, didn't she meet you for lunch?"

"She begged off," Tommy was pulling on his mother's hand and the woman left without saying more.

Looking toward the length of mirrors where her brother was practicing, Sarah felt something cold go through her. She began to turn the mask in her hand over and over as she began to put pieces of a unwanted puzzle together. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the Fencing Master exit the coaches room, nor did she hear him when he spoke to her.

"Bonjour, _**Mademoiselle**_," he greeted her from behind his mask. She didn't react, he moved closer. "_**Mademoiselle**_," still no reaction he bent closer to her ear. "Sarah," he hissed. Some where in her deep state of thought she reacted, and turned her face toward him. "_**Mademoiselle**_ Williams, are you alright?"

Sarah's eyes were glazed and she blinked. "I don't know," she answered shakily.

A gloved hand went to her elbow, to assist her to one of the benches. "Is there something I can do for you?"

She could see Toby bounding toward her. "Give me a moment," she pleaded.

The man slowed the boys approached by holding out one hand, instantly Toby obeyed and approached much slower. "Have you eaten today?" he asked her.

"I missed lunch," she confessed. "I had some crackers, but it must not have been quite enough… I'm sorry…sir." She was lying, and he knew it was for Toby's benefit. She looked around, "Where's the rest of the class?"

Jareth placed his one hand behind his back and took a casual stance. "They'll be here directly. If you don't feel up to joining…."

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Just needed a moment to collect myself," she noticed that four others were now coming out of the locker rooms two men and two women; "Looks like our class is uneven."

"We'll manage," the masked man promised sounding dangerous through the mask.

Sarah's eyes widened in anticipation, and apprehension, "Oh give me a break," she muttered.

The gloved hand was extended to her, and helped her back to her feet. "Bonjour," he greeted the others. "Let us begin. Ladies to the left of me, gentlemen to the right, face the mirror and we shall warm up."

Sarah was a little uncomfortable being placed beside the tall masked man. She was beginning to regret having joined the class, until they began to do the warm up. Then she began to get into the exercises and enjoy the skill level of this athletic man. She could see Toby sitting with the Elder Cortland, watching her. She focused on doing well so he'd be encouraged. Half way through the class the instructor pared them off. It was time for practice encounters. Sarah frowned knowing she was about to be pared yet again with the instructor.

"Miss Williams can sit out and watch since she was not feeling so well when she arrived," offered Anise Cortland, sounding extremely superior. "I'll be more than happy to act as your… assistant to help you demonstrate." She entered the practice space looking down her nose at the students, poised and ready to mask up.

Sarah bristled. "I don't need to sit out, thank you." She gritted through her mask, Anise shot her a look of cold indifference. Sarah looked at the man in the scarlet and black uniform. "Unless you think I should, _**Monsieur**_," Sarah deferred to his authority.

Wordlessly he waved off the Cortland girl, and gave the salute that would begin the practice encounters. Every so often he would call out a command that would be answered. Anise had backed away but looked only to ready to toss daggers at Sarah.

Master Dé Danann then lined everyone up and barked out moves which he expected them to execute with out delay. He tapped a shoulder or a knee with his foil if the student was out of alignment. Over and over he barked the orders, over and over he corrected. Then he thanked them for their attention and bid them a good night. Everyone began to head to the locker rooms when he stopped Sarah. "_**Mademoiselle**_ Williams, a moment please."

Sarah was holding her mask in one hand and still had her foil in the other. "Yes sir?"

He stepped to one side, "Show me your advanced lung again…" Taking the proper stance she hesitated. "Is there a problem, _**Mademoiselle**_?"

Sarah cleared her throat, "No, sir." Saluting an invisible foe Sarah executed what she hoped was the proper move. She held the final stance while awaiting his command.

"Again," Jareth ordered carefully. The girl pulled back, saluted and again preformed the move. This time he said, "Halt." She lowered the point of her sword and he tapped his on the floor. "That is not how I demonstrated that move," he said tersely. "You are still emulating Knable."

"Habit," she muttered.

"One you need to change," he insisted firmly. He was surprised when the girl nodded and turned to leave without being dismissed. He turned and swiftly smacked her back side with the flat of his foil. When she turned and yelped, started but not hurt Master Dé Danann glowered at her. "Never turn your back on an opponent while still on the field, _**Mademoiselle**_." She nodded guiltily and he bowed to her; "Dismissed."

Anise had seen the strike, and heard the sound in the man's voice. She resented Sarah Williams, and vowed to see to it that she was discredited.

Cortland joined Jareth in the coach's room after leaving Toby to wait for Sarah with David. "You're a bit rough on Miss Williams, don't you think?"

"She can take it," Jareth assured the elderly man.

If he were going to protest, it was forgotten. "Good class, Master Dé Danann."

Jareth moved to observe the girl ushering the boy out the exit. "Yes, most informative."

--

Jareth entered the apartment and handed his equipment to Blot. "I'm going to the castle, I'll be back for dinner." He said as he rushed to the closet door. He moved into the castle proper and down to where Medwen was ordering goblins to polish stones. "Would it be difficult to add a fencing room?" he shouted as he entered the noisy space.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. ****Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves!**

**(****Good Night & Sweet Dreams!)**

Karen was sitting in the kitchen, hands in her lap, oven mitts on her hands. She was staring off into space. Sarah closed the swinging door to afford them a moment of privacy. "You missed your lunch," she kept her voice soft.

Nodding Karen turned and looked at her stepdaughter. "I had something come up."

"Enid said you were not feeling well," Sarah took a seat nest to the woman still staring.

Karen's blue eyes looked pained. "I had to go in to the doctor's office, they got my blood work back and I didn't want to worry Enid."

"And?" Sarah prodded.

Karen shrugged; "More of the same."

Trying to hold on to her sanity, Sarah whispered, "More of the same what?"

Before she could answer, Robert burst into the kitchen. "Why is this door closed?"

"Girl talk," Sarah said standing up to leave. "I'm going to shower, and then I'll be down to set the table."

"Take your time," Karen said quietly, when the girl was gone she looked at her husband. "She knows…"

"No, she doesn't." He denied just before he looked up to the ceiling, and prayed neither of his children were aware. "She can't know, we have said nothing to them."

--

Colliding with the little boy crouched down and walking like a crab down the hall, the girl looked at him as he crab walked away. His actions reminder her of something, but she could not place what it was. Sarah entered her room and thanked the Gods she didn't have to share a shower with the boy. His antics were already driving her up the wall. She removed her street garments, and pulled out her fencing garments to air out before getting into the hot steamy water of her shower.

While she didn't hurt anywhere near as badly has she had two nights before, her backside smarted a bit where the man had landed his foil. Letting the water wash over her she still could not believe he'd done anything so beastly, so brutal, so wicked and atrocious… and so damned sexy. Where the hell did that come from she thought quickly, being struck on the bottom by a blade was not sexy it was abusive, it was cruel, it was… hot, she told her self as the water cooled her down. It was very hot, and she wondered if he planned on doing it again.

--

Toby stood before his mirror practicing the way the Master dropped the center of his gravity. He remembered the footing stance and the balance. Once he had his footing and his center, he began to move his arms in graceful arcs. He had promised the Master he would practice and practice he would. He smiled as he watched his arms in the mirror, pleased with the progress of only a few lessons with the Master. He was still in front of his mirror when the phone ran and he heard his mother's voice calling Sarah.

"Sarah, Sarah, phone call!" Karen called up the back kitchen stairs.

"Thanks," she shouted back picking up the extension in the hall. "Sarah Williams," she said in her best professional tone.

"Dé Danann here, Miss Williams," the voice on the other end said crisply.

Shivering deliciously at the sound of his voice, Sarah felt her entire body blush. "OH, hello." Embarrassed she gripped the caftan she was in closer.

"I was told by the office that Toby is not signed up for the third lessons of the series… I was wondering if you knew why?" He asked casually. "I mean it seems a waste as it is part of the tuition."

"Oh that's because Tommy Dalton was not available…. As I understand it. You see the boys started together and Tommy has music lessons on Saturdays…" She felt a dunce explaining this.

"Ah, I see," there was a long pause. "Are you available to bring him in?"

Her voice broke into a squeak, "Me?"

Chuckling softly he answered, "Yes, you."

Hesitating she stammered. "What time?"

"From ten until eleven thirty," the man said gently. "Bring your gear; the extra lessons would only benefit you as well." Before Sarah could react, or refuse the line went dead.

Toby found Sarah sitting in the hall holding the phone in her lap, looking dazed. "Mom's calling, dinner is ready." He looked at her funny. "Who was on the phone?"

"Master Dé Danann, he wants me to bring you to Saturday lessons… says they're already paid for." Sarah put the phone back on the phone table.

"Awesome!" shouted the little boy. "I get Saturday lessons," he began to crab walk down the hall to the stairs.

"So do I," Sarah fretted. "OH this is not good… this is really not good."

--

Toby was livelier during dinner than Sarah could ever remember him. He chattered on and on about the man who was teaching the fencing class. Master Dé Danann this and Master Dé Danann that… Sarah observed quietly as she ate her dinner. More though than the lively boy, she watched Karen. She had worked in New York long enough to recognize when someone was ill, and Karen had major signs of illness. Oh she was doing a bang up job at covering up that was for sure. But no amount of makeup could cover the signs for long.

Karen had always been proud of the fact that she had gotten her figure back so quickly after Toby had been born. How ever now she seemed beyond slender, she was bordering on being emaciated. Her usually rosy tones were coming out of a foundation bottle these days. And Sarah noticed she was eating like a bird. Her eyes were not as full of life and light, and Sarah was going to get to the bottom of this.

Robert had been chatting with Toby and making swashbuckling jokes when he turned to Sarah. "And what is your estimation of this magnificent man?"

"Who?" Sarah asked distractedly.

"Master Dé Danann," Robert said the name giving it a more French sound.

"Oh him," Sarah placed her folk on her plate. "He's …demanding." She said leaning back, "He's fit, and athletic, and he moves with the grace of a dancer… Other than that," she shrugged.

"What does he look like?" Karen teased as she finished her dinner.

Again the girl shrugged. "Damned if I know, he's always got that mask on when I see him." She rose to clear the plates. "Coffee?" she asked her parents as she removed the plates. She returned from the kitchen with the coffee carafe, "Enid says he's good looking, you should ask her."

Robert didn't like the disinterest in his daughter's tone. "You mean you don't care to know what lies under his mask?"

"Probably scars," Sarah quipped. "Marks from all the jealous husbands… You should have seen the mother's of Toby's class mates mooning over …" She paused not happy that she sounded a bit envious over them having see the face of the instructor; "Never mind." She returned to her seat. "I guess I'm just a bit undone by the events of today."

"What events?" Karen stirred her coffee slowly, methodically.

"Phillip Reynolds fed me to the lions today," Sarah stirred her own coffee, but it was in quick jerky motions. "I now working for and with Carmine Regatta," her voice was tense and irritated.

"Is he still alive?" Robert asked surprised.

"He won't be long if he does not settle down," warned the young woman with green eyes. "I keep telling him Rome was not built in a day, and his answer is that's because he was not in charge."

"Who's Carmine Regatta," Toby asked as he tucked into the dessert.

Before Sarah could get a word out, her father answered in a snide tone. "A gender confused individual who thinks he is the end all and be all of the social set still."

"That's rather cruel don't you think, Daddy?" Sarah put her cup down, suddenly needing to defend Carmine. She turned to Toby. "Carmine's family had a lot of money when he was growing up… so he went to the best schools, and wined and dined with the cream of the social sets… He was very smart and made lots of good connections in the world of fashion and entertainment."

"And now?" Toby asked quietly.

There was a long pause as Sarah tried to find words for Carmine's situation. "He's not as popular now that he's no longer young and beautiful."

"But he's still smart, right?" Toby asked.

"Yep, he's smart." Sarah agreed. "That's why he's working like a demon to reorganize the woman's section of the paper."

"About time someone did," Karen sighed.

--

Jareth had returned to the mortal realm, refreshed himself and was seated for dinner. Blot served him, and kept the rest of the goblins at bay so the Master could eat in peace. There were fewer and fewer summons coming, fewer and fewer wished away children. But Jareth saw a great deal of unrest and it troubled him. He had heard the grips of other Fae Creatures who'd complained that the mortal realm should have been the property of the Fae. That mortal had squandered the riches of this world and had all but killed the magic that was part of its origin.

He was troubled by the social changes he'd come to know while he was setting up this identity. In the centuries before unwanted children were wished away, in this one they were sent into the world to fend for themselves. And because the old tales were not being told, they had no idea that there was a way out for them. Jareth knew he had to do something to help these souls… He was just not sure what it was he could do.

--

Sarah offered to tuck Toby in so Karen could sit with Robert in the parlor and just keep company. She herded the little boy up the stairs and stood over him to make sure he brushed his teeth. Sitting on the edge of his bed she listened to his prayers and prepared to tuck him in. Bending over to kiss his brow, she let her lips touch him lightly. "Good night little man." She whispered.

"What no story?" he complained. "Mom always tells me a story."

Sitting once more on the edge of the bed she smiled as she reached for what had once been his favorite book of tales. "What will it be, the brave little tailor, or the red shoes, or maybe the fisherman's wife?"

"Lame," Toby complained bitterly. "I want something exciting, something different, something with …swords and dragons and honor…and Goblins, I want Goblins…."

Sarah nearly dropped the book in surprise. "You want what?"

"Goblins," Toby sat up and reached for the comic book that was hidden under a stack of papers on his night stand. He handed it to Sarah; "Goblins."

Sarah looked at the grotesque figures on the page, they were not the Goblins she knew, and she refused to give this garbage more credit, "Toby, this is not what Goblins look like, this is not how they live…." She looked at he axe winging figure on the title page. "And their King does not look like this!"

Eyes wide with excitement he grabbed Sarah's hand. "Tell me!" He wondered if she'd tell him the tale from the book hidden for years in her drawer.

Tossing the comic in the trash can in the corner of his room; Sarah returned to the bed, smoothed his blanket and gave a quick look toward the door. "You have to swear never to tell your mother," when he crossed his heart with his fingers she nodded. Once more she looked toward the door. "Okay then… There are many kinds of Goblins, and they all come from an amazing land that is riddled with a Labyrinth… and they are ruled by a very powerful and beautiful King…"

--

Jareth had been pacing the balcony giving the human equation thought when he felt the pull. He had felt this before, long ago, and only one person could be at the other end….Sarah. He transformed swiftly and flew toward the Victorian to find out what was going on. He arrived at the branch outside Toby's window, a widow he was all too well acquainted with. He seated himself and listened in time to hear the girl say, "There are many kinds of Goblins, and they all come from an amazing land that is riddled with a Labyrinth… and they are ruled by a very powerful and beautiful King…"

--

"Tell me the story," Toby begged.

Biting her lower lip, Sarah gave in. "Once there was a beautiful girl… not yet a woman, but not quite a child…and she was used to being treated like a princess…" Sarah hoped she could modify the story enough to keep Toby from realizing she was speaking of them. She knew she could have just gone into her room and found the book and read it to him, but she feared that red leather book and the power it still held over her. Her thoughts interrupted her story and Toby pulled at her hand to make her speak again. "The girl lived with her father and her stepmother and her stepbrother…in a wonderful house full of mystery and magic… but no one knew the magic was there… not even the girl…" She looked at Toby. "The girl thought the baby was selfish and spoiled, and she resented having to take care of the baby…."

Toby listened, wondering why she was changing the story, "that's not the way the story goes," He yawned. "You're changing it…"

Sarah stared at him, "How do you know?"

"You told me this story before," he said sleepily. "Once there was a beautiful girl… who had to stay home and take care of the baby…" his eyes began to droop. "And what no one… knew…"

Sarah sat quietly, watching as the beautiful boy fell into slumber. "When did I tell you?" she whispered tersely to herself, "You can't remember that night… you were a baby." She rose, fear clutching her heart. "I don't remember telling you that story after that…I hid that book..." Fear filled her eyes. "That book," She moved quickly out of Toby's room. Outside the white bird of prey flew swiftly to land on a branch, the same branch it has rested on so long ago outside the girl's room.

Sarah opened the drawer of her vanity, and reached in to the hidden place. Her fingers touched the soft leather jacket of the book's cover. "It's still there," she said as she withdrew her hand. "It's still where I put it…" Her heart was pounding and she didn't know whether to feel relief or anguish. Glassy eyed she moved to her window and looked out at the November night sky. "How could he know those words… that story?" She asked aloud.

The white bird sat quietly, not wishing to attract attention.

Sarah leaned her head on the window pane, feeling very sorry for her self suddenly. "Though dangers untold," she whispered in a husky voice. "And hardships unnumbered…I have traveled…" She raised her face, looking out at the night through tears. "And still must travel further." She opened the window a few inches for the cool night air to enter her room. Turned off her light and crawled into her bed. Shortly, she fell into slumber, troubled and beset by dreams of past events and present ones as well.

Jareth sat quietly, planning on returning to watch the boy's sleep when he felt the troubled dreams of the girl. Like most Royal Fae, he found the dreams of mortals a heady experience. The dreams of this girl had once been a libation he could not resist, and like a man on a three day bender, he found himself drawn into her misty dream world.

--

Sarah was dressed as she had been that day, well almost as she had been. The dress was more fitted to her curvaceous body, showing she was no longer…what was it she'd said? Not yet a woman, but not quite a child? Now she was most definitely a woman, and the bodice of the dress gave testimony to just how womanly she'd become. The change in the dress that drew most of Jareth's attention as he entered the dream to observe was the sword at her side. He knew for a fact that had not been there before. The setting of her dream was of interest to him as well. The girl had placed herself on the bridge in the park, and yet beyond it in the distance sat his castle. He noticed the obelisk was there as was the swans and the benches…everything except his owl form.

Sarah moved across the bridge with the same hurried moves as she had on that day when he'd visited her in the park. She stared at the solitary obelisk and she cried out. "Where are you?" She spun about looking for the missing figure. "You can't have him! I fought my way here, and I won him back, you can't have him." She cried out in a frustrated tone.

Jareth was about to speak when he noticed a figure coming toward the girl, a tall lean figure in Cardinal red and black wearing a fencing mask. Amused and intrigued Jareth kept his own presence in the dream covert.

_**"En garde. Prêt. Allez"**_ the figure said as he took up the challenging stance.

"No," Sarah backed away with her hands up to show she didn't have her weapon in her hands.

The figures saluted her and swept the air with his blade. "I have issued the challenge, _**Mademoiselle**_," the husky voice behind the mask crooned.

Sarah moved, placing the obelisk between her and the advancing fencing figure. "I don't want to fight you, I'm not answering the challenge."

The figure lightly tapped his blade on the side of the obelisk, close to where her fingers were. "You have no choice, a challenge has been issued."

"Yes, and I choose not to accept it," she said peering from the side of the obelisk.

Softly the masked figure chucked, it was a deliciously dark sound, and it registered with Sarah. "_**Excusez-moi**_," he teased. "You are under the mistaken belief that you have some say in this transaction?"

"Transaction?" Sarah said breathily. "Is that what you're calling this… game?" Her bodice rose and fell with each labored breath.

He moved, beginning to circle the obelisk and forcing her to move to keep it betwixt them. "Is it a game, _**Mademoiselle**_," he challenged curtly. "Do you intend to win this one as well?"

"I don't have the equipment to do battle with you," she reasoned moving away from the obelisk that no longer acted as protection for her. "I've no protective garments nor mask."

_**"En garde. Prêt. Allez"**_ he challenged again taking the attack stance on the path that she now stood on.

Sarah yelped as he lunged forward, she moved to avoid his point, and pulled her own sword from its scabbard at her hip. "I don't want to do this," she called out as she deflected the strikes just as she had during the evaluation. Locked in combat, their hands locked and the blades were all that separated them, that and the ever present mask. "I don't want to do this," she pleaded.

A low dangerous and very sexy rumble sounded in his throat. "_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?**_" Causing the girl to drop the sword…

Sarah sat up in her bed, panting, covered in beads of sweat. "What the hell did he say?" She asked herself aloud.

--

Out on the limb of the nearly barren tree, an owl opened eyes filled with amusement and knowledge. So his alter ego was of interest to her, all the better, he had not expected this to be so simple. And knowing the girl it would get complicated, but he was armed with a truth that even she could not deny. Sarah Williams wanted Master Dé Danann, now all he had to do was keep his face covered until he'd wooed her into surrender. How hard could that be?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Wishes of the Fencing Master**

The rest of the week vanished in a blurred haze. Between the fury of work that Carmine had laid out for them to achieve, and the worries at home, Sarah was exhausted and totally drained. She collapsed into her bed Friday night vowing to herself not to rise before noon. So it came as no little shock when at ten minutes to nine Toby came bounding in demanding that she not only rise, but shine.

"Goaway," she ordered slurring her words like a drunken sailor.

Not to be refused, Toby began to pull on her arm and jostle the bed. "Come on, we'll be late!" he yelled at her.

Turning to glare at him she demanded curtly. "Late for what?"

"Fencing class," he said pulling her blanket down. "You promised, remember?"

"God," she groaned, "Toby, I can't… I'm dead…."

Disappointment filled the blue eyes. "But you promised."

Groggily she sat up, "Yes," she moaned. "I did.. and… I keep promises. Because…." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, preparing to rise and get into the shower.

"What's said is said," Toby stated as he left the room.

Sarah froze; he couldn't have said what he just had she'd told herself. "Toby!" she bellowed, but she could hear his foot falls on the stairs. She would have to deal with this little development later, for now the shower was waiting and she needed to repack her fencing gear. She was sure the hot shower would clear out the cob webs and the strange dreams she'd been having over the last few nights. With a clear head she could deal with anything, couldn't she?

--

Karen had coffee on the table for the girl when she arrived in the kitchen fishing braiding her hair. Toby was tucking into his bowl of cereal as if he'd not eaten in a week. "Slow down," his mother ordered, before turning her attention to Sarah. "I have some toast for you, dear."

"Good," Sarah made a face at the boy eating as if his life depended on it. "How can he eat that junk?"

Karen also made a face. "I don't know… all that sugar…" she shivered and looked away. "Daddy and I will be out for a few hours, do you think you can take care of his lunch?"

"Not a problem," Sarah said taking a seat; "is it pal?" The boy shook his head, and Sarah sipped her coffee as she nibbled on her toast.

Robert ignored both his children as he was reading the local paper. "What's this announcement about a new and improved woman's section coming?" he asked.

Karen shot him a look of disgust. "Didn't you pay attention to what your daughter told you? She and Carmine have been working on a new lay out all week."

Sarah had no idea that the paper was making the announcement so soon. "Oh tell me they didn't say the date," she reached for the paper.

"No, just saying to watch," her father handed her the section he'd just read.

"I'm going to kill someone," Sarah announced hotly. "Either Reynolds or that little weasel of an editor."

Toby snickered, "Good think you're taking fencing lessons, you can challenge them to a duel."

--

Jareth rose feeling extraordinarily well, owing to the pleasant experiences he'd had in Sarah's dreams. In the dreams it was obvious that she was feeling lonely, and in almost desperate need of romance. Still he would have to make sure this time he kept her off balanced, he had no desires for her to discover his identity and run away. There was too much at stake this time, not just her happiness but the safety of his kingdom.

He broke his fast, and bathed in the mundane bathing vessel, missing his lavish bathing room in the castle. He would make a side trip to the castle on the marrow, he told himself. When Blot began to lay out his uniform, he smiled a secret smile. Something in the cardinal red uniform had attracted dear little Sarah and he intended to learn one way or another, what it was.

--

Traffic was lighter than usual, it being a Saturday morning. Most of the traffic in town would be centered in the down town district or at the mall outside of town. Sarah couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a large number of cars in the parking lot for the Fencing School. She also noticed that almost every one of them looked as if they'd just stepped out of the salon. Even Marcy, Lawrence's mother, who usually ran around in jeans on Saturday with her hair up in curlers was looking pretty stylish.

Anise was giving a cold reception to every single one of them, but she stood up and demanded of Sarah. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for class," she showed the angry girl her fencing bag.

"You're not signed up for class!" came the swift and angry reply.

Thinking fast, Sarah shrugged, "Take it up with Master Dé Danann, I'm here on his orders."

"We'll see about that," Anise shoved Sarah out of her way as she huffed off to the coach's room.

Marcy greeted Sarah, "I heard you were taking classes," she said in a friendly tone.

Sarah watched as the boys marched merrily off to their locker room. "Yes, and you'll excuse me if I don't talk now…" she followed the boys but detoured to her own locker room and found it empty.

--

Anise marched into the room her uncle had set up for the coaches. "Did you authorize Sarah Williams being here for extra classes?"

"One extra class and it really shouldn't be extra." Jareth said getting into the protective arm and leg coverings. "She's as much a beginner as her younger brother."

Still not happy with the answer, Anise bothered him further. "And who is going to pay for it?" She was unaware that her uncle and cousin were behind the partition. "And who gave you the authority to give such assignments out?"

"I did," her uncle halted her angry words. "You will apologies to our guest this moment!"

Pouting, and pretending to be sorry, the girl averted her eyes. "I'm sorry Master Dé Danann, it's just that this messes up my accounting…"

"If there is a problem, I could go elsewhere," Jareth stated coldly to the girl, who looked up at him in fear.

"No," She said swiftly. "No problem…" She exited the room cursing Sarah Williams for making her look a shrew to Master Dé Danann.

--

Ten little boys were practicing crab walking, their foils in a rack off to the side. Up and down the length of the mirror they went, watching themselves and giggling. Sarah had her mask in her hand as she walked over to where they were. She too had to giggle as they teetered to and fro.

"Join them," a muffled voice ordered as a hand pushed her back forward.

Placing her mask on her head like a cap, just as the boys had, Sarah bent her legs, centered herself and began to mimic the little exercise. Soon she was giggling along with the boys.

The spectators seats were filled this morning, every single mother was present and looking lacquered up. Jareth, use to spectators and audiences could have cared less. He watched the boys and Sarah before he called out, "_**Oh! C'est bien!**_" having their attention he called to them, "Face the mirror, and now… Appel!" He watched as they all stomped their feet. "Again.. Appel!... Good…Appel, and lung!" He moved about observing their footing and their extension. "Lawrence, this is not a Hollywood movie," he tapped the boy. "Correct that stance." He moved down the line. "Jimmy, you're going to fall over and impale yourself on the blade of your opponent. It's a lung, not a all out attacking thrust!" The boys, including the one being addressed all giggled. He moved further down the line. "Appel… lung…" he called out and watched the girl at the end. "Good, again… Appel.. lung…"

Sarah lost her concentration with him so near, she could smell his after shave and it took her breath away. She shook out her feet and corrected her stance before he could address her. "Sorry, _**Monsieur**_," she whispered softly.

Behind the mask he was smirking, "_**Mademoiselle,**_" he shook his hand at her from side to side. "**Comme-ci, comme-ça.**"

The boys in the class laughed as did Sarah, some of the mother's in the gallery also laughed. Anise looking in form the lobby door did not.

The masked instructor moved in front of the mirror, "Today we well also practice our _**Ballestra**_.A very rapid attack made by a jump-forward and lunge. This attack can cover a great deal of distance in a small amount of time if executed properly. Executed improperly, it can look very silly and leave the attacker wide open to counter-attacks. Attend," He demonstrated the move swiftly. "Remember, it's a level hop forward, not up…once more…" he again executed the move. His students applauded politely and he turned to them. "Now you, everyone get into _**en-garde**_ position… and _**Ballestra**_, good! Again… _**en-garde**_ position… and _**Ballestra**_," again he moved in and out of the line correcting their moves. He paused watching Sarah. "_**en-garde**_ posisiton… and _**Ballestra**_," he ordered, when the girl finished he shook his head. "Gentlemen… if you will, observe _**Mademoiselle,**_" He tapped his hand on his leg. "Again… _**en-garde**_ position… and _**Ballestra**_," Sarah finished to snickers and giggles. The masked man leaned forward. "Knable again," he huffed.

Sarah protested. "No, I did what you showed us."

"No, you did it the way Knable taught you," countered the masked man. "But by the end of this class you will be doing it my way."

Sarah turned to the mirror and watched the boys, and the man. She watched her own movements and saw it, the slight difference. "OH merde!" she huffed.

"Exactly," agreed the man as he moved down the line. He called out again, "And… _**en-garde**_ position… and _**Ballestra**_," Over and over he called it out. Until he was satisfied; "Now pair up, and we'll begin the encounters. "_**Mademoiselle,**_" he gave her a curt bow and salute, "You are mine."

Sarah shivered, part of her liking the sound of that very much, part rebelling. She accepted the foil that was given to her and saluted him back before dropping into position. _**"En garde. Prêt. Allez"**_ she offered deftly.

Behind his mask the King smiled, 'oh precious, if only you knew." He dropped into position and countered with, "_**C'est si bon,**_" in a dark purring from the back of his throat. He knew it was going to throw the girl off balance, and that was what he wanted. Sarah gulped, he heard it and he called out "_**Appel… lung…. en-garde,**____**Ballestra**_," His covered point struck Sarah's heart dead center.

"_**Touché," **_She acknowledged softly.

"Again," He called out, wondering if he'd have the same luck a second time around or would the girl be more prepared. "_**Appel… lung…. en-garde,**____**Ballestra**_," His covered point struck Sarah's heart dead center for the second time, but this time she whispered a quiet 'merde'. He swallowed and called out. "_**Appel… lung…. en-garde,**____**Ballestra**_," His covered point missed Sarah's heart this time, but still managed a strike. "Better," he praised the girl. "Again…"

Sarah improved with each practice, and by the end of the exercise she was deflecting his strikes, clumsily, but deflecting. He saluted her, and moved to observe the boys pairing, while Sarah practiced in the mirror. When the class ended he didn't rush off to the coach's room. He called both Sarah and Toby over.

"Toby, your Appel need to be more forceful;" He pointed to his own foot. "Watch," he executed the move and set the boy practicing in front of the mirror until he had the move down. He turned to Sarah, "_**Mademoiselle,**_" he growled in the back of his throat. "_**Appel… lung…. en-garde,**____**Ballestra**_," When Sarah finished the move he was along side her, his free hand went to the small of her back, "You've good centering," He commented quietly for her ears alone. He moved his hand to stabilize her position, only to over hear the echo of sighs from the gallery. "_**C'est si bon,**_" he said once he had her stable. "_**Oh! C'est bien!**_" He praised and noted that the girl was shivering with excitement each time he spoke to her. He could ignore the women in the gallery, this was far more entertaining. Perhaps, he thought as he moved his hand over her, perhaps he should have thought to speak French to her all those years ago…

Toby watched for a moment then went back to his own practice with a strange little smirk under his mask.

--

Anise fumed and went back to her desk, plotting how to get rid of both that bothersome girl and her brat brother. She found herself glaring at the women and students who were filing out. She wondered when the girl would leave, after ten minutes she went into the practice room and announced. "Master Dé Danann, the car will be arriving to take you to your appointment in five minutes."

Sarah pulled up; his hand was still on her back. "I'm sorry if we've delayed you, sir…" her voice was breathy.

Jareth crooned, "Not at all, _**Mademoiselle,**_" he bowed and bid both her and Toby, "_**Au revoir!**_"

Sarah watched him move gracefully toward the other room; she looked over at Toby who had removed his mask. She was glad hers was still in place. The last thing she needed was for Toby to see her so flushed and she knew she was blushing from head to toe. "I'm going to change," she announced. "You'd best change too… I want to do some shopping before we go home."

"Shopping," Toby whined. "Aw Sarah!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Mr. **_**Randal C. Drake**_**'s demands**

Jareth sat in the rear of the sedan, reading over the schedule for the afternoon's performance and ignoring the woman who was seating in the front staring daggers at him. He had chosen to treat her with cold politeness when he had to, other than that he treated her as she didn't exist.

David Cortland drove the car with a wickedly pleased smile on his sly lips. His pretty, pampered and spoiled cousin was not used to receiving the cold shoulder treatment as most men fell like dogs at her feet. He had to respect this man, and wondered what kind of woman would turn the head of the Fencing Master. He has his suspicions, as did his father, but both kept them to themselves.

Anise looked at the cars in the parking lot of the mall; she detested these impersonal shops, and hated the people who shopped there. "I don't see what your father expects to gain by this… performance."

"Good will," answered the man in the back seat going over his list.

Nodding David agreed. "It's a matter of being in the right place at the right time, cousin. Holiday shoppers could turn into holiday students."

"It will take time to clear out the lowlifes…." Muttered the girl disgusted with both men.

--

Sarah had found that everyone but the cleaning crew were gone when she came out of the locker room to find Toby waiting for her. "Shopping?" he moaned again.

"Toby Thanksgiving is in less than two week, and then we have a very short time to plan for Christmas… I just wanted to get some ideas…" Sarah tapped his nose. "Don't you want to get your mother something, nice?

He looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost, "I hadn't thought about that…."

Sarah wondered why it was suddenly so important to her. Not that she'd ever really thought that much about giving when she was Toby's age. Getting had been more her style back then, but right now, making this Christmas a good one for Karen was all she could worry over. Besides it kept her mind off the r-rated dreams she was having.

Leaving their fencing gear stored in the trunk of Sarah's car, the pair prepared to wander about in the corridors of the mall. Sarah head her name being called and turned to find Della and Daisy waving her down and coming at her and Toby.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming to the mall?" Daisy tucked her arm into Sarah's.

"It was a last minute decision," Sarah said carefully.

Della looked at Toby with a smile. "I'll bet it wasn't yours."

"You got that right," he quipped, he was not happy about being in the mall with one female, now he was stuck with three.

Della snapped her fingers, getting Daisy's attention. "Let's give Sarah and Toby some time," she looked at Toby with a smile. "You and big sis meet us in center atrium and we'll go do lunch, how's that sound?"

Toby nodes enthusiastically, before grabbing Sarah's hand so there could be no more changes in the plan. "Thanks Del, you're a pal…" He shouted back at the Bronx gal.

Daisy looked at her companion. "What was that about?"

"The kid does not need to be dragged into every cosmetic shop in joint," Della pointed to the next store on their list. "I think a little alone time is good for Sarah and Toby."

--

Phillip watched as the final touches were put onto the area where the fencing demonstration was to take place. The mall had arranged for the center atrium area to be ringed by bleacher like seating. They had used this space for concerts by the local talents, or when the book store brought in named authors. He was not surprised that Carmine had wanted to cover the event for the splashy new Woman's section. He was surprised that Carmine wanted it to be his cover page story.

Carmine was looking very pleased with himself and the world around him. He had a photographer at his disposal, and a journalist who was well versed in the world of classical sports. He was surprised to find Phillip attending the mall demonstration, and told him so. "Well, Mr. Publisher, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get into trouble," Phillip teased lightly. He looked at the gathering crowds. "Looks like a decent turnout,"

"Cortland always gets good play," Carmine shrugged. "The man has style..." He motioned the photographer to keep looking for the best shots. "I see a few other press boys are here," He motioned toward an area where Randal Drake was making his presence know, "And the vulture has descended." He said with a grimace. There was no love lost between Randal and Carmine, and the world knew it.

Phillip tapped the shoulder of the once famous jet setter. "Keep your claw in, kitty." He warned. "Randal is not the reason we are here today…. Keep that in mind." Carmine back waved the publisher and moved toward the photographer.

--

Sarah saw the little portrait studio, read the name of the store and mused. She'd gone to school with a boy by the same last name and wondered if he could be related to the owner. She pulled Toby into the little studio behind her. She was sure she'd discovered the perfect gift for Karen.

"Oh," a voice said timidly from behind them. "I didn't know anyone had come in…. what with the event in the atrium…"

Sarah turned to see a pleasant looking young man, thin, and fearfully shy. "Aren't you Cory Landings?" she held out her hand. "I think we went to school together."

Taking her hand, the young man's face lit up. "Sarah Williams! What on earth are you doing back here? I thought you were off to New York to make a name for yourself."

"Mislaid plans," she said lightly. "Cory, this is my little brother…Toby…Tobes, I went to high school with Cory…"

Toby smiled and Cory nodded. "What can I do for you?" he asked Sarah turning his attention back to her.

"I'd like a portrait of the both of us… I want to give it to our parents." Sarah said winking at Toby who looked pleased with the idea.

"A brother, sister portrait, what a lovely idea." Cory said. "And I am already set up… I had a portrait scheduled that canceled at the last moment." He led them to the area that was set up for photos to be taken. "Just toss your coats there and we'll get you poised."

Sarah accepted the comb Cory handed her, and she lightly touched up Toby's hair. Then she pulled her hair free of the braid, and let it cascade in glorious waves over her shoulders. She touched up her lip gloss and took a seat on the pedestal that Corry had just finished draping. Toby took his seat in front of Sarah and they began the photo shoot.

Cory commented several times at how photogenic the pair was. How easy it was to capture wonderful pictures with them. He did several serious ones, a few comical and a few whimsical. Within a half of an hour he was finished. Looking at Sarah he sighed. "I don't understand how it is you're not still in New York. However…" he shrugged and smiled. "Give me a few days and I'll have a great selection for you to choose from… and we can talk about the frame you want and all that other business." Sarah took out her credit card and placed the purchase on it. She purchased a package deal that included her getting the proofs of all the shots. Cory wished them a happy day, and watched as they left his establishment.

"Wow," Toby gushed. "That was fun!"

"I told you it would be," Sarah teased. She looked at her watch, "I think we should head to the center atrium to meet up with the girls and go have lunch," she said distractedly.

"Hey, there's Mr. Cortland!" Toby shouted and waved toward the man in the dark blazer with the School's crest. "Mr. Cortland!"

Cortland heard his name, saw Toby coming rushing his way and smiled. "Toby!" Sarah walked slower toward the man wanting to at least appear dignified. Cortland watched her move and smiled his approval. "Miss Williams, how lovely to see you."

"Mr. Cortland," She greeted him warmly.

Anise was setting up the foils for the demonstration and glared over at Sarah. "What's she doing here?" she demanded aloud.

David looked over his shoulder, "Shopping," he suggested as he continued his work.

--

Jareth had sensed the presences of the Williams children. He looked through the crowds for the distinctive pair. It was Sarah he spotted first, with her unbraided hair cascading down her shoulders, and framing her face. He found his heart racing as he gazed upon her. She was more beautiful than he'd recalled. All the hurt, all the disappointment, and all the rage he'd once felt vanished from his soul. Once more he recalled what had drawn him to the girl, and he marveled at what a lovely woman she was turning into. "Mine," he whispered to him self. "All mine."

--

Randal C. Drake looked down his nose at the crowds gathered. "Rubes," he muttered. "Utter and total Rubes…" he hated having to cover events like this, but enjoyed the fact that he was still the top dog in the press in this area. He lorded his importance over even the local press boys and girls. He caught a glimpse of Phillip Reynolds, he grudgingly respected the publisher. However the little flamboyant gnat at his side, he detested. Carmine Regatta was a fallen faded angel and should have had the good graces to stay out of the lime light. He was going to take great pleasure at writing something scathing about him.

He was jotting down notes when he heard a child shout the name of the owner of the Fencing School. He looked up to see the blond boy rush over, followed by a woman who looked all too familiar. He watched the creature glide across the floor with the style and grace of a swan. Narrowing his vision, he placed her.

--

Sarah was extending her hand to Cortland when a voice made her freeze in her motion. "Well, Well, Sarah Williams," Randal bellowed for all to hear; "Daughter of the somewhat famous and questionably talented Linda Williams." His voice had a cutting edge to it, and he sneered at her. "Last I heard you were strutting your stuff on the cat walk at…_**'Diana Roths'**_"

Cortland, ever the gentleman didn't allow Sarah's hand to hang in the air long, he ignored Drake and raised the girls hands to his lips and bowed over the clutched hand. "Ignore him, my dear." He advised quietly. "He's looking to make a scene."

Head held high, face schooled, Sarah veiled her eyes with dark lashes. "I know."

Toby turned, and glared at the man who was now advancing toward Cortland and the girl. He sensed danger to his sister and glared at the man.

Drake moved past the boy, thinking him some child from the crowd and not considering that he was with Sarah. "Planning on doing a bit of cat walking here?" He sneered.

Sarah turned, giving the man an icy reception.

Anise, from her vantage point snickered at the girl's predicament. David glared at her, and looked about to warn Master Dé Danann that there could be trouble. He didn't have to, as the man, masked already for his performance was moving toward the confrontation. Anise, seeing the master move demanded that David stop him. She was rewarded a cold glare.

"Or don't you strut here?" Randal asked feeling powerful.

"Leave my sister alone," warned Toby darkly. "Or else you'll be sorry."

Randal, amused by the boy's show of bravado chuckled. "OH are you going to give me trouble sonny?"

"He won't have to," a crisp English accent cut through the air.

Sarah turned; as she did a shaft of sunlight broke into the atrium. It bathed the advancing figure in Cardinal Red, he looked as if he had just stepped out of the beams and was part of them. Tall, avenging and powerful, and Sarah felt her heart race.

Randal C Drake didn't know who this man was, but instinctually knew this was not someone he wanted to run afoul of. "I beg your pardon?"

"It is _**Mademoiselle,**_" the figure bathed in golden rays of sunlight declared coldly to the man. "That you owe your apology to." He was poised as he stood now beside the girl. "_**Mademoiselle,**_" he greeted her cordially. "I'm glad you've arrived," he turned to Cortland. "You have reserved a place for the young _**lady**_ and her brother did you not, Cortland?" His voice was commanding, and not to be questioned.

"Of course, as you requested." Cortland said as if this had been planned out long ago. "Right beside me, Master Dé Danann."

Randal's face went pale, "Master Dé Danann?" he repeated. "Not the Master Dé Danann?"

Placing a hand to the small of Sarah's back, the man in the mask answered coldly. "I doubt there could be two." He escorted Sarah to the seats reserved for the Fencing School staff. After bowing over her hand he moved to the staging area where David was preparing to act as his opponent. Toby quietly sat down between Sarah and the owner of the school.

Anise was acting as referee and had to stay along side of the staging, but she was clearly not pleased to see Sarah. "What is she doing sitting with my Uncle?" she demanded as Master Dé Danann accepted the foil she was holding out to him.

Jareth cocked his head to one side, "Sarah is my guest." He answered coldly at being questioned.

Anise glared over her shoulder at the girl.

Sarah was making sure Toby was settled, she saw both Della and Daisy taking seat in a row a couple of levels above as she looked about the crowd. She waved and turned her attentions to the stage where David and Master Dé Danann were advancing to salute each other, they turned in unison and saluted Cortland and the crowd facing the same direction as the owner of the school. Then as they turned to salute the crowd behind them, Sarah gasped. Hanging down the back of the Fencing master was a queue of fine strands of pale blond hair that reached down to the center of the Master's back, tied back with a cardinal red and black ribbon. The sight of the pale color and the fine strands triggered a memory. Sarah had never seen anyone with that same color or fineness, only one being had ever in her memory had such glorious hair.

The Master smiled under the mask, and faced his opponent _**"En garde. Prêt. Allez"**_, Anise called out, and the men began the bout.

Sarah buried the memory, 'lots of men have blond hair,' she scolded herself mentally. 'This is not him… this is not…' she refused to even think his name. She looked over at Toby who was watching the match with excited and thrilled eyes. He was safe, he was sound and he was beside her. She had won him back, and the cost didn't matter. She could bear the slings of arrows from cads like Randal C. Drake. She could withstand any disappointment that had been heaped upon her. Toby was safe, and he was beside her, enjoying his life. She looked at the men fencing and admired the style and grace with which the master moved. Once more she told her self this was not her greatest fear, her adversary, her… beloved foe…. Sarah calmed her fears.

--

Carmine had witnessed the verbal assault on Sarah, and had also witnessed the rescue by the masked avenger in Cardinal Red. It did his heart good to see someone like Drake put into his place with such style and refinement. He took out his note book and began to jot down a few notes. Phillip read over his shoulder and frowned but didn't stop him.

--

Randal was back in the V.I.P. press area, feeling like his nose was out of joint. He had never cared for Linda Williams as she was impervious to his advances. Once he'd gotten wind of Sarah being in New York he had made it his business to cause her as much trouble as he could without being ratted out. He had told agents that the talentless daughter of a Broadway actress was going to be seeking representation. He had made it difficult for doors to open for the girl. So easy since he was using more than mortal powers of persuasion. He had dark magic on his side, and right now he felt he was going to need it.

--

The audience in the atrium applauded loudly as pair ended their demonstration, with the man in Cardinal Red as the victor. He bowed to the audience, and gave a salute in the direction where the girl was seated. Members of the crowd turned to see who he was saluting, and a murmured of 'Who is she?' quickly followed.

David removed his mask and began to speak to the crowd, telling them some of the history of Fencing as an artistic form of self defense and then as the marshal art it had become. He spoke eloquently, and the crowd listened in rapt attention. Anise stood at attention, cold and unfeeling like a statue. But the master stood behind David flexing his arm and playing with the sword. David invited a few gentlemen from the audience up to try their hands against the master. AS they were being covered in the protective gear, someone in the audience called out asking if the Master wore any lady's favor.

Sarah shot a glare up at Della, recognizing her Bronx accent.

"There is a lady present who if she will be so kind, can grace me with a favor." Master Dé Danann announced. For a moment Anise looked as if she was pleased, she reached into her pocket, ready to pull out her linen handkerchief. Her face fell as he passed her by and stepped toward the crowd. Women all over the arena were waving handkerchiefs and scarves and hair ribbons his way. He didn't stop moving until he came to where Sarah was seated, bowing to her he then knelt and extended his sword arm. "_**Mademoiselle,**_" he crooned from behind the mask, "If you will?"

Sarah blushed as she pulled the ribbon she'd used earlier to hold her braided hair in place while she was taking her lesson. "I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered for his hearing only.

--

Carmine urged his photographer to get the shots of the girl tying her favor to the man's arm. His face was lit up like a torch. "Bless you Sarah," he crowed.

--

"I always know what I'm doing," He whispered back. He rose from his knee, "You do know that the traditional reward for success is the lady's kiss, don't you?" He turned toward the group of men awaiting him. "I intend to collect my reward, _**Mademoiselle,**_" he said saluting the crowd who were cheering him on. Sarah blushed, when even Toby was cheering him on.

--

Randal had seen Carmine urging the photographer to move closer and get better shots. He turned to the photographer with him and snapped his fingers to alert the man to get a better position. If that idiot Carmine wanted to wage war, Randal was ready.

--

Sarah along with the rest of the crowd was amused by the comical way the Master pitted himself against the rivals chosen from the audience. He played well to the crowd, light heartedly and gently. At one point taking on all three and then again one at a time much to the crowd's pleasure. Using an electronic sensor in each of the men's protective chest vest, it was tallied how many times the Master struck a blow that was counted up. When the demonstration came to its conclusion, the audience rose in standing ovation of the Master. He bowed and again saluted the lady seated with Cortland. The crowd began to cheer and demand that she reward him.

Sarah hesitated, until Cortland whispered something in her ear. She smiled and motioned Toby to stay in his seat. She moved gracefully with poise and elegance toward the staging area where the man in Scarlet awaited her. He tipped his mask up ward, so his mouth was visible, but his eyes and the rest of his face remained shielded. Sarah blushed as she closed her eyes, stood on tip toe and placed a kiss to the cheek of the man, instead of on his lips.

"Cheat," he whispered as he pulled the mask back down. Knowing only Sarah had heard, as the crowd was cheering loudly. He bent over her hand and released her to return to her seat. He watched go, and turned to leave the stage.

The crowd began to disburse, and Cortland excused himself. Sarah looked at Toby who was smiling at her like a loon. "Oh you liked that eh?" she asked.

"I know I did," Della quipped with a cat that ate the canary smirk.

"I did too," Daisy gushed, falling over dramatically. "That was so romantic!"

Della wriggled her eye brows up and down. "So, Sarah, who's the hunk and does he have a brother?"

--

Carmine was grinning ear from ear as he and Phillip passed by Randal C. Drake. The man from the New York paper glared at the pair. "Get me all the dirt on that… fop!" he demanded from the little mousy assistant at his side. "And find out everything you can on the Williams girl…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. See you tonight in dreamland**

Soft bluesy music could be heard when the brother and sister returned home; a woman's voice as practically purring the words in French. Sarah removed her jacket, hung it in the closet along with Toby's. Toby moved into the parlor where the music was coming from, and took a seat next to his mother on the couch. Sarah leaned on the door jam watching the mother and son discussing the day.

"You should have seen Sarah Mom, she was so funny…" He smiled over at his sister. "And then we went to the Mall to have lunch with Della and Daisy, and we saw the fencing demo that Mr. Cortland agreed to put on… Mom it was great!"

Karen looked over at Sarah, "It was great?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah, great." She was distracted by the music and could not keep looking at her step mother. "What is that?"

"Sarah," Karen snorted happily. "You've heard that album since you were a child. That's your father's favorite Eartha Kitt album." She shook her head and smiled at the girl moving toward the stereo. "You must have heard that song a thousand times."

"Now I wish I'd paid more attention in French class," Sarah said picking up the jacket of the vinyl record playing on the stereo. "Je Cherche Un Homme?" She looked at the words that followed in parentheses. (I want a man). Something set her to tingling, did she want a man? Was that what was missing? She shook it off, she didn't have time to think about such things just now, she told herself as she placed the jacket for the record back down beside the stereo.

Toby was leaning into his mother's embrace; she was gently stroking his hair. "Dinner is almost ready, you two should go get washed up." Karen watched as the pair went up the stairs.

--

After dinner, Sarah could see that Karen seemed more fatigued than she should have been. She offered to do the clean up while Karen and her father sat in the parlor with their coffee. Toby sat on the floor telling them about the fencing class, while her father had the stereo playing again. When she finished and returned to the parlor, her father was smiling at her softly. "So, you must be excited about tomorrow's edition of the paper. Your first real byline, and the new look."

"Some one's been talking to the publisher," Sarah accused.

"Guilty," her father agreed in good humor. "Phillip says he's never seen Carmine this excited about anything in years."

"You know Carmine rather well, Daddy?" Sarah asked thinking about the little flamboyant man who was in charge of the women's section of the paper now that Mrs. Lancing was no longer about. She took a seat in one of the winged back chairs that Karen had insisted they buy for the parlor just after she married Robert. She sipped her cup of coffee, thinking about the paper and its staff.

"Oh I've known Carmine since he came here," Robert chewed on the stem of his pipe. "Let's see, that was just before you were born, Sarah."

"What do you think of him, really?" Sarah asked.

Her father was rarely one to give his thoughts out; he was a quiet man at home and a devil in the courtroom. "I have always thought that he got a raw deal," He took the pipe from his mouth. "Carmine was one of my first clients… he wanted to sue the paper he worked for in New York for breach of contract when I met him. We would have won too, had they not offered what they felt was a settlement… I'll never understand why he took it." He was still disturbed by the events of that time. "I always suspected they got to him some way, threatened him with … I don't know social blackballing…." He leaned forward, "I think that Carmine is at heart a decent man, but his…style sets some on edge."

"I like him," Sarah said quietly. "He's like an aging Peter Pan," she sipped her cooling coffee.

"Yes," Robert agreed, "He is…" He moved to the stereo, removing the record that had been playing. He picked up another album, more French was being sung this time the voice was a man's voice crooning something sad. Robert looked over at his wife, there was longing in his eyes as he looked at her.

Sarah took a long breath, wishing she understood what was being left unsaid. "I'll take Toby up, you two should have some alone time…" She rose from the chair, and took the coffee mugs to the kitchen before ushering her little brother up the stairs.

He mounted the stairs complaining, "They're getting all mushy in there."

--

Sarah stood over him as he brushed his teeth. "Back ones too," she reminded him as he brushed vigorously. "Slow down and get them all, you don't want rotting teeth do you?"

Muttering as he brushed, Toby rolled his eyes, glad she could not see the faces he was making at her in his mind. When he finished, he slipped between the sheets and she tucked his blanket in to keep him snug in the bed. He had Lancelot tucked up into the crook of his arm and he was looking at her with big sleepy eyes. "Tell me a story," he demanded with a wide yawn.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she offered gently taking her place on the side of his bed; "Or maybe the cobbler's shoes?"

"Goblins," Toby said closing his eyes. "Dancing and singing… and making merry…"

Sarah looked away from the child, to the window… remembering events she would have preferred to have forgotten, events written on her very soul. "No," she whispered steadfastly, "Goblins are the last thing you need to hear about tonight." She remembered a lullaby that Linda used to sing to her, before the acting bug had bitten her. It had been Sarah's favorite when she was a baby and right now she felt it offered a little protection to her and her brother. "When at night I go to sleep," she sang softly. "Fourteen angels watch to keep…." She let her voice become soothing as she sang the boy to sleep.

--

The white owl sat, perched in the darkness and the cool evening air; listening to the girl weave a magic that few mortals recalled.

--

Sarah stayed at his bedside until the little boy was fast asleep. Only then did she turn out the lights and leave the room. As she passed thought the door, and turned to look at him sleeping in the bed once more, she remembered a night years ago. "I won you back," she assured herself. "I won you back and vanquished the Goblin King." Her hand lingered on the light switch, remembering when it didn't work as it should.

Sarah moved across the hall to her room, her mind still without an answer as to why she seemed fixated on events that were best left buried in the past. It had been seven years, and Toby was safe and sound… Why was she dredging up the past now? So the boy wanted to hear stories with Goblins, so what? It didn't prove anything, there was no threat. All little boys went through a phase where they loved monsters didn't they? She did not bother to turn her lights on, but looked at her room in the pale moonlight that was coming in though her windows.

She had only stepped into the room, lightly closing her door, when she thought she saw something move in a shadow. "It's nothing," she told herself aloud. "Sarah you're letting your imagination get the better of you! You're just tired, and your nerves are on edge… it was nothing." She looked at the room. How much it had changed in seven years. Gone were the toys, having been packed up and stored in the attic. Gone were the posters of the Escher, gone were the childish trappings. Even her vanity didn't look the same. There were no more pictures of her mother and the handsome Englishman who had lured her away from her duties as a wife and mother for the excitement of the Broadway stage. She looked into the mirror and smiled a bittersweet smile, until something reflected in the glass. A shape that crossed at her window, on the outside, sending the girl spinning to look. But all she saw was the darkness outside. "It was nothing," she said holding herself. "You're overtired… the excitement and exercise, you need to go to sleep." She told herself before moving to her bath to change for bed. Sarah returned to her room, sat at the vanity and brushed her long silky hair that was still in the deep waves the braid had left behind. She could not shake the feeling of being watched, not even when she removed her robe to get into her bed. She moved to the window, looked out at the night and found she could not see any danger. "It's nothing," she repeated like a mantra. "I'm acting like a ninny." She returned to the bed, stepped out of her little slippers, and slid into the bed. The mirror reflecting the light of the moon in the night sky, Sarah vowed in the morning to think about moving her furniture so the light would not reflect in the mirror…after all there had to be more than one way to set up this room… wasn't there?

--

He sat on the branch, waiting. His ilk was good at waiting, one of the benefits of living a long life. He knew she would surrender to sleep, and there he could see the truths that she hid even from herself. He had come here night after night, only missing once in the weeks he'd been Above… once because of a summons. He was suddenly very glad that most mortals had forgotten the words, the right words, words given to the world of man at a time that was also long ago forgotten, when magic was honored in this realm. Now only a few carried that spark, and they were far too prone to bury that spark. The girl had been one of the few… had been, he mused and would be again.

--

Sarah felt the breeze; it was warm, like the winds of late summer. The trees were full of dark lush leaves that rustled in the soft winds. It was dusk, just as it had been before. It was always dusk when she was here, locked forever in the moments between day and night. Sarah moved forward, compelled by some force that she could not resist. She found her steps quickening just as they always did when she came near the bridge. The little stone bridge that linked the glade with the obelisks to the world of reality, or what she thought was reality. She felt the long skirts of the costume her mother had sent her lap against her legs as she hurried over the slight crest of the bridge and then down to the path that she could not erase from her memory or her heart. Swans swam in the waters below the bridge, unaffected by her hurried steps. She looked about the glade, it was empty, only she and the swans, and that worried her.

She was not supposed to be alone, the owl was supposed to be perched on the obelisk. Sarah took a step toward the stone monolith, this was not right, and she slapped her hand against the smooth stone side. "Where are you?" she demanded. "What game are you playing at?" Only the wind answered her.

--

Seamlessly he had entered the fabric of her dreams, even as his body, or rather the owl form of his body stayed in the branch outside her window. He watched with amusement her frustrations at not finding him there. Stealthily he watched her, awaiting new information.

--

Clouds filled the dusky skies, and Sarah looked up. She could see the old town-hall tower, and could read the clock. It was getting near seven, and she was late. "No," she said aloud. "I was late that night, but this is not that night!" Her outburst was met with a crake of thunder and a flash of lightening. Sarah looked up, knowing that her memory of that day was replaying in her dreams, as it had so often.

The wind whipped up, sighing in the trees as it had that day, and her hair rustled about her wide eyed face. With a shaky hand she swept it back into place, feeling the waves left behind by her braid. Her lips parted as she gasped aloud. She moved to the pond and looked at her reflection. She was no child, she was a woman fully grown. Her face had changed, matured, as had her body. The costume was the same, if somewhat better filled out. The wreath of flowers crowned her brow, but her hair was not pulled back, nor was it tied up as it had been that day. Now it hung like a glorious wavy curtain of silky chocolate. Stepping back from the pond, Sarah realized there were other changes as well. That day long ago she'd been wearing jeans under the costume. There was no denim oh her legs now, only the long gown, and a under gown of soft linen. Sarah reached into her sleeve, expecting to find the little red leather book. It was missing.

She heard the bells of the clock in the distance, and turned to go back over the bridge to find a dark shadow forming on the other side of the path. Something in that shadow filled her with worry, and she turned to run the other direction. She past the obelisk and her footing faulted. It was as if the earth had opened up and swallowed her, but this time there were no helping hands to slow her decent. This time she dropped in a rush, and a scream. When she finished falling she'd half expected to find herself in the dank little oubliette. She had landed like a cat on her feet, and was not in the little cell. She was instead standing in the long corridors that lead past the False Alarms. The way behind her was blocked, there was a solid wall. The way up seemed to have been swallowed up again and there was but one direction for her to go…forward.

--

He had not been surprised that she had been blocked from going back the way she had come; however falling into an abyss had surprised him. He found himself drawn into the abyss as well, and watched as she was pulled forward into the tunnel. A wicked smile played on his sensuous lips.

--

"Go no further!" warned a dusty voice.

"This is not the way," another cried out in a voice that was so loud it shook the foundations of the walls of the tunnel.

Sarah had forgotten how loud the voices had been in the tunnel. She'd forgotten feeling fearful that the roof above would give in and she'd be buried alive. All those fears came back to haunt her as she walked through the tunnel. She missed Hoggle, and wondered why he was not part of this dream; after all, he'd been her guide when she'd taken this journey the first time. He had been her guide and her friend and the one who had betrayed her trust.

Although the tunnel was for the most part the same, this time there were big differences. She was not a child on the precipice of womanhood, she was a woman fully grown this time. She was not dressed in jeans and a big baggy shirt that hid her womanly emerging body, she was in a curve hugging long flowing gown and she was wearing a dainty little ballet slipper. She moved past the faces, to where there was the bend in the tunnel. Ahead, was where she had encountered the Goblin King, and where she would most likely encounter him yet again.

When she arrived at the chamber, it was empty, Sarah frowned. "Where are you?" she whispered in irritation. A sound behind her in the tunnel she'd just traversed drew her attentions. She spun to face the sound expecting her adversary, but found instead the masked man in Cardinal Red. Swiftly she back out of the way of the foil slicing the air.

"_**Mademoiselle,**_" he greeted her formally, in a no nonsense tone. "You have something that belongs to me, I believe." Upon his sword arm was still the ribbon that Sarah had tied there.

Looking at the foil that seemed to be missing its protective tip, Sarah nearly tripped over a bundle of some blue cloth. She gasped when she saw the remains of the ghastly little beggar disguise that the Goblin King had used when he had encountered her in this chamber. It was all she could do to maneuver past the discarded rag corpse, and keep away from the point of the foil slicing the air. "No," she shook her head, "You don't belong here! You were not here," she argued aloud. "Why is this all changing?" She had somehow managed to circle her self about and was now standing with her back along the very wall that the Goblin King had backed her into that night long ago. Her hands clutched at the rock wall behind her.

"_**Mademoiselle,**_" he placed the sharp tip of the foil at her bodice.

Sarah stared down at the tip of the foil, it was poised, but it was not doing damage to her garment, not yet at least. "Sir, you have me at a disadvantage, for I have no blade."

"You have weapons that cut far deeper," the masked man rumbled behind the mask.

Swallowing the lump that had gathered in her throat, the girl tried to calm her breathing. However her pulse was racing and her heart pounding; "I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

"Such cruel eyes," he droned.

"Your eyes can be so cruel," another voice in the darkness declared.

Sarah turned to the sound, "Jareth?" she whispered, almost desperately.

--

He was watching, and when the specter of his Fencing Master ego declared her eyes cruel, he had not been able to stop himself from repeating the words he'd said in that final confrontation. "Your eyes can be so cruel." He slapped a gloved hand over his offending lips and silenced himself too late.

She had turned at the sound, "Jareth?" she'd whispered.

--

The foil once more sliced the air, gaining her attentions. "We had an unspoken agreement, a covenant of sorts _**Mademoiselle,**_" his voice was demanding and commanding. "A contract made in good faith betwixt us before the congregation that was present. You gave me your favor to wear into battle," his voice droned.

"Mock battle," she argued staring at the foil.

"And when I vanquished my opponents, you withheld my reward." He finished ignoring her argument of the facts. "I will now collect that reward," He dropped the point of the foil and advanced on her.

"I think not," a voice said behind the pair. Out of the shadows of her mind stepped the Goblin King, looking as he had that night in the tunnels so long ago. Except this time he too was carrying a sword. "I have a prior claim on the lady's… virtues." The Goblin King held out a protective hand toward the girl. "Sarah, don't defy me."

--

Jareth stared at the spectacle unfolding before him. Sarah was imagining her self the debated for reward betwixt himself and his alter ego. Fascinated he wondered whom it was the girl really wanted.

--

Sarah stared at the men standing before her, one in Cardinal Red, the other in earthier tones. "This is not what happened!" she argued. "This is not the way it was."

The Goblin King figure turned to her, a cryptically smile playing on his lips. "You know very well why this is not as it was."

"It must be as it is," chimed in the voice of the masked man.

Sarah was confused, "I don't understand… this makes no sense…."

Jareth took his eyes off the Fencing Master and looked at Sarah, "You have something that belongs to me." His eyes filled with desire, just as they had been in those final moments.

The Fencer turned to address her as well. "You have something that belongs to me…." His voice was intoxicating and beguiling, and the air about him filled with electricity.

Sarah was torn.

--

She sat up in the bed, in the dark room, clutching the blanket to her heart. "What do I have that belongs to either of them?" she questioned aloud.

--

Out side the owl fluttered its wings and took to the sky. Knowing all the answers didn't give him any peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Changes in the air**

Sarah awoke to the feeling she was being watched, she turned her face, opened her eyes and found Toby staring at her. "What?" she asked groggily.

"Are you ever getting up?" he asked impatiently. "I want to practice, but I can't do it alone… I need you to help me," his voice was edgy and eager.

Pushing back the hair from her eyes, Sarah glared at the boy before looking at the clock. "Toby, it's only seven," She turned over again. "It's Sunday… the one day I get to sleep in…"

"You're too young to be sleeping in!" he argued pulling her blanket off of her. "Come on, Sarah! You promised!"

"Alright," she snapped sitting up. "Give me a moment, would you?" She stretched. "Let me shower…."

"NO," the boy pulled at her. "You can shower after we practice."

Knowing she'd never get any peace, Sarah exited her bed, moved to the bath and locked the door so she could have a private moment. When she returned to her room she found the boy sitting on her bed, glaring at her. "Look," she said with as much tolerance as she could muster; "I will take you to the park, and I will practice with you as long as there are no people about who could get impaled, but I need ten minutes to pull myself together. Now kindly leave," She pointed to the door.

"Girls," the little boy huffed as he walked out to the hall. "Always taking time," he muttered.

Sarah ignored the goose that had just crossed her grave.

--

The park was empty, not unusual for so early on a Sunday morning. And it was early, the sun had risen, but it was still early enough that there was a frosty layer of dew on the ground and foggy mist snaking through the glade. The sun was so bright on this morning, and the mist shimmered with little rainbow colors. It was getting cooler, but it was not so cold that it was uncomfortable. Yet you could see your breath on the cold morning air. It hung, visible for a moment before vanishing like magic.

Sarah and Toby were wearing only the protective vests over their street garments. For Sarah that was an Irish Knit sweater over her jeans. For Toby it was a turtle neck sweater over his jeans. Both were wearing a pair of good sneakers, Sarah carried the bag with the practice foils, and protective masks they would wear during the exercise. She set the bag on one of the stone benches and carefully removed the practice foils and mask, setting them also on the bench before zipping the bag back up.

Toby looked about the flat path and nodded to his sister. "This is perfect, we can see all around us, we can clear off the path if anyone should come walking through."

"That's why I suggested it," Sarah said tossing the boy his mask. "Let's warm up," she suggested.

Toby watched as she stretched out her leg behind her and bent her forward knee to warm up the leg muscles. "Can't we just get to it?" he asked.

"Cold muscles can give you trouble," she warned. "I learned that when I was modeling."

"What do muscles have to do with modeling?" he demanded as he mimicked the way models walk.

Glaring at him, Sarah warned, "Never take your muscles for granted, I was not warmed up or properly stretched when I did my first runway walk, and I had leg cramps for three days afterward."

"Really?" Toby scratched his head, "But all you were doing was walking."

"Ha," Sarah scoffed. "Fat lot you know about it." She motioned him to mirror her and stretch. "Toby there's a lot more to walking a cat walk besides just walking. You have to hold your body a certain way, you have to walk at a specific pace, and then strike a pose and then turn and go back. It takes a lot of stamina, more than most people know." Her face was serious and her voice was stern. "You try walking like a model does, lest see how long you last without warming up."

Toby sighed. "Did you like it?"

"It paid the bills," she answered honestly. "It was not what I wanted to do, it was what I had to do."

Toby stood up, "Why didn't you just come home?"

Sarah finished the stretch, "I was too proud to admit I had made a mistake." She answered him honestly. "I didn't want to hear anyone telling me that I had been stupid and that I had not thought things out…It was too hard to admit I was wrong…." She looked about the glade, her heart ached. "But I'm home now," She held out a hand to him. "I'm here to stay…" She cleared her throat afraid of the emotions this conversation had awakened. "Go get the foils, we're stretched enough."

--

He had not come in owl form, for an owl in the light of dawn would not be welcomed. It was one thing to sit in the dark on a branch outside the windows of that Victorian, it was another to appear in the park after dawn. Being Fae, he could be present without being seen. It took concentration and control, but he could be there stealthily. He had known what the boy was going to do, having observed him in one of the many orbs he'd been using to keep tabs on the child, his child, he reminded himself. Only recently had he begun to use orbs to keep track of the girl as well. Now he watched from a safe distance, covered in invisibility. He had expected to feel protectiveness toward the boy; he had not expected the hunger the girl had awakened.

--

Sarah pulled down the mask, saluted her opponent who returned the salute. She centered herself, bending her knees and taking the _**en guard**_ position. She waited until her brother mirrored her and then she engaged him in the mock battle. "Keep your knees bent," she warned, watching him. Her foil moved through the air like it had a mind of its own.

Toby, after half an hour had landed only one hit, and that was purely by accident. He was breathing heavily and sweating when they removed their masks and took a break. Sarah passed him a water bottle that she'd packed just before leaving the house. "How many lessons did you take?" he demanded to know.

"I spent more time with Roy Knable on that set than I spent with my mother," Sarah stated as she took a seat on the bench, resting the foil against her extended leg. "He took a great deal of interest in me, and he was a good teacher."

"Why didn't you stick with it?" The boy questioned.

"Toby," Sarah said quietly. "I had no idea of what I was doing back then..." She snorted at the memory of herself at age sixteen. "Back then I thought I was going to go on stage and act… I thought I was just passing time with the fencing lessons, I had no idea that the discipline would have served me well in other areas of my life." She reached out her hand to the boys face. "I have the Williams hard head; I have to learn from my mistakes."

Toby laughed.

--

Jareth appeared in the parlor of the apartment, to find goblins scurrying about in frenzy. The reason for the frantic scamper was evident as he stepped further in the room. They were experiencing an unannounced visit from the High King. Jareth took a deep breath, and greeted his father as warmly as he could. "Good morning Father, how nice to see you… To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Oberon gave his son a sardonic smile. "Can I not visit my son without having an ulterior motive?"

"You could," the young King conceded before addressing the elder with condescension. "However that's not the case is it?"

Moving his long flowing robe out of his way the High King moved to sit in the throne like chair that was in the center of the parlor. "No, it's not…" he agreed calmly. "I've come to see how you're managing. How soon can you bring the changeling to us?"

"To us?" Jareth stiffened. "No, Father, I'm not bringing my boy to you… I'm not your wife, and I don't owe you a little henchman…This boy is mine…" He had been stubborn in the past, but this time he was reticent, and unmovable. "Tobias is mine, as is his sister, they belong to the Goblin nation and the Labyrinth, and if you have a problem with that I suggest you take it up with _**HER**_." He scowled as he crossed his arms.

Amused by his son's change in attitude, the High King chuckled softly. "Are you saying you now accept the authority of the Labyrinth over you and your life?" He scrutinized the younger King's demeanor. "Are you telling me you accept that you are not the one in power here?"

"I accept that there are things I have no control over…." Jareth conceded quietly. "For what ever reason the Labyrinth wanted that Girl to win, and leave, and come crashing back into my life…. I will have to accept that the Labyrinth has her reasons… I belong to her, and now so do the brother and sister…."

"And have you decided what to do with the girl once she's back in the Goblin Lands?" Oberon questioned with amusement.

Fingers tingling, hands burning and an ache he could not ignore raged though the younger King. He looked at his own father with as much schooled control as he could muster. "Once Sarah Williams is back in Goblin Lands, will be soon enough to decide what to do with her." He lied.

Oberon's lip curled into a smirk that looked remarkably like his son's.

--

Upon returning to their home, Toby raced up the stairs and changed. Sarah took her time, unpacking the fencing equipment and setting the protective chest vests out to air out and dry. She then went to her own shower and let the warm water work its wonders on her aching muscles. Each time she practiced the aches were fewer and fewer, but there were still stubborn muscles that had to be exercised. She let her hair air dry as she came down to the kitchen in her caftan and slippers. Karen was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a list in front of her. Giving her stepmother a smile Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee. "What's that?" She asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Thanksgiving menu," Karen handed the paper to the young woman. "Can you think of anything we need?"

Reading over the list Sarah giggled, "Are you feeding the First Infantry Division?" She looked at Karen with a warm smile. "That's enough food for an Army, who all is coming?"

"My sister, her husband and their three kids, your father's Aunt Millie," Karen didn't sound happy with the guest list.

"Hey, you know you don't have to do this… tell them that you're not up to it…" Sarah suggested.

"No," Karen said firmly, she looked over at the girl with a serious face. "I need to do this…"

Sarah looked at the list again, "Well if you insist, then I'm going to help you…. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Shock registered on the face of the woman with strawberry blond locks. "Sarah, that's the first time you've ever…" tears began to roll down her face as she changed what she was about to say. "Thank you… thank you my dear." She reached for the hands of her stepdaughter.

"We've a little over two weeks," Sarah said making notes on the page. "And I think we should simplify some of this."

"Such as?" Karen looked at the notes the girl was making.

"Let's put the kids in here, and the adults out in the dinning room… and have all the food set up on the sideboard and the counters in here…" Sarah smiled, "I worked in a deli and as a waitress in a coffee shop, and I know all kinds of short cuts!"

--

Blot and Glimmer watched as the King paced, he had been like this since the departure of his father. Both Goblins were worried; it never bode well when the King was brooding. The man paced, in his hand was a crystal that he'd been peering in. "How long were you watching the girl?" he asked again.

Glimmer stammered as he answered. "Long enough…."

"Did you in any way hamper her efforts to achieve fame and fortune?" Jareth asked once more.

"No…. sir…" a chorus of voices chanted.

The pacing began again, and the King's face was a stony mask. He raised the crystal once more and looked into it. He saw desperation, and despair, he also saw the specter of death. Frowning he lowered the orb. "Blot, I've business that I must conclude at home… keep things under control here." He looked coldly at Glimmer. "Stay away from the girl!"

Blot looked at Glimmer for a moment, "Sir, just Glimmer or all of us?"

"All of you, until I get this sorted out," Jareth opened the closet door and moved into the portal that would take him to the Goblin Kingdom. He found himself standing in the garden maze not far from the sleeping old man whose hat was already eyeing him with disapproval. Jareth ignored the hat, tapped a finger on the hand of the sleeping man. "Wake up, I need your counsel."

One eye lid creaked open, "Will you listen?"

"This time I have little choice but to listen," Jareth complained.

The old one smiled, as the other eye popped open as well. "All things come to he who waits." The eyes closed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jareth asked the hat that was not pointedly ignoring him. "Oh bother," he fumed as he moved toward the castle using a secret entrance. He moved down to the lower level to find Medwen.

Upon seeing the advancing King, the master builder scowled. "I'm not making any more changes in here," he bellowed.

"I'm not asking for any…." Jareth assured him. "I want you to see to new quarters for servants and staff…"

Medwen laughed, "Staff? What staff?"

Jareth scowled, "One miserable little scab." He was referring to Hoggle and Medwen knew it. The dwarf had for years been a sore subject for the King. Finding he needed to accommodate the little gnat galled him. Medwen wisely took out his sketching pad and asked for the King's instructions rather than make issue.

--

Hoggle's punishments for his transgressions against the crown were not as dire as they might have been. He still had his head, and his life, miserable as it was. The worst of the chastisement was he had been forbidden to see or communicate with Sarah. He could live with being forced to take up residence along side the bog; he could tolerate the fact that he was not allowed companionship. But being forbidden from seeing the girl nearly broke his very old heart. He looked at the bracelet the girl had presented to him in the tunnel. It was his constant reminder that somewhere was a girl who had called him friend. It was perhaps his most treasured possession.

He was so deep in his thoughts, and memories of the girl that he didn't see the King, or hear him at first. He stared at the plastic beads with longing.

"Still mooning over that girl?" Quipped a voice laced with disdain.

Hoggle looked up, glaring at the sound of the voice. "Whats you want?"

Telling him-self this bitter pill he was forced to swallow was for the best for the Kingdom, he overlooked the obvious display of disrespect. "How would you like to come back to court?" He asked quietly taking a seat on a stump beside the place the dwarf was standing.

"What for?" Hoggle didn't trust the King, but that was nothing new. Jareth had taken pleasure in Hoggle's discomfort long before the girl had come into their lives. "You tired of kicking Goblins about, want to try your hand at dwarf tossing?"

Wickedly the King smiled for a moment, "Enticing as that offer is, no, thank you Hogsbed…. No, I find I need your skills as a gardener once more."

Hoggle scoffed. "ha! As if the Labyrinth will allow anything to grow near you;" He pointed an accusatory hand at the King. "You're as unwanted as the rest of us."

"Is that a refusal?" Jareth pulled the fingers of his leather glove closer to his hands. "What a shame, you know Hogsfeet, things change."

"Not you," Hoggle spat, "Not this place!"

"Oh no?" Jareth mused, "Have you looked about your self of late? Or are you too deeply amerced in self pity…"

"You're one to talk about self pity!" the retort came.

Gracefully the Fae King stood up. "Fine, I had mistakenly thought you'd want to do something to make Sarah's arrival festive… I was wrong…."

"Sarah's arrival?" fear filled the dwarf's eyes. "Leave her alone, she's free of you…of us…"

Producing an orb Jareth thrust it forward; it showed the image of Hoggle and Sarah at the entrance of the Labyrinth. Hoggle heard his words to the girl, '_**Even if you get to the center, you'll never get out again.' **_"You warned her yourself, as did I…" Jareth growled angrily. "Now, do you want to come back to court or not?"

Hoggle hung his head, "I'll come back."

Jareth tossed the offending orb away. "I thought you'd see it my way," He snapped his fingers. "Come there is much to do…"

Hoggle hobbled along behind the King, feeling broken and lost.

--

Robert brought the Sunday edition of the paper into the kitchen, having separated it into the sections. He placed the newly revamped Woman's Section on the table. A smile playing on his lips, "We are in the company of a celebrity!"

Sarah stared at the very large photo on the cover page; it was of her…tying the ribbon on to the arm of man in the mask. "I'm going to kill Carmine!" she shouted.

--

Blot looked at the picture, and turned to Squeak, "What game is this?"

"I don't know," the goblin sighed walking away.

"Don't matter what game they play… matters who wins…" a goblin under the bed called out.

Glimmer nodded, "This time King gonna win," he said with conviction.

"I don't know," Blot sighed. "I'm not sure who won the last time,"

"Girl," a chorus of voices shouted.

"Did she," he questioned sounding more and more human. "Did she?" He didn't like being stuck in a human body, it made him think like one of them. "If she won, why didn't her life turn out better?"

Glimmer sat down, confounded by the question.

Squeak shrugged, and put the paper on the King's chair. "If she didn't, who did?"

Not one goblin had an answer to that question.

--

Randal C. Drake looked at the photo, his jaw locking as he gritted his teeth. He hated to admit that the new format of the pages in his hand were good. No better than good, they would make a success of the paper. He had worked for years to see the little paper fail, and now all his hard work was being foiled by a leggy girl and an aging social fop. He tossed the paper away, feeling more than just cross.

Margo watched as he acted out his petulance. "That will do you little good, you know," she cooed as she poured herself another Mimosa from the crystal carafe on the breakfast cart. "I warned you, you had no idea of what you were up against."

"Why didn't you destroy her when you had you chance?" Randal scowled.

Pursing her lips, Margo smiled a very wicked smile. "It was to my advantage to trod on her, but not to totally break her…" she sipped the libation in her hand. "She will make a fine Siren, and when she is ensconced in her new position, you can do what you want with that brat brother of hers." She handed a fluted glass to the man. "Won't that be the icing on the cake?"

Randal closed his eyes; the thoughts of being in possession of something that by rights should belong to the Seelie Courts gave him a wonderful feeling of power. "To corruption," he toasted.

Clinking her glass to his, Margo cooed; "Corruption." Sipping the liquid she murmured. "It's all a matter of timing… the girl's world is falling apart and there's nothing she can do about it… She'll be a Siren before the Seelie know what to do. And her song will drive thousands mad…. Just as we've planed." She laughed, "And we have the idiot in the Goblin Realm to thank for altering us to her existence."

"And the boy will be mine," Randal smiled; "How delicious."

--

Jareth looked at the page, the photo of him and Sarah was attractively shot, and most complimentary. He smiled, feeling the now familiar tingle in his long exquisite fingers. Perhaps, he told himself, it would not been such a burden being with Sarah. Perhaps the Labyrinth knew best after all. It had led him to her in the first place, long before she uttered the words that had placed her brother in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Perhaps this time, she would be ready for what he offered. He traced the line of the chin on the page, "Precious," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Truly Thankful**

The following two weeks were a flurry of activity for Sarah. Between work and fencing lessons and helping Karen prepare for the family holiday, she had her hands full. She arose early on Thanksgiving, feeling achy from the night before fencing lesson. The fencing instructor was still constantly on her for emulating Knable, and not following his instructions. He had worked her harder than he had worked anyone else in her class, and her muscles were now complaining about the abuse. She showered, longer than usual, but it felt good to just stand under the rush of hot water.

When she arrived in the kitchen she was surprised to find it empty. Putting on her apron, she got the list of chores out and began to set things up for Karen; sure the woman would be joining her momentarily. She prepared the celery and onions for the stuffing, and got the bowl with the croutons ready. Within half an hour the room filled with the scent of aromatics. A cup of coffee in hand, Sarah went into the mud room to take the defrosted turkey out of the cold water bath Karen had left it in over night. She was so busy with the day's preparations that she lost track of how long she'd been up working. It was not until she had the turkey in the oven that she realized she was still alone in the kitchen. Fear gripped her as she raced up the stairs and tapped urgently on her parent's door. "Karen," she called softly. "Karen, are you up?"

"Sarah," her father's voice called out, "Come in, and pleases be quiet…." The opening door revealed him sitting on the side of the bed, with a very pale Karen. "She's ill," He said carefully.

Sarah moved to the bed, "Karen, what can I do for you?"

"I need this day," she whispered urgently.

"You'll have it," Sarah promised, turning to her father she said calmly. "I'm calling in reinforcements!" She moved to the phone, and dialed Daisy's number sure the young woman would be up. "Daisy, it's Sarah," she announced. "Do you know where Della and Margo are? I need help, it's an emergency…."

"Della and I were just getting ready to hit the road and go over to New York… I have no idea of where in the world Margo is right now… what's wrong?"

"Holiday emergency, Karen's under the weather, and we've got a slough of folks coming in for dinner… I hate to ask…"

"Don't be silly," Della was no on the line. "I'd much rather play in your step mother's kitchen than go to a fussy restaurant with my brother, and listen to him drone on about his successes." Her voice was full of encouragement. "We'll be there in half an hour chicken-little," the line went dead.

Sarah looked at Karen, "You take it easy," she looked at her father. "Did you call her doctor?"

"They are sending a nurse over with some medication." He stated reluctantly.

"I'll take care of dinner," she promised the prone figure in the bed. "And all you have to do is play the perfect hostess, a role you were born to…." Sarah headed for the door. "I'm adding places for Della and Daisy at the table, if you don't mind."

"Thank them for me," Karen closed her eyes.

--

Daisy and Della entered through the kitchen entrance, like family would on a day that called for all hands on deck. Both were dressed in casual garments for cooking and setting up. Sarah had indeed added places to the table for the unexpected guests that had been added. The three girls were so busy with the dinner no one noticed the little boy who entered with sleepy eyes demanding a bowl of cereal. Daisy moved to take care of him as she was setting up a tray for the woman upstairs who was right now being checked over by a nurse. Sarah watched for any signs of panic, but Toby was so used to the two women who kept company with his sister that he didn't even flinch. Working in unison the three managed to pull what was left to do together.

--

Karen sat in the bed with her back up on a pillow. "Robert, we have to talk to Sarah." She said bitterly. "She has to know what's coming."

"No," he said flatly. "Karen, please, not today."

Feeling a little better since the nurse had administered a shot, Karen looked at her husband with sympathy. "Alright, not today," she sighed deeply. "But soon dear, soon we have to talk to Sarah."

Sarah tapped at the door, carrying the tray that Daisy had made up. "The nurse said you should try to eat," she said as she put the bed-tray over the lap of her stepmother. "We have everything in hand down stairs. No one will even suspect that you were laid up this morning. Dinner will be ready to serve at two, the guests will be arriving at one, so that gives you time to rest and dress."

"You and your friends are so dear," Karen murmured. "Thank you so much Sarah."

"Yeah, not bad for a girl who didn't want to even baby sit, eh?" Sarah teased lightly, before ordering her father to get out of the room. She took a seat on the bed, "Come on, nurse said eat, and I'm here to make sure you do."

"Bully," Karen muttered but her eyes were swimming in tears of relief. Lifting the toast with one hand she reached out for Sarah's hand with the other. "Thank you."

--

When at one o'clock in the afternoon the family arrived, Karen was up to greet them at the door. Della, Daisy and Sarah scurried in the kitchen with last minute arrangements, and the hors d'oeuvres. Sarah mused that while it was her mother who was the actress by profession, Karen was giving her a good run for the money today. Her stepmother looked totally refreshed and with the help of well applied makeup looked stunning. She appeared to be the perfect hostess in every way.

Kathy, Karen's sister looked about the Williams' house with a critical eye. "I don't know why you insisted on staying in this old thing," she commented in a hostile tone. "This was her house. He should have bought you a new house, like Mac bought me…"

Sarah knew as she hung up coats that Kathy was referring to Linda, and she bristled inside. Kathy insisted that Sarah call her Mrs. Jameson, and her husband was always referred to as Mr. Jameson, never Aunt Kathy or Uncle Mac. Only Toby was allowed to use the titles, as he was a _**blood relation**_ according to Kathy Jameson. "Mrs. Jameson, you look well," Sarah said politely taking her coat.

"I thought you moved out," the older woman looked down her nose at Sarah. It was evident that she disliked the girl who so closely resembled the actress who'd been wed to Karen's husband first.

"Well, I'm back," Sarah said a bit spunkier than she'd intended. "Mr. Jameson, I hear your company landed that new pharmaceutical contract, congratulations."

"Thank you, Sarah," Mac said handing his coat to her. "I think we can dispense with the formalities and you can call me Mac…."

"No she can not," Kathy snapped hostilely. "She will show you the proper respect and call you Mr. Jameson." Her eyes flashed a warning at both her husband and Sarah.

Sarah moved to the kitchen to get the first hors d'oeuvres tray to take into the parlor. Della whispered. "Who's that?"

"Kathy, Karen's sister, and her husband MacDonald Jameson…he's in pharmaceuticals…" Sarah looked over her shoulder to be sure the woman was not spying on them. "She makes the Witch of the East look like a piker!"

Daisy snorted as she put the finishing touches on the tray. "Want a house to drop on her?"

"More like Windsor Castle," Della quipped as she poured out punch glasses of Karen's apple cider punch. "I'll take the punch in, you're talented but you can't handle two trays."

"Thanks," She led the way in, "Mr. and Mrs. Jameson I'd like to introduce my friend Della, she and my friend Daisy are joining us today."

"Really," Kathy turned to Karen. "Don't you work hard enough? Do you have to let that… girl… invite who ever she wants? This is supposed to be a family celebration."

One of Kathy's children, having taken a hors d'oeuvre off the tray, tossed it violently on the floor. "That tastes icky," she said in a baby voice.

Della stared daggers at the girl who was far more spoiled than Sarah could ever have been. "What a darling child," she said dripping with sugary sarcasm to Kathy, "You must be so proud." She looked over at Karen and said in a cheery tone, "Oh, Mrs. Williams, perhaps I can get the dust buster out so the little darling can clean this up."

Kathy gave a startled cough, "My daughter is a guest," she barked.

"Is that how you've taught her a guest behaves?" Della feigned shocked dismay.

Turning to the hostess, her sister glared, and surprisingly found the glare returned.

The door bell rang, and Sarah went to answer it, not really wanting to see who would win this battle of wills. She was not sure Karen was up to Kathy, and when she opened the door she found herself staring into the eyes of her father's favorite Aunt. "Well, is that any way to greet me?" Millie opened her arms expecting a hug. She touched Sarah's face with loving hands as she pulled back, "My aren't you turning out pretty?" She gathered the girl in for a long hug.

"Hello, Aunt Millie," she surrendered herself to the ministrations of her demonstrative aunt. "Everyone is in the parlor."

Millie trundled in, and bellowed loudly. "Hello Robbie, Karen," Aunt Millie's voice was rich and full of a sweet gentle accent. She was a little woman, full bodied and pleasant company.

Toby stood on the lower landing of the stairs, he'd been watching from a safe distance. "I'm not coming down," he whispered, watching the way Kathy was giving Robert's aunt the cold shoulder.

"If I have to be here, so do you," was the terse reply from his sister. "Now get down here or I'll… take your foil from you for a week!"

"That's blackmail!" he snapped viciously.

"Yes," she agreed hastily. "And it works." She snapped her fingers. "Go in there and greet your family, I've got work to do in the kitchen."

Della stood with a paper napkin in her hand, a gloat on her lips and her eyes sparkling with triumph. "I'm thinking of having this bronzed," she told Sarah. "I'll bet it's the first work that kid ever did."

Daisy was keeping an eye on the goings on in the parlor. "I feel sorry for Karen," she said softly; "And that poor Mr. Jameson."

"OH don't you waste sympathy on him," Della said in a low grumble. "He goosed me when I walked past him!" Daisy bit back the laughter that threatened to spill out of her, while Della pointed to the place on her bottom that was still smarting from the pinch.

Sarah looked at the turkey that was ready to carve. "Should I go in there and rescue my dad, or do this myself?"

"Rescue your dad," both of the other girls said at once.

Sarah entered the war zone; Toby was seated in a corner, fuming at having to be nice to his cousins for the sake of peace. Robert was keeping an eye on the fragile Karen; Kathy was glaring at her sister and the older woman who was hovering over her. Millie seemed oblivious to any problem and Kathy's children were doing their best to be miserable. Mac was leaning on the wall, wearing a self satisfied grin as long as his wife was not looking his way.

"Daddy," Sarah said politely. "The turkey is ready to carve."

"If you'd had this catered, it would be already done," gripped Kathy. "The last time I had Thanksgiving we had it catered!"

Sarah saw the shadow of pain on her stepmother's face, she moved to where Kathy was stuffing another stuffed mushroom cap into her mouth. "Lighten up," she ordered in a commanding tone as she leaned toward the woman. "Or I'll make your life hell." Kathy nearly choked on the cap in her mouth, her eyes popped open wide. Never had Sarah so much as said peep, she looked at the girl who was not backing down. Then smiling, Sarah said to Kathy's children. "We've set the table in the kitchen up for you…"

"I don't wanata eat in the kitchen," the girl complained. "I wanta eat in the dinning room…." She looked at her mother. "Mama, you said we'd be eating in the dinning room."

"I don't want to eat," Kathy's oldest boy started in, he was thirteen and still behaving like a monster. "The food smells bad here…."

The middle boy glared at Toby, "Is he in there with us?"

Kathy's face went placid; her little darlings were not going to be treated like second hand citizens. "My children will eat where I eat."

"Than you are more than welcome to join them in the kitchen," Karen said in a tone no one had ever herd come from her lips. It bordered on authoritative, and was imposing.

Kathy looked at her younger sister. "What's gotten into you?"

"Some common sense," Karen said standing on shaky feet. "Now if you would like to stay for dinner, I suggest you tell those monsters of yours to get their fannies into the kitchen."

Millie, who had always liked Karen gave her the broadest smile she'd ever graced her with. "Dinner smells wonderful Karen," she complimented the woman.

"Sarah and her friends did most of the work," Karen said patting her stepdaughters arm as she passed her on the way to the dinning room.

Kathy and Sarah stood looking at each other; neither seemed ready to back down. Kathy's daughter was tugging at her sleeve. "I'm hungry!" she whined. Kathy looked at the child, then at her two sons.

"Go to the kitchen," she ordered them in a dark tone, glaring at Sarah. The woman moved past Sarah with a huff, and took her place in the dinning room next to her husband. Both Della and Daisy had offered to sit in the kitchen with the Jameson children and Toby, but Sarah told them to go and enjoy dinner, she intended to ride herd over the little monsters and see to it that they didn't destroy Karen's or Toby's holiday. She made sure that Toby was seated far from the meat-hooks of either of Kathy's sons. She didn't like the way they looked at Toby.

--

Millie conversed cordially with Sarah's guests, whom Kathy pointedly ignored. Della wished Kathy's husband would ignore them as well. He was getting a bit too close for comfort and his wife was the kind that pitched fits. She said several times that this was too dry or that was too sour, and why didn't they sweeten the punch like Karen's mother had. Della wondered if there was anything that the woman did like. Contending with the shrew and her letch of a husband was a full time job as far as Della was concerned. She didn't envy Karen being related to the odious woman. Nor did she envy Sarah being tucked away in the kitchen with the brats who this woman thought of as her little darlings.

Sarah sat in the kitchen being watched by the evil eyes of Kathy's little monsters. "You don't belong here," the eldest boy sneered.

Toby stared at his cousin, unable to speak for a moment.

"This is not your house," the girl chimed in.

Sarah looked at her, she was going to look just like her mother, and in fact she was already a carbon copy, down to wearing a matching outfit. It seemed to madden the child that Sarah was not drawn into her condescension. Something else in the room had Sarah's attention. The middle boy picked up his plate and complained a pig shouldn't have to eat such slop. He made ready to toss the bone china plate across the room. Sarah removed the plate with one hand and slapped him with the other before he had time to destroy the dinner ware. His eyes popped wide open and he shouted; causing a ruckus and his mother and father came flying into the room. The boy stood there accusing Sarah of abusing him, and his siblings were backing him up. The three little hellions were shouting and accusing with fingers pointing at Sarah.

"Your son was going to toss my grandmother's china…." Sarah explained trying to hold her temper.

"What do I care if he destroys everything your whore mother brought into this house?" Kathy shrieked.

"This is my father's mother's china," Sarah shrieked back. The woman closed her mouth and looked to see if Karen or Robert were witnessing this. Not only were they there, but so was Millie, Robert's mother's sister. Kathy had not chose but to back down as all three were standing in the arched doorway. Sarah looked at the three children sitting around the table wearing evil little grins hopping to get the girl with green eyes in trouble. "Let me tell you something you little beasts, I would take on a whole castle of goblins over the likes of you. Goblins have better manners than you three!" She turned to the little girl who had evil words forming on her nasty little mouth, "_**This **__**is**__** my house**_, mine, Toby's and our parents. You are only guests here, and unwelcomed guests at that! You are doing your best to ruin this day, and I'm not going to let you. So either you sit and behave, or I suggest your parents take you the hell out of here."

Karen looked at Kathy waiting for her to say or do something. Kathy looked at her with anger and contempt. She ordered her husband to get their coats as they were leaving! "I hope you're happy," she glared at Karen, "Don't come looking to me for help, you've chosen your side…. Live with it."

The door slammed as they exited, as it did Millie picked up the china plate. "These are not my sister's dishes…." She said with a grin.

Karen started to giggle; Robert picked it up and it dominoed. Soon everyone was smiling and feeling as if a weight had been lifted. Karen kicked off her shoes and said. "Let's eat dinner. Sarah, Toby, grab your plates and join us…" with a wave of her hand she motioned the younger Williams into the dinning room. The places vacated by her sister and her sister's husband were cleared and Sarah and Toby joined what was left of the family.

--

Millie sat with Toby in the parlor; the three girls had cleared the dishes and packed away the leftovers. Robert was on the floor going through the record collection, finding the one he'd been searching for, he placed it on the turntable. The room filled with a soft ballad being sung in French.

Daisy peeked in to see Robert and Karen dancing cheek to cheek to the soft tune. She looked at Sarah. "What is that song?"

"La vie en rose," Della answered. "It's a love song, was popular a few years back."

"It's their song," Sarah said looking over Daisy's shoulder at the man and the woman. She rested her chin on her friend's shoulder, to watch her father and stepmother slow dancing as if they were the one people in the world.

"Do you know what the words mean?" Daisy asked.

Sarah shook her head, "I only speak bullshit French, not really understanding most of what I say… I can ask for directions, and say the sign of the cross… I can even tell you to go to hell…. But no, I don't understand the words…" she pulled back into the kitchen. "But they do, they have a whole collection of songs in French, and they sing along with them sometimes… it's really cute." Sarah turned to see Della slow dancing alone in the kitchen, she pointed for Daisy to look.

--

On Saturday morning, as quietly as they could the brother and sister left the house to drive to the Fencing studio. Karen was still recovering from the stress of having her sister's family in the house. She'd spent most of Friday just directing Sarah and Toby as they began to bring down the Christmas decorations to set up. They had gotten as far as getting all the outdoor decorations up and ready to plug in. They had also pulled down the ornaments and stored them in the mudroom. Karen lounged on the couch with a blanket that Millie had crocheted for her. By the end of the day she looked pale and worn, and she'd only been sitting. Sarah told her not to worry about Toby that she'd take care of him and would make sure he got to his Saturday lesson on time.

Sarah was surprised to see no other cars in the lot. The lobby door was open, lights were on, but no one was at the desk. She shrugged as she entered the passageway to the locker rooms. Toby went off to his locker and found it empty, but changed into his fencing garb anyway. Sarah also found the woman's locker empty and wondered if something were wrong. Feeling a bit strange and out of place she removed her street clothes and donned her fencing uniform. She tightened up the pleated braid, and made sure the dark green ribbon she was wearing was in a perfect bow. After checking herself, making sure everything was adjusted just so, she picked up her mask and exited the locker room.

Toby was already standing before the mirror starting his warm up when she joined him. "It's like a ghost town," she said stretching her arms above her head and arching nimbly. She fought the feeling of being watched, after all who could see her? She ignored the little movements in shadows, saying to herself it was only a trick of lighting.

"The door was open and the lights on in here," Toby commented as he too stretched. "And it's nearly time for class…"

Sarah pressed one knee forward and warmed the hamstring of the extended back leg. "Well, I don't know what's going on, but it sure feels good to be here. Right now there's no place I'd rather be… God after Thursday, I'd take this place over the rest of the world… Thanksgiving," she muttered. "For what the Lord has given, let us be truly thankful." Her voice had dropped dramatically several octaves.

"What are you truly thankful for little girl," Toby said mockingly pretending to have a microphone in his hands.

"Let me see, for family," she said blinking and putting on a breathy voice and a little girl attitude. "For happy holidays…" both laughed at that quip; "And for the blessed peacefulness of this fencing school." She said spinning about with her arms out stretched.

"Enough absurdity and folly;" a muffled voice broke into the conversation. "Finish stretching." He approached the pair wearing his usual uniform of Cardinal Red and Black, and his mask pulled down covering his face protectively.

"Where is everyone else?" Toby asked as he returned to limbering up, and facing the wall of mirrors.

"For some reason most of the class thought we were on holiday." The English man said tightly. Both the Williams' giggled; the man turned and placed a hand on the small of Sarah's back. "Lower or you'll injure your self." He looked over at Toby, "stretch that leg, boy." He looked at Sarah with her hair braided, and smiled under the mask. "So what were you saying about being grateful?"

"Thursday was Thanksgiving, and Toby and I were just being silly…our dinner was invaded by relatives we would have preferred not come, and they tried to make a shambles of our day… but its peaceful here…" She answered as she continued to limber up.

"Peaceful," the man in Cardinal Red teased, "Just before I make to cut you into ribbons."

Sarah stood up, "Speaking of ribbons," she was not sure why but she smiled sweetly. "You owe me one." She held out a hand and pursed her lips.

Jareth in the mask leaned toward her, and growled dangerously. "And you still owe me a kiss." He moved swiftly past her toward the rack that held the practice foils. "Let us begin." He commanded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Quirky dreams**

Anise was surprised to find the door of the fencing school unlocked. She stepped in with a grim look on her face, hearing the sounds in the work room; the grim look became almost murderous. She stood in the doorway, arms akimbo, and glared at the pair facing each other. "What are you two doing here? We're closed!" she barked.

Sarah and Toby stopped; she pulled up her mask and looked away toward someone standing in a shadow. "You want to take care of this?" she asked.

Moving out of the shadow, the figure in the lean uniform moved toward the woman in the door way purposefully. "Miss Cortland, you are interrupting my class."

Torn between backing down and pugnacious hostility, the young woman chose the latter. "There is no class," she snarled at the man. "Clearly," she waved at the empty work room.

Looking over his shoulder, the man said in a tone that didn't allow for discussion; "I see two dedicated students, don't you? If I had even just one, there would be a class…"

Anise pursed her lips, her blue eyes glaring with fire, more and more she disliked this man and his odious ways. "I wonder if my Uncle would agree with you…" she asked in a snippety voice. "You're just an employee…. Remember?"

Sarah felt the rush of anger coming from the pretty girl with dark hair, and placed a protective hand on her brother's shoulder, ready to place her self between him and any danger.

Jareth had caught the movement in the corner of his eye; even through the mask he was keeping an eye on Sarah and her reactions. 'Valiant and heroic to the end,' he thought to himself before addressing the young woman trying to be more than she was. "I am not an employee," he said crossing his arms and standing before her, unmoved. "I am a guest of this establishment…. Here as a favor to _**your employer**_."

A voice behind the young woman startled her and silenced her as she opened her mouth to retort; "Is there a problem here?"

Anise turned to find her uncle and her cousin entering the lobby. Both were carrying equipment bags. "This man is holding class…." She complained. "ON a day that we are closed…."

"Who says we're closed?" David challenged her.

"It's a holiday weekend," she snapped at him. "No one else is here," she pointed to the workroom where Sarah was standing with Toby, still in a defensive stance. "It's like he's giving them a private lesson!"

"Hardly," Talbot sighed, giving his niece a dark look. "Toby and Sarah Williams are here for their regular lesson, hardly private."

Unable to let it go, Anise complained. "Do you see anyone else here?"

David shook his head, huffed and moved past the angry girl. "Let it go," he warned.

"He's an employee!" she complained bitterly to her uncle whose face changed at the uttered words.

"Anise, you forget yourself!" Talbot Cortland growled darkly. "Master Dé Danann is our guest, an honored guest and you are treating him very poorly."

"AS an employee… he is expected to follow guidelines…" Anise was hell-bent.

Cortland took hold of the girl's forearm roughly and pulled her into the lobby. "He is not an employee," he repeated with growing irritation and annoyance. "Master Dé Danann is here at his own expense… as a favor…He is a guest, not an employee… And if he wants to dance naked in the middle of the work room while he conducts his class it is none of your concern!"

Jareth smirked to himself at Sarah's reaction to the erotic suggestion. She had given a slight excited little gasp at the thought and covered he mouth with one hand swiftly. He bowed to the owner of the school and returned to his students. "Return to your positions," he ordered calmly.

Anise grabbed the arm of her Uncle. "He's costing us money!" she growled.

"It would be me he'd be costing, if that accusation were true." Cortland slapped the hand that was no on his sleeve, "you forget yourself!" He turned and moved toward the men's locker room where David was already suiting up.

The girl stood in the lobby, fuming. She moved once more toward the door, to watch with a sulky face as the girl in the work room engaged the younger student under the tutelage of the man in red and black. "Your day is coming," she said under her breath.

The Master called a halt and ordered the boy to sit and watch; he faced Sarah and saluted her. "Toby, when you are lunging; make sure you extend from the center," skillfully he demonstrated, the tip of his foil within inches of Sarah's breastplate. "From the center," he repeated.

Toby sat on the bench, his mask raised. "I thought I had." He panted.

"It's a lung," the master demonstrated once more, "Not a topple; you extend too far, and one day it will cost you a match." He stood back, "Show him a proper lung," he commanded and the girl repeated the move for her brother to see. "See how Sarah is centered?" He moved behind the girl, placed his hand at the small of her back, then to where her hip. His fingers skimmed along the rounded hip as if he had always touched her thus. He felt the quiver of muscle as his hand moved. "See how her hip is placed?"

Looking at the hand on her, she turned her covered face, grateful the mask hid her blushing cheeks. "Watch the hand," she whispered a terse warning.

"Quiet you," he whispered back teasingly. "Your sister's body does as she tells it to…" He said to the boy.

Toby put down his foil, took off his mask, stood up and stepped closer. "But she's a girl…"

"Yes, she is…" murmured the masked instructor, his hand still on the taunt muscles of her hip and too close to her buttocks for the girl's comfort zone. "Are you saying you can't do this move because you're not a girl?" asked the master as he dropped into a mirror of Sarah right beside her. "I can, you can," he said with firmness.

Toby looked at the pair, in the lung position. "I'll work on it," he promised.

Jareth rose up; as he did he placed his hand on the small of Sarah's back. "See that you do, you are excused…Toby."

Sarah kept still until the child had moved to the locker room, "Am I also excused?" she whispered.

The hand had not moved, but the fingers flexed. "No," he said quietly. Sarah stayed as she was, controlling her breathing as best as she could, and praying for a speedy death. Jareth admired the control she was exhibiting, something she'd not had when she was fifteen. "_**Mademoiselle**_," he purred as he leaned closer, as if to give instruction. "_**C'est bien!**__"_ The strong fingers flexed again as he experienced a deepening of the tingling sensation that appeared each time he came into contact with her. He moved his hand up her back, and untied the ribbon deftly; removing it before she was aware it was gone. "_**C'est Si Bon**_," he purred in pleasure as he turned with the ribbon and walked away. As he reached the safety of the coach's door he called over his shoulder; "Dismissed."

Sarah pulled out of the lung, before she nearly toppled. She spun round, but he was gone. "Blast him," she muttered. "If he weren't the best damn teacher…I'd…" she continued to mutter as she walked to the woman's locker room. It was there she discovered that he had captured yet another of her hair ribbons. At first she was miffed, then coyly she giggled and covered her blushing cheeks, finding this flirtatious game intriguing.

--

He removed his mask as he entered the area off limits to students. He looked at the green ribbon that was sister to the one he had tucked into the pocket of the shirt he wore under the protective fencing jacket. He wore a pleased grin, and dangled the ribbon in triumph.

Cortland looked up as he strapped on the protective covers for his legs. "What do you have there?"

"A trophy," Jareth said good naturedly, dangling the ribbon for Cortland to see.

Talbot snickered, "You have taken a fancy to the Williams girl, have you not?"

Jareth didn't deny it, "She's a delightful little diversion."

The smile on Cortland's face faded just slightly. "I do hope she's not just a dalliance."

"Sarah Williams could never be just a dalliance," Jareth reassured the man. "I have no desire to just dally away my time, Cortland…"

"That's good to hear," the man relaxed. "Does she have any idea of your… intentions?"

"Not as yet," the man in red dangled the green ribbon playfully. "We are but at the toying and teasing stage."

"Ah to be young again," Cortland sighed as he picked up his mask, "Well David is waiting…"

Jareth looked at the ribbon, "Don't let me keep you." He called softly to his host.

--

Toby was waiting in the lobby, under the glaring eyes of the girl at the reception desk. He breathed a sigh of relief as his sister appeared. Both girls glared at each other, but one, the one with green eyes knew something that gave her an edge. Sarah knew that in the hands of the handsome man in the coach's room was a green ribbon. "Come on Toby," she said holding the door open. After the boy had made his exit, Sarah looked at Anise with cold fury. Again she fought the urge to address the woman knowing it would do little good. So she gave her a last glance, and exited the building herself.

Toby stood at the car awaiting her, "That woman gives me the creeps."

"Me too," Sarah said unlocking the door, leaning over the open door she smiled. "How about stopping for a few things on our Christmas lists?"

"You're on," he said tossing his bag in the back seat.

--

Sarah told Toby to leave the packages in the trunk; she'd bring them in to the house when their parents were out at church the next morning. She carried both the equipment bags, asking Toby to get the front door for her. As they entered the house they could hear the earthy and sexy tones of a female voice singing in French. Sarah stowed the equipment bags in the front hall closet, "We're home," she called to the woman in the parlor.

"That's nice, dear." Karen sighed happily as she lounged on the couch.

Sarah entered the room as an upbeat number began; it was the first words sung by the sexy voice that caught girl's attention. "What is that?" she pointed to the record.

Karen looked at her with an incredulous look, "Sarah, that's your father's Eartha Kitt album… we've had this conversation."

"NO, that song, what is that?"

"C'est si bon?" Karen looked at the girl as if she had lobsters in her ears.

Something in Sarah rung like a bell, like Big Ben was inside her head. "What does that mean?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, fearful of the answer, and yet needing desperately to know.

"It means…" Karen gave it a moment's thought, finding it hard to translate into English. "It means … it feels so good…but it's more personal…it's more romantic … like its good to touch you…"

Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, Sarah swallowed the gathering lump. "oh," she felt her heart pound so violently she feared it would break her chest.

Karen closed her eyes and rested back against the couch. "It's very intimate," she murmured.

"Yes, it is…" Sarah agreed. "I'm going up to my room." She didn't race up the stairs although she'd have liked to. She had no desire to draw anymore attention to herself. Once she was in the safety of her room she rested against the closed door and took a long ragged breath. "C'est si bon?" She repeated the phrase that was now stuck in her head. "Oh my God," she gasped. "He's flirting with me!" she took a few steps into the room and stopped dead. "OH GOD!" she squeaked. "He thinks I'm flirting back," she was now struggling to breathe normally. "Well of course he does you dunce… you practically challenged him today!" She paced her floor. "This is not good…."

--

He had drawn an orb from the air, sat quietly in the comfort of his throne room. He went to the throne room more and more often, it was full of life and movement, and he could feel her there. He understood it was a gift from the Labyrinth for his obedience to its will, and didn't question why. His eyes danced with mischief as he watched the girl panic at the sound of the song playing. He laughed with mirth as she raced up the steps to her room, and watched with unbridled pleasure as the truth dawned bright as day. "Precious, you have no idea of how good it is, nor how good it is going to be," he muttered the dark promise to the orb.

--

Dinner would have been leftovers had Sarah not insisted on doing the cooking. She had a need to keep busy, and the thought of turkey so soon left her cold. She could feel the watchful eyes of Karen as she busied her self in the well stocked and organized kitchen.

"I had no idea you were so accomplished," Karen mused taking a seat at the kitchen table. "When you were a teen, it was all I could do to get you to open a can of soup…"

Pouring the ingredients into the stock pot on the stove, Sarah mused as mused as well. "Well back then I was… childish…being on your own in the big city teaches hard lessons." She smiled as the aromatics gave off an aroma that filled the kitchen. "Besides, I like to cook, its sort of relaxing."

"Indeed," Karen nodded. "I feel that way about hand washing some of the dishes…" She felt the coziness in the kitchen that no other room had. "I love this kitchen," she sighed. "I say we should have supper in here tonight."

"I agree," Sarah stated. "It's only a nice light supper… this soup lends itself well to kitchen suppers."

"Where did you learn to cook?" Karen asked enjoying the rare comradery that had developed between them.

"Some from you, believe it or not," Sarah added more ingredients as she spoke; "Some from mom… and a lot from working in a dinner." She poured the heavy cream into the stock pot after the stock, adding the last of the ingredients as they were called for. "This soup is the house special."

"Well it smells wonderful," Karen cooed.

"Soup, bread and a glass of wine, and I'm in heaven." Sarah said setting the table for four.

"Would be nice if there was a young man in there too," Karen said hopefully.

"No," Sarah said, "There was only one young man for me…and I refused him."

"You did?" Karen looked not only disappointed but down right upset. "Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Bad timing," Sarah said closing the subject. "I'll call Dad and Toby in, you just sit there and enjoy."

Karen worried; she had no recollection of Sarah having a young man. She fretted that things would go so much easier if Sarah had a strong shoulder to lean on. "I wish that young man would come back for you Sarah." Karen sighed under her breath.

Little unseen eyes were watching and little ears had heard, and they gasped in unison.

--

Because the room seemed stuffy, Sarah opened her window just a bit, allowing fresh air to enter. She sat at her vanity, brush in hand; she worked at the long waves of hair now out of the braid. She placed the brush down and turned off the lights one by one. Then she stood for a moment in the window, silhouetted, a romantic portrait of a young woman. Leaving the window open, she moved to her bed and slipped in unaware of the eyes watching from the branch, or the words used by her step mother earlier that evening.

--

She drifted into the mists of sleep, the soft pale clouds that awaited her. She could hear the familiar sounds of music, yet it seemed so out of place. She was once more in the glade, and this time it was filled with music and darkness. Sarah backed up against the obelisk that stood there, bracing for whatever was about to happen. Her heart raced, as she looked about in the darkness. The light wind rose and the garment she wore fluttered about on the gentle breeze. She looked down and gasped. She was covered in nothing but thousands upon thousands of green ribbons. Her hands clutched the ribbons that were floating up and giving a glimpse of skin beneath.

The stone monument that she'd been standing against seemed to morph into something else entirely. It growled in the back of a long throat, before intoning a pleased sounding phrase. "_**C'est Si Bon**_," as hands that were skillful and powerful came down on her shoulders.

Sarah could not stop the shiver that coursed like fire through her veins. Nor could she prevent the deep intake of breath, and the soft moan that formed.

"_**C'est Si Bon**_," he repeated enfolding her in powerful arms.

"No," she whimpered weakly. "No, you can't do this…"

"Can't I?" he asked at her ear. "You have given me your favor… and you still owe me a kiss, _**mon cheri**_."

"Don't…" she pleaded softly, confused by her own reactions.

"Why should I not?" He asked sounding suddenly distant.

Sarah looked ahead in the darkness, and for a moment she thought she spotted a white bird in the night sky. She felt the arms holding her fast melt away, and she was free to flee. She moved away from the spot that should have held an obelisk. Swiftly she ran, the ribbons fluttering like wings. "I didn't know," she called out as the path shifted and became stairs. "I didn't know." Her steps halted as she came to the end of a platform.

From beneath a figure rose, and stepped toward her, his eyes were pained. "Everything, everything…" he murmured. "I did, I did for you…."

"I know," she looked down, embarrassed and humiliated and feeling guilty.

The man moved closer, the room was now a mass of broken blocks. He was dressed as she'd last seen him, and in his hand a crystal orb, being held out to her. "I asked so little," he bleated softly.

"I didn't know," she looked up to find herself alone.

The room shifted again, and the wind fluttered her ribbons. The man in red and the sad figure of the Goblin King both faced her. "You have to make a choice…." A voice that seemed disconnected filled the air.

Sarah sat up, her body covered in sweat, and her heart pounding. "Make a choice?" she asked aloud. "What choice?" She laid her head back on her pillow. "How do I choose? One I destroyed, the other… is a mystery…." She rolled to her side. "Stop being foolish, Sarah… you have to live in this world…. And he's only playing games… just flirting… it means nothing…" she scolded herself.

--

The owl listened quietly to the words spoken. He sat keeping his own counsel, knowing that the girl was torn. It pleased in that she was drawn to him, no matter what form he was taking. He hoped he'd remember that truth when not in owl form.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Don't stand under the mistletoe**

Sarah found keeping busy didn't stop the dreams, but it did keep her mind off them during her waking hours. She enjoyed the daily banter with Jeanie and Carmine as they worked on the Sunday editions and the daily articles now gracing the paper. Phillip was pleased as his readership and subscriptions were on the rise. Sarah loved seeing her name on her byline, and had her first article in a frame on her office wall.

When not at the paper, or at the Fencing school, Sarah was making time for her friends. Although it seemed that Margo was distancing herself more and more. Sarah counted on the good will and companionship of Daisy and Della. Often the pair would show up at the Williams house, or they would take Toby out for an afternoon to free up Karen. The girls even took Toby out to do the rest of his shopping and ended the day in Daisy's living room wrapping gifts and leaving them in several boxes to be delivered to the Williams home on Christmas eve.

--

Jareth knew he could not keep wearing the mask forever, there was going to come a time when Sarah would see him without the mask and that time was quickly drawing near. He also knew he had to do something that would throw her off balance just enough so he could continue to operate as a mortal man. So far, she was so deep in denial that the growing bond had not caused her more than troubling dreams. However seeing the face that she'd left broken hearted would be a dead give away. True, he was not wearing the elaborate eye adornments that he was so proud of. True, he did appear more… normal, whatever that was, but he could not disguise his appearance totally. Not that he wanted to, he was even in his own eyes, vain. He wanted her to see the resemblance, but not be totally traumatized by it.

On the evening after her ribbon revealing gown dream, he found himself in the throne room pacing. He was in the middle of the pacing when he became aware that more than just goblins were watching him walk to and fro. He looked at the Fae couple watching him and without missing a step said, "Yes?"

Oberon asked carefully. "Are you feeling alright boy?" The High Queen glared at him as if he were insensitive. He shrugged.

"Oh fine, just trying to figure out what to do so I don't blow it this time." Jareth continued the pace. "I need to find a way to disguise myself…"

"You mean like grow a second head?" asked the High King with dripping sarcasm. The younger King gave his father a withering glance. "I should think any glamour would do, after all the girl is but a mortal…. For now."

When the younger king glared again the High Queen suggested, "How about a nice little beard, I hear they are all the rage." Her voice was gentle, and pleasant.

Jareth paused, looked at her with a raised brow, and blinked a few times. "Madam, I take back every evil thing I've ever said about you… That's diabolically brilliant!" He looked at his father with a smirk. "It could work." He moved to the throne and tossed himself into the wide seat lifting his legs over the side rail. "I would still be me, just less intimidating…. Or maybe a bit more… it's a very good suggestion…" He looked over at the High Queen. "Do you think I'd have a nice bit of growth by Solstice?"

"Oh I should think so, and keep it nice and trim, not scruffy. Remember you are a King and a son of Oberon." Her Majesty suggested gently. She turned to smile triumphantly at her husband.

Oberon looked at his wife with a looked that would have frozen a volcano; "Since when are you his biggest supporter?" His hand went to his hips, and he scowled at the woman trying to put fear into her.

The High Queen smiled, blissfully happy at not being the object of the boy's attack. "Since I've found it's more fun to be with him than against him." She mused hugging herself. "Look at how happy he is."

"He'll turn on you," warned the King taking hold of her arm to vanish again. "He turns on everyone…"

Jareth had heard the words, but didn't make the grimace until the pair had departed. He looked at one Goblin crawling up over his throne, "Not everyone," he said defensively.

--

Snow started to fall seriously the week before Christmas, and Sarah stood watching the lacy flakes come dancing down from the heavens. She leaned on the frame of her window, watching and dreaming, hearing words over and over in her mind. Words she could not escape, but also could not understand. The lights were off in the office, and as she didn't have to pick Toby up or rush to a fencing lesson, she took time to stand in the dim light and enjoy the beauty of the falling snow.

Carmine had seen Jeanie leave, and had thought that Sarah was also gone for the day. He was surprised when he passed her office and noticed the girl looking out the window. "Dreaming?"

"A bit," she said without turning. "Snow is so…magical."

Coming to stand behind her, Carmine placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Yes, it is." His voice was soft, sounding young and untroubled, but most of all it sounded open and honest. He hid so much from the world; years of ridicule had taught him to hide what he held dear. Yet in this dim light, in the company of the young woman who had chosen not to judge him, he felt limitless freedom. "You believe in magic, don't you Sarah?" he whispered softly.

Still unwilling to tare her eyes from the falling shapes, she nodded. "Once long ago, I could have told you the name of each flake," she murmured. "I have known the world of the unseen, and the forgotten kiths of the fairy…."

Sadness overcame Carmine, he too had once believed. "Don't let this world beat it out of you, Sarah. Stay true to what you've known." His fingers tightened on her shoulder. "Stay true, keep believing."

Sarah felt a tear slid down her cheek, "Carmine, sometimes I find it hard to live in this world…."

"Preaching to the choir," he teased before he cleared his throat and removed his hands to step away from the girl. "You seem distracted, thoughts of Christmas and wondering what wonderful presents you'll be receiving?"

"I wish my distraction was so easily explained…" Sarah said also turning from the window. She watched as the man moved with a graceful gait to the arm chair opposite her desk. "I've been having wild dreams for some time now," she confessed.

The little man's face turned upward, a look of glee in his eyes. "Oh do tell," he observed her with pleasure.

"It's kind of a kooky dream," Sarah said as she moved to her own chair, "Always the same two men, never in the same place…" She shrugged. "And one of them keeps talking to me in French."

"Oh the romance language;" Carmine teased. "So what does he say?"

"I don't know," Sarah said lightly, "I only speak a few words of French…just enough to get by in Fencing." She picked up a pencil and began to tap it lightly. "But I've a feeling it's something serious." Nervous, speaking of the dream, she dropped the pencil she'd been fidgeting with. "Do you speak French, Carmine?"

"I lived in Paris for a couple of years," he admitted earnestly. "Why?"

Sarah leaned forward, her face solemn and unsmiling; "What does '_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir**___' mean?" her voice was low, but it didn't hide her embarrassment.

The little flamboyant man looked at her in utter astonishment. "Is this what the man in your dream is saying to you?"

Sarah bit down on her lower lip, "Yes," she nodded slowly. "But I don't know what it means… and I didn't want to ask my stepmother….I'm a bit embarrassed that I don't know what it means."

"You'll be more when you do know," Carmine informed her gently. "Are you sure that's what your dream man is saying?" when she nodded, he took a deep breath… "Sarah it's a rather intimate phrase."

"How intimate?" Her face began to glow with a blush that even the dimness of light in the room could not hide.

"Totally," Carmine confessed softly. "It translates, roughly into … would you like to go to bed with me tonight…."

"Oh," Sarah said quietly, and leaned back in her chair feeling unsure of how to react. "Oh."

Unable to just leave it, the man whispered. "So, do you want this…man who you dream about?"

Sarah's eyes drifted to the snow falling outside her window. "I don't know…" she wondered what to do. "You see, Carmine… there was someone else… a few years ago…"

"Oh," seeing her sadness he took it that she had been left with a broken heart. "I'm sorry Sarah."

"Me too," she whispered looking at the snow; "Me too."

--

Toby sat beside his mother as Robert and Sarah put the finishing touches on the tree. He snuggled in to the sweet aroma of his mother, and her warmth. He could feel her gentle spirit slipping away, even though no one had spoken to him. He wanted to hold to her, hold her close and make her spirit stay. Karen stroked his fine hair, and murmured soft motherly words.

Once she'd plugged all the plugs in, Sarah stood back to look at the tree, that sparkled and twinkled; "Karen, is that what you had in mind?"

The stepmother nodded, "It looks lovely."

The woman was more pale than usual, and Sarah worried over her. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Shaking her head, Karen murmured, "No."

Robert took a seat on the couch along with Karen and their son. He looked down at the boy who seemed troubled, but he chose not to ask about it for fear of distressing the boy's mother. "I'm glad we are not having a lot of company."

Karen sighed sadly, "I learned my lesson on Thanksgiving, thank you." She looked at Sarah. "I am happy just to have my family here." She reached out a hand to Sarah. "You've done so much to make the season lovely, I do appreciate it."

Sarah accepted the offered hand. "I wish I'd shown you more appreciation when I was a kid." She was surprised by Karen's reaction.

The older woman tightened her fingers about those of her stepchild. "No regrets Sarah," she said in a voice full of strength. "Not now, not ever." She smiled sweetly. "I'm so proud of how you turned out."

Emotion filled Sarah's voice. "Thank you… mom."

Tears welled in Karen's eyes. "Now that's the best Christmas gift I could ever have gotten."

--

Sarah had put Toby to bed, it had been a long day and full. Toby had had his last day of School, and they had both had the last Fencing lesson before the winter break. Sarah found it gave her great comfort to be near her little brother right now. Watching him in class with his classmates as they listened to and obeyed the Fencing master's instructions. She loved seeing how well her little brother was doing, and how he related to others. She sat on the edge of his bed, singing to him, words of a long forgotten song. She stroked his face and brushed the fine hair back from his brow. Soon his eyes were closed and his breathing long, slow, and even. She kissed him softly so not to wake him, and tip toed out of the room.

Down stairs her father had put on a romantic album of music with a man singing in a deep voice in French. She could hear En vine la rose, and she felt tears well up. She stood at the arched entry, watching below as Robert and Karen slowly moved to the melody. It was not hard to see that Robert loved his wife. Nor was it hard to see how deeply Karen loved him back.

Sarah wondered why it was she'd ignored that deep emotion for so many years. She silently berated herself for not having had a more giving nature. She had ensconced her stepmother in a role, and had for years labored under the misconception that she was the wicked stepmother from one of her books. Had she had a more giving nature she'd have seen long ago that Karen was not wicked, nor was she any of the other evil things Sarah had thought. She was simply a young woman in love with a man who'd been married before and raising a daughter. Had she but taken time to get to know Karen, she thought to herself watching the pair below dance. Had she not pigeonholed her into the role of …villain.

Sarah turned away from the arch, moving slowly to her own room. Thinking of how she'd misconstrued so much. If she'd been wrong about Karen, what else had she been wrong about? Her eyes were drawn to the lacy forms falling and shimmering in the light from the street lamp. Part of her dreaded getting into bed, and she would have preferred to have stayed up watching the snow. Ever since she'd discussed her dream with Carmine, the dreams seemed to intensified. And now knowing what it was the man in Cardinal red was asking her, she found she was in a quandary.

--

Jareth inspected the neatly trimmed van dyke that had grown in. It was soft and gave him a rather rakish appearance he found. "What do you think Blot?"

The Goblin frowned, "I liked the way we both looked before."

Amused the King turned to the Goblin in human form. "Don't like being human?"

"No," grumbled the man crossly.

Glimmer looked up from under the bed. "He thinks you're going to keep him this way!"

For a moment, for a brief and indescribable moment, Jareth toyed with the idea of playing this along. However the misery and torment he saw on the face of his faithful servant and subject troubled him, and played on his heart. "No, Blot… as soon as we've concluded our business here… we will return home, and you will be restored to your goblin form."

Blot grabbed on of the King's hands and plated grateful kisses on it. "Thank you master!" he cried.

Squeak shoved Glimmer out from under the bed, and looked out at the King. "We go home soon?"

"I need a bit more time," the King said taking as seat as Goblins began to appear from the shadows. "The changeling is coming along nicely…"

"And girl?" a voice asked from the shadows.

Stroking the newly grown beard, Jareth smiled confidently. "Oh, she'll be…surprised…."

Glimmer looked at Squeak and whispered, "That don't sound good."

--

It was nearly dark as Della's car pulled into the Williams driveway. Robert stood on the porch, pulling his cardigan tighter. "I thought we were going to have to send out the dog sledges." He teased watching the two battle the elements in their efforts to empty out the car.

"You almost did," Daisy called back. "We got stuck in a snow bank when a truck forced us off the road!"

"Good lord, you girls are alright, aren't you?" He stepped down onto the side walk and the fresh snow crunched under his feet. Concern and fear on his face.

"We're fine," Della said slamming shut the trunk of the car. "We're tough birds, remember?"

"Tough is one thing," Robert said helping to carry the items into the house. "Your safety is more important to us than anything else."

Sarah joined them in the foyer to hang up the girls coats. "What happened?" she could see the concern on her father's face.

"Minor accident," Della stated shaking off her coat before stepping into the house. "We're fine."

Karen was in the parlor with Toby, sitting with a copy of 'The Night before Christmas', a roaring fire in the hearth. "I hope you girls are hungry, Sarah made a lovely stew for this evening."

Della giggled and teased Sarah. "Quite the domestic Goddess, aren't ya?"

Daisy moved to the fire, "OH this is so lovely…so…Norman Rockwell!"

Peacefully, and feeling surrounded by love and comfort, Karen preened. "Wait until morning and the opening of the gifts."

Della took a seat and accepted a cup of warm cider from Sarah. "It was really nice of you to invite us to spend the night."

Sipping the cup in her hand Daisy nodded. "This is much better than struggling to get to the city."

"Safer too," Robert commented as he lit his pipe. "Now pass that book this way, mother, and I'll read."

Sarah gave Karen a cup of the warm cider before taking one herself. She stood in the archway with her cup in hand watching. Her friends were seated, and looked comfortable and totally at home. Karen with Toby tucked into her arms looked peaceful, and almost rested. It was the picture of normalcy. It was perfect, the only thing missing… Sarah shoved the next thought out of her head. It was enough that she was having dreams, she was not going to allow them to invade her daily life. Right now, she told herself the most important thing was Karen.

Neither her father nor Karen had come any closer to telling Sarah what was wrong. And that dark silence between them, that secrecy was growing. In what they didn't say, Sarah got an idea of what was ahead. She was glad things had gone poorly in New York now, for if she'd been the glowing success she'd always planned on being, she would not be here. And this was where she was needed.

Robert began the book, reading in his clear and rich baritone. Both of Sarah's friends were listening with rapt attention. Toby was watching the fire as his father read, and Karen was looking at her husband with adoring eyes. Sarah counted her blessings that she was witness to it.

--

It was just before midnight, and Sarah and the girls were placing the gifts under the tree. Robert and Karen had gone up just a short time ago; Toby had been asleep for hours. In hushed tones the three spoke of the things being placed under the tree. Making sure that they didn't mess up the things that Robert had placed after Toby went up, they moved things just slightly. Sarah mused that the boy had gone to sleep without her even having to read or tell him a story.

Della looked toward the upper floor, where the married couple was most likely already asleep. "She looked a little better today," she commented.

Daisy looked at Sarah, "Yes, she looked better."

"It was a good day for her," Sarah commented quietly, unable, or unwilling to say more.

When the packages were placed, Sarah watched her friends go up to the guest room, and she moved about the main floor locking up. The back door was secured, and the door to the garage was also locked. A shiver went through her when she touched the door, somewhere in the neighborhood a dog howled. It sounded like it was coming form the garage for a moment, and Sarah remembered her constant companion. "Merlin," she uttered before pulling away sadly from the door. It made her heart feel heavy, she'd not thought about the dog for so long.

She moved to the front door, turned the lock and switched off the porch lights. She also switched off the light that had been burning in the foyer. Now she stood in the darkness, the only light came from the street lamp outside. The shadows seemed to dance and move about merrily, as the snow fell silently outside. There was a sound and Sarah told herself it was the house settling. In the hearth the last bit of log broke apart and sparks hit the fire screen. The sound startled the girl who moved toward the center of the room to be sure everything was alright. She took a long shuddering breath, before her eyes were drawn up to the ceiling. There, hanging from the crystal lamp was a ball of holly leaves, berries and mistletoe.

Robert had laughed when Sarah had found the ornament and insisted upon placing it in a place of prominence. He had told her he needed no excuses to kiss his wife. Sarah knew that to be true enough and she had accepted the chiding, while feeling driven to put it up. Robert had accused her of being a throw back to her roots. He had teased that she was trying to conjure, and she had laughed. Now, standing under the orb of green and red, and white, she felt her breath coming in long hard shuddering gasps. She felt strangely dazed, and out of focus. The little shadows in the room were moving faster and closer.

Swept up in a moment of enchantment, Sarah closed her eyes, sighed deeply and whispered softly. "I wish I could be kissed by someone who loved me…right now…" She kept her eyes closed, her face upturned.

He stood in the shadows, summoned by her desires, if not by her consciousness. He had been there for some time, watching, and waiting. Now he reached out his gloved hand, slowing time down, stilling the moment. He moved softly to where the girl stood, face up turned, full of open desire and need. How easy it would have been to mock her, punish her, and destroy her he mused. Yet as he stepped closer to where she stood, he found he could no more mock and punish her now than he could when she'd journeyed through his labyrinth. His gloved hands reached out and cradled the face of the girl frozen in the mundane world. "I do love you," he whispered in a heart wrenching confession, one he'd never expected to admit to… not even to himself. "Little witch," he murmured as his lips moved onto hers, sealing both their fates. He felt the spark of electricity, and breathed in her scent. "Merry Christmas, my darling;" He whispered before receding back into the shadows.

The room returned to normal, Sarah blinked as she opened her eyes, and placed a hand to her lips. They felt swollen, and as if… She looked at the ball of mistletoe fearfully. Apprehensive and feeling troubled, she wondered what she'd done now… putting her arms about herself, she moved toward the stairs, and retreated.

--

Jareth waited until she had gone up to her room, then and only then did he move out of the shadows. He looked up at the mistletoe and flashed a wicked smile, chuckling softly as he did. Nervously the goblins who danced in the shadows began to chuckle as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Toby's wish**

It was early the sun was only just rising when Toby lumbered down the stairs, pulling the ties of his robe tight. He was barefooted and his hair was tussled. He looked down over the rail, pausing and thinking. A year ago he'd have rushed down the stairs, and dove into the packages that were under the tree, brightly decorated and bedecked with ribbons and bows. Not this year, he stood on the landing looking toward the tree that was already lit. He knew it was his father's tradition to keep the Christmas tree lit on Christmas Eve. He also knew it was Sarah who'd most likely added the dimmer to the electrical cords. So the tree was lit, but not burning so bright as to be a hazard.

He took a long breath as he looked down on the parlor from the landing, feeling much older and sadder than his nearly eight years. He could smell coffee being perked, and he knew that Sarah was up. Still he didn't move from the spot, he was reluctant to allow the day to even start. There was an unspoken sadness, and he was acknowledging it in his own quiet way. He looked back over his shoulder toward the upper landing. He knew what no one wanted to say. He knew this was the last Christmas he'd have with his mother. His hands gripped the rail they rested upon as he acknowledged the truth that no one was speaking. Karen was dying, his mother was dying.

Sarah heard the movement on the stair and knew it must be her little brother. She didn't bother painting on the smile she'd be forced to wear later when Karen was up. She joined him on the landing, leaned over the rail and stood beside the little boy who right now seemed more like a little man. He looked over at her. "You know, don't you?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Yes," she said back just as seriously as he.

"No one told you, and yet you know. They didn't tell me either, like they think I'm some kind of baby…." He looked toward the tree. "This is all such…"

"She needs it, Toby." Her hand rested over the one gripping the rail closest too her. "Let her have this."

The boy looked up, eyes full of questions, fears, and turmoil. "What about what I need?"

Having lost her own mother, not to death, but to the stage, Sarah sighed. "It's not in the equation."

Grimly he looked away, back at the tree and whispered; "Stinks."

"I agree. It stinks, and it's not fair…" Sarah slid a hand over his arm, and around his shoulder. "But you have me," she reminded him. "You always have me, Toby." She patted his shoulder and turned to step down the stairs.

"I wish I could give her more time," he muttered.

Sarah turned, wanting to warn him about the power of wishes. However looking at his grim little face found she could say nothing. She understood his wish, and in her heart she wished it as well. Quietly she held out a hand to the boy, who joined her.

--

Karen came down the stairs, with Robert's help. They stood on the landing and watched as Sarah, Daisy and Della set out the brunch in the parlor. Toby sat quietly watching them and waiting for the parents to arise. Karen tightened her fragile fingers about Robert's. She was thrilled with how much of an effort Sarah had put into giving her the perfect Christmas. "Merry Christmas," she called out softly.

Sarah watched as Robert escorted and ushered the frail woman. She had never credited the man with being so tender or so protective. She helped settle Karen onto the sofa, and gave her a cup of warm tea to enjoy. Robert was given coffee, as he had developed a hatred for tea. Della moved to the stereo and turned on the album that Sarah had set up. Soft pleasant tones of Christmas music filled the air, and warmed the room. The fire place had been cleared and restacked and was now crackling away with a lovely comforting fire. Sarah had done what she could to make the day perfect for Karen. Even so she fretted that it was going to be too much strain on her stepmother, and so she hovered as did Della and Daisy.

--

Jareth had been watching, had heard the wish made by the boy. He lowered the orb he watched in, and sighed heavily. He looked over to where Blot was dabbing his eyes, now being in human form he was influenced by human emotions. What surprised the king was to find Goblins not in human form dabbing tears. He too was troubled by the boy's fervent wish and for once thought of someone else's needs first. Rising from his chair, he moved slowly to pace the floor. He came to one conclusion only; he needed to see the High King.

Opening portals was no effort; he'd been doing it ever since he was a child, for centuries in fact. This portal though was unlike any other. Not because it lead to his father's court, for he'd been a guest in his father's home often. No, this was different because of his mission. He opened the portal between the worlds with ease and stepped in.

His father's home seemed to be blessed with moderate sunshine and pleasant temperatures. At least the lands surrounding his palace were, and the rest of the High King's holy isle was kissed by the snows of winter. Jareth, dressed in court finery walked purposefully toward the great hall where all would be gathering for the final days of the pagan holiday. He accepted the good wishes of courtiers who seemed surprised to find him so sober and so well mannered.

Oberon stood beside his wife, Titania raising his goblet in a toast. He was sipping from the goblet when he noticed the approach of the Goblin King. His joyous manner hardened, and his jaw set.

Jareth bowed before his sovereign lord, and greeted him respectfully; "Salutations High King and many returns of the day."

Oberon lifted on brow, and addressed his wayward son cautiously. "And what brings you to our courts, Goblin King?" He found it best to keep formal before the Seelie courts.

"I've come to ask you a favor," conceded the boy King. He found that at a moment like this, one should keep to the simple truth.

"A favor," Oberon took his seat and sipped from the mead in his goblet. "And what kind of favor do you ask?"

"I've come to ask you for a potion that I know you have in your… collection of potions." He kept his voice respectful. "I don't need a great deal, just a small vial, perhaps only a few drops…"

Intrigued, and his interest piqued, Oberon leaned forward, "A potion? And what potion is it you desire, boy? Something to turn your young lady's head? A lovers potion, or a enslavement potion? Or perhaps something to disguise that handsome face you've been blessed with…the face of an angle and the heart of a demon…" Oberon chuckled.

Jareth sighed; distressed that he was not being taken seriously. "I need a few drops of _**Dragons' Blood Oil**_."

"No," roared the High King as the goblet of mead dropped from his fingers, and all merriment in the court ceased. All eyes turned to the High Throne.

"It's not for me," Jareth went on, his hands open in supplication. "I promise you it's not for me…"

Now off his throne and advancing on the younger King in a rage, Oberon snarled. "I'd as soon cut off my own hand than give you one drop of _**Dragons' Blood Oil**_." No other Fae had ever had the effrontery to make such a request.

Jareth winced, knowing he'd more or less deserved that. "Father, please," he begged quietly, with a dignity he didn't know he possessed. "This is not for me…it's for the boy.."

"The boy is not ill!" raged the High King.

"No, his mother is…." Jareth whispered in pain, gently he drew an orb from the air and handed it to the High King. "Look, please…just look."

The orb filled with white mists and an image shown, a child with fine golden hair and eyes that resembled Jareth's at that age. He was standing on a landing and looking miserable. _**"I wish I could give her more time," he muttered.**_ Oberon looked from the orb to the somber figure of his son. "You want to…"

"Give them a little time," Jareth finished for his father.

The entire court was stilled, most were embarrassed at having witnessed a Fae make such a request for a Mortal. Some were embarrassed at having witnessed the argument between father and son. The High Queen stood up and moved to her stepson's side. "Give him a vial." She pleaded for the young King; "In the spirit of the season."

"It will not cure the woman," warned the High King, now calmer and still looking at the image in the orb. "It will but buy her a few weeks at best."

"A fortnight would be more than enough…" Jareth reached out and touched his father's arm. "I swear, it will be, and I'll ask for nothing more."

"Oberon," Titania's voice was soft but commanding. "Give him the ointment."

The High King closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. It was perhaps the first time he'd witnessed his son in an unselfish act. "You may have the potion."

Dropping to one knee, and kissing his father's free hand, Jareth murmured appreciatively; "Thank you, Father."

Touched by the humility being displayed, Oberon wanted to believe that he changes he was seeing were not just for show. He wanted to believe that the young King had changed, only time would tell.

--

The atmosphere in the parlor was warm and cozy, even the two girls who were not blood relations felt like family. Karen watched with pleasure as the boy opened the box she'd placed under the tree. As his eyes lit up she smiled; "Merry Christmas, son." She whispered.

Toby carried the large leather bound book over to where she was lounging. "Treasure Island, Mom! This is great," he hugged her tightly. "I love it… I love you."

There were only a few gifts left under the tree, and Sarah picked up the largest and said. "Dad you have to sit with Karen for this one." She placed the large package next to her stepmother on the sofa.

Robert looked at the package, and moved to sit beside his wife. Toby got off the couch and moved to stand beside Sarah who draped her arms over the boy's shoulders. Brother and sister stood watching their parents open the large package with anticipation. Karen's breath caught in her throat, tears brimming over as she looked at the handsome Photograph of Sarah and Toby.

"Sarah," Karen's voice wobbled. "It's wonderful."

Robert, his arm about his wife, looked at his daughter. "It's a perfect gift," he assured his children, but his eyes were on Sarah.

"One more," Sarah handed a box to Karen. "From me, to you…"

Taking the box with shaking fingers, the woman in the pink chenille robe looked at the girl. "Sarah, you've done so much."

"Just open the box," Sarah teased.

The box opened easily, and sitting on a bed of fluffy white cotton batting, was a sliver heart on a fine sliver chain. Karen picked it up to find it was a locket, "OH," she found the clasp and pressed. The locket popped open, on one side was Toby, on the other was Sarah. Karen clutched at her heart, "Sarah, its perfect…"

"Read the inscription…" Sarah suggested gently.

Turning over the sliver ornament, Karen read the inscription. 'To Mom, love, T & S'. Emotions had caused her throat to constrict, and the woman looked up at her stepdaughter. "Thank you," she mouthed unable to speak.

"Merry Christmas," Sarah leaned over to kiss Karen on the cheek.

--

An hour later, Karen complained of being tired, and Robert took her up stairs for a rest. He practically carried her up the stairs, and Sarah sent him out of the room when he placed Karen on the bed. Sarah tucked her stepmother into the bed; in her hand was the locket. On her face a peaceful smile. Sarah marveled at how brave this woman was. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked quietly as she closed the blinds to shut out some of the harsh sunlight.

"No, dear," Karen murmured as her eyes closed. "I'm fine… Take care of your dad and Toby… for me."

"I will," promised the green eyed girl.

"I'll rest and be up for dinner… I promise."

Sarah tip toed out of the room, feeling as if she should not leave, fearful of Karen being alone. She closed the door and looked at it for a moment, before moving down stairs to make sure that things were being set right after the mess of wrapping paper and ribbons that had been strewn about.

--

The room was not as brightly lit up as other rooms in the house. It was easy for the Fae creature to enter and deepen gently the sleep of the woman under the weather. He opened the vial that his father had given him, the green oil glowed. He knelt near the bed, "This is for Toby," he said softly. "Make this fortnight count," he whispered into the ear of the woman as he allowed the precious oil to pass through her lips. Staying as he was, he watched as the oil imparted to the ailing woman what good it could. Her color improved slightly, just as the High King had said it would. Her pulse improved, as did her breathing, in little measures she looked strengthened. Jareth capped the vial, touched the woman's face, and departed quietly back to the shadows from which he'd come.

--

Sarah had given orders for everyone to allow Karen some time to rest. The house had been set to rights, and the dinner was seen to. The dining room was set up, a place for each of them. Robert had changed into his clothes and had not disturbed the sleeping woman. He told Sarah that Karen was resting peacefully, and Sarah saw to it that Toby had changed into the outfit that his mother had requested he wear for the Holiday dinner. With everything set, Sarah who was dressed festively went up the stairs to see if Karen was up to joining them for dinner. She was surprised when the door to the master bedroom swung open and Karen stepped out looking refreshed. "You're up," she said pleasantly.

"I'm feeling much better," Karen grabbed Sarah's hand. "Maybe it's a little Christmas miracle."

"That would be nice," the girl agreed.

Karen, somewhere in her soul knew it was only a rallying. She held the hand of her stepdaughter tightly. Standing in the hall, just the two of them, she leaned closer, so their words would not be carried any father than where they stood. "Promise me that you'll take care of Toby…"

"I told you earlier…." Sarah began to protest.

The older woman stopped her, and touched her face. "Let's not pretend," she whispered. "We both know the seriousness of this situation… Your father is having trouble accepting it… I know that you're the one who is going to have to protect and take care of Toby… so promise me… no matter what… you'll take care of him."

"I promise." Sarah said gravely.

Karen sighed, and her smile returned. "Now, no sad faces today." She touched Sarah's jaw line gently. "It's Christmas, and I want to enjoy what time we have."

"Alright," Sarah smiled back at the brave woman.

--

Jareth sat in the throne room, quietly watching the images in the orb.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. With joy comes tears**

Sarah had never seen anyone pack so much living into a short time as she'd witness Karen do over the next fortnight. From the moment she'd stepped down stairs on Christmas Day for dinner, Karen was on a crusade. Both Della and Daisy remarked on how rested she appeared. Even Robert was taken aback by the improvement in even her appetite. Sarah watched how Toby reacted; the boy seemed to be a bit afraid to accept the improvements. But by the time dinner had ended it was evident that Karen was having a very good day.

Suspecting that her stepmother would be done in by all the excitement, Sarah was shocked to find her up and making breakfast on Saturday morning. She looked over at Sarah with a bright smile. "Off to the office?" she asked the girl holding out a mug of coffee to her.

"Yes," Sarah said accepting the offered coffee; "Holiday special edition tomorrow." Sipping the coffee she sighed deeply. "Thank God we have a two week break from fencing!"

"I doubt your brother feels that way," Karen took a seat at the table. "He's so pleased with the saber you purchased for him!"

"I know he's not ready for one," Sarah said with a smirk, "However I just could not resist…" she giggled. "Mr. Cortland nearly took my head off…" she said wrinkling her nose. "You'd have thought I'd broken some rule….I told him I just wanted him to have it… to keep on a plaque on his wall until he's ready."

"He really does love his fencing, doesn't he?"

Looking at her watch Sarah groaned. "Well I'd better get into the office; I'll be back for dinner." She took her mug to the sink and rinsed it. "Any thing you need me to pick up?"

"Nope…." Karen pointed to the refrigerator. "We've enough food in that for the entire weekend and then some," she snorted. Waving good bye Sarah left by the back door, Karen watched her go, and whispered to herself. "No regrets… only happy memories."

--

Phillip looked at the roughs on Carmine's desk. "This is amazing!" he praised.

"Sarah is amazing," Carmine said refusing to take credit for the girl's work. "She's the inspiration for all this."

Phillip was surprised that Carmine would give the girl so much credit. "She is something else."

--

Jeanie was not in, and Sarah worked in quiet thoughtfulness. Most of the staff was not there, just the boys setting up the printer for the Sunday Edition, and the department heads. It was only a half day for Sarah, and then running about with Della and Daisy. She found she was not missing Margo nearly as much as she felt she should. Something with her was off….

A tapping at her door drew her attention, looking up she waved Carmine in. "I've got that rewrite you asked for," she held up the paper on her desk.

"Good," he came into the office and draped himself on a chair. "Came to warn you… our not so good friend Randal C. Drake is making noises about you…and your mother."

"Let him," Sarah said rolling her eyes, "Not that it will do him much good."

"Reynolds is pleased with the changes we've made." He commented proudly.

"Good." She said finishing her work. "I'm off…" She handed the rewrite in, and the okayed photos for the article. "See you on Monday!"

Carmine watched her go, appreciating her style, her grace and her breeding.

--

Margo looked at Randal's byline for the next morning. "I see you're trashing the Williams women," She sat on Randal's desk coquettishly.

Randal was standing at the widow looking at his beloved New York skyline. "It's all in the timing," he assured her. "A few well chosen words, spoken in the right ears…"

"Yes, how well I know… and you're getting such pleasure out of this aren't you?" she cooed. "The idea of destroying these women appeases you, doesn't it?"

"Mortal women are expendable… ah but the boy," Randal's eyes glowed with hideous pleasures. "Something the Seelie court wants, and wants badly… Corrupting him will be years of pleasure."

"Seeing her world destroyed, and losing her good name, the girl will turn on the men of this world… she'll be a perfect Siren… and I'll be free to live out the remainder of her life…" Margo tossed the paper over her shoulder in a joyous celebration of her own triumph. "It was so easy to sow the seeds…"

Randal looked from the skyline toward the Siren, "Don't forget you still have seeds to sow… seeds of despair in that fool… Robert Williams."

"Leave it to me," she moved off the desk and pulled her fur coat up over her shoulders. "I know just what buttons to push," she crooned as she exited the man's office.

--

After spending time in the local department store, making more purchases, Sarah returned home expecting to find harmony. Instead she found Robert bellowing at Karen, frighteningly loud. Sarah move between them and shoved her father back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Karen was standing, shivering with a package in her hands. "I'm alright," she said shakily.

Robert seemed to come out of his state of rage, "I'm sorry," he gasped as he fell back a few more steps. "I don't know what's come over me…."

Sarah glared at him, turning to make sure Karen was not just saying she was alright. "What happened?" She demanded to know.

In Karen's trembling hands was a package, brown papered, and tied with string. It was the method in which it was tied that alerted Sarah. Karen stammered. "This came in the mail for you… Sarah."

Her father covered his face with his hands and collapsed into the chair in the foyer. "Its form her…"

The temptation to rip the offending box from Karen's trembling hands, and toss it out the window, or mark it return to sender was almost overwhelming. But a tiny voice of reason in the back of Sarah's mind would not allow her to be so tempestuous. She looked at her father, and gently rebuked him. "Everyone deserves a measure of the Christmas spirit," she took the box from Karen; "Even my mother."

Karen nodded, and looked over at Robert who was still overwhelmed. "Well put," she said.

Sarah opened the box, inside was a small wrapped gift with a card. The card read, 'Love, Mom'. Sarah heaved a heavy sigh, knowing that she could not change the woman who'd sent the gift. Still it was the first gift of any kind she'd sent since Sarah had tired to live in New York. And perhaps it was an olive branch, so the girl unwrapped the box, opening it revealed a small square box only an inch deep. Sarah lifted the square lid, reached into the box and removed the contents. It was a pendant, one that had belonged to Linda's mother and that Linda had cherished. "Granny's broach..." Sarah's voice was troubled. "Mother said she'd never part with this…" She held it up for her father to see. "I over heard her once tell her agent she intended to be buried with it! She called this her good luck piece."

Robert, perplexed and stunned for he too recalled the broach, suggested quickly. "Perhaps you'd better call her." He was still feeling foolish for having yelled at Karen.

--

Sarah went to her father's study and dialed her mother's apartment. The line picked up, "Linda Williams," a pleasant voice said.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Sarah kept her voice formal and calm. "I received your package."

For a moment there was no answer, then the other responded. "I'm glad, Sarah." She too was sounding controlled. "I know it's little enough…considering…"

"No, it's more than you could ever know." Sarah interrupted, not sure she could handle a whole song and dance.

Linda breathed into the phone. "Sarah, I have to go… we're running late, and we have a performance tonight."

"Of course," the girl sighed. "Break a leg, Mom…."

"Thank you…" the line went quite for a moment, and then the actress whispered. "Merry Christmas…."

Before Sarah could respond the line was cut off, and the dial tone sounded. Replacing the phone on the cradle, Sarah stared at her Granny's broach.

--

Margo showed up at Daisy's door, "I am here to bring you cheer," She quipped carrying in the packages she'd pulled from the trunk of her car." She smiled over at Della who was sipping tea. "I thought you might be here as well."

Della, on her guard gave the woman a faint smile. "I hear your franchises are going well… I guess the ad campaign we developed is working well for you."

"Yes, indeed," preened the fitness guru, as she ran a hand over the expensive mink coat she was showing off. "I'm doing very well!"

"How nice," Daisy said also on guard. "Tea?"

"No, thank you, I can only stay a short time; I've got business appointments to keep." She sauntered over to the sofa and sat down dramatically. "So do tell me, how is our dear little Sarah?" She removed her gloves and opened the coat to reveal an expensive Haute couture suit. "She's well, isn't she?"

Eyes meeting, Daisy and Della formed a conspiracy against Margo. Della answered, "She seems to be very well," she watched for the reaction. She noticed a twitch in the lips of the fitness guru.

"I'm glad to hear that," Margo said, thinking she sounded convincing; "And her lovely family?"

"Everyone is fine," Daisy said with cheeriness. She too was watching the over dressed woman.

"How nice," Margo now sounded distracted; she stood up, "AS I said, I can't stay… just wanted to wish you Merry Merry, and all that." She didn't hear the good byes offered, she sailed out of the house and got into the back seat of her limo. Picking up the car phone she dialed a number and when the call was answered, without greeting complained. "Something is wrong…. I thought you said the girl's stepmother would be dead…"

--

Daisy had moved to the window, but stepped to the side so she would not be seen observing. "She's up to something," was her observation.

"I'm sure," Della agreed standing behind her. "Good thing she has no idea we've always been on to her."

Daisy looked over her shoulder and nodded. "What do you think she'll do now?"

"Cause trouble," Della said knowingly. "That's what Siren's do; it's what they are best at, causing trouble and misery."

"Can we stop her?" Daisy asked turning her eyes back to the car that pulled swiftly from the curb.

"If not, we can at least hamper what she does." Della stated firmly.

--

Sunday morning Sarah found Karen not only up, but dressed to go out into the weather. She knew that Karen owned pants but had never seen her actually wear a pair, until today. Karen was dressed in shocking pink and fuchsia. She smiled at Sarah as she busied her self pouring coffee into a thermos. "We're heading over to Swallow Cliffs," Karen informed the barely awake Sarah. "Get a move on, it's a family outing."

Objects died on her lips as Sarah turned and went back up stairs to find her brother and father in the hall also dressed. "A family outing?" she questioned her father.

"Sledding," Robert said as he adjusted the cowl of his turtle neck.

"You're kidding," Sarah gasped.

"Hurry up slow poke," Toby shoved her to her room. "Move it!"

Sarah joined the family as Robert was strapping the sleds to the roof of the family car. She could see that Karen looked amazingly up and steeled her self to be as positive as the woman in pink. Karen turned on the car's radio, tuning in a channel that was playing holiday music. Toby would have spent the ride leaning over the front seat if Sarah had not insisted on him wearing a seat belt. The family arrived at the parking lot of the _**Swallow Cliff Toboggan Slides**_; Karen went to the office, along with Sarah, to pay the price of the tickets that would allow them to spend the day sledding down the toboggan hill as well as the hillside without the chutes. Robert and Toby were pulling the sled up the hill when Sarah and Karen met up with them.

The woman in pink insisted on the entire family going down on the toboggan. Sarah had to admit when the wild and high-speed ride was over everyone was exhilarated and Karen looked more alive than Sarah could recall. Toby's eyes were open wide with excitement, and he turned around at the bottom of the hill exclaiming the ride awesome and his mother remarkable. When Karen asked if he wanted to go again, he helped her off the sled and up the hill. Sarah helped Robert tug the sled, and the family went down the hill again.

--

Each day, as soon as Robert and Sarah were gone, Karen asked Toby what he'd like to do together. Monday, it was a trip to the lapidary museum downtown. Tuesday, they'd gone to the indoor archery range, and had lunch at Toby's favorite fast food joint. On Wednesday, they checked out the new art museum.

Thursday was New Year's Eve. This time, when Karen asked, Toby looked up at her thoughtfully. To him, his mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Could we go to the Winter Gardens?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered just as quietly. "Go dress, and make sure you dress warmly dear." She placed the breakfast dishes in the sink to rinse them off. Something told her this trip was going to be a rough one for both her and her fair haired son. She had put off having any kind of discussion with Toby, and knew that now that not talking was no longer an option.

--

The Winter Gardens were part of the town's botanical showcase at the Conservatory Park. During spring, summer and autumn the gardens were a showcase of blooms and foliage. Locals and tourists alike flocked to the gardens that were on the outskirts of the park that Sarah usually took Toby to. However in winter it was only the hardy who would venture into the long rows of plants surrounded by hedges. The plants 'bones' were amazing to look at, if one could withstand the cold.

Karen had purchased hot chocolate for both herself and Toby. She sipped from the tall cup as they walked though the rose garden. She was not surprised that Toby chose this spot to have their heart to heart. It was private, and had several nice benches for the comfort of visitors to the gardens. It was one of the carved stone benches that Toby led his mother to, and motioned for her to sit. He was so solemn and so mature at this moment, a blond miniature of his lawyer father. Once she was settled and looked comfortable, he took a seat beside her. The sun was shining, and reflecting brightly off the snow that was piled here and there in the garden. She held her breath waiting, and he looked up at her. His face was somber and serious, "We need to talk," he said in a voice that seemed years older.

"Yes, Toby?" She raised the cup to her lips.

It was a few more tortured moments before he found the words; "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

"Yes," she whispered peacefully.

"Why?" he shut his eyes tightly, as if not just to shut out the sun but to shut out the pain he was feeling.

Karen lowered the cup and looked at her beautiful child. "It's not exactly my choice, Toby." She explained lovingly. "Moms, most moms, don't choose to leave." One hand moved to touch the face of her son.

"How long have you been sick," he asked as he turned his face into the tender touch.

"For a very long time," she confessed. "For far longer than anyone knew…." Her voice broke as she spoke honestly to her child. "I don't understand all of it, I don't have a head for all that medical jargon… but what I do understand is there is a problem with my heart…."

"Can't they operate?" Toby asked in desperation.

"No dear, they can't…" She sighed. "You see they only found the heart problem because they were looking at something else… cancer." She turned his face to look at her. "If there were any way to make this go away, I'd have done it." She brushed the stray hair from his brow. "AS it is, I'm living on barrowed time… that's why your father and I were so thankful when Sarah came home."

Pulling away from the loving hands, the boy moved swiftly from the bench, pacing in front of her like an angry pent up bull. "You've known all this for months, and still you didn't tell us…" He turned accusatorily to face her. "You should have told us… Me, you should have told me!"

Feeling a strange calm and peace, Karen still seated looked at the boy with a sad smile. "Would it have changed anything?"

"No," he said shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

Patting the bench, she waited until he was once more beside her. "Toby, we've had a rare gift. Time… and I wanted you to have this time; I needed you to have this time, these memories. NO REGRETS," she murmured gently. "I want you to remember me as a living, breathing loving mom… not as a woman tied to tubes and machines…" She hugged him close. "I want you to remember me as me."

Tears began to spill from the boys eyes in spite of his resolve. "Mom, I love you… I don't want to lose you…"

"And I love you Toby," Karen soothed as she held him tighter. "I'm so glad I've had such a long time with you… you're old enough to remember me." Her lips touched the top of his head. "And you will remember me, Sarah will see to that."

He looked up at his mother, "Sarah? Did you talk to her?"

"No," Karen said regretfully. "Your father didn't think either of you should know, should be burdened with the reality…. But Sarah is smart, I think she's known all along, or at least since she's been home…. And that's why she's made you her first priority, because above all, your sister is a very loving woman." Karen winked at the boy.

"How long do we have?" he asked as he snuggled into her warmth.

"I have no idea, weeks, days… perhaps only hours…" Karen held him close her own tears now falling. "But we are going to live each moment… as if it was our last… and there will be no regrets! Only joy and good memories, right?"

"Does Aunt Kathy know?" Toby became suddenly fretful.

"No dear and we're not telling her…." Karen assured the boy. "I tried to make my peace with her at Thanksgiving… you saw how that turned out."

"Sarah kicked her out," snickered the boy, choking back his tears. "And you let her."

Laughing and crying at the same time, Karen nodded. "I wish I had half the balls your sister's got…."

"Mom," Toby winced but kept laughing.

With gloved hands the woman cradled the face of her child. "Toby, promise me, no regrets only happy memories, memories that you can share with your own children."

"Are you going to tell Sarah?" Toby asked as he stood up again holding his hand out to the woman.

"When the time comes," promised his mother as she too stood. "Now, let's see this garden… I want to have a picture of us taken in the wood court… I thought I saw the photographer there."

"I'd like that," Toby said as they began to walk to where there were the bare bones of the bonsai garden and topiaries.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Twelfth Night**

There were posters everywhere harkening the coming ball. It was considered the kick off event of the New Year's season. Robert had attended most of them his adult life first with Linda on his arm until she ran off, and then with Karen after they were wed. This year he was feeling a bit reluctant to attend.

"Karen, it may be a bit much…" He confided in her ear as they spoke quietly while they dressed. "I know you're feeling stronger… but for how long?"

Looking at her reflection in her rose colored mirror, she smiled back at Robert confidently. "No regrets," she murmured.

He was pacing behind her, dressed in his finery. His shirt was crisp bright white Irish linen, and he looked handsome in the formal attire. His tuxedo jacket lay on their bed, waiting to be picked up and slipped on. "We should cancel… bring Toby home from Daltons…."

"Toby and Tommy Dalton have been looking forward to this overnighter… and Tommy's grandmother is quite capable of taking care of both those little buccaneers." Karen teased turning to look at her husband. Her hands rested picturesquely, she smiled. "This night is for you and me… and for Sarah… I'm so proud of her Robert… in spite of everything; she's turned out to be a wonder woman." Her pride showed on her face. "I'd like to think I had a little hand in that."

Usually a quiet man at home, Robert was making more noise than he had in their entire married life. "That's not the point, Karen." He argued as if he were in the courtroom.

The woman in the long pink Dior gown turned back to her mirror. "Of course it's the point, you just don't know it." She picked up the locket that Sarah had given her. "Help me with this, please."

Hands shaking, Robert fiddled with the clasp until he had it. "You look lovely," he conceded.

"I feel…loved." She turned to brush her lips to his cheek, her fingers settling on the locket, "Now go down stairs and let me finish putting on my face."

--

Sarah stood looking at herself in the mirror; the form fitting gown that Karen had bought her was flattering and a bit more. It was long flowing forest green Tussah silk gown that moved with her as if it were butterfly wings. It was the finest of the rare silks, and Sarah was surprised at how well it not only fit, but looked on her. She knew that Karen had excellent taste where her own garments were concerned, but she had not credited her with having an idea of what looked good on anyone else. She had teased her stepmother mercilessly about her penchant for pink. Yet here was the most elegant green gown that had ever been made, and it looked as if it had been designed with Sarah in mind. She also knew Karen didn't get this dress from a store in town, not even from McKeena's. Working in the woman's section of the paper gave her an idea of what was available in this town. This magnificent gown was not one of those things.

The gown was revealing without being obvious, the neckline was demure and showed very little. However there was the keyhole cutout and it was very strategically placed. It left no secret to how beautiful Sarah's figure had become. Nor did it reveal too much of her bosom, just enough to wet an appetite. The faint little decorations that surrounded the keyhole were embroidered embellishments in fine gold thread and crystal beads. The embroidery went up to the neck line and over her bare shoulders; it was also repeated in the cuffs. The pattern was soft little holly vines and leaves with the crystals representing berries. There was no need for any other jewelry, not even ear bobs.

Sarah wore the minimum of makeup; a little soft earth toned shadows, a fine liquid liner, and soft lipstick. Her hair was lightly curled and hung softly over her shoulders. She looked like a princess, she mused. For Karen had thought of everything, from the gown to the undergarments to the green slippers to the evening cloak and matching clutch purse. Sarah finished her toilette, sprayed a bit of the perfume on that she preferred and gathered her composer to join Robert in the foyer.

Robert's mouth dropped to his chest when Sarah descended the stairs. "My God," he gasped. "You look like your… mother."

"Thank you, I think." Sarah teased.

Regaining his composure the man kissed her cheek, "That came out wrong; I meant to say you look lovely."

Patting his hands with hers, Sarah smiled. "Don't you look handsome?"

"Yes he does," the voice above them drew their attention as Karen descending the stair looking a bit like a Fairy from a Fairy Tale in her Pink Dior Silk organza.

Robert extended his hand to her, looking at her with adoring eyes. "You look… beautiful." He was at a loss for words.

--

Jareth stood before the full length mirror, Blot stood behind him tying the bowtie with shaky hands.

"Tell me again why you're not wearing a cravat or a jabot," muttered the servant whose fingers were aching.

"Too close to what I wore in the crystal ballroom," Jareth waved him off and saw to it himself before moving his hands to smooth his hair that was caught back in the queue tied with the braided green ribbons, like those he'd taken from Sarah. He looked critically at his appearance. "Close but not exact, yes, it should keep her off balance." He touched the Vandyke that had grown in handsomely. He turned to Blot, "Sarah's ribbons if you please," he held out his hand. Blot handed him the lose ribbons and watched as the King tucked them loosely into the pocket that held the linen handkerchief.

"King looks like a fine dish," Glimmer observed from under the bed, his favorite hiding place.

"Thank you Glimmer," Jareth said lightly.

"Looks like mundane," argued Squeak.

"I need to fit in," Jareth defended his attire and his appearance; "Wouldn't do for the Great and Mighty Goblin King to appear at this feta in full Regalia."

Three more heads popped out of the darkness, and a chorus of "Why not?" was voiced.

Blot listened to the banter of the goblins in the room and found he agreed with them. "We should just nab the boy and high tail it out of here…" he muttered darkly.

Jareth understood their moods. "I should like nothing better… but we are at an impasse… and," he sighed feeling sad. "There is not much time left allotted to the boy's mother." He looked at his subjects. "Would you take the child kicking and screaming from its dying mother?"

Goblin heads hung in shame. "We want to go home," the chorus moaned.

"We will," The King promised softly. "When we do, the boy will be with us…"

Blot turned, surprised he had not mentioned the girl; "And Lady Sarah?"

Jareth wore a triumphant gleam in his wicked eyes. "Leave the Lady Sarah to me," he sighed. "Now, Goblins, out of sight, I've company coming to escort me to this feta."

--

Phillip had noticed the change in his wife's mood of late, but could not pin point the origin of the change. Something was troubling her, and she would not share. She took more care with tonight's attire than she had in any of her garments this past season. He waited for her at the entry of their posh condo, and when she appeared he complimented her gown. She didn't seem impressed by the complements. She looked at him with almost hurt haunted eyes; Phillip wished he could understand what the problem was.

--

Daisy fussed with the bow on the back of her gown, "It's not right," she complained.

"Cut it off," suggested Della as she sipped her stinger cocktail.

The School teacher looked at her companion with startled eyes, "You're kidding of course."

A wickedly delighted gleam entered the eyes of the other, "Am I?" she teased. She had been dressed and waiting for Daisy for more than an hour. She was now seated on Daisy's bed, and was half way through her cocktail.

Frustrated, Daisy marched over to where the Bronx beauty sat, and took the drink from her hands. "Give me that," she gulped down a swallow and turned. "Tie this thing, would you?"

Feeling delightfully blissful, Della took the fabric into her fingers and moved it until it sat right. "No problem."

"We're going to be late," warned the teacher.

"No," Della retorted, "We'll be there in plenty of time."

"But Margo," Daisy protested.

"Don't worry about Margo," Della retrieved her drink, "Call the driver, and tell him we're ready."

--

The annual Twelfth Night Ball had been held in the same ballroom since the town's founding. The Victoria House, in the heart of the mansion district was famous. It was a grand old Victorian styled Mansion that had been owned by the Founding Father of the town. When he died it had been willed over to the town for its use. Tonight it had been decked out with lanterns and twinkling lights. There were candles on the tables, and the crystal chandleries were softly burning. The main ballroom looked like a fairy tale wonderland, with soft billowy clouds of spun fibers that reflected light. Flowing drapes of silk and organza decorated the arches and pillars. Everywhere there was holly and evergreens.

Carmine was on the hosting committee, and was at the door greeting the guests. He gave a warm and welcoming smile to Sarah and her parents before handing them their masks and sending them to the coat room and on to the ballroom. He also gave Robert a chip for the table they had been seated at, telling the popular lawyer that their name tags would be at their assigned seats.

Hesitating to put on the mask, Sarah watched as her father and stepmother accepted the holiday greetings of friends and business acquaintances. Karen played the part of the perfect wife, as far as Sarah was concerned. Far better at it than her mother had ever been, for Karen knew best when to step back and let Robert shine. That was something foreign to the thinking of Linda Williams who needed and demanded all the attention in a room. Karen on the other hand, could command a room without sucking all the air from it. She stood at Robert's side, giving him support and looking at him with adoring eyes behind the pink flamingo mask. Robert for his part kept one arm about his wife and looked at her from time to time with equally adoring eyes behind the raven's mask he wore. Sarah's mask was of peahen feathers, soft blues, greens and teals flecked with gold and browns. She held it until they reached the table, and then reluctantly placed it over her features.

Although most everyone knew each other, the tradition of the masks went back to the first ball. It was a game each for most of the guests, seeing what mask they had been assigned, and trying to find something from the mask in their own character and nature. Some masks were of birds, some were creatures of the forest, and others were simply glittery shapes. Some of the masks were more ornate than others, but all were a traditional part of the ball. This was the first year that Sarah was attending, and she found herself enjoying the good natured ribbing she was getting for the mask she wore. Still the masks were a reminder of another ball; one Sarah was working on forgetting.

--

Margo entered the Victoria House unescorted, Carmine nearly withheld her mask. She on the other hand partially ripped it from his hands with blood red nails. Nails that matched the same shade of the gown she was painted into. She put the red mask and stalked into the ballroom, looking for Sarah and her parents.

Randal arrived some time later, making sure he was greeted by someone other than Carmine who he detested. He too slinked into the ballroom, with a mask of darkness.

Della and Daisy were given glittery masks and joined the party at the Williams table.

--

Talbot Cortland with his lovely wife on his arm entered the ball room followed by his son and daughter in law, each of them wore a Harlequin mask and they were followed by the handsome lean blond man in the very stunning Tuxedo and a mask of bold peacock feathers. A young woman awaited them at the table assigned to the Fencing School owner and his guests. She wore a gold mask, a face frozen with out any sign of kindness or gentle nature. It was a vanity mask, and it suited Anise down to her toes. She preened thinking she was now going to have the attentions of the handsome fencing master. His reception of her was much cooler than she'd expected.

--

Sarah spoke to several people about articles she wished to do, and received strange replies. While the men who were spoken to seemed open to her inquires, the wives and other women seemed very suspicious of her. She thought perhaps it was because she'd been away from town so long, and they didn't remember her. But she soon found that few if any groups milling about drinking champagne were open to her. She moved to the table assigned to her parents and took a seat. She was joined by Daisy and Della who seeing her sunned went to keep her company.

Across the floor, hidden and separate two sets of eyes watched as well. Seeing the girl shunned they gave each other a knowing look. Another saw the sunning and seemed pleased by it as well. Anise commented to her cousin's wife in a whispered that some people were getting what they deserved. Cortland shot a look at the girl but it did little to hush her. Master Dé Danann pushed back his chair, and disgusted with the gossip left to speak to someone across the room.

The music was playing and many people were dancing, Sarah watched her father and Karen glide across the floor gracefully. Della commented on how well they fit together, and Daisy agreed. Sarah leaned toward Della, speaking up so she could hear her over the music. "I'm going to go talk to the band leader; I've a song I want to request in their honor."

"What a sweet idea," Della egged her on.

Passing behind the chair of the girl in the peahen mask was a blond man in the mate to that mask. He looked down at Sarah, smiled and moved to speak to one of the business men he'd become acquainted with. Sarah rose from her chair and moved to the perimeter of the room to move toward the bandstand. She was stopped once by Carmine who commented to her on her gown. Then she was again halted in her tracks by Phillip who asked about something work related.

"Look, she's after your man," a dark whisper echoed in the ears of Mrs. Reynolds.

Felicia Reynolds looked over to where her husband was talking to the pretty girl. Darkness and fear entered her heart and she moved swiftly toward where they were standing. The one who had fed the fear stood back with an evil smile, feeding on the emotions now filling the room. Sarah became aware of the presences of Mrs. Reynolds only when her hand gripped her forearm like a vice an pulled her to face the angry woman.

"What do you think you're doing, you little tramp? Do you think I don't know about you? I'll not be made a fool of, not here, not now…" Felicia growled.

Stunned Sarah looked at the woman and whispered. "I beg your pardon?"

"Felicia," Phillip choked on his words. "What are you doing?"

Still the hand gripped, now tighter, leaving bruising prints under the girl's sleeve. "I know about you, you're just like your mother! Did you think I would not see you making eyes and advances on my husband? Your mother was a tramp… and you're just like her!"

Phillip looked about, the music and dancing was covering the scene. "Felicia, stop…" he pleaded. "I assure you Sarah is not interested in an old goat like me!"

Sarah had backed up a step and now the angry woman was between her and her employer. "Mrs. Reynolds, you're hurting me." She said trying to keep her voice reasonable, not sure what she'd done to infuriate this woman along with so many other women in the room.

Out of nowhere two silk gloved hands appeared and moved to Sarah's shoulders. "Miss Williams, I'm sorry I was detained, did you request that song?"

Sarah turned her head; in the flickering lights she saw the outline of his jaw, and the peacock mask. She recognized the voice as that of Master Dé Danann, and she felt suddenly quite glad that he was there. "Master Dé Danann," she breathed his name, and then added. "No, I myself was detained on my way to the bandstand." Felicia had released the girls arm when the man appeared, and she seemed dazed.

The hands on Sarah's shoulders moved down her arms, possessively. "My dear, I suggest you move to the Bandstand now, this song is almost over and I know you want them to play your parents song…." He looked at the dazed woman and her slightly scandalized husband. "If you will excuse us," he gently nudged Sarah forward.

Felicia put up a hand, "Who are you?" she demanded still feeling fearfully jealous.

Phillip gasped. "Felicia, this is Master Dé Danann, the fencing master from the Royal Academy." His voice was terse. "Forgive my wife sir, she's had too much champagne and is seeing pink elephants."

The man in the Peacock mask inclined his head, "Understandable," he muttered as he escorted Sarah out of harms way.

Felicia placed a hand to her mortified face. "Oh God, what did I do? What did I say?" she looked over at her husband. "Phillip… I don't know what to say…"

Instead of anger, Phillip looked at his wife with a sly and coy gleam in his eyes. "Felicia, I had no idea you still cared…." He embraced his wife and kissed her brow. "Imagine you thinking a child like Sarah would be interested in me." He teased. "Why on earth would she look twice at me when she's very obviously being courted by that man?"

Felicia buried her face in her husband's shoulder. "Phillip, I don't know what came over me… oh the terrible things I said to that child."

Sarah looked at the man escorting her toward the bandstand. "Thank you…or should I say…_**merci**_?" A smile played on the lips of the man, and in the shadows of this room his jaw line looked familiar.

"Do you always get into this kind of trouble?" He teased. "Making wives jealous and husbands …."

"I work for that man, he's my boss…" Sarah said defensively stopping and placing her hand on the sleeve of the man speaking to her. "Honestly… I'm not even dating…and if I were it would not be a married man."

A gloved hand covered the hand on his sleeve. "I believe you, _**mon cheri**_."

Sarah felt a strange tingling, and gave a shuddered sigh in reply. "I don't know why half the women in this room are reacting to me the way they have this evening… it's not like I even know them." Her voice was filled with exasperation and worry. "I would not want you to think poorly of me. I am not a bad girl…."

The gloved hand over hers tightened its touch. "I know that, _**mon cheri**_." He urged her forward. "This conversation will wait, your quest to see the bandleader will not…."

Sarah took another long ragged breath and moved with the man. Moments later they were standing at the foot of the band stand. The leader's attention was attracted by the man in the Peacock mask. He bent forward and the young woman whispered something to him. He smiled, nodded and agreed. She said something else and he again nodded with a pleasant look on his face. Sarah stepped back into the shadows cast by the decorative flanges of the bandstand.

When the song ended, the band leader moved to the microphone, his voice was smooth as silk as he spoke. "We've a special request. Will Mr. and Mrs. Robert Williams step forward?" As the perplexed couple moved forward the leader smiled. "This song was requested for you, by your loving daughter." He turned and raised his baton, softly the song La Vie En Rose began to play.

Sarah watched for a moment from the shadows as Robert took Karen into his arms. From where she stood she could see they were quietly singing to each other in French. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She was not even aware of the hands that now were on her shoulders once more. Or of the handsome man who was standing so close behind her. Slowly he enfolded her in a tender embrace as they watched the couple on the dance floor being applauded.

"That was very sweet of you," he said tenderly into her ear.

"Over due," she whispered back.

"Do you understand the words?" He asked softly. When she shook her head no, he translated. "_**Hold me close and hold me fast  
the magic spell you cast  
this is la vie en rose  
when you kiss me heaven sighs  
and tho I close my eyes  
I see La vie en rose.  
When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
a world where roses bloom  
and when you speak, angels sing from above  
everyday words seem to turn into love songs  
give your heart and soul to me  
and life will always be La vie en rose.**_" His lips touched her ear gently, breathing softly as he spoke.

Sarah swallowed and turned to look at him. "Master Dé Danann," her voice shook as she spoke. "Are you flirting with me?" She sounded half fearful, _**mon cheri**_." half hopeful.

Gloved hands found her waist and pulled her towards his solid frame. "_**mon cheri**_." He said with a deep growl in the back of this throat. "We have long past flirting; I am now courting you…"

"You are?" She asked in genuine surprise.

"Oh yes," he gently began to sway to the light sweet notes of the song as the Bandleader took to the microphone and began to sing the song playing.

"But you don't know me…" protested Sarah as she too began to dance in the darkness, in the arms of the mysterious fencing master.

"Don't I?" He asked tauntingly as he pulled her deeper into the darkness. Once they were well out of sight, he paused and pulled out the ribbons from pocket. "I believe you have something that belongs to me, _**mon cheri**_."

Looking at the ribbons, the girl's face went hot with color. "Master Dé Danann," she looked up at him. "That's not fair," she said before she could stop herself.

"No?" He smiled as he pulled her closer with one hand and teased with the ribbons in the other hand. "But you might find it very pleasant, _**mon cheri**_." His grip became very firm. "I know I will…" he tipped his head to one side and swooped down to brush her lips firmly, eagerly. Her surprised response was cut short when the band suddenly stopped playing and shouts were coming from the dance floor.

Sarah pulled away, reluctantly from the kiss and turned her head toward the dance floor. "Karen," she grasped and pulled free of the loving embrace she'd been seduced by. She raced from the spot and headed toward the sounds of alarm.

Jareth cocked his head to one side, watched her speed away, and sighed. "Once more you leave me standing alone… this time, I can forgive you." He whispered.

--

Sarah found her father cradling the nearly unconscious Karen. "Daddy," she knelt at his side. "Someone call 911," she shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Long good byes**

**(Authors note)**

**(Get those hankies out!)**

Sarah drove the family car to the hospital as her father had ridden over with Karen in the ambulance. When she arrived, Karen was being set up in one of the emergency room cubical. Robert was on the phone trying to reach a doctor, and the look on his face was dire. Sarah was not surprised when not fifteen minutes later they were joined by the Daltons. Enid and her husband were very close to Robert and Karen. Sarah found comfort just being with them as her father paced awaiting the doctor he'd summoned.

Enid sat with her arm about Sarah, and gave a started gasp when two doctors in white coats showed up. She recognized both and looked at Sarah. "This is very serious," she whispered. "That doctor," she pointed to the taller of the two; "He's Dr. James Freeman, he's an oncologist, and that other one is Dr. Paul Laramie, he's a heart specialist."

"I knew she was ill, but they didn't say how ill…" Sarah whispered back broken heartedly. Both the newcomers were talking to Robert, and Sarah could see that he was pained by what they were saying. Robert followed them into the cubical, and Sarah felt a rising panic. Standing she took three steps toward the cubical and stopped swiftly. She turned and looked at Enid, "Send for Toby…" she said emotionally.

"Sarah," Enid stood up, "I don't think this is the place for a little boy…" She wanted to be reasonable, but she really was not sure what Sarah was thinking.

"Enid, listen to me…. They don't have much time, Toby needs to be here," Sarah clutched her hands into balled up fists; "Don't stand there arguing with me or trying to reason… there isn't' time." She pulled her self erect, held her head up and became commanding. "Toby needs to be here, Enid."

Feeling her throat constrict, Enid nodded, understanding what it was Sarah feared. She walked to where her husband was standing, and whispered something urgent to him. He nodded and moved to the exit. "I've sent Thomas to go get Toby," she assured Sarah.

"Good," Sarah said working at keeping in control of the emotions that threatened to override her. They had been in the hospital only a little more than half an hour and Sarah desperately wanted to know what was going on. She began to pace, and was surprised when a few scant moments later Daisy and Della came toward her. Both offered support and shoulders to cry on. Sarah accepted the support, but didn't even want to be touched. The two young women took seats beside Enid in the waiting area while Sarah paced.

Dr. Paul Laramie came out of the cubical first, followed by Dr. James Freeman, both men looked grim. Sarah took a deep breath as she advanced on them. "Excuse me, Dr. Freeman, Dr. Laramie… I'm Sarah Williams; I want to know how my stepmother is." She was endeavoring to be respectful but the struggle was not going well.

"Miss Williams," Dr. Freeman looked at her with disregard, he was about to put her off.

Sarah bristled at his tone, "Look, I know it's serious!" her voice got hard, and she put manners on the back burner. "I'm asking you what's wrong. I know she's dying, but I have no clue as to why… so would one of you boys like to clear this up for me?"

Dr. Laramie was almost amused by the girl's moxie. "What has your father told you?"

"Nothing," Sarah informed the pair, "And I really don't think that's going to do it… so one of you had better tell me." Sarah looked at Dr. Freeman, "You specialize in cancer, she looked at Laramie. "You're a heart man, so what's going on? And if one of you suggests my asking my father, I'll scream."

Laramie took a deep breath, "Miss Williams, your stepmother is a very sick woman… in fact she's been sick a very long time. She suffers from a cardiomyopathy, one she was not aware of when she married your father. It didn't present it's self until the cancer was diagnosed." He moved with Sarah away from the group so he could speak openly to the girl. "When Mrs. Williams underwent the first regiment of chemo, it caused the first traceable stress on your stepmother's heart…"

"Can't you operate?" Sarah asked knowing the answer was going to be negative.

"No," he answered quietly, understanding the girl's reactions. "We can not."

Sarah's mind was racing, "How could this heart defect have gone unnoticed for all this time?"

The Cardiac specialist sighed, "That Miss Williams is a mystery, but the fact that you're stepmother has lived a privileged life as your father's wife may have something to do with it. She didn't have the stresses or heavy laborious chores other housewives have. Your farther pampered her and it actually helped to camouflage the defect."

"Daddy called Karen a delicate flower when they were first dating," Sarah said quietly thinking back. "I don't recall her ever doing any strenuous…. Until recently…"

"Recently;" The doctor cocked his head to one side.

"She insisted on going tobogganing two days after Christmas. She's been running around with Toby for the last… almost two weeks…" Sarah muttered darkly. "Did that bring this on?"

"No," Laramie assured the girl. "In fact it's a miracle she's lived this long…" The man's face softened. "I know I'm a man of science, but my grand mother was a woman of faith, and she believed that God, or the Creator, what ever you call that higher power, gives the dying a time to set their houses straight, to make peace or memories…" He shrugged. "There could be something to that…"

"How long does she have?" Sarah asked feeling weepy.

"Days, maybe hours…" Laramie stated seriously. "We're moving her up to a room where she can be more comfortable. And Miss Williams, I think you should know, she's asked for no machines, no heroics." He stepped away once he was sure the girl understood.

Turning to look at her friends she saw Thomas Dalton coming down the corridor with Toby in tow. Sarah moved to where they were coming, she held a hand out to Toby. "We don't have a lot of time, Toby." She looked over her shoulder where the gurney was being moved out of the emergency cubical. "They are taking your mom to a room, and we're going to go with her." She looked at Enid. "Thank you," She looked at Daisy and Della. "Thank you all." With Toby's hand in hers she followed the procession that was heading toward the elevator.

One of the nurses, seeing Sarah and Toby following knew they'd never get into the elevator with the equipment. "Room 509," she said to Sarah.

Sarah moved to the next elevator and pressed the up button. She looked at Toby, "We'll meet them up there." Stone faced her little brother nodded, still reeling with the reality of what was happening.

Della sighed, and turned to Daisy. "We should go home and change… then come back. Our gal's going to need us near."

Daisy agreed. "She shouldn't go through this alone."

--

Randal sat at the bar, he'd ordered a martini, and was sipping it with a wicked grin on his face. How enjoyed chaos, and the disruption of the ball was so filled with it. He could not have planned this better himself, he thought. The collapse of the woman not only disrupted the ball it put a pall on the entire affair. Couples had fled the ball room left and right after the ambulance had been called. Those who were left had lost some of their holiday cheer, and that mood suited the dark soul that resided within Randal's heart.

A sleek and well manicured hand reached over and took the olive on its pick out of the martini glass. Margo teasingly slipped it into her mouth. "What a show," she said pleased with the turn of events; "And so many upset witnesses." She slid onto the seat beside the man. "I'm sure you're happy with the turn of events."

"I noticed your hand in several little outbreaks of shall we say jealous wife syndrome?" Randal ordered another martini and one for the vixen at his side. "How do you do it?"

"Easy," boasted the Siren proudly. "You've no idea how simple it is to suggest things to a mortal's mind… made simpler when they gladly hand their wills over to you…" She arched her back in a cat like movement. "I had no idea how those fitness centers were going to be so useful when I started working in them." She leaned provocatively on the bar. "Why even Sarah's own mother was easy to sway…"

Randal snickered, lifting his fresh martini and clicking glasses with her; "To the susceptible and moldable mortal resolve."

"I'd rather drink to the success that is within reach…A new Siren, and for you… a goblin prince to play your evil games with, Darling." Margo cooed.

"Can you imagine the face of not only the Goblin King, but that of his father?" Randal laughed cruelly. "When they realize that the precious little changeling is no longer within their grasp?" He sipped his drink, "All the sweet corruptions…" he murmured.

"Let me watch," Margo whispered in his ear suggestively. "Perhaps I can help…"

--

A nurse at the desk called to Sarah as she and Toby walked toward the direction of the wing that the room they were taking Karen to was situated in. "Where do you think you're going? Visiting hours are over! And there are no children allowed on this floor…."

Sarah turned to her, her face more serious than she realized. "Our mother is being taken to room 509, and we are going to be with her…you don't like it… talk to Doctors Laramie and Freeman." She held tight to her brother's hand and marched past the woman whose mouth had dropped. Determined to allow no one to stand in her way, Sarah marched down the hall and didn't stop again until they stood outside the room that held the number 509. She looked down at Toby, "Go into your mother, and be very gentle…she's very weak, Toby." She released his hand and watched him enter the room like a brave little solider.

Sarah followed him into the room where Karen, still in her pink gown lay on a bed looking like a fading creature of magic. Robert was standing beside her bed, holding her hand, his face ashen and worried. He looked to see the children entering and tears filled his eyes as he had to admit the end was coming. He motioned both children to come closer. He lifted Toby up to sit on the side of the bed besides his mother. Sarah moved to the other side of the bed and took a seat gently.

Robert, still holding Karen's hand whispered. "See, Sarah sent for Toby, without even being told."

Karen turned her pale, slightly bluish face toward her stepdaughter. "Thank you." She whispered in a light little wheeze. She looked over at Toby, "No regrets," she repeated as if it were a secret code between mother and son. She reached for him with her free hand. "Remember."

Toby sniffed, "I remember," he whimpered. "But Mom… it's hard."

"I know," she assured the torn child. "I know…" she had her own tears to keep control of.

Robert shuddered as he breathed, "Karen, I'll be lost without you…"

Pleased in a slightly sadistic way, the woman smiled softly at her husband. "I know that's why I left a lot of lists…" she teased gently.

"Karen," Sarah whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," she shook her head, "I hate to ask but would you call my sister… and let her know… what she makes of it is her choice… but she should be told…"

"Not a problem," Sarah said determined not to fail her stepmother.

"You'll find her number in my purse," Karen pointed to the little clutch bag she'd been carrying. "Thank you Sarah," she murmured, and settled back into the pillow.

Just as her stepmother had said, Kathy's number was in the purse on a little in case of emergency card. Sarah removed the card and began to leave to use a phone in the hospital corridor. Her father told her to use the room phone as he really didn't want Sarah to leave the room. Sarah nodded in agreement and looked at Karen for her approval, or at least acceptance. Once she was reassured, she moved to the phone next to Karen's bed, and dialed.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

Sarah knew it was Kathy, and she took a deep breath. "Mrs. Jameson, this is Sarah Williams…"

"What in the hell do you want?" came the shrill demand.

"Karen is in the hospital," Sarah continued trying to stay calm and not rise to the bait that Kathy would be throwing her way.

There was a long pause, as if the person on the other side was trying to make up their mind about something. "What's wrong?" the voice was still shrill but not nearly as menacing.

Sarah looked at Karen and forged ahead. "She's dying…"

"You're lying!" accused the woman.

"We're at Mercy General, room 509… If you'd like to see her… you'd best hurry…" Sarah suggested gently before hanging up. "She accused me of lying." She said looking from Karen to her father.

Robert sighed heavily. "That's my fault I'm afraid," the admission was difficult for him. "Sarah I am sorry… but we thought…no I thought we should keep this quiet… private… we had no idea of how much time, and we were looking for new… avenues of treatment…." He stammered something he never did when in court.

"Daddy," Sarah took her seat again on the side of the bed. "It's okay."

Toby was now snuggling into his mother's arm. "You look pretty…" he whispered.

"Thank you," his mother said tenderly. "I feel… like an angel…" She looked over at Sarah and winked.

Robert released another shuddering breath. "You are my angel…"

A faint shadow passed over Karen and she felt a twitch, "Robert, take Toby out side for a few moments… I need to speak to Sarah…alone." Her voice was controlled, and urgent. Robert protested lightly, and she looked at him with a sad understanding. "It will only be for a few moments… and it's important." She kissed her son's head. "Go with Dad," she told the boy.

Sarah stayed on the side of the bed, watching father and son being exiled. When they were out of the room she looked at the woman. "What can I do for you?"

"Take care of Toby," Karen smiled as she whispered the words. "But that's a given, isn't it?" She held out a hand to the girl. "Before I ask anything else I want you to know I've always been proud of you…"

"I didn't give you much reason," Sarah lamented.

The dying woman waved her hand. "You were young, and going through a very painful separation… that why I know you'll take care of your brother. Make things easier for him, because you've been there…." She adjusted her position. "Since you've been home, you've been so good for both your father and Toby… I'm asking you to keep doing what you've been doing… taking charge." She winced. "Now, I've left instructions, but I'm not sure your father will follow them. So I want you to take charge." Karen squeezed Sarah's hand. "You'll find a leather bound note book in my desk in the kitchen. Everything is in there, but I want one change… I had wanted to be buried in my pink Channel suit… I've changed my mind… I would like to be buried in this dress."

"Okay," Sarah said with a tear.

The woman who was fading reached out and wiped away the girl's tear. "No regrets! Remember? I want you to remember these last few months with joy…share those memories often with your father and your brother." She instructed softly.

"Karen," Sarah cried softly. "I'm going to miss you…"

"I'll always be near…" Karen promised. "You'll feel me, and know…" She wiped her own tears away gently with fingertips. "Now send in your brother… I need to talk to him, alone…"

Sarah slipped off the bed, moved to the door and paused. "No regrets," she said bravely before exiting the room. "Toby, Mom wants to see you," she turned to her father. "Alone…"

Robert watched his son move to the door and then into the room. "He's such a brave little man," he commented. "Like a little prince."

"Yes, he is." Sarah said in agreement as she looked out the window at the dark night.

"I'm sorry, daughter," Robert confessed placing hands on her shoulders. "Sorry for not telling you when this began… for not asking you to come home sooner… for all the mistakes I've made…"

"Daddy," Sarah looked at him compassionately. "You're only human."

"Some times I wonder," he sighed. "I feel so helpless… in court I feel like a God… but this…"

"We'll get through this…" Sarah said bravely. "Because that's what Karen wants us to do." She looked down the hall to see Enid coming their way, followed by her husband Thomas. "Enid?"

"Helps to have a husband on the board," she stated as she marched up to father and daughter. "I thought you could use some support."

Sarah hugged Karen's closest friend. "I'm so glad you're here…"

Thomas Dalton walked over to Robert. "If there's anything you need," he began.

"Tom," Robert sighed darkly. "You can't give me what I need… but thank you."

Sarah turned to Enid, "There is something you can do for me, you know Karen's desk in the kitchen? She said there's a red leather bound note book… in the drawer… do you think you could run over to our place and get it?" Sarah looked toward the door of Karen's room. "It has her instructions… and I don't want to leave here."

"Instructions;" Enid marveled looking at the door labeled 509. "She's been jotting things down in a red notebook for months… oh that amazing woman!" She gathered her self up, patted the girl's arm and assured her she'd return with the book. She and her husband left father and daughter once more alone in the hall.

"Karen always liked things just so," Robert muttered amused.

"Remember when she and you were first married and I kept changing things back to where Mom had them?" Sarah asked remembering the past. "I still find myself tempted to move that sliver picture frame every time I pass it."

"It was always a point of contention with the two of you," Robert said softly as he moved to a chair outside Karen's door.

"Daddy," Sarah knelt down at his feet. "I'm sorry I was such a brat."

"You were a kid," he said in answer. "I never blamed you."

Quilt played in the green eyes. "Maybe sometimes you should have."

--

Toby snuggled into his mother's embrace, he could feel her strength waning. "This is hard, harder than you said it would be."

"I know," she whispered. "But I need you to be my brave little man… for Daddy and for Sarah…and for me." She smiled sadly.

"I don't want you to go…" he whimpered.

"Neither do I," she groaned. "But I don't have a choice… Toby, know this… for it's the most important thing I'm ever going to tell you… I would do it all again to have you!" She kissed his brow. "I am so proud of you… and I love you with all my heart… and I will always be watching over you."

"What do you mean you'd do it all again?" He looked up at her questioningly.

She smiled but said nothing for a long time. "I want you to keep all the things we did this week fresh in your memory. I want you to go on living… doing the things you love to do…. Promise me?" He nodded, knowing she was not going to deluge anything more to him. She took a long breath. "Now go out and wait with Sarah, while I talk to Daddy…"

Toby exited the room, and looked at his father. "Mom wants to talk to you." He said in a stony voice, working at control. Robert stood up and moved to the room. Toby took his place in the chair; he looked up at Sarah with troubled eyes. "Ever get the feeling that you've been left out of some secret that could come back and bite you in the butt?"

"All the time, little brother, all the time," Sarah admitted. "Why?"

Looking toward the closed door, the boy pondered as he spoke, "Mom just said something." He turned to Sarah, "She said she would do it all again to have me…. What do you think she meant?"

Sarah began to put pieces of a puzzle together. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I'll bet the secret lies in one of you're Mom's notes…" Before she could assure the boy of getting to the bottom of this mystery they were startled by loud voices coming from the elevator doors opening.

"If this is one of that girl's sick jokes, I'll ring her neck!" The voice was unmistakably Kathy Jameson's voice.

"Now, honey," Mac was trying to sooth her. "I'm sure the girl wouldn't joke about anything this serious.

Kathy spotted brother and sister sitting outside the door of the room labeled 509. Her face became a scowl as she advanced on the pair. "So it's true?"

Taking a stand, Sarah faced the unwarranted anger of the woman. "I don't joke about death, Mrs. Jameson."

One brow cocked up, and the woman glowered again. "You should have called me sooner,"

"I called you as soon as we got here," Sarah stated not willing to take any lip.

Mac placed a hand on his wife's arm. "Easy, Kat…" he warned softly looking down at the ashen face of the boy. "They are going through enough…"

Kathy did back down, "Right," she agreed almost vindictively. She took a step toward the door but found her way blocked by Sarah. "Get out of my way you little fool."

"No," Sarah said firmly. "Right now she's having a private moment with my father… when they are done, you can go in. But not until then; I won't have you breaking in on… on their good byes."

Kathy lost some of her anger, some of her intense antagonism and rage toward Sarah. A foreign look of loss came to her face, and her eyes registered pain. "Good byes…" she moaned softly and turned to her husband. "OH Mac…" She began to cry. "My poor little sister…."

Sarah took a cleansing breath and moved away from the door. For the first time since she knew Kathy Jameson, she pitied her. She looked down to make sure Toby was dealing, then looked to see Enid coming down the hall with the leather note book in her hand. As Enid approached she felt a sense of relief. Kathy looked over at the woman still dressed in her ball gown who was handing a book to Sarah. "Mrs. Jameson, do you know Mrs. Dalton?" Sarah asked. Kathy shook her head no, and Sarah made the introductions. "Mrs. Jameson is Karen's sister," she said to Enid. "Mrs. Dalton is Karen's best friend… their sons are best friends and blood brothers…"

Enid took Kathy's hands into hers, "My deepest sorrows my dear." Kathy took a deep breath and thanked the woman. Enid then looked at Sarah, "It was right where you said it would be."

"Karen always liked things just so," Sarah said with confidence.

The door opened and Robert looked at Kathy and Mac, "Karen would like you to come in," he looked over at Enid. "She'd like to speak to you in a few moments, oaky?"

Enid nodded and placed a supportive arm about Sarah. "I'll be here."

Robert stood aside as Kathy entered the room followed by Mac.

--

Kathy dropped her purse onto the night stand and took a seat on the bed. "Karen," she said quietly.

Blue eyes opened and looked at her sister with gentleness. "Kathy, thank you for coming… I was not sure you would… after what you said at Thanksgiving…"

"Not come…" Kathy huffed. "Damn you," she muttered. "This didn't have to be…"

"I have no regrets," Karen mewled.

"You wouldn't," she accused before turning an eye toward Robert. "But he should."

"He didn't know," Karen stated firmly. "I never told him."

Robert looked from one sister to the other. "Never told me what?"

Kathy got off the bed, "She never told you she was told when she was fourteen hat she should never have children!" She glared at the distraught man. "This is entirely fault Robert Williams, you and your selfish need to have a son!"

"No," protested Karen trying to rise from the pillows, but falling back weakly. "He didn't ask for a child… I wanted to give him one…. It was me… Kathy…"

"Bullshit," spouted the woman whose years of anger came spilling out. "I saw what it was like for you trying to follow in the footsteps of that whore he was married to…"

Mac tried to calm his wife down. "Kat, not so loud… it's a hospital.."

Robert looked at Karen with wounded eyes. "I did this to you?"

"No," Karen shook her head, but her voice was failing.

"Yes you did!" Kathy spat at him. "She was told never to marry, never to put herself through the dangers of childbirth…that her heart could not take the strain… You did this…"

Mac grabbed his wife, "Karen I'm taking her outside… to cool down… we'll be back…" He shoved his wife roughly out of the room. He looked at the woman waiting out in the hall still dressed for a ball. "Mrs. Dalton, go in…" He kept Kathy moving toward the stairwell.

Enid looked at Sarah and moved passed her toward the room where her friend lay. "Karen?"

"Come in Enid," She whispered faintly. "I'm glad you're here."

--

It was a more composed Kathy that entered her sister's hospital room ten minutes later. She didn't apologize, but she kept any venom she still had left in her to herself. She didn't even make a fuss when Robert had the children come back into the room. She sat off to the side keeping quiet and just being present. Mac watched Sarah with admiration, and something else he'd never felt for the girl, a little touch of lust.

Robert sat beside his wife, at a loss for words. He whispered to her something in French that seemed to please and trouble Karen at the same time. She looked at all the people who were gathered in the room. "I'm going to miss you all so much," she murmured as her strength began to fail. "I'm tired now… I… think… I'll… sleep…." She closed her eyes, and a sweet look of peace and tranquility filled her features.

"Mom, I love you…" Toby said knowing she was leaving.

The nurse who had been in the room the entire time, staying back so the family could say their good byes, moved forward. Robert stepped away from the bed, out of the way. The nurse placed her hand to Karen's wrist and looked toward the woman's husband. "She's gone," she said with dignity. "It was very peaceful." She assured them.

Kathy sobbed and was led out of the room by her husband. Enid led Toby out of the room, Robert moved to the bed, and knelt down beside it to sob. Sarah stood behind him clutching the red notebook before she turned and left her father to his private grief. Standing in the hall, waiting for her were Daisy and Della. Their arms opened to give support to their friend who allowed the tears to finally flow. Toby moved away from Enid and into the embrace that Sarah's friends were giving. Brother and sister clung to each other while being comforted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Karen's last wishes**

**Hankie alert!!**

The little red leather bound book containing Karen's last wishes was revealing to say the least. Sarah sat in the kitchen of the Williams home reading into the wee hours. She had called the funeral home listed in Karen's notes and asked to speak to Mr. Jasper the director on a phone in the lobby of the hospital. She told him what had happened, he gave her his condolences and assured her that he would see to the arrangements that Mrs. Williams had made with him. Sarah mentioned the change of attire that Karen had requested at the last moment and he said it would be seen to. He had asked if anyone from the family would be at the Hospital to sign off, and Sarah assured him she'd be there waiting for him. Even if Karen had not asked her to see it her last wishes, Sarah would not have allowed her father to stay at the hospital any longer than necessary, she intended to send him and Toby home. Robert sat in the hospital lobby, Toby sat beside him. There was paper work that had to be signed and he was looking at the forms as if they were foreign to him. Sarah turned to Enid and her husband. "If you could drive Daddy and Toby home, I'll stay here and wait for Mr. Jasper."

Enid looked at Daisy and Della who were standing on either side of Sarah like guardian angels. "Of course… I'll have coffee and sandwiches ready for you when you get home," Enid said before kissing Sarah lightly.

Della placed an arm about Sarah, "Your stepmom picked good friends."

"Yes," Sarah agreed. "She did."

Robert handed the signed pages to the nurse sitting with him and Toby accepted her condolences and took his son's hand; "Time to go…sport."

Toby walked over to Sarah, "Will you be okay?" he asked in a very mature voice.

"Yes, go home, go to bed, and I'll speak to you in the morning." Sarah kissed him gently, taking her task of caring for him seriously.

He looked at Daisy and Della, "Will you be coming home with Sarah?" Daisy nodded, and the boy turned to join his father and the Daltons.

Kathy had composed herself after she'd left the room, and announced to Robert she'd be making the arrangements for her sister's funeral. Sarah moved forward quickly. "That won't be necessary…" she said trying to stay polite, after all this woman had just lost her only sister. "Karen made her own arrangements, and I'm following her last wishes, to the letter." She showed Kathy the notebook; it drew a loud sob from the bereaved woman.

"That's so like Karen," Kathy moaned as Mac led her away.

--

Jareth stood in the shadowy mists between the worlds, waiting to greet the soul of the woman who had been mother to the boy that was now his possession. In her honor he was attired in full Regalia. When the spirit entered the realm of the between he approached. "Mrs. Williams, welcome." He held out a gloved hand to her.

Karen looked confused, "Is this heaven?" She was reluctant to accept the offered arm.

"No," Jareth confessed lightly. "This is a place that lies between the realms of heaven and earth."

"Are you a guide? You don't look like an angel…." She said still confused.

"I am," Jareth paused, not sure how to answer her question. "Let us say I'm a friend of your family for now." The words gave the woman the assurance needed and she placed a hand on his arm. He escorted her down a long corridor. "Later perhaps I can explain better."

"You know my family?" she asked genuinely interested.

"I know your son and your stepdaughter very well," he stated proudly.

Amusement played in her blue eyes. "I don't recall Sarah ever mentioning such a handsome suitor…. You say you know both children?"

Slightly embarrassed, Jareth nodded. "Indeed." He paused, as the corridor filled with pure peaceful and joyful light. "This is as far as I may go, Mrs. Williams." He took her hands up to his lips and kissed them. "I vow to you, I will watch over both Toby and Sarah for you… they will never want…"

Karen seemed to ponder his words and whispered. "Toby… you should know he may have the same… heart defect…"

"It has been taken care of…." Jareth assured her; unable to tell her that as a changeling his mortal woes were behind him.

"Thank you," she said breathily.

"My pleasure," he said releasing her hands. "Thank you…"

Karen turned, looked at the light. "It's so pretty….so peaceful…but…"

Jareth held back, and didn't touch her again, holding a spirit back from the rewards of heaven was frowned upon. "No buts, no regrets," he said peacefully. "Sarah and Toby will be taken care of, I promise you."

Karen smiled, her face bathed in the peaceful light, and she looked like an angel. "I believe you." She said with ease as she turned to march into the light.

A moment later the corridor went dark and Jareth stood alone. When he turned he found he was not alone after all, as his father stood at the entrance of the corridor. He moved to stand beside the King of the Fae and looked at him with more dignity than the High King had known him to show at any other time.

Oberon moved beside his son as they walked out of the mists into the Fairy lands, and the isle of Avalon. "There may be hope for you yet…" he commented as they walked.

"Perhaps," agreed the Goblin King.

--

Mr. Jasper was not what one would expect a mortician to look like. He arrived at the hospital in an Irish knit sweater and tan cords, looking as if he was just off a ski lift. He was much younger than Sarah had expected as well. The woman on the night desk at the lobby was apparently use to him and pointed him towards Sarah and her companions.

"Miss Williams?" he asked gently, in a mellow soft spoken voice extending his hand. "I'm Denis Jasper; I believe you were expecting me."

Sarah looked at his attire, then at her own ball gown and gave a quiet little laugh. "I suppose I am." She motioned for him to sit and she took her seat in the lobby quiet area once more. "I believe you're acquainted with the wishes of my stepmother."

"Ah yes, my father made the arrangements with her some months ago, and I was made aware of them at that time." He opened the leather book he was carrying. "She was very thorough and painstakingly meticulous." He handed a form to Sarah. "If you'll sign this we'll take charge of the remains…."

Sarah read over the form, and frowned, "She paid for this already?"

"Yes, she said she had some money from an inheritance," Jasper went over his notes. "She said she didn't want to be a burden to the family." He looked at Sarah with a kind expression. "My father was very impressed by her… so much so he's insisting on doing the… actual work on her himself… and he does not usually do that. You see my father took over the office when I entered the business and out side of a few of his cronies…"

Returning the signed form Sarah sighed, "That's very kind of him; please thank him for us…. Oh my step mother is wearing a little sliver locket… please make sure she's still wearing it when… you're done."

"Of course, our deepest condolences on your loss," he said as he stood up. "Visitation will be set for the day after tomorrow, as per her requests. I'll take care of the announcements in the papers, and all the other arrangements and requests. Good night Miss Williams."

Sarah watched him go, and looked at her friends. "That's that," she murmured. She looked worn to a frazzle.

"Hand over the keys," Della held out her hand, before issuing an order to Daisy. "Follow us," she picked up Sarah's cloak and warped her in it before dragging her out of the hospital and out to the parking lot. "We're going home."

Sarah saw the car from the funeral home pulling away from the back of the hospital and nodded.

--

Randal paced, getting more and more angrily. "I thought you said there would be suffering galore?" he spat at Margo who was staring at a dark pool of water in what had once been a fountain. "Where's the suffering? Where's the pain and agony?" He pointed to the scrying pool, "That thing should be teaming with action, and there's not even a ripple!"

"There should be," she muttered just as angry. The scrying pool did nothing more than just lay blank. "Someone must be messing with this." She slammed her hand into the clam waters and splashed only for the pool to remain calm and inactive. "Her death should have caused pain and agony!"

--

"Master, should we cause them trouble?" a voice asked excitedly.

A gloved hand held a single orb in the darkness. Surrounding him were hundreds of little goblins all eager to watch with him. "Tut, tut," he cautioned his subjects. "Our friends must not discover us too soon…it would ruin the surprise."

Little sneers and giggles erupted.

--

Enid had sent Toby to his bed; Thomas sat with Robert in the living room. Enid was making herself busy in the kitchen, and fighting the memory of how often she and Karen had cooked up some mischief in this room. Opening the cupboard, Enid found a jar of the jelly they had put up this past season. Her fingers touched the glass and she fought the tears. Shaking off the tears and the loss, she concentrated on getting some thing for Robert to eat, and making coffee.

Daisy and Della escorted Sarah into the house and took seats in the living room. Sarah sat down by her father on the long sofa and took his hand. "Everything is arranged," she said clutching the red book.

"Thank you, Sarah." Robert whispered. He looked at everyone in the room. "Thank you all."

Enid, carrying a tray with mugs of coffee and little sandwiches addressed Robert for everyone present. "Don't be silly, we all loved Karen."

Robert buried his face into his hands. "I begged her not to go tonight… perhaps it was too much… she's been so well the past week or so….."

"Doctor Laramie said she's been… very ill for quite some time, Daddy…" Sarah tried to give him comfort. "It was time, would have happened no matter where she was."

Once they were assured of Sarah's well being, and that she was settled in, Daisy and Della made a graceful exit, promising to return in the morning to help with any last minute arrangements. Soon Thomas and Enid took their leave as well, and Robert went up to his lonely bed. Sarah promised to go up as soon as she'd locked up. But when she came into the kitchen, a room that Karen had loved almost more than any room in the Victorian, she paused. Taking a seat at the table in the breakfast nook, Sarah opened the leather note book and began to read over all of Karen's wishes.

She had requested no flowers near the casket, and that there be soft music playing that was uplifting. There was mention of a pair of picture montages that she'd put together herself and hid in the attic be put up for those who wished to see her life in photos. She had even planed the menu for the luncheon to be served after her funeral services. Sarah read over some of the notes and found her self laughing at how well planned out everything was.

It was some of the notes, personal directions, which followed that caught Sarah's attention. They were directed at her, not her father, and they concerned Toby. Karen wanted him to continue in his study of fencing. She had a list of things she had not been able to do, and was requesting that Sarah do them with the boy. There were also observations, about Toby and herself in the book that startled Sarah. Drained and exhausted beyond rational thought, Sarah rose from the table, checked the locks on the doors and exited the kitchen. She moved into the hall, then after checking the front door moved up stairs to her own room. She looked at her door and turned instead to move down the hall to Toby's room. She opened the door, looked in and saw that the boy was still awake and crying softly. Entering the room, she moved to his bed and sat on the edge. He turned, looked at her with tear stained cheeks before he was sitting up and holding on to his sister for dear life. Knowing he should not be alone tonight, Sarah curled up beside him on the bed and soothed him until he fell asleep.

--

On the afternoon of Thursday January the seventh, Mr. Jasper and his father were arranging the stands of flowers that had been arriving since the word of Karen's passing. The younger man turned to see the family arriving, and moved to greet them with a comforting word. Today, he looked more like a funeral director than a ski bum. His suit was clearly expensive, and made to order, as was his father's. They looked prosperous and dignified.

"Mr. Williams? I'm Denis Jasper, this is my father Alec. We are most deeply sorry for your loss. Miss Williams, master Williams… We've everything taken care of… if you'd like a few moments alone with… your loved one, before the crowds begin arriving," he ushered them into the parlor.

Karen looked like she was but sleeping, and Sarah was grateful. She had tried to prepare Toby, as he'd never been to a funeral. The boy moved forward to the casket containing the earthly remains of his mother. Placing a hand on the kneeler, he looked at the woman he was missing; a little smile came to his face. "She looks like a fairy princess," he mused.

"Yes, she does." Sarah agreed standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders. She turned to Denis Jasper and purred. "Thank you."

"Thank my Father," he said gently in return. "I've never seen him do such fine work." He moved to make Robert comfortable, urging the man to sit.

Sarah looked at the montage boards, and mused over some of the pictures which included her. Toby took a seat beside his father and prepared for the long day ahead. Soft music, personally picked by Karen was playing in the room, and Sarah was once more glad that Karen had been so fastidious at making the arrangements. She'd even made notes telling Sarah what Robert, Toby and she herself should be wearing. The parlor that Karen had requested in the Jasper Funeral Home was rather cozy, and not at all depressing. If there was one thing Sarah knew, it was that Karen had taste.

--

Anise looked at her uncle with disdain, "What do you mean we are all attending a funeral on Saturday? We have classes to teach," she crossed her arms in defiance. "I see no reason to demand our presences." She was unaware of her cousin and the Master's arrival in the lobby.

"Perhaps you don't understand common courteousness." The voice of the English fencing master rang out from behind the stubborn girl.

Talbot glared at his niece with more than anger. "Robert Williams has been my lawyer for more years than I care to recount, if it were not for him, I would not own this establishment. It would have been lost when your grandfather died." He walked past her. "Staff and students are attending, that is the end of this discussion."

David waited until his father had left the lobby. "I warned you not to balk," he snapped at the girl. "I don't see what the problem is."

Anise pointed to the book on her desk. "We have bills to pay…and we don't pay them if we don't teach, that's what the problem is."

"I had no idea there was a cash flow problem," the English man stated coldly. "If there is perhaps you should look into getting an accountant."

"There's no cash flow problem!" she gritted her teeth.

"Then there should be no problem with attending the lady's funeral, unless you have a person problem with one of the Williams." Master Dé Danann watched the girl's reaction; she was seething, but refused to answer. "I've called the students in Toby's class and all have agreed to attend the funeral in their Academy blazers." He stated in a tone that told the girl the discussion was at an end.

--

Each side of the long parlor's walls except the front one was lined with flowers. Some were two and three deep. Sarah understood why Karen wanted no flowers near her casket, and was grateful that Mr. Jasper had honored the request. She was speaking to the young funeral director when Kathy and Mac and their children entered the parlor. Sarah took a deep breath seeing the dramatic show that Kathy was putting on, and Jasper looked over his shoulder.

"Is that someone important?" He asked uncertain of what to make of the woman who was being more held up than escorted by her husband.

"That's Kathy Jameson, Karen's sister… and her husband Mac, and their…brats." Sarah whispered coldly.

Jasper felt the chill in the young lady's voice and mirrored it. "I see." Kathy knelt on the kneeler and began sobbing loudly. Her children stood behind her looking bored and more than willing to be disruptive given half a chance. Denis Jasper moved forward past Sarah and gave the younger members of the Jameson family a very cold reception. It was enough to put them on their best behavior. When Kathy, with Mac's help rose from the kneeler, Denis offered her his hand. "Mrs. Jameson, Miss Williams has informed me of your relation to the deceased. I am so sorry for your loss," he said in his best professional voice. "If you'd take a seat on the sofa with Mr. Williams, and your children in the chairs behind…."

Kathy glared at him, "My children should be sitting with me… they are family….unlike some…" She looked at Sarah who had quietly come to greet her. "And why are there no flowers here," she pointed to where the front of the parlor was still clear with the exception of a prayer card rack. "Why isn't there proper music being played?" she demanded.

"Because these are Karen's wishes," Sarah said armed with Karen's notebook. "She didn't want flowers at the front of the room, and she picked the music herself."

"Nonsense;" Kathy growled angrily at Sarah. "You're doing this to make a mockery of her, just as you've always done."

Denis had dealt with nearly every kind of mourner, or so he'd thought. "I assure you, Madam, your sister did make the arrangements…months ago."

Mac tightened his grip on Kathy's elbow. "Let it go," he warned in a dark tone.

"The children should sit with me," She insisted, still glaring at Sarah. "They were blood relations to Karen," she sneered.

Knowing that there would be people entering the parlor within moments, Sarah turned to the director. "Could you set three chairs beside the couch for her… children?" Denis looked at the children and nodded. Sarah looked at Kathy, "Will that do?"

"No, but I suppose I have no choice." She heaved. Mac escorted her to the couch, and then motioned for his sons and daughter to take the chairs that were being moved closer to the arm of the couch. Kathy, looking like a drama queen gave a triumphant sneer as she settled in.

Denis whispered to Sarah, "My condolences."

"Save them," Sarah whispered back, "She's not my family… she's made that abundantly clear…. The one you should feel sorry for is my kid brother." She placed a hand on the director's sleeve. "But keep an eye on those brats; they are not to be trusted. Don't let them near the prayer cards or anything else, not even the memory book."

"It's going to be a long two days," Denis cautioned, as he saw the first of the mourners entering. "Here comes… is that the mayor and his wife?"

"Yes, Mr. Davis is a client of my father's firm," Sarah moved toward the area where the mourners expected a family member to receive them. No sooner had she taken her place Kathy stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Receiving the mourners," Sarah whispered and motioned toward the couple coming forward. "Mayor Davis, Mrs. Davis thank you so much for coming. May I introduce Mrs. Jameson, Karen's sister?"

The Davis' gave Kathy their condolences, and upon hearing the important title, Kathy made no more protests. It was clear the girl was acquainted with the important people in this town and allowing her to act as spokesperson for the family didn't cost Kathy anything.

Daisy and Della arrived and took seats near the family. The room filled with friends, clients and just people whom Karen had been kind to over the years.

--

Hours later, the Jameson family had exited as the last of the evening crowd had departed. Sarah looked at Toby and sighed; the boy was looking glassy eyed, as he always did after spending any time in the company of his cousins. Her father looked worn out as well. "You should try to get them to eat something," Denis suggested as he spoke to Sarah in the lobby of the Funeral Home. "They didn't touch a thing in the refreshment room."

"I know," she felt a pounding headache coming on. "I'll see what I can do."

Toby walked over to her. "Let's go home," he begged.

Denis held out his hand to Sarah, "One more day, and then Saturday at ten it will be all over." He was trying to be encouraging.

However Sarah knew Kathy, and she doubted it was going to go as planned.

--

The visitation hours for Friday had been set from three until nine in the evening. Sarah made sure both her father and Toby had breakfast and lunch before she allowed them to dress for the second evening of visitation. She was glad that she had Karen's book and notes. There was no way she was going to allow Kathy to mess things up. Sarah had called in, even though the staff at the local paper was aware of the circumstances of her absence. She still felt it was important to call in.

Arriving at the funeral home parking lot, she was upset to find that Kathy and Mac's car was already there. She was certain that Kathy would be giving the director trouble, and she was also sure her father was not up to what ever drama Kathy was willing to pull. She excused herself and moved swiftly toward the building, knowing that her father and Toby would be arriving.

Kathy stood in the lobby of the Funeral Home, in her hand was a garment bag and she was arguing with Denis rather loudly. "See here, I will not have my sister made a mockery, you will change her garments, right now or I will…. And for God's sake take that cheep trinket off her neck!"

"Shut up!" Sarah ordered as she approached the pair. "Mrs. Jameson if you want to stay here you had best leave that poor man alone… he is not going to change a damn thing…." She saw the Jameson brats running in the parlor, and heard the crash of one of the flower arrangements. "I suggest you get those brats of yours under control!" She could see her father approaching the door. "And I mean NOW!"

Kathy snarled at Sarah. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Sarah Williams, and thanks to your sister's wishes, I'm in charge;" Bellowed the green eyed girl.

Mac was sitting in a chair looking frustrated, "I warned her." He muttered knowing it had done no good.

Sarah looked at him, feeling pity yet again for his lot in life. "Mac, can you do something with those monsters?" she pleaded.

"How dare you call my children monsters?" Kathy snarled. "Who are you to talk? The daughter of a whore actress… who all but abandoned you…"

"My mother left me in the care of a loving father," Sarah said in a strange calm. "And what ever my mother may or may not be, she at least taught me how to behave in public… now if you wish to stay for the rest of this funeral, I suggest you get control of those monsters, or don't bother coming to the service tomorrow…"

Kathy was sputtering as Mac moved past her shouting at his children to settle down. Robert said nothing to Kathy as he moved past her as well. Toby glared.

--

Saturday morning arrived, and Sarah lay in her bed for a few moments lamenting that she was awake, and not in a dream. At this moment she knew she'd almost welcome the strange dreams she'd been having. She was now missing them as they had ceased the night Karen passed. She slept but she had not dreamed.

Toby tapped on her door and then peeped in. "Are you up?" he was still in his pajamas.

"I am now," she sighed sitting up.

"I don't think I can go through this," Toby announced entering the room. He took a seat on the bed. "It's too much."

"I know," Sarah took him into her arms. "It's a tough break kid," she mused. "But we're Williams, we'll live…"

"Aunt Kathy…." The boy huffed.

"Forget her; we are doing this for Mom." Sarah said firmly.

Blue eyes that seemed to grow stormy with resolve gazed into hers. "For Mom," he sighed.

--

Sarah wondered where Karen had gotten the ideas for her funeral, and found once more she was glad the woman was clear in her wishes. The minister of the church her father and Karen attended was at the Funeral Home waiting for them when they arrived. He wanted a few moments alone with the family before the mourners arrived for the service. He was speaking with Robert when the Jameson clan stormed in. Kathy moved forward swiftly, as if she were fearful of missing something. Mac held the brats in close check, and looked at Sarah with a look that Sarah found unsettling.

"Why is the service here, and not in the church?" Kathy demanded of Robert. "Shouldn't she have a proper funeral?" Reverend Morris was trying to assure Kathy it would be a proper service, and it had been Karen's own wishes. Sarah looked at Kathy who was trying to derail the funeral, and held up the red book. Kathy took her seat on the sofa with a huff.

Toby sat beside his father, and Sarah sat between him and Kathy as the parlor filled with those who paying their last respects. Sarah was surprised when she saw Talbot and his wife, followed by David and his wife move toward the casket to pray. She then saw the movement from the back as the boys in Toby's class moved forward in two straight lines. Tears blurred her vision, but she could see the tall man directing them as they paid respects to the mother of their classmate.

Kathy whispered to Mac, "Who is that?"

Mac felt a chill as the man passed by with the boys and took his seat with the students. "I don't know, but he looks important."

"That's Master Dé Danann," Sarah whispered. "He's the guest fencing Master from the Royal Academy; he's Toby's fencing instructor. The boys are Toby's classmates…"

"I want to take fencing," demanding the Jameson daughter in a whine. She hushed only when her father gave her a withering look.

Sarah looked over her shoulder, and found that the master was giving some instructions to one of the boys. His face was only a profile to her, but even so, it seemed so familiar. She'd seen so little of his face in the time she'd known him, only his chin at best… and now that was covered with the handsome Vandyke that was trimmed and well groomed. There was nothing about him that was not groomed, she observed. Seeing him in the European suit, she was sure there was not a place in the world where he would not fit in. She felt color rush to her cheeks as she thought of him, and she turned to face the front of the parlor. She missed the eyes that had looked up to see the color on her cheeks and the soft smile that now graced the face of the handsome foreigner.

Exactly at eleven, the minister stood up and began the prayer service. He spoke words of comfort and words of spirituality. When he finished he looked at Sarah and motioned for her to come up. Before Sarah could move, Kathy's hand clamped down on her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving a eulogy," Sarah said prying the fingers from her wrist.

"No," hissed the woman.

"Karen's wishes…." Sarah reminded her coldly, as she stood up and moved to the podium. She looked at the crowd. "Thank you all for coming. I'm Sarah Williams, and Karen was my step mother," she paused and looked toward the casket. "At one time I thought of her with less than kind thoughts, but Karen didn't let the tantrums of a slightly spoiled little girl stand in her way… She eventually won over that little girl… in ways she never knew… She was my father's wife, my brother's mother… and in the last few years… my friend…" Sarah looked at the room full of people. "She gave endlessly of her time to charity. As most of you know, and she hardly ever asked for anything in return."

Jareth sat still, watching the woman the girl had become. Surging pride filled his heart. This was the Sarah that was always to have been. This was the woman destined to be his Queen. He looked over to where Toby sat listing to his sister speak. He would keep his promise to the late Karen Williams there was on question of that, but he would take a certain amount of pride in his own part of having shaped Sarah and Toby both.

Sarah read the last lines of Karen's favorite poem, something she'd requested, and looked at the room full of people. "And so we say our teary goodbyes to our beloved Karen… but it was her most fervent wish that we not mourn her life, but celebrate it… and I hope you will all honor that request. " Green eyes met those of Mrs. Jameson. She thanked everyone again and moved to take her place on the family sofa. The minister moved forward to give the benediction and called for the mourners to pass the coffin and move toward their cars.

Mr. Jasper senior waited until everyone else had left the room. Only the Jameson and the Williams families were left in the room. After each had said a quiet good bye, and Toby had dropped a note into the coffin, it was closed and sealed. The pallbearers were standing along one wall, waiting. Sarah held Toby's hand as they walked with their father out of the parlor and out of the funeral home to stand out side waiting the moving of the casket to the hearse that would convey the remains to the cemetery. On either side of the door stood two lines of boys in Cortland blazers, as the casket approached the door, each raised a ceremonial saber forming an arch for the pallbearers to move through. When the casket was placed in the hearse, the leader of the boys, a tall man with blond hair tied back with black ribbons, gave a signal and they brought their sabers to their faces in a solemn and final salute.

Kathy and her brood moved toward the limo that was behind the hearse, and piled in; leaving only room for Toby and Robert. Sarah bit back the bile that was building, held her head erect and looked at Mac who escorted her to his car that was already behind the hearse. Once the funeral procession was well on its way the man driving looked at Sarah.

"I'm sorry about this," he said in an exasperated voice. "But you've no idea how much trouble she could make…."

"Don't I?" Sarah asked keeping her eyes on the procession ahead of them.

Mac reached over and touched her hand; "I'm sure I can make this up to you someway if you'll let me…" his voice had gone soft and suggestive.

Sarah gave him a sideways glance. "I don't think so." She pulled as far away as she could. She wondered where he got the nerve to make a move on her in the middle of a funeral. "I'm seeing someone," she muttered thinking he'd take the hint.

Mac smiled as he looked back at the road. "We'll discuss this again…later when you're not so…stressed."

'No we won't,' Sarah vowed to herself.

--

Sarah found Daisy and Della standing suddenly behind her at the cemetery. Della was glaring at Mac, as if she was aware of his ill timed and inappropriate suggestion in the car. Mac made sure he was on his best behavior for the rest of the service and didn't suggest that Sarah ride back with him to the Funeral home to pick up the family car. Della suggested that the Williams family ride back from the cemetery with them and then on to the restaurant where the reception and dinner was being held. Neither of the sentinel girls left Sarah's side again that day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Bargains with the Devil**

Sarah felt numb by the day's end, and when they arrived home she was glad she didn't have to put up with Kathy's drama Queen routine, or Mac's suggestions that he could somehow make up Kathy's and their children's antics…. She shuddered at the thought of his idea of compensating Sarah. She felt angry each time she thought of how Kathy had tired to take over, when it was Karen who had not only planned but paid for the funeral. Her insistence of her children being put in a place of honor galled Sarah to no end. At least she was able to keep them a distance from Toby.

She thanked Daisy and Della for all their help, inviting them into the home, but was more than relieved when they turned her down. Toby was sitting in the family parlor looking numb, staring at the Christmas tree that had yet to be taken down. Robert had gone to his den and closed the door. From within his sanctuary Sarah could hear the sad strains of one of his French albums playing. That disturbed Sarah, but she was not about to allow it to interfere with the tasks Karen had set for her. She took a seat beside Toby on the sofa, the red leather notebook still in her hands as it had been all day; "Brutal day, eh?"

The boy looked at his sister for a moment before answering. "It would have been worse if you weren't here." He admitted.

"Yeah, well…" she took his hand in hers. "Your mom sort of left me in charge of you…"

"You mean like a babysitter? I'm not a baby," he protested.

"No more like just someone to make sure you do things you should do." Sarah said gently. "Like go to school come Monday."

"Do I have to?" he complained bitterly.

"Yes, and I'm going back to work." She touched his hand. "We are going to have to sometime. Your mom was very clear on what she expected of us, as individuals and as a family."

Toby stood up, nodded and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Did you see what the fencing students did? That was kind of cool… Mom would have really liked that."

"Yes she would," agreed the girl. "I suggest you take time to thank Master Dé Danann personally when you see him at class on Monday."

"I'm going to fencing on Monday?" he asked amazed.

"Mom wanted us to get back to normal as soon as possible," Sarah nodded. "That means I'll be taking class Monday as well after work." Still seated, she was watching the boy who had just been pacing. "We're going to have to make some little changes…. I'll discuss them with you later… right now, go get out of that suit, and hang it up. I'll fix a light dinner later, but for now I have to do some work." She held up the note book.

Toby ran off to the upstairs and Sarah went to the kitchen. Opening the notebook on the table she read over and over the instructions that Karen had laid out. Taking the phone off the wall cradle, Sarah dialed Enid's number.

"Hello?" Enid's pleasant voice picked up the call.

"Hello Enid, it's Sarah," she said softly. "Thank you so much for everything you did for us. You really helped us get through this day."

"We loved Karen," Enid said softly, "She was my best friend…."

"You know that note book of hers?" Sarah asked.

"Yes?"

Sarah took a seat at the table and tapped her fingers on the page she'd been reading. "She suggested I ask you to look after Toby after school on the days he does not have after school activities. Would you be willing to just until we get a housekeeper?"

"Of course Toby is welcome," Enid said with a lilting laugh. "They have fencing on Monday, so Tuesday and any other day you need for him to be here, he's welcome."

"Enid, I can easily see why Karen thought of you as her best friend," Sarah sighed. "Thank you."

"Dear, do you need the names of good agencies to look for household help?" Enid asked lightly. "I can tell you who uses which agency it town."

Looking over Karen's notes Sarah smiled broadly. "You already have, you talked to Karen about this and she wrote it all down."

"If you need someone to sit in on interviews I'd be happy to help;" Promised the woman before she hung up.

--

Robert was still holed up in his den, and the music was sad and depressing coming from the sanctuary he'd made for himself. Sarah placed a hand on the door, but didn't try to enter. "Daddy, is there anything I can get for you?" She asked resting her forehead on the door.

"No, I just want to be alone for a bit." His voice sounded hoarse and broken.

"Alright," she accepted his mood, "I'll be making some light dinner in an hour."

"Fine," he called back.

Upstairs Sarah found Toby sitting in his room looking at pictures of himself and his mom. Sarah looked over his shoulder. "You should put these in an album and keep them in some kind of order." She suggested soothingly.

The boy's blue eyes looked up at her; "Can we get an album?"

"Karen had some empty ones in the attic if I recall." Sarah motioned him to follow her. "We can do that right now, and you can work on putting the most important pictures in right away."

The attic of the William's home was the most organized attic in town, Karen had insisted on it being kept organized. She also insisted on things like Christmas, birthday and gift wrappings be kept up here. Sarah knew exactly where to look for the empty albums and found them where she expected them to be. She noticed a few new boxes that were labeled for her attention. Things that had not been up here just prior to Christmas, and Sarah fought back the rush of emotion. "Toby, we're taking down the tree tomorrow…" she said as she pulled out the box with several photo albums in it.

"Alone?"

"No, we're going to ask for help." Sarah steered him out of the attic room and back down the stairs. "I'm calling in reinforcements."

"Daisy and Della," mused Toby feeling at easy with the thought of his sister's companions.

"Yep, and perhaps the Daltons as well…." Sarah agreed peacefully. "Why don't you just get started, and if you need me I'll be in the kitchen… I'm going to rustle up some dinner." She left the boy alone in his room with the loving task of sorting memories.

--

Jareth stood on the balcony as the sun began to set, oblivious to the cold that would have affected a mortal man. His thoughts were on the woman he'd see earlier. Until the moment she'd stood up to speak the eulogy, he had still thought of her as that childish brat in so many ways. He knew of course that she'd grown, aged, and matured. But even kissing her at the ball in the shadows, he had not credited her with being truly grown up. Today she had surprised him, for she had handled the tense situation with intelligence and a loving spirit. She truly was Queen material.

"Once more," he muttered aloud. "You've turned my world." He placed his hand over his heart. "Oh Sarah, it seems I am in the shameful habit of underestimating you." He let the soft winds of the growing night call to him. He transformed and took to wing, knowing the night wind would take him to the Victorian at the edge of town.

--

Margo watched as Randal gave into a fit of temper and smashed a priceless vase. He had been like this ever since the ball. "It will do you no good to destroy all your pretty things," she warned. "It will only serve to make things a mess."

Dropping the second vase that he had grabbed, the man glared at her. "Siren, you promised me pain and agony!"

"How was I to know that family had more inner strength than I'd credited them with?" Margo asked sipping a martini. "Raul jin qarin, settle down! Your cause is not lost, merely taken a detour. The boy child will still be yours."

"I didn't sell my soul all those years ago to have my ultimate plans throw up for grabs." He muttered coming to the conversation pit that the Siren was lounging on.

"It could be much worse," Margo reminded him. "You are not locked with in a bottle or in a lamp, let us keep it that way." She handed the large martini glass to her coconspirator.

Accepting the drink he toasted her health; "To strange bedfellows."

Margo simpered in accepting the toast. "You can cause more havoc as Randal C. Drake than a jin can…. And now with poor sweet Karen gone, I can use my… gift to break the heart of dear Robert. The protection that Karen gave to the family is at an end…. The girl who beat the Labyrinth will become the next Siren… and the boy who would be the Goblin King's ward will be your play thing, I promise."

Raul relaxed into the cushions of the pit. "And the lands of the Labyrinth will become Jin ruled." Sipping the libation he passed the oversized glass back to the woman.

Margo took the glass, swirled the contents before sipping again herself. "I admit I sometimes find it hard to believe this was the girl who defeated the great Labyrinth. Poisoning her mind was so easy." She passed the drink to her partner in crime. "And her mother was even easier to poison." She stretched and arched like a cat. "The girl had lived with so many disappointments; it was easy to poison her to trusting any male. She will make the finest Siren ever."

Raul shrugged. "Are you sure she's still under the influences of your… gift?"

The laugh that came from the Siren upon the question was cruel; "Do you see her in the company of any male?"

"There was the incident at the mall," he reminded the woman. "That…fencing master."

"Insignificant," Margo boasted. "She's not dating, I've poisoned the wells here… no man would think to date her for fear of the women of this town… I've been able to plant the seeds of dissention in a good many of the women here… thanks to the Fitness Centers her own father has helped me create here." Sighing deeply the Siren looked most pleased. "I shall now deepen his sorrows… I will make a point of having an appointment with my dear lawyer this week, and I will use my gift to destroy him."

Raul snickered. "I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard." Once more he passed the glass to her. "I shall begin my work of discrediting the girl at once…. Her career as a writer is at an end. Once the father is utterly destroyed, and the girl is living life in a shambles we shall swoop in and claim our victory."

"To utter chaos," toasted the Siren.

--

The orb in the dark gloved hand had revealed the plans of the Jin and the Siren. Dark shapes in the shadows watched; "Soon master?"

"Perhaps," the voice answered.

--

Long after the meal Sarah put on the table had been consumed Robert again closeted himself in the den. He had spent time with both Toby and Sarah after dinner. He had heard his daughter's plans for the following day, and even agreed to the removal of the decorations that should have been taken down already. He gave as much as he could until he was nearly empty and hollow, and then he went off like a wounded bear to his cave. Toby looked to Sarah for a lead to follow, not sure what he or she could do for their father.

Sarah asked the boy to help with the kitchen cleanup, and it gave them both a time to reflect while still keeping company. Silently brother and sister worked side by side, keeping their thoughts private. Sarah looked at the clock, "Your mother would skin me alive," she observed as she pointed to the time. "You should have been in bed an hour ago."

Seeing the time, the boy nodded, "Okay sis," he said heading toward the back stair case of the house. "Will you tuck me in?"

"Sure, just as soon as I lock up down here, and check on Dad." She assured him.

--

Robert sat in the darkness of the den listening to the words over and over again. The sad French love song had always meant so much to both he and Karen. Now it only served to remind him of what he'd lost. He heard the tapping at the door; "Yes?" he called out.

"I'm going up Dad," Sarah's voice on the other side of the door called out. "I'll tuck up Toby, and I've locked up down here… Is there anything I can get for you before I go up?"

"No," he murmured. "I'll be going up myself in a bit, thank you."

--

Sarah found Toby brushing his teeth and changed for bed. "Back teeth too," she reminded him just as his mother did every night. "Or they'll rot."

Rolling his eyes he made the effort to reach further back. "I'm gonna gag on the brush," he muttered.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she teased.

Finishing, the boy marched from the bath to his bed. He looked at Sarah for a moment before he got into the bed. She tucked in the blanket about him snugly, and kissed his brow. Before she could pull away his arms wound about her neck. They clung to each other for a moment before he eased up on his grip. "Tell me a story…" he begged.

"A story?" She sat on the edge of his bed as she'd seen Karen do so often. "Well, there's all kinds of stories… do you want pirates?" He shook his head no, "Alright then, how about Giants?" Again he shook his head no. "Cowboys and Indians?" she tried again.

"Goblins…" he muttered under the blanket he was now pulling up past his chin.

"What?" Sarah gulped, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Goblins," he repeated.

Sarah looked away from the boy to the windows that had once given entry to the Goblin King. "Toby, I don't know…."

"Please," he begged.

Grimacing inwardly, Sarah cleared her throat, "Once there was… a beautiful girl," she looked at Toby; perhaps he'd go to sleep and miss the parts she didn't want him to hear. "Whose stepmother always made stay home with the baby…."

--

The owl was setting in listening to the words being said by the sister to her brother. He felt an inner surge of exhilaration just thinking on how nervous telling the story was making Sarah when he was interrupted in mid thought.

"I do hate to disturb you Goblin King, but could I have a word with you?" a regal voice requested.

The owl turned to peer into the darkness where a shape was taking form. The Fae revealed himself and bowed toward the owl that transformed into the Goblin King. "King Keaghan," Jareth greeted him politely if somewhat cautiously. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He had no intention of over playing his hand in dealing with this UnSeelie King.

"Come, come, Jareth," the handsome dark Fae said pleasantly. "WE are too well acquainted to stand on ceremony." The lean dark haired Fae stretched out comfortably on the limb of the tree.

Leaning back as if in his own throne, Jareth regarded the other; "Yes, we are well acquainted," he admitted. "Perhaps that is why I address you in this manner."

The dark green eyes of the other danced with merriment. "I'm not your enemy," he laughed; "Far from it old friend." He moved his wrist, instead of a orb which was what the Goblin King had been expecting, the dark Fae drew a goblet of mulled wine from the air. "Join me in a drink," he offered the warmed cup to his companion.

"In celebration of what?" Jareth asked guardedly.

"Your up coming nuptials," insisted Keaghan, the cup still in his hand and being extended.

"No," Jareth declined.

"It's a fine mead," tempted the other. "Taken from a keg on Avalon."

A faint smile played at the corner of Jereth's generous lips. "You still have some of that Keg left?" He now extended his hand, taking the offered goblet.

"And the memories of how it was… obtained," joked the dark Fae. "Your father never did figure it all out, now did he?"

"No," admitted the Goblin King. "Keaghan, seriously, what brings you to my door step?"

"Your Lady's door step to be more to the point," Keaghan now sat up, dangling his legs over the limb. "It is she and the lad which brings me here to you. I've a proposition to offer you old friend."

Sipping the warmed wine, and listening to the story Sarah was telling, Jareth raised a brow. "What kind of proposition?"

Keaghan looked past the lounging Goblin ruler toward the window, and the girl sitting on the bed telling a bedtime story. "She is very special, and I envy you." He admitted, seeing the Goblin scowl at him, he added; "Not enough to try to take her from you… she is yours… bonded and fasted… I accept your dominion." Keaghan sighed. "She has become a legend in the Fairy realm… and beyond."

"Indeed," the thought of Sarah's deed having brought her such fame troubled Jareth.

"She actually made it to that castle of yours in thirteen hours?" Keaghan questioned.

"Eleven actually," Jareth snickered sipping the mead. "I took back two hours…"

Keaghan looked at the girl again, "Amazing," he winked at his old friend. "I repeat, I envy you old friend."

"Your proposition?" Jareth prodded.

Swinging back and lounging like his old friend, the UnSeeling King began to speak with ease; "You know that she's attracted the attention of a rather unsavory pair… One Jin," both Fae shuddered with revolution. "And a equally unscrupulous Siren who has been masquerading as a friend to this girl for years."

"I am aware," Jareth passed the cup. "They don't know she's bonded to me, and for now it serves my purpose." He sniffed and removed imagined dust from his cuff. "How is it you became aware?"

"Oh I've been keeping an eye on you," Keaghan said boastfully. "Witnessed the kiss under the mistletoe… I must say old man; I never took you for being such a romantic…. Word has it that little vixen destroyed a crystal ballroom you created for her." When Jareth nodded Keaghan drank deeply. "Well I'll be damned."

"Too late," quipped the Goblin.

"Too true," laughed the UnSeelie King. "I should like for you to give me the Siren and the Jin…."

"Just hand them over to you?" Quipped the Goblin King. "What ever for?"

"Shits and girns…" teased the dark Fae. "Jareth, having a Jin and a Siren would make my position in my realm…"

"Prevailing?" suggested the Goblin King.

"Authoritative," corrected his friend. "There has been some question of my right to my seat." He frowned and confided; "Just between you and me, I've grown rather fond of that seat... And my subjects, depraved as they are. Hench my interest in your Sarah, with her as my Queen… ah but that is not to be… however if you allow me to take the Jin and his Siren off your hands…."

Jareth mused, "No UnSeelie would be able to unseat you…" He reached for the cup and drained it. "I understand your problem, I too have some who question my right to my Kingdom… and I too have grown fond of that seat."

"A bargain then? Consider it the bargains of one devil to another," Keaghan offered his hand to Jareth. "I help you save your Sarah and the boy… and you give me the Jin and the Siren."

"Hell," Jareth tossed the cup and it vanished in the air, "Why not." He clasped his hand to that of the Dark Fae. "_**Cum grano salis**_?"

"_**Cum grano salis,**_" agreed Keaghan, as he shook hands. "If you and that vixen produce a child… make me the Godfather…it will drive your father insane."

"Done!" chortled the fair haired Fae. "Now, be gone," he glanced over his shoulder the window and the girl kissing the boy's brow. "I've a woman to confound."

Author's note: _**Cum grano salis / with a grain of salt**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Kisses on the Wind**

Toby's asking for a Goblin story had thrown Sarah into a tail spin. She counted her blessings that the strain of the day and the funeral had tired him out. He had fallen into a peaceful sleep barely had she begun the tail. She was in troubled thoughts when she arrived in her room, more troubled than she'd been in years. What had gotten into her brother, she wondered. When did he start this goblin fetish? Why was he so comfortable with the story she'd begun? Where did… Sarah gasped and looked over at her vanity in a wild panic. She moved toward the white and gilt piece that had been part of her room for as long as she could remember. Kneeling, and making sure no one was in the hall she pulled out the drawer. Reaching in she touched the leather binding of the book she'd hidden here so long ago.

Finding the book exactly where she'd stashed it gave her only one moment of peace. If the book was still in its hiding place, it could not be catalyst for the boys desire to hear a story of goblins. Sarah sat on the floor, placing her back on the drawer faces of the vanity. Pulling her knees up she wrapped her arms about them and rested her chin on the raised surface. She found herself wishing she could turn back time like the Goblin King, anything to chase the feelings of regrets. There was so much she would have liked to have changed.

--

From the branch of the tree outside Sarah's window he could see her. He watched as she looked for the hidden book, finding it she assumed it had never left its secreted location. He was amused at how quick she was to assume that Toby had not found the book. Of course he had know the boy had not only found but had read and understood the story. However there were facts at play he truly didn't want the girl to be aware of. It was enough that she would be troubled by the boy's request. Troubled she was, enough to allow her mind to wander in dreams of the past.

--

Sarah heard her father's footfalls on the stairs, and then in the hall going to the master bedroom. The telltale click told her he had entered the room and had closed his door. Scolding herself she shook off the feelings of self pity. "Look at yourself Sarah Williams!" she admonished. "Is this the way a champion behaves? What a laugh the Goblin King would get if he could see you now." Unfolding herself she pulled up off the floor. "Get a grip, Sarah… you have to hold things together…." She muttered as she headed toward her bathroom.

The clean white tiles of the old fashioned room gave her a warm secure feeling. It was familiar; it was safe, it was normal. She looked at her own refection in the medicine cabinet mirror. Karen had expected her to keep things on a even keel, and that meant getting back to doing the normal things. She clipped back her hair, scrubbed off her makeup and applied the night cream she was fond of. She changed for bed, hung up her dress and picked up her hair brush. Taking a seat on the bed she began to stoke the long thick strands of hair. "Karen, you've no idea how hard this is," she said quietly, speaking to the deceased as if she were present in the room. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss you…" her hands trembled as she was filled emotions. Soon the brush was in her lap along with her hands, as the girl sat staring. She looked at nothing really, but her eyes kept wandering toward the window. Her view of the future was as dark as the night outside. She fell deeper and deeper into a despairing depression.

--

Jareth would have frowned if the confounded form had allowed. But all the owl could do was look grim. What Sarah was experiencing went beyond normal mourning; it was deeper and far more dangerous. He had seen enchantments of this sort before.

--

Sarah tossed the brush onto the vanity, and kicked off the little slippers she was still wearing. Telling herself that this melancholy and hopelessness was due to the fact that she was tired, and it had been so difficult a day. Perhaps all she needed was a good night's sleep, she told herself.

--

The owl waited, he knew it would not be long until the weary girl would surrender herself to sleep. He was right, it was not long. He also knew that she was being pulled into an enchanted dream of despair. 'We'll just see about that,' he gruffly humped. Magically he opened the window to allow his entry. Upon entering the girl's room he transformed back into his Fae form and shut the window. He used gentle magic to deepen the girls sleep; it would not do for her to awaken to him, not just yet. He looked down at her face, so troubled and yet still so beguiling. "Open your dreams to me, Sarah." He commanded softly as he took a seat on her bedside. "Open to me." He removed the glove off one hand, allowing his bare fingers to caress her brow and settle on her temple. Closing his eyes, he moved with easy into her mind and her dreams.

--

It was dark, dismal and lonely where Sarah was, and she didn't like it. There were whispered voices, voices from the past, and she was not happy about them either.

"Thinks she's better than us," one voice declared spitefully.

A second cruel voice added, "She's a tramp whore just like her mother!"

"Where's your wonderful life now, Miss Williams?" a third voice taunted.

They were voices from the past, Sarah's past. Voices of some of the girls she'd gone to high school with; girls who had never understood or liked her, and so they had ostracized her. Sarah found herself standing in the hall of the high school, carrying books just as she had years ago. She had never been one of the in crowd, what few friends she'd had in grade school had drifted away during the years that followed her mother leaving. Of course now she understood that some of that was due to her own actions. She had pulled into her self, built a fantasy world to live in, and populated it with fairies and gnomes and dwarfs and…goblins. However the fantasy world and its inhabitants could not keep her safe out among the mundane. She was jeered at and shunned, little wonder she preferred the comfort of her dog and the park. The girls scowled and jeered, the boys leered and made crude suggestions of ways Sarah could make nice with them…. She hated them, she hated all of them, but she hated Tony Stockton and Merle Lawrence most of all. She had never asked for their attention, nor did she want it…not then, not now.

"Wake up Sarah," she urged herself in a quiet tight voice as she clutched the text books in her arms tightly to her chest as she walked past the pair. "Wake up!"

"Talking to your self is not a good sign, Williams!" Tony taunted as he grabbed one of Sarah's arms knocking her books to the floor. "You really think a clumsy thing like you could ever make your way onto a stage?"

Maliciously kicking one of the texts across the long hall, Merle gave a nasty gloat. "Better hurry Williams, if you don't want another detention."

Sarah picked up the books that hand been pulled from her arms, kneeing on the floor and reliving her worst nightmares. She had spent most of freshman year in and out of detention, and it didn't appear that her sophomore year was going to be any better. She remembered this time; it was just after the big storm, and her encounter with the world of magic. The encounter that had changed her attitude toward Toby, and Karen; however it had done nothing to change her relationships with other students. Tony Stockton and his girl friend Merle were laughing and taunting her to get a move on or she'd be late. They made sure she was constantly late, and today was no exception. Today the made sure she'd be in detention instead of at the auditions for the parts in the Christmas Musical.

--

Jareth stayed in the shadows of the dream fabric, needing to see where the enchantment was leading. He wanted to help Sarah combat the evil that was surrounding her, but to do that he needed to understand what she was experiencing.

The heart of the Goblin King ached seeing his Sarah as he had first known her in this dream imagery. Once more she was the girl with the angry and sad green eyes. He had only known part of her sad history, this was revelation to him. He moved down the hall, seeing the couple taunt and torment his Sarah. He watched as she was chastised by an adult who didn't bother to take time to get the facts. Jareth had never suspected that Sarah had been the victim of circumstances. No, he corrected, Sarah had been a victim of mysterious paranormal maliciousness. He could feel the enchantment that had set these proceedings in motion. Long before he had sensed her, and been drawn to her, his Sarah had been under the enchantments of another.

--

The defiant girl stood and took the detention slip from the hand of the cold and angry instructor. None of the students who had witnessed the malevolent and spiteful actions of Stockton and Lawrence had said a word. The conspiracy was complete, and the girl stood alone. The dream shifted, and Sarah was seated in the detention hall, just down the corridor from the auditorium where students were trying out for the play. The echo of voices filled the room, and Sarah suffered knowing she would never be allowed to try out. The auditions were over, and Sarah gathered her books to exit the hall. The teacher who had been sitting at his desk silently gruffly said as she pasted his desk. "Perhaps now you'll take more care to be on time, Miss Williams."

Silent tears had fallen down her cheeks as she took her books to her locker. She had finished her homework assignments as others had tried out for parts in the play. With empty arms she exited the school and headed home, alone. Always alone.

--

Jareth heard the snickers and jeers from the students who were on the stairs as the girl had pasted them by. He watched her sucking up the pain and silently moving through the gauntlet of her peers. Dark storms formed in his eyes, and his heart beat faster watching her as she valiantly held her own.

--

The fabric of the dream shifted again, and there was no mistaking where Sarah was. The park, more specifically, the glade where he'd first laid eyes upon her. She was leaning on the obelisk, crying herself out. Something in the stone monument seemed to give comfort to the girl, and she clung to it as if it were some kind of life persevere.

--

Jareth looked at the monolith, and understood what the girl seemed to have an instinct for. The Obelisk held magic, his magic, perhaps only a trace, but enough for her to draw strength from.

--

A voice filled the fabric of the dream, a female voice filled with woe. "Poor Sarah," it mocked coldly. "So misunderstood by her friends and peers."

The girl crying didn't look up, but she shivered in reaction to the words filling her ears.

"Unliked at school," it went on. "Abandoned by a mother who was more interested in her own affairs…" a cruel cackle sounded; "And put upon by a wicked stepmother…..a slave to that brat that she gave your father."

Something in the words fired a rage in the girl. "Karen was not a wicked stepmother!" she shouted at the disembodied voice. "Toby was never a brat…this is not right… this is not what happened…" She placed her hands over her ears trying to put an end to the sound that was assaulting her.

"Look at your life," the voice commanded. "You suffered because of your mother, your father and that woman and her son!"

"No," Sarah backed up against the obelisk, tapping into its strength.

The voice filled the air, as the skies darkened and filled with stormy clouds. "Your mother abandoned you not once but twice…."

The fabric shifted and Sarah was once more in the dingy little rooming house. It shifted again and she was having doors of agents slammed in her face, or worse. Dirty little men with dirty minds making vile suggestions to her as to how to get ahead and making promises they never intended to keep. The groping hands of patrons in the delis and dinners she'd worked in. The covert leers and lascivious suggestions from the husbands brothers and lovers of women who had shopped at Roths. Or from the women who had some rather sinister and or threatening suggestions of their own.

Sarah covered her ears once more, trying to drown out the sounds she began to hum.

--

Jareth heard the voice driving his predestined mate to despair. He recognized the style, and the kind of enchantment being use, and prepared to exit the dream when he was stalled by the tune Sarah began to hum. His mouth dropped open; he had never expected her to use Fae song as a protection. He had sung several times to her during her stay in his kingdom that night. He choice startled him, and gave him pause. Once he'd regained his senses, he exited the dream and opened his eyes while he gently removed his fingers from her brow. Looking down at the face of his dearest adversary and opponent, he noticed her lips were moving, forming words. Bending closer he listened as she mouthed one sentience.

"_**Oh I do believe in you.**_"

Jareth kissed her cheek, "Sarah," he murmured softly. "I still believe in you." He rose from the bed to search the room for the object that was allowing the Siren's enchantment to disturb the girl. He knew it had to be something totally mundane, and totally unworthy of notice. When he found he could not find the item alone he called out, "Cobby, Tobby, Mutton and Jep!"

Three forms appeared out of the dark shadows that filled the girl's bedroom. The goblins seeing they were not in trouble rushed forward. "King wants us?" they asked gleefully.

"Yes, King needs your help," Jareth looked about the room. "I'm looking for something that was not here that night I visited long ago."

"You didn't visit this room," Cobby stated smartly.

Tobby slapped the back of Cobby's head. "It's not polite to point that out to King!"

Mutton and Jep were already looking about when Jareth said tightly. "I know, but you four did." Cobby was looking for a way to deny his part in the events that happened that night long ago. Tobby gulped, and looked ready to race to the nearest exit from the mortal realm. Jareth grabbed up Cobby and warned him. "I don't have time for your denials and your lies, a Siren has planted a mystical object here to trick Sarah into despair… we need to find it, and we need to find it now."

"Bad Siren," Mutton muttered.

Jep who was sniffing for anything that smelled of magic groused. "Siren uses spells to hide object from King."

"I doubt she counted on me still having interest in Sarah," Jareth stated. "No, if she's using a cloaking spell, it's to cloak it from Sarah." He looked back at the troubled girl shifting painfully in her sleep. "It has to be something really ordinary, yet something of use to a Siren."

Cobby was under the bed, "What could a Siren use?"

Mutton looked at Jep and they moved as one toward the vanity, "Combs?" Each held one up, one of silver, and one plastic one.

Jareth shook his head, "Those were here," he motioned them to drop them. "This has to be something she brought with her from her journey to New York." He insisted.

Jep was fingering the items on the vanity, including some rather plain jewelry items that Sarah had laying about. "Something from journey…" he muttered looking at the objects that belonged to Sarah. He picked up a plain and ordinary looking Moon Snail shell, he held it in his hand as he disparaged. "This is impossible!"

Jareth looked at him, about to admonish him, when the object in his hand caught his attention. "Jep," he kept his voice calm and firm. "Let me see that," holding out his hand toward the goblin. Jep looked at the shell, shrugged and placed it in the gloved hand of the King. Jareth sighed deeply. "Leave it to that Siren to be sneaky," he said darkly. "I was thinking she'd use something personal, but no, she uses a Moon Snail shell." He looked at his goblins, "Good work boys."

"It's just a shell," Jep protested still slightly depressed.

"No, it's a Siren's shell… not unlike the shells used by the Rhine Maidens along the banks of that river." He placed the shell at the foot of the girl's bed. "Be on your way, keep watch," he waved them off. "I must awaken her, and have her destroy this thing." He watched as they scurried off to their hiding places. Pacing he looked for a means by which to alert her to danger without exposing himself just yet. Using magic to make a sweep of the room, he was sure there were no other objects of danger to the girl or her brother. He laughed to himself as the way to destroy the offending shell came to him. Clearing his throat, he called to her gently. "Sarah, Sarah! Toby is in danger!" he made himself invisible as he called again. "Help your baby brother!"

--

Startled out of the nightmare, Sarah sat up and listened, was that Toby she heard? Dangling her feet off the side of her bed, she stepped down to the sounds of something crunching under her bare feet. "What the hell was that?" she turned on the lamp on her night stand, looked down and groaned. "Oh shit, how did that get there?" she picked up the pieces of broken shell and tossed them into her waist basket as she padded on bare feet down the hall to check on Toby. The boy was sleeping soundly, and she calmed her fears. Coming back into her own room she noticed she felt strangely more at ease, less fearful and more positive than she'd felt in a very long time. She crawled back into her bed and fell once more asleep.

--

Jareth moved slowly from the shadows into her dreams, needing to assure himself she was no longer under the wicked spell of the Moon Snail. He found Sarah once more in the glen and leaning on the obelisk, this time she was singing the words to a old nursery rhyme.

"Sing a song of six pence, a pocket full of rye…" her sweet clear voice was singing. "Four and twenty black birds baked in a pie…." As she sang a giant pie appeared in the center of the clearing. "When the pie was opened, the birds began to sing…" The center of the pie opened, but as a replacement for the expected black winged birds there were goblins dressed in black bird costumes. "Wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the King?" She giggled as she watched the little creatures' comical exit from the baked crust that was still steaming.

Jareth crept up behind her from in back of the obelisk. "So cruel," he mused as neared her ear.

She turned her head, "Hardly," she announced coolly. "They tried to shoot me with a cannon."

Jareth pouted slightly as he moved closer to her, aware she thought he was just dream fabric and not himself. "Now Sarah, do you really think I'd have allowed them to shoot you?" Leaning on the monolith himself now, he gave her a simpering smile. "What fun would there be in that?"

"Fun?" she asked feeling a bit more giddy than she should. "Were we having fun?"

"Many times," he suggested soothingly in a tender tone. "In many ways;" He moved slowly and brought up one gloved hand to her cheek. "Yet there were many ways I had wished to explore."

Sarah backed away from the glancing touch, and moved toward the path that would carry her over the bridge back toward home. "I can't…" she murmured with sadness. "I won, you're gone… and I have to take care of the baby…."

"He's not a baby any longer," Jareth said not trying to stop her from moving away.

Pausing at the center of the bridge she looked back at him, still leaning on the obelisk. "But you're only a fantasy now… a dream… and I have to live…in the real world…" Her face was troubled. "Still," green eyes met the stormy blue ones. "Sometime, for no reason at all… I need you…"

"I'll be here," he promised, she turned and walked the rest of the way out of the dream glen. "As your world falls down…" he finished before he vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Putting away the things of ones youth**

Sunday morning was gloomy; the sky looked ready to drop more snow on the world. Robert refused to eat breakfast, accepting only a cup of coffee before taking up refuge in his den. Toby watched him exit the kitchen without so much as a word to him, and frowned. "He's not doing so well," he warned his sister.

"I know," Sarah stated firmly as she came back to the table and insisted on the boy having toast and eggs. "I can only take care of one Williams' man at a time, so eat up so I can bully him into eating."

Snickering the boy tucked into the breakfast. "What time do you want to start pulling things down?" he asked.

Looking at the wall clock that Karen had put up only months ago, Sarah huffed a little. "Depends on Daisy and Della, let's hope one of them is up and rational." Moving to the wall phone, Sarah dialed Daisy's number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," Daisy's cheery voice sounded over the receiver.

"Daisy, it's Sarah, do you think you could spare me a little time today?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Sure, what's up?"

"We need to take down the holiday decorations; do you think you feel up to helping?" Sarah winked at Toby.

"Sure, I'll call Della and we'll be over around ten or so," the voice on the phone stated.

"Great, we'll see you then," Sarah hung up the phone and sat down by Toby. "They'll be here around ten. I figure with all of us working we can get it all down and away before four."

"You sound like Mom," Toby mused wistfully. "She liked to have things down and away within hours… remember?"

Reaching out and brushing back the mop of blond hair, Sarah whispered. "I do, and I want you to remember all her wonderful quarks." She took the plate the boy had just finished his meal from and placed it in the sink. "I'm going to fix daddy an omelet and then bully him into eating." She informed her little brother, "Go up to the attic and get out the boxes, bring them down but don't try to carry all of them all at once." Giving him something to do was part of her plan to keep him busy. Once she'd fixed the omelet she put together a tray to carry into the den.

Robert was seated at his desk, sipping the now cold coffee, and staring off into space when Sarah opened the door of the den. He looked over at her, saw the plate and muttered something about not wanting anything. Sarah ignored him and set the tray on the desk; she glared at him and ordered him to eat. Robert shook his head, again saying he was not hungry. "Well that does not matter," Sarah informed him firmly. "You need to eat, or you'll get sick… and Karen would not want that, Daddy."

The casual mention of his wife's name brought a sad smile to Robert's face. "No, I suppose she wouldn't." He admitted as he cut into the omelet and began to eat. "This is pretty good, Sarah."

"I'm not as good in the kitchen as Karen was, but I'll do," she winked as she settled into the arm chair across from the desk. "Daisy and Della will be here about ten," she said calmly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "We're taking down the decorations and putting them away."

"Fine," her father sighed. "Anything you want me to do?"

"Take up the cords and put them away," Sarah suggested softly.

Finishing the breakfast she'd forced him to eat, Robert looked at his daughter. "Thank you Sarah, we'd be lost without you right now."

"Karen's note book is very specific Daddy," She kept her voice level. "She insisted we all get back to normal… she thought of everything… oh and I'll be interviewing some housekeepers later this week. We need someone here for Toby during the afternoons."

"A house keeper?"

"Karen's suggestions," Sarah said as she stood to take the tray out of the room. "You've got a little over an hour to get ready…so I suggest you read the paper instead of moping." She put her hand on the Sunday edition of the local paper.

"Bully," he groused as she made her escape from the den.

--

Sarah joined Toby in the parlor, she began to sort though the things on the floor, giving the boy orders as where to take each thing and put it away properly. When Daisy and Della arrived at ten, Sarah and Toby already had the tree half cleared of ornaments. Robert ventured out of the den, and was welcomed by Daisy and Della back into the world. He accepted the warm comforting hugs of Sarah's friends who were now like extended family. Della was volunteered to help him with the out door decorations, while Daisy helped Toby carry the boxes filled with ornaments back up to the attic where they would reside until the next holiday season. Soon the last remnant of the decorations was taken down, and packed away. Daisy helped move the furnishings back into their normal places as Toby used the vacuum.

--

Robert handed each section of lights to Della, who wrapped them about a card and placed them in a box that was provided for the outdoors lights. He found that it was helping, not that he wanted it to it just did. Keeping busy doing normal activities took him out of his depression, at least for a little while. Della kept him conversing about mundane things, the weather, the local news, and just little things that he had spoken of to the girls when they were at the house before. He found himself feeling better, bit by bit.

"Sarah's new byline started today, you know." Della informed him. "She's very good."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said quietly. "I worry about her." He stepped off the ladder and handed the girl the last of the out door decorations that were up.

"She's insisting that Toby go back to school tomorrow… are you going into the office?"

No one had asked, and Robert had not given it much thought until this moment. "Yes, I suppose I'll have to."

"Good," Della placed the lid on the box as if that finished the conversation.

--

Jareth paced the living room of the guest quarters he was using. He was troubled, and could not shake the feeling that something terrible was about to befall his beloved …He paused and frowned, beloved? Was he really thinking of Sarah Williams as beloved? He wondered when exactly he had started that. After all, he accepted that he was bonded to the woman, and that she would become his wife…. He even accepted that deep in his cavernous heart he loved her…. But thinking of her openly as Beloved? It was almost too much.

Blot watched from the kitchen, preparing the King's lunch. Glimmer peeped out from his hiding place under the couch. Other goblins and creatures who were subjects of the King peeped out as well. "Sire?" Blot called to him, worried when he stopped pacing. If he had begun speaking to himself they all would have been happier.

Looking at the Goblin in Human glamour, Jareth frowned. "Blot, what do you know about Sirens?"

"Their loud," muttered Glimmer as he went back under the couch.

"He's not talking bout that siren… he's talking about Sirens." Squeak teased. "You know the ladies who sing you to the rocks?"

Amused, Jareth stood quietly listening to the conversation. He was always amazed at the simple way Goblins came at things.

Glimmer's hand came out from under the couch and waggled a finger in the direction of the king. "He's got a girl, what does he need a rock singing Siren for?"

Blot covered his eyes, embarrassed to call Glimmer a relation. Squeak was lying on the floor, slapping the wooden surface and laughing uncontrollably. Stomp and Bop were handing off the hall ceiling fixture as it was the nearest thing to a chandelier. Gleek and Grimy were sitting in a corner trying not to be noticed.

Jareth wrinkled up his nose, laughing lightly at the merriment his subjects afforded him. He looked over to Blot, still covering his eyes and now with a pained expression on his face. "So what do you know about Sirens?"

"As little as possible," Blot admitted. "My father was not fond of them." He lowered his hand, "Why?"

"The one who's after our Sarah," Jareth crossed his arms and made a face. "She used a Moon Snail shell on our Sarah. I just have a feeling that she had to have more at her disposal."

"One shell?" Asked Blot with a curious expression on his glamour-ed face. "That's odd… they usually use more than one object to ensure the spells of despair."

Jareth considered what the goblin was saying. "Goblins have been watching Sarah since the night she left our kingdom?" he asked again. "I need to speak to some of them…" The expression on Bolt's face told the King that something was wrong. "Where are those goblins now?"

"You sent them to work at the bog," Bolt reminded the king.

Shaking his head, Jareth headed to the closet portal, "I'll be back for dinner…" he said opening the door and stepping in.

--

Toby was up in the attic, putting a few boxes on the lower shelves so they were out of the way. He noticed one box on a shelf labeled Sarah's room, he called down to Daisy that he was going to be a few moments as there was something he needed up there. Alone, and drawn to his sister's secreted possessions, he opened one of the boxes. There didn't seem to be anything in the box that was of interest, until he lifted up the old fashioned gown with grass stains on the hem. It looked like it had been put aside without much thought. Under it laid a treasure trove to Toby's mind. There were interesting bobbles, a crystal and gilt music box with a pretty little dancer. There was a wreath of silk flowers and ribbons, and colorful beaded necklaces, even a strange looking crown made of some kind of plastic that had been gilt. At first he thought this must be just Sarah's girly things, until he looked beneath the gown. At the bottom of the pile, on the bottom of the box lay a figurine with a familiar appearance. It was on a stand, and it was holding a crystal outstretched in one hand, the other was raised in a somewhat threatening manner. Toby could not take his eyes off the image, and once he'd touched it, knew he had to have it in his room. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was going to walk in on him walking off with Sarah's belongings. He closed the box once he'd removed the statue and replaced the rest of the contents as if they had not been disturbed. Hearing the girls conversing down in the parlor he crept down the stairs and moved swiftly across the landing and into the hall that led to his bedroom. Once in the room he placed the statue on a shelf in his closet, where he could look at it to his hearts content.

--

The bog seemed rather active as Jareth approached. "Ho there?" he called out.

Two goblins with rakes, raking muck, turned to look at him. "Ho there yourself," one grumbled displeased at being disturbed while working.

The other still had more of his wits about him, and smiled up. "King!"

Jareth addressed the more pleasant of the two, "I've come to ask you about your time while you were watching the girl."

The angry goblin tossed his rake into the muck and stomped. "That's what sent us here! That girl…."

The other smiled dreamily, "Girl pretty… would not mind watching her again…"

Understanding the pleasant one's point of view Jareth gave him a coaxing smile. "I agree, she is pretty… but I need to know something… was she happy while you watched her?"

"Happy?" The pleasant goblin now took a seat on a stump and laid his rake across his knees. "At first, very… played with the boy, took him and that hairy beastie to park that looks like King's garden…then beastie died… and she got sad..." he hesitated as he divulged his memories. "Girl change, get…prettier, and lonelier, Goblins try to make her smile… but we mostly got her into trouble… not meaning to, but…"

Listening; the King could almost imagine Sarah changing from the spoiled and slightly selfish brat she'd been to a caring and loving sister. He had watched her change in the Labyrinth, and grew to love her more than he had even upon his first vision of her. He now kicked himself mentally for not having followed through on the desires he'd squelched dozens of times. The desire to watch her; to go to her; offer her another chance at her dreams; "Go on, my good fellow." He coaxed.

"Girl moved from house… some goblins stayed to watch boy… others, like me, followed girl… City was loud, and smelly… Goblins liked that…. And there were lots of people to play tricks on." His face lost the smile, "But there was also the bad lady." When the King looked at the little fellow he was scratching his arms almost violently. "She put strange sands in girls drawers… all over her clothes… in girl's food sometimes… sand itched, and we didn't like it."

"Sand," asked the King holding up one hand to halt the telling of this tale. "What kind of sand?"

"Ugly little specks of green and blue…sometimes gray…" The pleasant goblin's face was wrinkled up like he smelled something disagreeable. "Goblins began emptying girls draws… she thought someone was riffling her things. We didn't take anything, just spilled sand."

"This bad lady, can you describe her?" Jareth moved closer.

He shook his little goblin head, "No, she looked like any other mortal to me…."

"Looked like a siren to me," grumbled the unpleasant goblin trying to fish his rake out of the muck.

Startled, Jareth turned to the other. "You know what a Siren looks like?"

Shrugging the unpleasant goblin nodded. "Sure, doesn't everyone?"

Looking at the two who had been so forthcoming, Jareth struck a bargain. "How would you two like to leave Bog duty and go back on active Goblin duty?" Both nodded, and the king directed them to stand away from the bog. With a wave of his hand he magically removed any and all trace of the bog. "Come with me, boys… we're going to give a Siren a little bit of pay back…" He led the way to the portal and groused. "No one messes with my girl…except me!"

--

During dinner, Sarah noticed that Toby was behaving rather oddly. She put it down to the removal of the decorations and the unpleasantness of the funeral. The boy poked at his food, and seemed distracted and secretive. Her father was not much better, she felt. During the time that her friends had been in the house both Toby and her father had put on a brave face and been almost normal. When the meal ended both of the male Williams fled the kitchen. Sarah was almost glad to be alone in the kitchen, remembering something Karen had once said about it giving time to think. She made sure everything was cleared up, and then she prepared to have a fight on her hands telling Toby it was time for bed.

To her utter shock and delight the boy didn't balk, but kissed his father and marched up the stairs telling her he could get ready for bed on his own. Sarah looked at her father, asked if he knew what that was all about, and was told no. Robert soon left the girl on her own in the parlor, telling her he had a few things to go over in the den to prepare for work the next day. Within a few moments of the den door closing and locking, Sarah heard the sad strains of the French song playing softly.

Knowing she could not fight both Williams men, she deicide to tackle the one she felt she could still take on, Toby. She locked up the down stairs, turned off all but the foyer light, and marched up the flight of stairs. Once in front of Toby's door, she tapped lightly. His voice told her to come in, and he was seated on the bed waiting for her, in his hands was a storybook she didn't recognize. "I want this story," he said opening the book.

Sarah didn't much like the title, _**Hoppity Goblin**_. She liked it even less when she sat down on the bed to find the main character in the story was a little girl named Sara. She found her jaw locking, "Toby, I don't think…"

"I want this story," he insisted sounding strangely older.

Looking at his determined little face, Sarah wondered when did his eyes get to be so stormy and dark? She took a deep breath and began to read, every so often looking up to see if the boy had gone to sleep. He only drifted off when she finished the story, and put the book on his night stand. She kissed his brow and went softly to her own room.

She paced, unable to even change. He'd only been one, he couldn't possibly remember, she told herself. She opened the draw and looked to where she'd hidden her little red book. It was still where she'd left it, and that gave her only a moment of calm. Still, this sudden desire to hear stories with Goblins… And where the hell did that Hoppity book come from, she knew it had not been one of the books she'd handed down to Toby.

There was a gnawing at her gut, and she looked about the room. It was so changed from what it had been that night so long ago. All the things that had reminded her of that night had been put away. A dreadful feeling came over her and she opened her door and raced up the stairs to the attic. Opening the door and turning on the light she looked about franticly until she spotted the box labeled, Sarah's room. It was just where she'd left it, just as she'd left it. She walked toward it as if it were some evil creature about to devour her or worse. Lifting the lid, she peered in. The dress was there topped by the crown and the flower wreath. Her fingers trembled as she moved them over the fabric, ready to lift it and look under. Suddenly she released the dress and slammed the lid back down on the box. Quickly she exited the room and returned to her own little sanctuary.

"Oh no you don't;" she muttered as she returned to the room. "I put away those things and those memories… You can't make me take them or you back out, Goblin King!" She crossed her arms over her chest as if she'd won a victory. However looking about the room she felt it was hollow.

When Sarah finally crawled into her bed, it was well after midnight and she feared she'd be a zombie the next day. Drifting into sleep she didn't notice the latch move on her window, or the sash moving up gradually until a glimmering shimmering light moved into the room and transformed into a man. His hand passed over the sleeping maiden, dropping soft glitter as it did. Her sleep deepened, he knelt on bent knee bedside her bed. Stroking her long dark locks and speaking soothingly he waited for her to move into the fabric of her dreams so he could take a peek at where her mind was.

--

She was aware that she was sitting at her vanity, but everything was wrong. It was as it had been that night, but she was dressed in the long linen gown she'd just gone to bed in. She frowned looking at the mirror, then began the ritual removal of the objects of her youth. Dumping them in the draw as she had that night, one by one. Until the only thing left on the surface was that figurine. She reached out, but it would not budge. She stood up and pulled, again it wouldn't move. She yanked and fought with it until she was exhausted and collapsed back into her little chair.

Looking at the statuette she barked, "Go away!" What appeared in her mirror brought a pang of fear to her heart.

He was dressed as he'd been that first encounter, and with the same self satisfied smirks. "I warned you not to defy me," he quipped at her ear.

Sarah turned around, but there was only empty space behind her. She looked back at the mirror, and he pressed his cheek to hers.

"Looking for me, precious?" he crooned to her.

"Go away," she hissed.

"Not in this life time," he mocked, raising one elegant brow. "Time is short…."

"Not when you have forever," she slapped a hand to her mouth and glared at him in the mirror.

Amused he slipped his hand to her shoulder. "Sarah, you were listening, and …" his glove danced over her skin. "remembered." She shivered as the leather skimmed over her. "In time you'll be mine…"

"Never," she muttered behind her hand.

Eyes like storms at sea, became serious. "We still want what we've always wanted, Sarah. You and I are alike… you belong to me… no one will ever give you what I can…who would know better than the man of your dreams?"

"Man of my dreams," she scoffed.

The other hand snaked around her, and in the mirror it showed that he was still holding a crystal. This one glowed and was filled with images. "I've seen them, remember pet?" He nuzzled her and began to fade from view. "I'm as near as your right words…" There was a streak of white that sped past her window.

Sarah sat up and jumped out of the bed, shot to the widow and looked desperately. The sky was empty, and so was the tree. The girl shook her head, and vowed there'd be no more goblin stories.

On the roof the owl sat, contemplating.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. The dance through life**

Hearing loud voices, Sarah wondered who was in trouble as she arrived at the office. No sooner had she'd left the elevator than she found out. She was the one in trouble. Phillip was barking orders, and even Carmine looked upset. Both men advanced on her when she stepped out of the elevator. Phillip was holding a rival paper in his hand demanding to know why she'd quote anything from Randal C. Drake. Sara stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

Jeanie was sitting at her desk bringing up computer logs and shouting, "I know I logged it!"

"Oh I wish," Sarah began to shout as she placed her hands over her ears to shut out the din. Upon realizing what she'd almost said, she paused and lowered her hands. She turned to Phillip and asked; "What the hell is going on?" Shoving the paper into her hands he demanded she read. The byline in the rival paper was by a mirror image almost, with some minor changes, of Sarah's byline. She looked up at the man who was fuming and gasped. "How could he do that?" Lack of deep sleep, overwrought nerves, and frayed emotions were beginning to show. "He stole my words!"

"He's claiming the other way around," Phillip exploded.

"That lying little shit!" Sarah dropped the paper, grinding under her heel.

Carmine waved his hands about dramatically and exclaimed. "What did I tell you? Didn't I say she couldn't have done anything so stupid?"

Sarah had already pushed past the pair and was zeroing in on Jeanie. "Get the log up," she was saying.

Two steps ahead of her, Jeanie was frantic, "I can't, the damn thing is missing… it's there but it won't come up."

Sarah looked at Phillips. "We've been hacked!"

"Get that computer geek down in the service department," Carmine was suggesting.

Phillip roared, and then moved toward the elevator.

--

Toby was hiding in the back of the cloak room, one more condolence and he was going to scream. It was understandable from class mates, even from his teacher. However from the administrator and the school secretary; not to mention the parents of kids not even in his class? He was ready to explode, and was now hiding and counting.

--

Robert placed his briefcase down on his desk and stood staring at his office as if he didn't know the place. Margie, his secretary stood at the door, watching him with worry in her brown eyes.

"Mr. Williams?" Her voice broke into the mist of foggy thoughts and drew his attention. "Would you like a cup of coffee sir?"

Unbuttoning his suit jacket Robert nodded and hung the coat he had flung over one arm on the coat tree Karen had bought him a few years ago. He moved to look out the window and was still staring off into space when the girl returned with his fresh brewed coffee. He took the cup, and thanked her.

"You've an eleven o clock with that Margo person," Margie's tone held contempt for the Fitness Guru. "I tried to get her to wait for a few days, but she's insisting, sir."

Contempt for Margo was something Robert could understand, and he didn't even try to correct Margie. For one thing, he felt she had a good head on her shoulders and was an above average judge of character. For another, he was not sure _**he**_ liked Margo. He had known Karen didn't and had teased her mercilessly at first about it. From the moment Karen had met her when they visited Sarah once in New York; she had detested the woman and was glad that Sarah was not impressed with or trying to emulate her. While both he and Karen had approved of her other constant companions, Della and Daisy. He had only taken Margo on as a client because she had been kind to Sarah during those difficult days in New York.

"I'll see her," he sighed before he took a sip of coffee. "But make sure you buzz me at exactly eleven thirty to remind me of my next appointment, Margie."

"Will do sir," She agreed with a smile as she went back to her desk out side his office. She paused at the door, gave him a warm smile and whispered; "Welcome back Mr. Williams."

--

Randal looked at Margo for a long time, "How do you think they are taking the news?"

Margo had been ignoring him from the time she entered the bath until this moment. She was making sure there was not a hair out of place, "I'm sure poor little Sarah is running about like a chicken with her head cut off."

"Off balance," mused the Jinn in the guise of mortality. "She won't know what hits her next." He snorted, "And you'll be free by Candlemas, and I will have little Toby… oh how this will upset that upstart King."

"If that sniveling little house wife had died when she was supposed to, we'd be that much further along." Margo, now satisfied with her look, moved toward the man. "Still, losing a loved one during so festive a season… I can just taste the sweet sorrows;" She purred.

--

Goblin eyes watched the king as he dressed in the mundane garments and prepared to face his day. Jareth spoke to the horde calmly. "Now remember, you must remain quiet up here while I'm below." He looked at the two he'd recently fetched. "I will be sending you two back to keep an eye on the girl."

Grumble the unpleasant goblin, glowered at the King. "Why, so you can send us back to work at the bog if you don't like what we see?"

Tumbler, the pleasant one laughed. "Girl pretty."

Jareth smoothed his now very tame hair. "Yes," he wore a slightly sad smile. "She is." He leaned on the dressing table, as he stared into the mirror. He had made so many changes, had moved stars, had turned time, and had taken a child when it was wished away… exhausting himself. Now here he was making more changes for her… for her. Dark storms were brewing in those deep eyes, and he was going to have to do something about it.

"Sire?" Blot's voice was pensive, and apprehensive. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong," asked the King in a distracted tone.

Blot nodded, "You seem preoccupied, in an unfocused muse."

The huff of breath that the King released sounded distressingly heartbreaking, even to the King. "I have a great many issues on my mind, Blot… thank you for your concern."

Blot, now thinking more and more like a human, watched his King with understanding. "There are many dangers here for the girl, dangers she's not aware of," he observed. "The hardships she's facing now…"

"Dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered," murmured the King abstractedly before he looked at the Goblin servant. "Blot, you're brilliant."

"I am?" Questioned the surprised goblin.

"Yes, thank you…" Jareth pulled on his leather gloves, headed toward the door and called over his shoulder. "I'll take tea at my usual time."

Blot looked at Grumble, "What did I say?"

The unhappy and unpleasant goblin shrugged before heading to the bed room to jump on the bed that Glimmer was hiding under.

--

Margo breezed into Robert's office making a loud and dramatic entrance. Margie had not even announced her, and was standing at the door glowering at the drama queen. "Robert, darling! I just heard… I was out of town you know…" she draped her arms about his neck. "You poor dear man," she placed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with icy blue eyes.

Untangling himself, Robert felt a shudder as he looked into the icy depths of those eyes. "Margo, thank you." He motioned for her to take a seat; "Coffee?"

"No, darling," she was taking time to remove her gloves, and batted her lashes at him. "I shouldn't… I'm on a new regiment, no coffee, no tea… no stimulants other than exercise." She crossed her legs and hoped he noticed how short her skirt truly was.

Feeling more flustered than allured, Robert looked at her file on his desk. "What brings you to my office?" he asked. "I was going over your file and everything seems to be in order. All your holdings here are thriving."

Sensing his blocking her, Margo's lips thinned. 'It's all your fault,' she sent the thought harshly.

"What?" he looked at her and blinked, "I'm sorry…did you say something?"

"No," Margo gave him an icy smile. "You asked why I'm here…" taking an envelope out of her purse, she handed it to him. "I've a new sponsor and I want you to go over this contract before I sign on." Margie came in and asked if he'd like a fresh cup of coffee, and he nodded as he opened the contents of the envelope to read over. Margo was glad he was distracted; it made her work so much easier. Margie brought the coffee in and he waved her off, Margo watched the secretary leave from the corner of her eye. Slowly she rose, moving to stand behind the father of the young woman she'd chosen to replace her. He was so intent on the contract he didn't see her move her hand over his head, nor did he see or sense the grains of sand that fell from her wiggling finger tips.

'All your fault,' she sent the thought again. 'and for what?' She returned to her seat, this was going to be easier than taking candy from a baby.

Margie rushed into the office. "Mr. Williams, line two, it's urgent."

Robert blinked, "Line two?" he shook his head, and felt something slide off but ignored it as he reached for the phone. "Robert Williams," he said formally.

"Daddy its Sarah," the frantic voice on the other end stated. "I can't pick up Toby at his class… can you?"

"What's wrong?" he asked cupping a hand over the speaker end of the office phone.

"I can't go into it now… it's bad, daddy, really bad." Her voice was filled with fury. "I'm going to be stuck here… way beyond the fencing lesion, and Enid is taking Tommy to a doctor's appointment or I'd ask her to take Toby."

"I understand," her father said trying to keep this conversation private. "I'll be happy to take care of that for you."

"Thanks pop… buy yourself and the kid a pizza for dinner…. I'll make this up to you." The line went quiet.

"Problems?" Margo asked with a strange little smirk.

"No," Robert said calmly. "This is fine, sign it;" He handed the contract back to her. "I'm afraid I have other appointments today, so if that's it…" He stood up and offered her his hand, telling her that the interview was over.

Margo blinked. "I thought we'd have lunch," she protested.

"I'm afraid I can't," Robert pretended to be upset by the thought. "I've a bit of catching up to do."

Placated, Margo nodded, and simpered. "We really must get together, you and I," She brushed his cheek with her hand and made a very showy exit.

Margie came in when the woman had barely left and looked at her boss. "I don't care, fire me if you must, but that one gives me the creeps!"

Robert sat down, felt a strange sensation of being covered in something like sand. He shook his head, and brushed his arms. "Me too… I never noticed before today, but she sort of makes my skin crawl."

Margie looked at her boss strangely. "You look like you have sand on you…" she came over and brushed the strange flecks off. "That ceiling tile above your desk must be disintegrating," she frowned as she peered up. "I'll call maintenance," she assured him. "But I think maybe for the rest of today you should use the conference room."

"I think you're right," he stood up and shook off more of the strange little dust.

--

Toby sat quietly in the back of Enid's car, she watched him from the rear view mirror. Tommy was sitting as far from Toby as he could get, and looking out the window. Toby on the other hand was sitting all curled into himself. "You okay, Toby?" Enid asked gently.

"He's fine," her son said in a slightly nasty tone.

Enid noticed the glare that had accompanied the unusual remark from her son. Toby and Tommy had been best buddies for as long as Enid could recall. Yet today they were behaving like strangers. Sitting on opposite sides of the back seat, and ignoring each other, Enid was beginning to worry. "Tommy; don't forget you've got a doctor's appointment so I don't want you to dally." She reminded the boy as she parked.

Getting out when the engine was turned off, Tommy slammed the door. "I've got no reason to dally!" he made the remark glaring at the boy who was slowly removing his seatbelt. Tommy didn't wait for Toby, but moved quickly toward the academy.

Toby opened his door, reached for his equipment and sighed. "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Dalton."

Enid gave him a smile, and watched as he walked toward the building like a man walking the last mile. She saw him being stopped by the mother of a fellow class mate; saw the wince on his face and the expression of building rage. She had things to do, place to go, and people to meet. None of that mattered, she left her car and flagged down the other mother. "Corel," she greeted her in the usual friendly way. "How are you?"

The other mother seemed a little off her game. "That poor dear, brave little boy," she whimpered. "My heart just goes out to him."

Enid listened long enough to get a little understanding; she kept her conversation with the mother of a fellow student short. She looked at her watch, there was still a little time before the class would start, and she wanted to speak to the Master. She moved quickly into the lobby and addressed the Cortland girl firmly. "I need to see Master Dé Danann."

Anise didn't even bother looking at the woman. "He's busy…"

Tired of the insipid treatment the girl gave to most of the parents, Enid slammed her hand down on the desk, "I mean now, you idiot!"

Talbot heard the sound and came to investigate; he saw the rage on both female faces. "Mrs. Dalton is there a problem?" His voice was calm and encouraging.

"I need to speak to Master Dé Danann, Mr. Cortland, on a very urgent matter." Enid turned her back on the girl at the reception desk.

"Of course, if you'll come with me." He opened the door to the room where boys were gathering to warm up.

Enid shook her head, "Out here if he can," she suggested knowing it was best the boys not know she was talking to the instructor.

"Of course, wait here." He looked over at Anise and frowned.

A moment later the tall man who was already in his protective mask entered the lobby, he removed the mask as he approached the mother of his student. "Mrs. Dalton, is there something I can do for you?"

"I think you'd better know," she kept her voice low, not wanting the receptionist to hear her words. "Toby Williams is a volcano getting ready to blow."

"Indeed?" He placed one gloved hand under her elbow. "What's happened?"

"I think he's on sympathy overload… and Tommy is acting strangely toward him…and every mother is coddling him…."She spoke her fragmented thoughts before giving him a pleading expression. "Help him…."

"Thank you for coming to me," Master Dé Danann said gently. "I will do what needs to be done."

Enid felt a surge of relief. "Thank you," she sighed as he gave her elbow a gentle squeeze.

Jareth watched her as she turned and exited the lobby. He observed the cold shoulder she gave to Anise and the sneer on the face of the receptionist. He toyed with the idea of a goblin hiding in the girl's desk, but put it out of his mind. He had more important things to tend to… there was the matter of his boy. Returning to the work room he found the boys on one end of the practice field and Toby on the other. He was sure this was not going to be a pleasant experience for any of them. "Come here," he barked the order to all of his students. When they gathered still excluding Toby he looked at them with judging eyes behind his mask. "What the hell is this all about?" he demanded.

The boys had never heard him speak to anyone in such a tone and looked at him in surprise. One of the boys swallowed as he pulled his mask up to look at the Master. "Well… we…" he stammered. "He's… "

"He's what?" Demanded the very erect figure tapping his sword on the mat; "He's what?"

"All the parents and teachers are fawning over him!" one boy in the back of the group said at last.

"I see," the master's tone was enough to tell the student he had better rethink his attitude. "So the rest of you agree with this assessment?"

Tommy took off his mask, "It's like he's milking it!" he complained bitterly.

One hand reached out and pulled the Dalton lad forward. "Say that again, and listen to yourself when you do…."

Tommy gulped. "I…no…" shaking his head, he pulled back with understanding of how he sounded. He looked over at Toby shamefaced. "Awwwwwwww man… I'm sorry…"

Toby was looking like he was ready to pop. And the Master knew the boy couldn't take much more. "Gentlemen," the voice got everyone's attention. "We need to clear our minds, our souls and our hearts…. Everyone!" He pointed to the mats in front of the mirror. "Warm ups, and I want you to think only of the warm ups."

Talbot and David were in a corner with a new electronic opponent, putting it together. Talbot could see that Master Dé Danann had gotten the young men back on course quickly. Toby even seemed almost focused. He looked at the mechanical man and frowned. "I don't like this thing," he told David gently. "It's creepy."

"I agree," David stated stepping back to look at the nearly human looking figurine.

--

Robert dreaded walking back into his office to get his coat; he had avoided the room like the plague for most of the day. Something in it gave him the willies, and he was glad that maintenance had insisted on him being away from their working area. They were still in the office, on ladders inspecting the ceiling tiles when he stepped carefully between the pair of ladders to retrieve his coat. "Anything?"

"No," one man looked down at him. "Maybe we've got gremlins…" he suggested as he poked about with a flash light. "Tell you what, Mr. W… we'll vacuum this ceil as well as the floor tonight."

"Thanks Howie," he addressed the man with a familiar tone. He pulled on his coat, and waved good bye as he headed out of the office.

--

Jareth excused the rest of the class, but asked Toby to remain. "Rough day?" he asked.

"No thanks, I've had one," quipped the boy crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'd like to say it'll get better," Jareth placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But I'm not going to lie to you boy. Adults thinking they are helping are going to drive you nuts for a while."

Toby took off his mask as he unfolded his arms, his face began to unclench. "You understand…"

"Been there, done that, as they say." Jareth pointed to the mechanical opponent. "See this thing, if it were one more adult giving you one more dose of unwanted sympathy, what would you like to do?" Toby, foil still in hand gave a wicked thrust, and scored a direct hit in the heart of the power-driven automaton. As if a damn had burst he began to wildly thrust and poke the score keeping device.

Robert entered the practice room, and saw his son viciously beating the mechanical figure. "That look freeing," he said unaware he'd said it out loud. A hand with a foil passed the foil to him.

"Be my guest," an English accent offered.

Hands shaking, the father picked up the foil, moved forward as his son moved back and thrust into the dummy. The goblin King smiled beneath his mask.

--

On Saturday morning, Sarah awoke to find blue eyes staring her down. "What?" she groaned, having had not enough sleep and way too much coffee over the last five days. She pulled the pillow over her head. "Go away," she ordered sharply.

"Sarah we're going to be late," Toby pulled on her hand holding down a corner of the pillow.

"Late?" She looked up and groaned, Toby was dressed to go to class. "Oh God, can't we skip today?"

"No!" Toby pulled harder. "Come on! You've missed two classes already."

Shoving his hands back she sat up, and pushed back the wild hair. "I'm up you little monster," she grumbled as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm up… let me go shower."

"I'll take your equipment bag down to the car for you," Toby offered grabbing the bag so she wouldn't have any excesses to hurry.

When Sarah came down the stairs she was finishing braiding back her hair, and grumbling something about having faced a bog and helping hands and questioning if it had be worth it. She didn't bother with breakfast or coffee as the boy was demanding she get a move on. She drove to the academy thankful that the streets were deserted so early on a Saturday morning. Entering the locker room she heard voices in the practice room. She came out to find Cortland, his son David and the Master all looking at the mechanical figure, and discussing it. "What's this?" she asked.

"New training piece," the master answered unimpressed with the figure.

"Not very threatening," Sarah commented as she looked at it; "How's it work?"

David laughed lightly as he explained the features of the automaton opponent. He handed the foil with a sensor cord to Sarah. "Try it,"

"I don't feel threatened by it," she complained as she gently poked at it.

"I suppose I threaten you?" Jareth asked behind his mask.

"You bet you do," Sarah huffed. "This, not at all…" She was about to step away when across the room from the lobby a voice bellowed.

"So when are you going to print an apology for stealing the work of Randal Drake?" Anise asked broadly flicking dust from her blazer. All three men's heads snapped to look at her.

Toby heard a strangled roar as he finished dressing, and a woman screaming. He ran out of the locker room to find both Cortland men holding back Anise while Sarah beat the living crap out of the dummy. When Sarah broke the foil in half and began to rip at the head of the dummy, the boy asked the masked Master. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"No," he answered sounding quite pleased. "I think she's getting it out of her system." He watched as the girl took the head off the dummy and stomped on it. "Better the dummy than me," he sighed.

"Do you know how much that thing cost?" cried Anise fighting to free herself from Cortland and son.

"I'll pay for its replacement," Master Dé Danann announced in a blasé manner not even looking at Anise. "Toby, be kind enough to go to the locker room and stay there until I call you out." He turned to Cortland senior and addressed him quietly. "Take that one out of here, please." He looked back at the woman now ripping the arms off the dummy. "Quickly please."

Cortland and his son dragged Anise out; Toby marched off to the locker room as Sarah was winding down. Jareth waited for a few more moments until she had exhausted her fury, and was near collapse. Sarah had fallen to her knees and was gasping for breath, her vision blurred by tears and fury. Jareth removed his mask, knowing she was too dazed to see clearly, he knelt behind her. "Sarah," he purred into her ear. "You've killed the dummy," he teased.

"Salute," she struggled for breath falling back into the waiting arms of the man who was behind her. Her eyes rolled back, as her head fell back on the shoulder that awaited her as the girl passed out.

Jareth chuckled softly as he cradled her in his arms. "Oh precious, what fun we're going to have in years to come… I'll get you a dozen dummies to destroy if you like…" Seeing her lips move, he bent closer to hear her words.

"I wish…. I wish…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Let's play rough**

Randal had waited; it had been a week since his first verbal attack in the paper on Sarah. With not as much as a whisper in return; not even a whimper; it was driving him nuts. He paced the parlor of his penthouse suite, growing more and more annoyed.

Margo bored with watching him paced poured herself yet another martini. "You're wearing a path," she warned.

"You would think the twit would have the decency to respond," he muttered as he paced. When he stopped pacing his toe of his expensive shoe began tapping a tattoo. "I've only two weeks left to me, Margo. On Candlemas my time is up!"

"As is mine," she reminded him coyly. "However you don't see me fretting, do you?" She placed the libation on the fashionable table that sat in front of his custom made sofa. "I'll be having Robert up to my new little penthouse for drinks this evening."

"Drinks?" Barked the angry Jinn; "You can think of being social at a time like this?"

From her pocket the woman produced a vial, filled to the brim with green liquid. Shaking the bottle at the Jinn she wore a smile of triumph. "With this I can," she preened. "A few drops of this and Robert Williams will be hopelessly lost in the depths of sweet despair."

"What is that?" The Jinn frowned as he stayed well back from the Siren and the potion in her hands.

"Tears of Sorrow, from the well of despair," the Siren boasted. "Since the sands of sadness didn't seem to do the trick," She looked at the liquid proudly. "This will."

--

Sarah looked at her assistant Jeanie at the end of the work day with weary eyes. "One more day of this and I swear I'll go out of my mind."

Carmine was reading over her copy over the shoulder of the assistant. "its good work Sarah, and I'm impressed with how hard you two have been working."

Achy and still feeling out of sorts, Sarah stretched. "Carmine, I don't know if it will do any good. Drake wants to take my good name…" she picked up the equipment bag that was to accompany her to the academy. "He hacked into our system, twice… and I don't know if a hand written copy will stop his plans to destroy my writing career. He said in print he'll see me on the cat walk again as that's the only place a brainless girl like me belongs." She winked at Jeanie. "See you in the morning. I'm off to fencing class."

"You could always run him through with a sword!" Carmine called as she stepped into the elevator. "I'd pay to see that!"

Sarah was still slightly embarrassed by what had happened during the weekend's class. Hearing Anise demanding to know if she were going to apologies to Drake had been the last straw. Anise, and her demeaning tones, Sarah found she truly hated the other girl sometimes. There had only been a few times in her life when she'd felt that kind of rage, so blinding. Thank God there'd been the dummy to take the brunt of her anger. She pitied the poor dummy and recalled hearing a voice tell her just before everything went black that she'd killed the dummy. When she'd awakened to find herself in the ladies locker room on the sofa, she had been mortified and self-conscious. Not only had she missed the entire hour of her class but she'd destroyed the schools property. The only relief had been that Anise was no where to be found when she left the school.

There were a few parents arriving to pick up their children when Sarah pulled her little car into the lot. She waved to Enid who was waving back to her. Some of the other mothers seemed to be whispering and were giving Sarah strange looks. As Sarah neared Enid it was clear she was being shunned as women gave her the cold shoulder and a wide berth. "What did I do?" Sarah asked her stepmother's best friend.

"Oh don't mind those old hens," Enid encouraged the girl. "They're just a bunch of rumor mongering louts."

"Drake," growled Sarah as they neared the door of the academy. Enid nodded and moved into the lobby. Sarah paused at the reception desk. "Would you ask Mr. Cortland what I owe him for the damages to his equipment?" she requested politely. "I'd like to make a payment plan for restitution."

"That won't be necessary," Anise answered as she slammed a draw on her desk. "It seems you idiotic antics amused Master Dé Danann and he has paid for the replacement of the Automaton."

"Oh," Sarah felt most uncomfortable. It was one thing to be beholding to the owner of the school, and to work off the payments. It was quite another to be in the debt of the Master. She moved toward the door that would take her to the locker room unaware of the glare she was given by the young woman at the reception desk.

When she emerged from the locker room, fully dressed in her uniform, she found that the master was giving Toby some intense tutoring. One could not help but admire the dedication this man had to his students. Nor the handsome figure he cut in his one of a kind uniform. She watched in appreciation and wonder as he showed the move to Toby over and over. Sarah felt her pulse race as she watched.

Knowing she was observing, the man in the mask slowly turned toward her. "Are you ready for me?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm beginning to think I'll never be completely ready for you," Sarah replied as she took her place on the mat. "I understand I am in your debt."

Tapping the foil on the side of his leg, the master chuckled. "I am indebted to you for the amusement." He motioned for Toby to leave the practice mat. "I confess I never cared for the mechanical equipment that is so popular these days. I prefer an opponent who is flesh and blood, don't you…Sarah?" Gracefully he began a slow and well practiced sweeping maneuver about her.

"Always," she purred back, and then blushed. To hide the heightened color of her cheeks she placed the mask on over her face. "Shall we begin?"

Bowing curtly to her, he growled deeply. "We already have, Mon chérie," he saluted her and received her salute in return. He then began the first exchange of blades with her. "You seem distracted, chérie." He commented gently; "Problems at work?"

"A few," she admitted as she met each of his thrusts with a blocking move, concentrating on not using the moves Knable taught her. "There's a lout who's out to steal my reputation."

"Ah as long as he's not out to steal your heart as well," teased the man who was leading her in a circular dance. "I really don't like competition."

"And if I were to tell you my heart is already spoken for?" she found herself fumbling but recovered quickly and moved beyond his foil only to find herself locking foils with his.

"I would say that whoever thinks they have a claim to you had best beware," with a flick of his wrist he sent her blade flying across the room before he pulled her into an embrace. "I'm not accustomed to losing chérie."

Standing so close, her body pressed to his, Sarah found her heart pounding. She heard her own breath, and wondered if she should struggle or surrender. "Neither am I;" she panted softly.

"If you two are going to kiss, I'm gonna yak," Toby said from his seat across the room.

Sarah knew she was blushing, and was glad the mask was hiding it. "It seems I've lost my foil," she observed as she disentangled herself from the man's embrace. "I'll just go pick it up." When she turned she found her bottom swatted once more with the flat of Master Dé Danann's blade. She yelped and turned to look at the man.

"I've warned you about turning your back on an enemy, have I not chérie?" He scolded in an arousing tone.

Sarah rubbed the round fleshy portion of her derrière. "Point taken," she conceded to the male.

He tapped his leg protection with the tip of his blade. "Go retrieve your blade chérie, and let us start again." The reverberation of his throaty command was enticing.

--

Robert was unhappy with being forced to meet with Margo at her penthouse. He would have preferred to have the meeting in his office. He liked to keep control of meeting in his court not in that of a client. He had argued that he'd be distracted if they didn't meet in the office, but Margo was unrelentingly insistent. He was beginning to wish he had taken the other road, gone home and called to reschedule as the weather was beginning to look stormy again. She met him at the door with a little too much friendliness for Robert's comfort level.

"Darling," she cooed as she opened the door. "Welcome to my new digs." She waved a dramatic hand toward the interior of the penthouse. "And all of it is possible because of you." Tucking her arms into the crook of his left elbow she pulled him into the foyer space. "I've no way to thank you."

"I'm just happy to have been of service," he stiffened slightly as they walked into the expensive housing unit. "I've got those contracts you wanted drawn up, they are ready for you to sign."

Margo ushered him into the white on white formal parlor. "Oh I am so lucky to have found you," she cooed again. "You make my life so easy."

"Our firm has built its reputation on good service," he said in a noncommittal tone. "The senior partners will be very glad to hear that you're satisfied."

Margo sat down and poured a martini for herself, and one for Robert. She had treated the glass she intended to hand to him with the tears solution, coating it thoroughly. "Here's to the success of all my ventures." She toasted knowing he could not refuse to drink.

Robert looked at the glass with dread, "I really should not drink, I'm driving you know."

Placing a hand under the base, Margo tipped the drink to his lips. "One little sip won't hurt," she told him softly, her tone now cunningly soothing. She'd been a Siren for a very long time, and knew every trick. His lips touched the rim of the glass; he closed his eyes and took a sip of the martini. As the liquid slid down his throat the poisons of the potion went as well. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" she simpered.

--

Toby was in the locker room changing, when the lights began to flash off and on. Something inside him told him that he or someone he loved was in danger. "Sarah," he gasped as he ran out of the locker room. "Master Dé Danann," he called out urgently. "Master Dé Danann!"

Jareth also felt the shift in the fabric, and came out of the coach's room at a quick clip. "Toby," he called to him in as firm a tone as he could find. The boy ran straight for the open arms of the protective master. "It's alright boy, I'm here." He shifted his weight, getting down on one knee. "It's alright."

"No," Toby said darkly. "Something is very wrong."

"I'll handle it," Master Dé Danann promised. "Right now, I'm going to help you find Sarah." When Jareth stood, they both walked quickly to the ladies locker room. They found Sarah in a dazed state, staring. Jareth shook her gently to break the hold, "chérie," he said sharply. "chérie!"

Sarah blinked, took a gasping deep breath and broke free of the arms holding her. She stumbled back, until she backed into the lockers. She gasped for air, and then her knees buckled.

--

Margo tipped the glass, upending it and forcing the man to drink down the contents. "Very good…." She said darkly. "That should do the trick." She watched a glassy eyed glaze fill the eyes of the lawyer. "In a moment, my dear Robert, you will feel all the despair you are so richly deserving of…. The despair of having failed in your first marriage… Of failing Sarah and of failing Karen…." Her voice became a wicked drone that could not be drowned out. "Karen was too frail to bear a child and still to keep you she did just that… her death is blood on your hands…."

Tears began to flow from Robert's eyes, tears he'd long kept welled up inside. "Karen," he whispered.

Her hands moved over his shoulders as Margo intensified the drone of her accusations. "You were a bad husband and an even worse father… So bad that Sarah didn't tell you how many times she went without in the City. You abandoned her just as her mother had…. You showered all your love on that boy and forgot you had a daughter!" The shoulders beneath her finger tips began to shudder, as the man sobbed. "Feel it, Robert, wallow in despair." The Siren commanded.

--

Blinded by pain, and hearing a droning she could not recognize, Sarah covered her ears and screamed. Toby rushed forward, but the Master prevented him from making contact with the woman in agony. Sarah opened her eyes, and gasped as her heart pounded so hard she feared it would break her chest open. "Daddy!" she shouted in anguish before collapsing into the arms of the master.

--

Margo watched as Robert walked, dazed and despondent, out of the building that her penthouse was housed in. She leaned with satisfaction as she watched the doomed man enter his vehicle and start up the engine. "Good bye Robert," she said with a nefarious gleam in her icy eyes. "Nice to have known you…." She began to laugh callously.

--

Sarah moved swiftly to the lobby, oblivious to the fact that she was in a disarrayed state of dress. She shoved Anise out of her way and picked up the phone, she ignored the protests of the other as she began to franticly dial. Anise complained to her uncle as he came into the lobby. Sarah began to whisper a prayer, when the line was not answered at her father's office she hung up and began dialing the number of the home of the senior partner, Matt Banning. Banning's line was also not being answered. Sarah looked at Toby, fearfully. "We need to go home," she dialed one more number.

"Hello?" a friendly female voice answered.

"Daisy, I need your help." Sarah said franticly. "Daddy's missing."

"I'll meet you at your house," promised the firm voice on the phone. "I'll have Della meet us there."

Hanging up, Sarah looked at the owner of the fencing school. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I just caused you."

"Not at all Sarah," Talbot said glaring at his niece.

Master Dé Danann moved forward, taking Sarah's hands into his, "I'm here when you need me, chérie." He assured her. As she stepped out of the door he added, "Just say your right words."

Anise stood with her mouth open, not believing he could possibly be interested in the little brunette.

--

Robert drove, not really seeing the road he was on. His mind on Karen as the torchy French song played on the tape deck '_**La Vie en Rose'**_, haunting and taunting. His song, her song, their song… He was now blaming himself for every little ill she'd ever felt. He had no business getting involved, he told himself. If he had known that she was so fragile, he'd never had allowed her to even attempt carrying a child. Tears began to slide down his face. He missed her so much, his wife, his friend…his lover. The male voice singing made him think of all the times he'd told her that she was everything to him. He'd begged her, begged her not to leave him, not to die….

_**La Vie en Rose **_played on and on, as if it had become the only song on the tape deck. Haunting him with its passion, with its sweet sentiment. He remembered the last time they had heard it. He had danced with her at the Twelfth Night Ball… she'd been a vision in pink, and he loved her so much. She was gone and it was his fault.

He didn't see the turn in the road until it was too late. Hitting the patch of ice the car spun out of control, Robert fought with the wheel to maintain control. The icy road spilled onto the icy embankment and the car would not respond to the frantic efforts of its driver. It rolled down the embankment on its side his head connected with the door frame dazing him. Then it was dark, and he was surrounded by cold black water as the words of the song played on. It was quiet in the car expect for the sad male voice singing the haunting words. '_**Je vois la vie en rose'**_… The air in the car began to peter out, as the water displaced it. Soon it began to fill his lungs, and he didn't fight.

A faint light began to glow just beyond him; his eyes could make out a delicate tenuous figure robed in soft pink. She smiled gently and called his name. "Robert, Robert…"

"Karen?" he reached out his hand toward the figure. "Karen."

--

Sarah made call after call, even calling Margie the secretary at her home. Explaining that Robert was extremely late, and she was worried. She called the Police station, but was told he was not officially a missing person unless he'd been gone for twenty four hours. She called friends, acquaintances and business associates, all gave her the same answer. They had not seen him, nor had any of them expected him. Margie the secretary came to the house with his planner from the office; he had no appointments that she knew of.

Sarah paced, Daisy had taken Toby up to his room and was reading to him, trying to keep his mind off what was happening. Della was keeping the coffee and sandwiches coming. As more and more people showed up to brain storm as to where Robert could be. Enid and Thomas were going over the appointment book with Margie one more time. Banning had taken to driving about looking for a trace of Robert's car.

The hours were passing, and Sarah had sent the Dalton's home. Wanting them to be with their own son; in her heart she feared the worst. Della, Daisy and Sarah were seated in the parlor when the doorbell rang. Sarah stood up, as she moved to the door she could feel Toby watching from the upstairs hall. She looked at the officer in the snow covered uniform.

"Is this the home of Robert Williams?" he asked politely. Sarah nodded, "Mrs. Williams?" he asked gently.

"Miss Williams," Sarah said softly. "Robert Williams is my father… "

The officer, a man with children of his own the age of this girl looked at her with sympathy. "Miss, there's been an accident." He took off his cap. "I'm sorry to tell you this…"

"Where," Sarah heard Toby coming down the stairs behind her, she found she didn't dare look back at him.

"Miller's Road cut off," he said. "We… need someone to a make a positive…ID." He reached out a hand, "I don't think you should come, miss… not with…" He looked back at the boy.

Della turned to Daisy, "Miller's Road…"

Daisy groaned softly, "Margo."

Toby was now standing beside Sarah, his hand reaching for hers. "Sarah." His little voice quivered. The officer looked down, and Toby moved behind his sister.

Preparing to speak, Sarah saw Matt Banning coming up the walk. "Mr. Banning," she moved past the officer, Toby still in tow. "They…found…" horrified, she paused.

Matt looked at the officer, and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Take the boy inside, Sarah…I'll take care of this."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Hardships unnumbered**

Two weeks exactly after they buried Karen, they buried Robert. There had been an autopsy, and it was found that he had been most likely knocked unconscious when the car had tumbled down the embankment. From the skid marks they could tell he had fought to keep the car from going off the road. Matt Banning, the senior partner of the firm had made the positive identification of the remains. He had not wanted Sarah to have to face that, he had also Okayed the autopsy. Numbed by the pain, Sarah went through the motions of making the arrangements, thankful that Matt and his wife were so supportive. Those first hours were hell, and the Banning's gave more than support, they gave understanding and compassion.

--

Jareth knew the instant that Robert was gone. The goblins had begun a lamentation, and were howling as if their hearts were broken. Even he felt a pang of pain, and sympathy. He envied the goblins their freedom in grieving. Knowing the young woman and boy were vulnerable he changed form, to go and watch over them protectively.

--

It was nearly two in the morning when everyone was finally gone and Toby and Sarah were alone in the big old and now seemingly empty Victorian. Sarah curled up on top of Toby's comforter, she held her little brother close as he wept. Her own tears she now shed. The boy fell into troubled sleep; once he had she found she could not keep her eyes open.

--

Jareth found Sarah hiding in her dreams, literally. He had no trouble in entering the room occupied by the boy, and even less trouble in deepening the sleep of the brother and sister. After using Fae magic to sooth the boy's restlessness, Jareth allowed him to be. It was Sarah who worried the Goblin King just now. He moved seamlessly into her dreams, now as familiar a place to him as his throne room. Disturbingly he found her hold up in an oubliette, sitting with her back against one of the wall and her head braced on upraised knees. There was little light in the darkened spherical room, what light there was came from a single candle burning on what looked like a single board table. Out side the cell Jareth could hear the sounds of voices, all making demands on Sarah. She ignored them, pulling tighter into her self.

After watching her for a short time, the Goblin King sighed deeply before addressing her. This was the first time he'd taken steps to make contact, and felt it was warranted. "You can not hide in here forever, Sarah. You have to face the world sometime," he warned.

Sarah looked up from her knees, only now aware she was no longer alone. "Go away," she growled. "I don't want to play."

Taking a seat on the table beside the flickering candle, Jareth rested his arms on his own knees as he leaned forward to observe her. "I'm not all fun and games Sarah." She looked at him with red eyes, and tears that were being held back. "No King can be; there's responsibility to running a Kingdom, even this one."

"Responsibility," she muttered darkly, putting her chin back on her knees.

"Everyone has them, Sarah." Jareth assured her.

"I didn't ask for the ones I've got!" she snapped with more anger than even she had realized was going to come out. "Why does everyone think I can handle this?" she stood up suddenly, stomped on foot and turned her back on the King. "I don't want this…"

Jareth moved to stand behind her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "I know you don't, precious thing…" he murmured in her ear softly. "No one asks for this kind of responsibility to be thrust so heavily upon their shoulders…." He sensed her stir under his finger tips, he half expected her to bolt.

Sarah turned, looked up at the face that had haunted her dreams, even before she's spent thirteen hours in the goblin Kingdom. "It's not fair," she whimpered as her arms move to hold on to him for support.

Jareth's hands moved off her shoulders, as the girl buried her face in his shoulder and wept bitterly. Cradling her, he said the only thing he could think of at the moment. "I believe in you," his voice shuddered as he spoke. "I believe in you…" The Goblin King was aware of the embrace tightening on her part. "I'm here for you, Sarah…"

"Sometimes…" she wept.

--

The morning after the accident Sarah phoned into the office and told them she would not be in. Her next call was to Toby's school, informing them she was keeping him home for the rest of the week. Enid came over to make sure everything was running smoothly for Sarah, and to ward off the women who had been contacted previously to come for interviews for the housekeeper's position. They managed to contact three of the four, but the fourth showed up and was given a thanks but no thanks and sent on her way. Which Sarah decided was just as well, she didn't like the way the woman looked down her nose at Toby.

Della stopped by after her work day to check up on Sarah, Daisy had called twice during the school day and offered to bring Toby's schoolwork home and go over his assignments with him. That offer Sarah jumped at. Carmine came to the house and didn't stay long; he seemed even more distracted than Sarah.

The funeral home called and requested that Sarah send over the suit she wanted her father to be buried in. That meant going into the bedroom of the now deceased parents, something Sarah was dreading and putting off. Della offered to take care of it, but Sarah told her no. Moving with trepidation, not looking forward to the task ahead of her, Sarah mounted the staircase and moved toward the master bedroom suite of the house. As if suddenly aware of just how big the house really was, Sarah took in the little features she'd taken for granted. The moldings, the arches and the way the house seemed to go on forever. Standing on the landing and looking up toward the upper floors, she was struck by how much it resembled another set of stairs.

The master bedroom suite had been Karen's pride and joy. She had spent months redoing it once she and Robert were married. She had even kept all of her sketches and notes in a file, she was so proud of the way it turned out. It had been handsome when Linda had furnished the room, for if nothing else one had to admit that Linda had good taste. However it was exquisite when Karen finished. While Linda had lived in the house, the room had been tastefully done, but never finished never polished like a diamond. Karen took what Linda had started and finished it. The room was done in tones of cool greens and gold, and white. The finishing were all in the French Provincial style that had been so popular when Linda had starting decorating the house before she lost interest and took up stage acting. Karen had picked up where Linda had left off, and Sarah realized that meant more than with just the house and decorating. She had picked up the pieces when Linda had run off to the floodlights and beckoning of fame. Karen had pulled everything back together, and hand turned them into a family again.

The closets, the dressers, and the armoire were all meticulous. Karen had insisted on order, Sarah recalled as she opened the door to her father's wardrobe. His suits were hung with care, as were his shirts and his accessories. On the floor his shoes were housed in a nest little arrangement of dress to sports shoes. The closet was far more orderly now than it had been when Linda lived here. Sarah recalled hiding from her parents in her father's closet and knowing that even if they looked in they'd never see her. That could not be said today, for Karen had come in and created order out of the chaos that Linda had left in her wake.

Robert had not made a list like Karen had, so there was no way to know what his wishes would have been. He rarely discussed death and dying, and never once that Sarah could recall had he spoken of what he wanted his funeral to be like. Here, looking at all his suits and shirts and ties, Sarah wished he'd spoken to her, or left instructions like Karen's little red notebook. She took a long time picking out the one suit that her father had always favored. It was a soft brownish gray color, and he always seemed so handsome in it. Her hands picked out the soft cream colored linen shirt and brown tie with little flecks of pink thread running here and there. It was the way he would complement Karen's choice of signature color. She rummaged through his jewelry and found the cufflinks that Karen had bought him for his birthday, the ones that had his birthstone in them. She found the matching tie clip that had been a gift from Toby for that same birthday. Bit by bit she put together the last suit her father would ever be seen in. Sarah wanted his final appearance to be memorable.

--

Della sat across from Daisy; each had a cup of tea in front of them. Each wore the same worried look.

--

Mr. Banning had talked Sarah into having three days of mourning before the burial, Wednesday through Friday, with a quiet and tasteful funeral on Saturday. He explained to her that although Robert was her father, and she felt this was private, he was also the lawyer of many a client who felt he belonged to them.

Sarah had given in, and allowed him to make the arrangements for the wake for her father. He had made good suggestions and even Jasper from the funeral home had approved. Sarah felt like a lost child, dwarfed by the responsibility and the pain.

Toby sulked in his room, refusing to leave it unless he was called to the kitchen to eat something. When it came close to time to go to the funeral home on Wednesday afternoon, Sarah found him sitting on his bed, not yet dressed.

"I thought we agreed to being helpful to each other," Sarah sighed as she leaned on his door. "You're not dressed."

"I'm not going," he muttered with a voice full of rage.

"Why?" Sarah asked bluntly.

Blue eyes full of storms glared at her. "Because I don't want to," he grumbled.

"Not going won't bring him back," Sarah warned. "This is the last time you'll get to see him."

"It's not him," whimpered the boy. "That thing in that box is not Daddy!"

Nodding Sarah came into the room and took a seat on the end of her brother's bed. "No, it's not… it's only the shell he lived in."

Toby shot up and flung his arms around his sister. "Don't ever leave me," he begged. "Please."

Holding him close and understanding his misery, his sister soothed him. "Daddy didn't want to leave, neither did Karen….they had no choice."

"I don't care," he wailed. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Never," she promised, holding him closer. "I didn't give up my dreams to just up and leave you…" Toby pulled back, and looked at her strangely, her words striking a familiar tone. Needing to change the subject, Sarah ruffled his blond hair and told him to get dressed and she would be waiting down stairs.

Toby watched her exit his room and muttered, "You gave up your dreams?" He scratched his head, knowing that phrase but not placing it.

--

Banning had insisted on the largest of the three large chapel rooms in the funeral home. He'd told Sarah not to worry over the costs, the firm would cover it. Margie had made a montage board of Robert's life, and it was sitting along one wall. On the other wall were flower arrangements from people whose lives Robert had touched. Sarah had no idea of how many folks he actually knew. She and Toby arrived half an hour before the time the chapel was supposed to be open to the public. She wanted a few moments to prepare herself and the boy.

Toby looked at the room with a grim expression, but took a seat on the sofa quietly. Sarah moved toward the open casket and peered down at her father's remains. Jasper the younger was at her elbow.

"I hope you approve." He said.

"I do," she looked at him. "It's just hard so…soon." She looked back at her father. "He looks peaceful." She looked at the room. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Jasper held her elbow a moment longer than he really needed to. "Your father was a good man…" He released her elbow and stepped back. "If you need us, we'll be in the office."

--

Alone now with only Toby in the room, Sarah sat down and placed an arm over the back of the couch. "You know what's going to happen," she said calmly. "People are going to be telling us how wonderful Daddy was, and how much they miss him. Don't worry if you don't remember everyone." Nestling into his sister, the boy groaned. Sarah hugged him close. "WE can get through this, we have each other."

Two hours later Sarah would have liked to retract her words as Kathy came sailing in as if she were the widow. Sarah took one look at her, and her nasty little brood in tow, and groaned aloud. Enid had been standing with Sarah, and turned to see what was causing her to graon. Moving toward the open casket, Sarah placed herself between the woman in black and her late father. "Hold it," she said in a low and dangerous tone. "You can stay as long as you don't cause trouble, and you keep those brats away from Toby."

Kathy glared at her and lifted the veil from her hat. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Sarah Williams, and this was _**my father**_." The tone got a lot darker. Glancing toward Mac, Sarah repeated. "Don't cause me or Toby any trouble; this will be your only warning, Mrs. Jameson."

Kathy dramatically knelt down on the kneeler. However Sarah had already moved to the sofa and took a seat beside her brother. When one of Kathy's boys went to sit beside Toby, Sarah snapped her fingers and pointed to the seats behind them. The boys rolled their eyes at Sarah and made rude faces, but went. The girl on the other hand stood tapping her toe until Kathy directed her as well to the seats behind. Kathy then took a seat beside Toby and tried to put her arm around him, but he shied away from even her slightest touch.

--

Randal looked at the funeral home with disdain, "Margo, do you really have to go in there?"

"Of course I do," she pulled her gloves over her fingers smoothing the fabric down. "I have to make at least an appearance; after all I'm one of Sarah's dearest friends." Her voice mocked her friend's pain. Her icy eyes looked at him with a gleam of triumph. "Besides," she cooed. "I want to see the fruit of my labor… and poor dear sweet Sarah, in pain and torment."

Randal shrugged. "Suit your self," he muttered. "I'll be waiting out here; I don't dare show my face in there."

--

Enid saw Margo come in, and felt a chill fill the air. She put it down to the fact that Margo had held the door open for a moment longer than she'd really needed to. Several people sitting in the back of the chapel began to murmur as Margo moved forward with arms out stretched and a look of condolence plastered on her face.

"Sarah, my poor darling," the fitness guru drawled.

Kathy's mouth dropped open, rather unattractively, and she stood up hoping to be introduced to the famous fitness personality. She moved closer to Sarah and cleared her throat, and looked at Sarah expectantly.

At the moment that Kathy had cleared her throat, Sarah was actively avoiding Margo's efforts to embrace her. "Margo, how …kind of you to come," Sarah stumbled over the greeting and was suddenly only too happy to have Kathy there. "I'd like you to meet Mrs. Jameson, my father's sister in law."

"I had no idea Sarah knew anyone so famous," gushed Kathy like a star struck school girl.

Margo gave the woman a simpering smile, "OH darling Sarah and I shared digs for a time… The good old days," bragged the woman with an icy edge. She could sense the discourse in the woman just introduced to her and felt she would be useful down the road; "How wonderful of you to be here to support our dear Sarah."

Kathy stiffened slightly, "I'm here for Toby, _**my sister's son**_." She looked venomously at Sarah. "Sarah and I are no relation."

Seeing a means of making trouble, Margo gave Kathy a sympathetic gaze. "We should talk…" she led the woman in black back to the sofa and took a seat beside her. "He's such a delightful child…"

Enid inched over to Sarah, still standing by the coffin, "I think that one's going to be trouble," she inclined her head toward the pair on the sofa.

"Which one?" muttered Sarah looking for Toby to make sure the Jameson boys weren't giving him a hard time? She spotted Toby with Thomas and Tommy and relaxed a little.

--

When the chapel closed for the evening, Sarah was the last one to leave the room. She placed her hand on her father's sleeve, and vowed determinedly that she's get through the rest of this ordeal. Daisy and Della stood in the lobby of the funeral home; they wanted to be sure Sarah got to her car without trouble. They also wanted to alert Sarah that Kathy had gone into the office and was discussing something heatedly with young Mr. Jasper.

"What do you mean she's in with Mr. Jasper?" Sarah asked disbelieving that Kathy would be so bold and brazen.

Daisy pointed to the open door, and sure enough there sat Kathy with Mac behind her making demands of the funeral director. Sarah told her brother to stay with Daisy and Della while she straightened his aunt's clock. The boy's reaction was to beg to watch.

Entering the room unannounced and with determination, Sarah addressed her stepmother's sister with only a veil of civility. "Mrs. Jameson is there a problem?"

"With you in charge of course there is," Kathy said snidely. "I'm simply making sure things are done tastefully. You should be grateful for my help!"

"I see," Sarah crossed her arms as she stepped closer. "Are you paying for the arrangements?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kathy gasped.

"I said, are you paying for this funeral?" she watched the woman shake her head in the negative. "Then I suggest you keep your helpful hints to your self." She looked at young Mr. Jasper with sympathy, "You don't have to listen to anything she has to say on this matter…If she wishes to make arrangements for herself, or any other member of her immediate family, then and only then are you under any obligation to hear her out." Turning her back on the unwanted in-laws, she retorted. "Good night."

Kathy followed her out of the office, eyes blazing and looking for a fight. "How dare you speak to me like that, you ungrateful little snippet!" She was gearing up, ready to blast away at Sarah but the cries of her boys' voices outside drew her attention.

Rushing out the door Sarah saw Toby lying on the ground and the two boys fending off a large barn owl that seemed determined to do the two Jameson boys some damage. Sarah glared at Kathy, "What did your brats do to Toby?"

"I'm sure they didn't do anything to him, most likely they are defending him from that rabid bird!" Kathy shouted back as she rushed to rescue her boys.

Closing ranks, Sarah, Daisy and Della all moved to Toby who sat up and glared at his cousins. "They ambushed me," he whispered to Sarah who was making sure he was not harmed.

Sarah turned to look at Kathy who had managed to scare off the bird. "If your sons ever touch him again," she warned darkly. "They'll have me to answer to…. And I will be far worse than that barn owl… those brats of yours must have threatened its nest… they don't attack for no reason."

Smoothing the hair on her eldest son's head, she sneered at the bereft girl. "Good night Sarah… we'll see you tomorrow…"

Daisy helped Toby to his feet, "Where did the owl come from?" She asked quietly. Toby pointed to the park and the trees that were barren.

--

It was after eleven when Sarah finally sought the comfort of her bed. She had trouble getting Toby to settle down. He was still thrilled with the fact that the huge barn owl had appeared out of nowhere and had more or less saved him from his wicked cousins. When his bluster had finally blown out, and he surrendered to sleep Sarah left him. She changed out of her mourning clothes, and into her linen gown. Wrapping herself in a warm woolen robe, she opened her window and searched the night sky. As if cued, the shadow flew past the moon. Moments later the large barn owl landed on the branch of the tree by her window. Sarah looked at it, tried to think of something clever to say, but came up with nothing.

"If you are who I think you are," she said at last. "Thank you… for watching out for Toby tonight…." She paused before adding. "But remember, I won him back… and he's mine, not yours, mine." Closing the window she drew the drapes.

The owl sat on the branch for a long time, contented.

--

By Friday afternoon Sarah was certain she was going to spend time in Jail for having murdered Toby's aunt and his cousins or for having castrating Mac. He used every trick in the book to press up against her. It was bad enough when he put his arms around her pretending to be consoling, it was worse when he looked for ways to ambush her and make lewd suggestions of how he'd like to comfort her. Sarah was also pretty sure he'd a drinking problem and was keeping a flask on his person. She was sure she'd smelled whiskey on his breath. Twice Enid had rescued her from Mac, and twice Thomas had rescued Toby from Kathy and the boys. Sarah was on the verge of nervous collapse.

Kathy had commandeered the sofa for her family on the second and third days of the wake. Having arrived before Sarah, and having taken firm control of the seating. Sarah let her have the sofa, feeling it was little enough to give up in the interests of peaceful co existence in the limited space of the funeral home. Kathy had also more or less made herself a central figure in this funeral, as if she were the widow of the deceased. Daisy and Della spent what time they could with Sarah, showing up after work to sit with the girl and keep her calm. Often they were sitting with both her and Toby on a small settee off to the side of the main seating in the large chapel room.

It was getting late on Friday evening, and most of the mourners here were just the people Robert worked with. Sarah told herself she only had to get through the rest of this evening, and the funeral and most likely Kathy would be out of their lives forever. She could do that, she thought. She was talking quietly with Matt Banning on the choices of pall bearers when a murmur in the back of the room drew Sarah's attention. A quiet figure dressed appropriately in dark garments and no flamboyance entered. The woman walked quietly to the front of the chapel and knelt down before Sarah recognized her. It was Linda, her mother. Seeing Linda so quiet, and so respectful startled the girl whose only reaction was to stare.

Kathy glared at the solemn figure and stalked up to the casket, loudly demanding. "What are you doing here? You're not wanted here!"

Gracefully Linda rose from the kneeler, turned to look at the woman with a look of complete disinterest. "Still the shrinking violet, I see," she said quietly, keeping her calm demeanor.

Before Kathy could cause a real scene Sarah moved forward. "Mother?"

Linda, hearing her daughter's voice turned to the sound of the troubled voice. "Sarah, I'm so sorry." She leaned forward to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Your father was a wonderful man…"

"Oh really," groused Kathy grabbing hold of Linda's arm. "I want you out of here now!"

Placing a hand over Kathy's clawing hand, Sarah said in a dangerous tone. "She has every right to be here." The sentence held an unspoken warning. Sarah looked then at Linda. "Come and meet Toby."

The boy was flanked by Daisy and Della on the settee, but he was looking at Linda as if he knew her. He stood up as she moved closer, and to his aunt's chagrin, not only accepted the embrace that was offered, but returned it.

Sarah looked at Kathy, "She's my mother, and she was once his wife." She warned again. "She has more right to be here than you do."

Linda offered to sit on one of the chairs behind the settee, but Toby insisted on her sitting beside him. Daisy and Della, like sentinels took up seats behind the three Williams, and the Jameson family sat on the main sofa. Kathy shot hot looks of hate Linda's way that were ignored. When the director announced it was time to close the chapel, the Jameson family shot out of the funeral home like a bullet.

Linda walked out of the chapel with Toby and Sarah, and was saying her quiet goodnight, assuring her daughter that she'd be there in the morning. Sarah on impulse asked; "Where are you staying, Mom?"

Linda sighed quietly. "I'll be at the Toluene House; it's still the nicest place in this town."

"You could stay with us," Sarah offered looking toward her brother for confirmation.

Taking her daughter's face into one hand, the actress shook her head. "No, dear… it wouldn't be seemly… this is still a small town and you and the boy have to live here. Better I stay in the hotel," she looked at the closed doors of the chapel. "I'll be here come morning."

Sarah whispered, "Please."

"No," Linda said firmly; "Not tonight…if I stay on after tomorrow, then perhaps…but only then."

Enid Dalton who was still standing in the lobby came over to Sarah. "She's right," the woman consoled. She looked at Linda and held out her hand to her. "Enid Dalton, I was Karen's friend."

"Yes, Robert mentioned you and your husband a few times," Linda shook hands with the woman. "Thank you for being friends with my daughter as well…."

Enid nodded, and motioned her husband to get the car. "We'll see you in the morning, Sarah."

Before taking her leave, Linda promised she'd be there in the morning. Sarah prayed it was not just another empty promise.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. Barbarians at the Gate**

Saturday morning, two weeks after the buried Karen, they laid Robert to rest beside her. As with Karen's funeral, the service was being held in the funeral home chapel. Kathy had shown up early again, and had taken over the sofa as she had the last two days. Displacing the children of the deceased man in favor of her own spoiled brood and herself. Linda had entered the chapel much more quietly, and taken a seat in the back, unobtrusively. Sarah and Toby sat side by side on the settee, behind them like guardians sat Daisy and Della.

The pressures of the past two weeks were wearing on Sarah, and she found she could not keep the tears from falling. When the Cortland's had paid their respects, Sarah heard movement at the back of the chapel. Two straight lines of boys came forward, followed by the man in the dark European suit. Once more he was blurred by the tears that were in her eyes, but Sarah was grateful to him for the homage he had the boys pay the father of their classmate. She noticed that the boys retreated to two rows of seats in the back of the chapel, and she squeezed Toby's hand.

The local pastor once more came to the funeral home, and once more held the services in quiet dignity. He then looked over at Matt Banning who came forward to elegize his business associate. His words were gentle and gave great comfort to Sarah. Several more men followed to speak about Robert, and they all looked over at Sarah and Toby while they spoke.

--

Jareth sat watching the young woman who seated with her brother off to the side held more grace under duress than most Fae born princesses he'd known. He remembered the girl she'd been, the girl who had captured his heart only to turn down her very dreams in favor of returning her brother and restoring him to his parents. Now she was being treated by an interloper as an outsider, or worse, and still she persevered. What resentment he'd felt had already started to fade, but now it dissipated like mist in the morning sun. He realized he was proud of her, of her and her stubborn ways. A soft smile toyed with the corner of his mouth. His Sarah, who over came hardships, and dangers and rose above petty sniping. What a Queen she would make, he marveled.

--

When the last of the scheduled speakers had finished, the minister moved forward to give the benediction and called for the mourners to pass the coffin and move toward their cars. Sarah and Toby stood, as did Kathy and her brood. The mourners filed past the children on the sidelines, the coffin, and then the interlopers. Mr. Jasper senior waited until everyone else had left the room, and again there was only the Jameson's and the Williams children left. Even Linda had moved to the outside of the funeral home. Toby moved toward the coffin to say his final goodbye, Kathy Jameson reached for him, and pulled him away.

"Come with me," she said coldly.

"Get your hands off him," Sarah warned. "He needs to say goodbye."

"Ridiculous," muttered the boy's Aunt trying to wrangle him into coming with her. "He'll ride with us, in the limo…."

"You're not going in the limo." Sarah stated darkly.

"Of course I am," Kathy said with a triumphant laugh.

Sarah turned to Mr. Jasper, and spoke harshly. "You can put my father into storage, and we'll bury him at a later date…"

"You can't do that," Kathy let go of Toby's shoulder and rushed forward to the girl. "You'll make a spectacle of this… You'll make a laughing stock of us all…"

"I warned you," Sarah informed the other woman. "Now either you back off or we'll just call it a day."

Her jaw setting, Kathy backed down, "Fine, we won't ride in the Limo…"

"I want to ride in the limo!" wailed the daughter of the Jameson's. "Why does she get to?"

"Shut up," Warned her mother, and the girl glared at Sarah.

Jasper escorted Jameson's out of the chapel, leaving Sarah and Toby alone with their father's remains. Sarah moved with the boy to the kneeler, and took a deep breath. "Sorry, daddy." She whispered.

"He'd have loved it," Toby said quietly.

Moments later Jasper escorted the pallbearers in, the coffin was closed and the children preceded it out of the empty room. This time there was an honor guard from the Fencing Academy to escort Sarah and Toby to their places by the hearse. The pallbearers were flanked by the young men of Toby's class as the casket approached the lobby. They filed forward on a sharp command and formed the arch for the casket to pass under. Once more a tall man with blond hair tied back with black ribbons, gave a signal and they brought their sabers to their faces in a solemn and final salute. This time several of the boys had tears in their eyes as they preformed the final act of respect.

Tommy looked over at Toby when the command was given to lower the sabers. He broke ranks and moved to his friend and held him close. He said something to Toby and both boys sobbed openly. The man in charge of the boys came to them and placed a hand on each one's shoulder. He bent toward them, speaking to them in soft undertones.

--

Margo sat in Randal's car across the street from the funeral home watching the events with a gloating look of victory. She lit up another cigarette, and watched the misery she'd created. "How sweet," she crooned to her companion. "Don't you just love misery?"

Randal gave her a sideways glance. "I'd like it better if that girl was in the last throws of despair."

--

Through her tears, Sarah became aware of the gentle hand that had gripped her elbow. "Time to go," he whispered to her. "Let me help you." Kindly he directed her to the limo and held the door while she and Toby entered the car. He shut the door before Sarah had a chance to look up, or wipe the tears away.

The drive to the cemetery seemed far longer today, and Sarah dreaded getting out of the limo when they arrived. The bells in the old tower of the office of the cemetery rang as the motorcade passed by. The tolled the old Hymn 'Nearer my God to thee', Sarah wondered if that were meant to comfort her. She found little comfort in anything, except the hand that hand urged her toward the limo. Even now her elbow could still feel the pressure of his hand.

There were far more gathered in the cemetery than had been in the funeral home. Sarah and Toby took seats where old Mr. Jasper directed. The girl noticed the glare Toby's aunt was giving her. As if she had no right to be seated at her own father's burial. Placing her arm protectively over her brother's shoulders, she turned her attentions to the minister who was reading the rites of burial.

The services done, the coffin lowered, old Mr. Jasper thanked all who had attended and informed the gathered assembly that the family would welcome any who wished to join them at home for refreshment and for fellowship. Sarah was once more indebted to Enid who had taken the task of seeing to this. Enid had called in favors she knew were owed to Robert and Karen and made sure that everything had been covered. One of Robert's clients was the owner of his and Karen's favorite restaurant, and the man had sent over food, drink and servers as well.

Kathy had entered the house, looked around with a wicked gleam in her eye and began making mental price lists as to the value of some of the art work. She took up a royal presence in the main parlor of the house, and was actually holding court it seemed. She was accepting the condolences of the guests as if she were the widow. Linda noticed this, and decided to keep a very close eye on the Jameson woman.

--

Sarah was checking on the guests, making sure everyone was taken care of when she noticed the Jameson girl marching up the staircase as if she owned the house. "Hold it," she called to the girl. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To pick out my new bedroom," the brazen child announced coldly.

"What new bedroom would that be? You don't live here."

Nearly draping herself over the rail she batted her lashes at Sarah and smiled. "I will be."

"Says who?" Sarah lost the battle to keep her voice down.

"Says my mama!" the smart-alecky little twit answered.

"Get down here," Sarah ordered, no longer caring if she was heard or not; "Now."

"You can't tell me what to do," taunted the younger girl. "I don't have to listen to you at all …why you're nothing but the daughter of a whore... mama says you're probably a whore yourself." As she now stood just a few steps above Sarah.

There was sudden quiet, and Sarah was aware that everyone there had heard the girl's accusations. Before she could stop herself she'd reached out and slapped the smug look off the younger girl's sour face. She heard the outraged cry from the girl's mother and also heard a threat, which she reacted to violently. Sarah turned; rage in her eyes, and on her lips. "Get out of my house!" she ordered her brother's aunt.

"Your house," the taunt from Kathy came. "This is my sister's house…and as guardian for Toby, it will be mine."

Stunned into silence, Sarah stared.

Kathy gloated as if she'd won a battle. "I suggest you pack a bag and hit the bricks. I'm having my lawyer draw up the papers even now."

"Thank goodness Robert thought you'd pull something like this," a very calm female voice in the crowd responded. "He put the house in Sarah's name, and Toby's guardianship as well." Everyone turned to look at Linda who was sipping tea.

Kathy gasped. "That can't be true, how would you know?"

Setting down her teacup Linda simpered at the outraged Jameson woman. "Well let's see, first there's the fact that the house was never in Karen's name… I know that because it's always been in Robert's and mine… then there's the fact that just before new years, they asked me to come and witness their new wills."

Sarah blinked, "They what?"

"Drew up new wills," Linda said quietly. "Ask Matt Banning, he did all the paper work, and filing."

"I don't believe you," Kathy rounded on Linda, looking ready to kill.

Linda looked down her nose at the other. "As if I'd care what you believe." She looked at Kathy's daughter who was still whimpering about being struck by Sarah. "Oh and for the record, kid, I'm not a whore…I just play one on TV." She turned back to Kathy. "And if you are thinking of removing anything from this house, think again. Robert and Karen had every last thing itemized and appraised and insured."

"Why would they ask you to be the witness?" demanded Kathy still smarting over being cheated out of what she considered was hers. "Robert hated you!"

"Well he was put out with me for a long time, that's true…" Linda admitted frankly. "But the funny thing was it was Karen who suggested me." She took her turn at gloating; "Seems your baby sister didn't quite trust you, Kathy."

A roar escaped Kathy's mouth, as she demanded that Mac take her and the children home. Sarah looked over at Linda with astonishment as the actress retreated quietly to the parlor and her cup of tea. Quickly Sarah found Mr. Banning, asked if her mother was right.

"Actually yes," Matt admitted. "Just before New Year's they all met in my office… Karen was adamant that Linda should be named as conservator for you and Toby. And that you be Toby's only guardian."

"Is it legal?" Sarah gasped.

"Yes," he assured her.

Sarah then sought out Linda. "Mom, would you mind coming to stay… at least tonight?"

Linda set her tea down gently. "My bags are in my car, I'll bring them in when the crowds lighten up. Oh and Sarah, thank you for asking."

--

The house was still, the crowds had departed. The catering service had gone, and the kitchen was spotless. Sarah had put Toby to bed, and was making herself a cup of hot coco, when Linda joined her in the kitchen. Linda was now dressed in the pretty red Japanese kimono styled robe that was one of her favorites.

"Got enough for two?" she asked as she walked past Sarah to take as seat at the breakfast table.

"Just," Sarah said, "I was hoping you'd join me."

"I figured you'd want to talk just about now," Linda said folding her hands on the surface of the table. "Was I mistaken?"

"No," Sarah kept her back to her mother, stirring the coco. "I'm just trying to find the right words."

Linda lit up a cigarette, "Shoot from the hip, baby." She suggested.

Setting the cups of coco on the table, Sarah took a seat and assessed the actress. "Why now?"

"Why what now?" Linda asked wanting clarification.

"Why help now," Sarah folded her hands in front of her. "You did little to help me before."

Taking a long drawl on the cigarette, Linda considered her answered. "You're right," she blew out a huge cloud of smoke. "I didn't help you before."

"So why now?" the girl repeated.

Linda Williams looked at her daughter, marveling at how beautiful the young woman was. "Because it doesn't cost me to help you now." She answered frankly.

"Cost you? What would it have cost you before?" hands unfolded and fingers tapped on the table top.

"Everything baby, everything…" Linda stated. "I couldn't take the chance…" she quickly subbed out her cigarette.

"What chance?" Sarah choked on the words. "Mom, all I wanted was a little help…and you … you turned your back on me. I might have been good, mom…did you ever think of that… That I might not have embarrassed you…that I could have been a success?"

"Sarah," Linda's voice sounded suddenly old and tired. "I couldn't take chance of you succeeding!" She stood up and placed her hands on the back of her chair. "Of course you would have been good! My God girl, just look at you!!" Linda moaned. "Do you think I don't see you? Do you think I don't know just how good you would have been?"

"I don't understand," Sarah watched her mother as the woman began to move like a caged cat.

"Sarah," Linda looked at her pleadingly. "Don't you think I see the truth when I look into a mirror…I'm not twenty any more…Hell I'm not even on the high side of thirty anymore… I'm getting older… parts are becoming fewer and fewer….Good parts were always hard to come by, but now…. I've had to resort to taking parts on soap operas."

The younger woman gave her mother a startled glance. "I thought you were doing fine…."

"I was for a while… but Sarah this business…it's fleeting at best." Linda retorted. Once more she took her seat, and lit up a new cigarette. "Your young, and pretty and I see what I could have been in you… and what I don't want for you…so I didn't help…thinking you'd fail quickly and run back to your daddy."

Shaking hands lifted the coco to her lips. "Did you know I took jobs as a model at a cut rate store? I couldn't even get in to see Ellen Ford…."

"I know, I asked Ellen to give you the boot if you ever showed up." Linda admitted as she puffed on the cigarette. "I wanted better than modeling for you… I also knew about the classes you took in college… and the way you paid for it."

"You let me dangle in the wind," Sarah accused.

"Yes and look at how strong you are." He mother said oddly proud. "Your father was furious with me, but that all came to a quick end just before New Years…thanks in part to Karen." Placing the cigarette in the ashtray Linda lifted the cup of coco to sip. "Seems you impressed the hell out of her during Thanksgiving…."

"Why ask you to be our…conservator?" Sarah asked letting the hurt go.

"In Karen's words, because I'm a bigger bitch than her sister, and she figured I'd keep you and Toby safe." Linda snickered lightly. "AS I said, it doesn't cost me anything to help you now." Once more she took a drag off the cigarette. "But you really put a nail in your own coffin by striking that Jameson girl." Linda warned gently. "We're going to have quiet the fight on our hands… That Kathy is determined to kick you out of this house and take over."

"I'll never let that happen," Sarah vowed. "I'd marry the worst man on the planet before I'd let that happen."

Linda gave Sarah a strange look, "Seems there was a gentleman… and not at all bad looking who was showing you a lot of…concern earlier today." She puffed once more on the cigarette. "I'd give that one consideration Sarah; he looked like he could handle himself."

Sarah said nothing.

--

Sleep came, but it was a troubled sleep. Sarah found her self, saber in hand, crossing swords with Kathy who was whacking away at her, trying to hack her to pieces. With each whack, something in the house was destroyed. Room by room they battled, Toby was being held by the brats on the stairs. Sarah saw Margo coming down the stairs, dressed strangely and placing her hands on the boy's shoulders. She ordered the Jameson boys to hand Toby over to a strange monster at the top of the stairs. Sarah was screaming at Margo to keep her hands off the boy, and for Kathy's sons to back off, all the while she battled their mother.

"Say your right words," hissed a voice in the walls.

"Say your right words."

Sarah sat up in the bed, gasping for air, for a moment she thought she'd seen something moving in the shadows. Something that was not small nor grotesque; something tall and slender with something round in his hand. She calmed her pounding heart and lay back down telling herself she'd been only dreaming.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28. Hell hath no fury**

Sarah left for work on Monday morning wondering if life was ever going to be normal again. Linda told her that she'd say until the will was read and a good housekeeper had been hired. She even offered to do the interviewing, so Sarah could concentrate on getting back into the swing of her job. For Sarah, weird was quickly becoming normal… her brother was relating to her mother better than she had.

Toby on Sunday morning had found Linda in the kitchen making breakfast. He watched her with concern, and told her he didn't know she could cook. She had laughed and told him not only could she cook, but she could also sew…not that she ever really wanted to. He had giggled. Sarah found the two enjoying bacon and eggs, and talking about fencing of all things. Linda was pumping the boy gently for information on the man who'd shown a marked interest in Sarah. When Sarah entered the room, Linda had stopped asking questions, and was busy forming opinions.

Monday morning, Sarah had given the extra set of house keys to her mother so the woman was free to come and go. Toby had been picked up by the Dalton's for school, and Linda had looked up the address of the fencing academy. Once she'd dressed, she locked up the house good and tight and drove over to the address on the other side of the park. Her black BMW moved seamlessly through her old home town. She knew the area like the back of her hand, surprised at how little it had changed in the time she'd been living in New York. What few changes there had been were almost lost on her.

Linda recognized the building that was now being used by the Fencing Academy. It was one of the things that had changed here. It had been one of the rehearsal halls used by the village players when Linda had lived here. It had been in this very spot that she'd first been introduced to Jeremy. It was here the first steps that took her away from her family were taken. Perversely she thought it was rather poetic that it was here she was, brought back to the place where her life had changed. Only this time she was here for someone else, not her self, but for Sarah.

Parking her car in the lot, Linda checked her makeup in the rear view mirror. Freshened up her lipstick, fluffed her hair, and bundled up to walk the short distance to the door. Working on stage and on the big and little screens had taught Linda a thing or two about presentation. She was fortunate to have something to work with in the first place, and she was well aware of it. God had gifted her with good bone structure, a healthy body, and a natural grace. The rest was hard work, and discipline. Just as her natural speaking voice was good to start with, it improved with the work she put into becoming a better actress. She was glad she'd chosen to keep to the colors of mourning. The dark brown woolen coat made her look even more elegant, thanks in part to the wonderful cut of the fabric. She was having a good day and it showed. Good hair, good skin, good clothes, all in all a good day. Knowing she was looking good gave her even more confidence than she's already had.

Entering the establishment, she gave it a general sweeping glance. The girl at the reception desk looked up at her at first with a dour expression that was swiftly changing to one of surprise. Linda clutched her coat tighter to her frame, and moved toward the young woman. "I'm Linda Williams," she said to the young woman in a carefully practiced tone. "I'd like to have a word with Master Dé Danann." Her tone left no room for argument or for refusal.

"Of course, _**Miss Williams**_," Anise addressed the famous actress respectfully enough, but there was a little hint of sarcasm in the tone as well. "I'm sure he'd be most happy to meet with you, come this way;" her tone said just the opposite; the receptionist felt that the Master would send this _**actress**_ away. She rose from her desk and escorted Linda toward the practice room. Even before the doors were opened one could hear the sharp sounds of metal striking metal. Anise directed the actress to take a seat in the viewing stand while the two men finished their bout. She was just two steps from fawning over the actress in mock adoration. "You'll have to be patient; he's practicing with Mr. Cortland just now. They have a session with each other just about every day at this time…."

"Yes," Linda said with quiet dignity, "So I was told." The actress took a seat, and watched with a measure of respect and amusement. She had taken fencing off and on over the years, when ever a role called for it. So she understood the basics and a bit more. She could appreciate the subtle nuances that were at play. She could see the differences in the styles and 'schools' of practice. Both the men facing each other were accomplished, and completely at ease with each other in this mock battle. It was more of a dance than a battle at their level of proficiency. Linda likened it to a very complicated and enjoyable ballet. She understood the esteem and admiration that Toby had demonstrated when he spoke of the man during their little discussion.

When they finished, and removed their masks to officially congratulate each other on a well fought match, Anise approached them respectfully. "Master Dé Danann, you've a guest…" She waved her hand toward the woman seated in observation stands. "_**Miss Linda Williams**_, the actress…" there was a slight sound of reveling dismissive antagonism in Anise's tone. The man looked past Anise toward the woman in the stands, he smiled gently and Anise misread it for a lover's reaction to seeing the object of his desire. The young woman began to fantasize as to how the two had met, and what could have brought them back together. She wondered how the daughter would react to finding out her mother was the true object of interest to the Master. Anise then contrived that he must have been so nice to Sarah because she was a pale reminder of her mother. The thought of Sarah disappointed pleased her to no end and she moved quietly to where she could watch.

Jareth handed his mask to Talbot, but still carried his foil as he took his leave of his fencing partner. Masterfully he strode across the length of the room. When he was within speaking distance he came to an abrupt halt, his shoes practically snapping together and he offered her a curt bow. "Madame Williams;" he addressed her formally. "I am Master Dé Danann; I was informed you wished to speak to me." He was acutely aware that Anise was still in the room, watching and listening.

"Yes, thank you for taking time," she returned his polite tone with a matching one, still seated. "I wanted to thank you for your thoughtfulness at the funeral of my daughter's father. It was a very sweet and generous gesture, having the students make that salute. And the family did appreciate it."

"Both Sarah and Tobias are valued students," Jareth parried.

"Valued students," Linda's question was thrust at the fencing master. "I see… perhaps I was mistaken." Jareth cocked his head to one direction, raised a brow and gave the impression of being taken slightly aback by her comment. "I'm here about my daughter…Sarah…" Linda faltered slightly, and knew she was fumbling.

"What are your concerns?" He asked nonchalantly tapping the tip of the foil on the protective covering that resembled a boot on his leg.

The actress took a deep breath, "I'm not sure how much you know about us, Master Dé Danann," her voice became frank and she lowered her tone so the ease dropping girl standing near by would not hear them. If she were mistaken, she had no intentions of causing Sarah any kind of social fallout.

His eye moved, and he saw the reason the woman was speaking more carefully. He pointed to a spot on the stands and when she nodded he took a seat. "I'm aware of a good deal more than I'm supposed to be," he assured her.

"Than you know that I'd been out of the Williams house for quite some time," Linda sighed.

"I was aware of Tobias' mother, yes." He studied the eyes of the actress, beyond the stage confidence he was reading something only a Fae could, sincerity. "I was also aware of a conflict between Sarah and her stepmother."

"My fault, I'm afraid…" Linda shook her head as she thought back on the days after she'd left Robert. "I'm afraid I was rather shallow back then. I was more concerned with me, and what was happening to me… I didn't exactly give Sarah a good role model to follow." She removed her gloves and began to fidget with them. "That's why I'm trying harder with this second chance Fate and Karen have thrust upon me."

"Second chances should not be… taken for granted." He mused thinking of his own second chance.

"May I speak frankly to you, sir?" Linda asked taking a leap in faith. The handsome Britt nodded and Linda squared her shoulders and fired away. "Just what are you intentions toward my daughter, sir?" her voice echoed and boomeranged in the room.

Amused Jareth smiled, "Is that not a question more for some male in the family to ask?"

"We don't have one; well we have a little boy…" Linda flustered. "But I can't wait for him to come of age to ask these questions…"

"Understood." Jareth said as he stood up and looked at the woman with his most regal and imposing gaze; "You've asked so I shall answer… I intend to marry your daughter." He thought he heard a loud gasp from the other end of the room just before Anise rushed out the door.

"Thank God," Linda exhaled the breath she'd been holding. She leaned back on her elbows on the seats behind her. "I'm not going to tell you tales of how noble I have become… I doubt very much at this stage of my life that I could become so noble…. Karen saw me as a means to keep her sister at bay and keep Sarah and Toby together." The actress revealed. "I've struck the first blows," she pointed to the foil the man was still toying with. "But I don't think the opponent will fight fair, and she's going to wait until I'm not in town to strike at Sarah though Toby." She shrugged and sighed deeply. "It does not matter how air tight the wills of my ex husband and his late wife are, that woman is determined to destroy my daughter." She leaned forward on to her knees. "Do you love her?"

"Sarah?" he could not help it, the name always sounded so like a caress when he'd spoken it. It sounded more so now that he had revealed his plan to marry the girl. "Yes, actually… I do."

"You sound surprised," observed the dark haired woman who resembled her daughter.

Astonished at how easy it was to speak to this woman, Jareth gave her an amused grin. "I am rather… you see… she can be a chaotic force in a man's life." He chuckled to himself. "She knows how to… starve and exhaust a man… I look forward to teaching her to love her man as well."

"I do believe Sarah will be safe with you," Linda stood up looking reassured and contented. "I have to return to New York in a few days, and I can leave now knowing you'll be here to watch over both Sarah and Toby…"

"Will you be returning?" he asked quietly.

"Not if I'm not needed," she said. "You see Master Dé Danann, I still have some living of my own to do… and a man I need to convince that I'm sincere."

"Good luck than, Miss Williams," Jareth said gently.

--

Anise had gone into the woman's locker room, knowing it was empty at this time of day. She found the darkest shadows of the room to hide within. She could not believe her ears that Master Dé Danann was planning on marrying that Williams girl. How could he? What in the world was he thinking of? She was so unworthy of him, Anise glowered, and there was only one woman in this whole town worthy of him. Only one woman in the world who had the same kind of pure bloodlines and that would be Anise herself. She was not about to allow this man slide though her fingers. He was too important in the Fencing world, and he needed a wife who was just as important. He needed her!

--

Linda returned to the house that she and Robert had lived in as newly weds, the house that Karen had turned into a home. She looked at the rooms and their appointments, and found she could not fault Karen at any point. Something told her things in this house were never quite what they had seemed to be. She and Robert had appeared to be so happy and they were far from it. Karen and Sarah had appeared to be warring factors, and that was not quiet true either.

Taking into consideration that Karen's sister Kathy was not someone who played fair, Linda got on the phone and called her husbands Law Partners. Matt Banning had handled the Williams divorce, and the wills and the papers for Toby's guardianship. It was only logical that Linda turn to him.

--

"Matt," she said gently when his secretary put the call through; "Darling, I need a favor."

"Linda," Matt looked about to make sure the call was not being overheard. "I thought we agreed you'd never call me here…" He teased gently.

"This is not that kind of call," her tone was amused. It was flattering that after all this time Matt Banning still felt a deep desire for her. But it was something she was going to put on the back burner for now. "I'm calling to ask for help in hiring a domestic…fast."

"I thought Sarah was setting up interviews," Matt sounded disappointed rather than relieved. "Something about Enid and her going over the lists…"

"Matt, have you ever known me to ask for something trivial?" she asked looking about the parlor. "I need a domestic in place now… today if I can." She looked at her watch; it was just coming onto noon. "Sarah can hire someone permanent later, I need a temp in place today before she and Toby come back from their fencing lesions."

Flipping his fingers through his rolodex he found a number for a service he could recommend and had used himself from time to time. "Well, I could give you one name… but what's in it for me…how will you pay me back?"

Linda pursed her lips, she knew Jeremy was off having a fling with a Swedish Stewardess, and she didn't suppose anyone could get hurt if she gave Matt what he wanted. After all he and his wife had a very open marriage… as she recalled. "Will this be one on one, or two on one?" she asked quietly letting her voice rumble slightly.

"Just me and you," the answer came just as low.

"I'm free for lunch tomorrow…" Linda suggested.

"Make it dinner, you know where…" Matt snickered. "The Van De Mire Agency, it's on Cost and Thyme." He read the address and then the phone number to the woman on the other end.

"We'll do lunch, Matt." She stated firmly.

"Linda," he growled before hanging up. "Wear something black and tight…"

--

Linda's smile faded when she noticed a picture of Robert on the side table. It seemed to have a disapproving look. "OH Please," she turned the picture face down. "Like you cared." She picked up the phone to prepare to dial. "As I recall you didn't mind me playing with Matt when it advanced your causes." She scolded the disapproving picture of her ex husband. "As I recall it was only after you married Karen that you developed scruples, so don't you dare…judge me." She waited until she heard a voice on the other end. "Yes, I'm Linda Williams, and we are in need of a domestic…now…. Today if possible. Three of us, but I'm in and out of town… Who else? My daughter who is in her twenties, and my…stepson, a lovely little boy of eight years." Linda gave the address and was assured a wonderful woman would be coming by.

An hour later a woman came, and she was to most standards a lovely wonderful woman. She vacuumed, and started dinner so that when Sarah and Toby arrived it was ready to put on the table. Everything seemed wonderful. Sarah was pleasantly surprised when the woman turned out to be a good cook and didn't seem to dislike children. Toby didn't seem quite so sure of her. Linda too was thinking the woman was too good to be true. She planned on watching her very carefully when the woman just up and gave notice after dinner, and quickly left the house. Linda put in a call to the agency right after dinner and found one of the owners still in the office. After explaining that she had no idea why the woman bolted, she was assured a new domestic would be there come morning.

--

Linda opened the door at eight to find a rather plain and mousey woman standing there. "Yes?"

"I'm Naomi Crantz…" the woman said in a gravelly voice. "The agency sent me…"

Bidding her to enter, Linda stepped out of the way. "Fine… Here's the list of things that need to be done today… my stepson arrives around three thirty or so… My daughter will be arriving home just after five…. I should be here before then; I've appointments to take care of." Linda ushered the woman in. "I'll show you the house, and where the cleaning supplies are… oh and do you cook?"

"Yes ma'am." Naomi said flatly. "Nothing fancy mind you… but it's edible."

Linda knew in her heart this one was not going to last either, but was too distracted to do much about her. "Fine, there's a chicken defrosting in the kitchen. Roast chicken with stuff would be nice, can you manage that?"

"Yes ma'am." The mousy woman looked about shiftily.

--

Linda heard the vacuum going and fussed over what to wear; she knew the only thing that really would matter to Matt Banning was her undergarments. As she recalled he was fond of black lace and garter belts and black silk stockings. She was glad she's thought to pack such items in the bag she'd taken with her. Once she'd changed into the sexy undergarments she pulled on the black jersey wool dress she'd brought with her. She came down the stairs, retrieved her coat from the front hall closet and called out to Naomi that she would be back when her errands were through.

Naomi gave a smile and waited for a moment, then moved to watch the sleek black BMW pull out of the drive. She moved to the phone and dialed a number. "I'm in," she said in a voice that was a far cry from the gravelly one she'd been using.

"You know what to do," the voice on the other end stated. "Find me some dirt."

"Yes, sir."

--

Linda arrived at the penthouse that Matt Banning kept for …entertainment purposes. She was not surprised to find Matt at the door with a glass of champagne waiting for her. He handed her the fluted glass without saying a word and toasted her. He then tipped his own glass up and sipped. Linda sipped her glass as she entered the familiar surroundings of the elegant love nest. Shrugging off her coat she laid it over the back of the same chair she'd used on all her visits. She took a seat on the well-designed and pleasing to the eye curved sofa.

Matt picked up a strawberry to tempt her with. "I hope you don't mind, I ordered in."

Her lips puckered about the ripe fruit. "When have I ever minded, Matt?"

He smiled, "I've missed you, my dear."

"I'm sure," she teased. "I'm sure the wives of other young executives are still vying to keep you…entertained."

Matt took a seat beside her, his face becoming unaccustomedly somber. "I'm serious dear."

She dropped her act of uncaring whimsy. "Matt, there was no future for us then, what is there now? You're still married…. And there's no likelihood of that ending, is there?"

He stood up, "Linda," he looked about the penthouse. "I wanted you to live here..." Slowly he looked back at her, so natural in this setting.

Holding out her hand to him she waited until he was seated beside her. "Matt Banning, you old softy…" her voice was tender. "I've missed you as well…Jeremy never had your… touch."

"And still you left with him," he groused angrily.

"Matt, I told you, I needed a chance…. It wasn't going to happen with you… It could with Jeremy."

"Has it?" he asked sadly.

"No," she admitting holding his hand tightly.

"Don't go this time, Linda." He begged. "Stay."

"I can't…I have obligations." She hedged. "And you still have a wife…." Once more she sipped the fluted glass of wine.

--

Naomi took the vacuum up the stairs; if anyone came home it would look like she was simply cleaning. The house gave her the creeps, too many winding stairs and too many shadows. It was old and made too many funny noises for the woman who was glad she wasn't going to be here more than a few hours today. Soon she'd have the ammunition that Randal C. Drake wanted and she'd be on her way… She had no qualms about what she was doing. Digging up dirt was what she did, and she was well paid for her efforts.

The first room she peaked into had belonged to a boy. There was nothing for her in there, as the client was very specific as to what he wanted and on whom. She closed the door and moved across the hall and hit pay dirt. It was clearly the room of the young lady that the client had hired her to find information on. She pulled a small camera from her apron and began to take photos of the room. She looked through the lens and thought she saw something move in the corner, perhaps a cat she thought as she clicked away. The sound of the shutter seemed to echo and magnify. Naomi put it down to the house being so big and the high ceilings.

Eyes in the darkness opened, and watched, as little throats hissed.

The woman looked at the items on the girl's desk and her vanity. She picked up one item after another and replaced it without much thought as to where she laid things back down. Item after item was lifted and replaced out of place. The hissing sounds in the background were getting louder, and the woman investigating thought perhaps there was a leaking radiator in the room. She shrugged and went back to trying to find something incriminating. When she tired of the lack of interesting items on the top, she reached for a drawer… the drawer, and all hell broke loose.

--

Linda heard the screams coming from the house as she pulled up. Even as she opened the door the cries seemed to be echoing. When the door opened, Naomi came flying out of the interior looking as if the gates of hell had opened and tried to swallow her up. Her hair was no longer in the bun it had been and the glasses were lost. The apron was shredded, her uniform disheveled, and her stockings looked as if they'd been dragged over barbed wire.

"What the hell happened to you?" Linda asked as the woman backed away from the proch.

"This house!" Naomi screamed using her natural tone, not the put on voice she'd used when she arrived. "This fucking house;" She pointed up to the upper floor. "I don't know what you've got up there, but it tried to kill me."

Putting two and two together, Linda stood like a sentinel on the front porch, crossing her arms and glaring down at the cowering figure backing away. "Who are you," she demanded, "And who sent you here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the woman tried to revert into her mousey demeanor when the windows of the house began to rattle and she sunk to her knees covering her head with her arms.

Linda knew that whatever had been disturbed in the house was not after her, and being from a long line of Celts, she didn't fear it. "You should know better than to lie," she mused. "Who are you?"

"Naomi Crantz…" the creature cowering wailed.

"And just what are you, Miss Crantz?" Linda noticed the windows were tapping in rhythm with her toe.

"I'm a private investigator," she admitted. "I dig up dirt for rich clients."

"Who?" The cowering figure shook her head refusing to answer. Hedging her bets, Linda sighed and said calmly. "I can always open the door and let it out…"

Terror rose into the eyes as the woman's head snapped up. Nothing was worth having to face what she'd faced. "Randal C. Drake," she blurted out. "He wants dirt on Miss Sarah Williams."

"I see," the toe stopped tapping and the windows went still. Whatever was in the house was bowing to the rage within the girl's mother. "I suggest you get lost really quick, Miss Crantz… or what happened to you in this house is going to seem like a picnic…and don't ever try this again." She turned and opened the door of the house, standing back out of the way as the belongings of the faux maid came flying out. "Get off my property, now."

Linda shut the door and looked up the stairs, biting the inner lining of her cheek. "I don't know who you are, or what you are… but thank you." She could have sworn she heard giggles. She went to the phone and dialed the agency to complain. The owner of the agency denied any involvement, and would have hung up on her if she had not used Matt Banning's name. The apology that followed was swift and sincere. An hour later the owner of the agency turned up with a middle-aged woman named Mrs. Penny, who he personally vouched for.

When Sarah arrived home Toby was doing homework, Linda was going over paper work and Mrs. Penny was happily cooking and commenting on what a lovely home this was.

--

Anise looked over the schedule; this had to be carefully planned. She didn't want interference from her uncle or her cousin. What she had planned for Sarah was going to be between her and the girl alone.

--

Randal paced, his face getting redder by the moment. Margo rolled her eyes. "It's still early, hardly after seven… most domestics have to put in a full day you know, I'm sure we'll hear from your little spy by…"she stopped talking when the doorbell rang."I'll bet that's her now."

Randal opened the door; the young man with the telegram handed it to him and was disappointed when there was no tip. Drake tore up the envelope and raged as he read the message.

'I quit!'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29. Duel**

Mrs. Penny arrived early each morning that week, even before the family was up. Though she'd only started on Tuesday afternoon, by Thursday she was family. Toby loved her, and she seemed to be genuinely fond of him as well. Sarah asked if she were interested in being their full time housekeeper and she accepted the job with one or two provisos. She didn't wish to live on site, preferring to keep her own home separate. Sarah was only too willing to let the woman have her way and gave a key to the woman after signing a contract.

On Friday as they were breakfasting in the kitchen, Linda announced she'd be driving back to the City and would not be back for a week or so. "I've a shoot that I have to do," she said snubbing out her morning cigarette. "My contract with the soap is up for renewal, and I want to see what offer they make if any."

"You thinking of retiring?" Sarah asked as she ate her breakfast.

"Yes, actually, I am." Linda looked at the little boy who was not really her stepson, but sure felt like it. "How would you feel about me living here full time, champ?"

"Fine," he said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," three female voices echoed before the kitchen filled with merry laughter.

Linda tapped her fingers on the table top. "I have to finish my contract," she said thinking out loud. "Unless they want to buy me off… and I'm more than willing."

"What about Jeremy?" Sarah asked quietly, noting her mother had not mentioned her off and on again beau in some time. "Will he mind?"

Consternation was the only way to describe Linda's expression following the question. At last she answered. "There's a Swedish blond that's taking up his mind right now… I doubt he'll even notice I've gone. And as we don't live together, it doesn't really matter."

Extending a comforting hand, Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry Mom," she gave her mother's hand a squeeze when it was placed in hers. "I know you really cared about him."

"For a time," Linda said quietly. "But that was then, this is now…"

"What will you do?" Toby asked wondering what a stage actress could do in this one horse town.

"Well, little man, I'm thinking of writing a book…" Linda divulged.

"About acting?" Toby wrinkled up his nose.

"No," Linda raised her cup to her lips; "Not about acting…about goblins actually."

Sarah's fork hit her plate. "What?"

Snickering at the reaction, Linda put her cup down. "You remember all the stories Granny Mae use to tell you? Well I'm thinking of writing about them."

Toby frowned, "Whose Granny Mae?" he didn't recall the name.

"My grand mother," Linda said pointing at his cereal. "Finish that, Mrs. Dalton will be here in a few minutes." She turned to Sarah. "We kept the cabin, you know…. And I thought you and Toby could go up there with me…"

Sarah looked panicked. "Not goblins Mom, anything but Goblins…." She looked at her watch and excused herself from the table. "I'm late; I'll see you all at dinner."

Linda turned to Toby, "She has a problem with Goblins?"

A flickering light filled the blue eyes. "You could say that," he giggled before he pushed away from the table, coming around to kiss the woman goodbye. "I'll see you when you get back Auntie Linda."

"So long munchkin," she said watching him grab his school gear.

Mrs. Penny cleared the places left open by the absent children. She gave Linda an understanding glance.

"Mrs. Penny," Linda lit up another cigarette. "Promise to keep a close eye on those two for me."

"You don't even have to ask ma'am;" the older woman said placing a hand on the younger one's sleeve.

Linda looked about the kitchen, "I've never missed this place," she admitted. "Yet right now, I'm missing it and I'm still here."

The hand on the sleeve tightened. "Don't stay away too long, ma'am."

Linda nodded, "I won't." She vowed.

--

Sarah found Jeanie in a state of panic, there had been a break in and Sarah's office looked like wild dogs had been set free. Carmine was speaking to a law enforcement officer and answering questions. Sarah waited until the officer was finished or so she thought when she asked if anything were missing. The officer turned on her as if she had perpetrated the crime.

"What would be missing, Miss Williams?" He railed at her. "Did you keep something in that office you shouldn't have, say drugs?"

"I don't do drugs," Sarah retaliated. "And I don't have anything to do with anyone who does." The detective didn't look as if he believed her. Sarah looked at Carmine. "You know I don't do drugs."

The little man nodded, but he too looked disturbed by the state of her office. "I just don't know what they could have wanted in there."

"Is my computer intact?" She asked removing her street coat, and handing them to Jeanie who offered to hang them on her coat tree.

Phillip Reynolds appeared; he was also talking to a detective. "We've have a few computers hacked in recent months, but nothing like this… and our security system should have gone off…but there's nothing." He looked over at Sarah and nodded to her. "That's the young lady whose office was ransacked."

The detective talking to Reynolds motioned to Sarah to join them. "And you are?"

"Sarah Williams," she said politely.

"Williams," the man wrote the name down then paused; "Any relation to the Late Robert Williams?"

"He was my father," Sarah answered.

"I see," the man looked truly disturbed. "Did you know that his offices were also ransacked last night?"

"My father died a week ago," Sarah answered. "I've not been to his offices since; we've been busy with the burial and seeing to domestic arrangements."

Reynolds stood beside Sarah, protectively. "Do you see a connection?" The other man shrugged, wrote notes and moved on to speak to someone else. "All your notes for Sunday's feature have been lost." Phillip informed her quietly. "And I received a court order to put your features on hold until further notice."

"This is crazy," Sarah groaned putting her face into her hands. "Why?"

"Randal C. Drake," Reynolds answered making sure his voice didn't carry beyond Sarah. "And I'd bet you good money this was him as well…."

"Why don't you tell the cops?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, there are times when the cops don't help." Reynolds looked at her with a meaningful glance. "Feuds between papers or reports should stay out of the hands of the law unless someone gets physically hurt."

Sarah looked at her office. "I guess my office does not count."

"No," Phillip's voice turned a little harsh. "It does not…"

Under her breath Sarah whispered. "I wish whoever this had their lives turned upside down."

--

Linda had called her agent the day before and had set up a meeting with him in the City at one. She had packed her bag, and had promised Mrs. Penny that she'd call in once she arrived. Traffic was light, unusually so, and Linda made good time, she arrived in the city before noon. She parked her car in her favorite garage, and had a taxi deliver her to the building her agent was officed in.

This trip back home and the short stay had changed Linda. Not that she was not still looking out for herself, Linda was. Only now she was also thinking about Sarah and Toby. She was glad to have found Mrs. Penny who was now ensconced in the house. Speaking to the fencing master had settled her feelings over her daughter's fate. Soon she'd be free of the burden of feeling she'd let Jeremy down as well. She thought about her lunch with Matt on the way up to the agency office.

Matt had never made a secret of his feelings or his desires. At one time, she had not only been flattered, but had been turned on by that fact. Now, with some years under her belt, she found that was not going to be enough. It wasn't even that she felt she needed to be responsible, it was that she didn't feel a fling was going to be nearly enough for her at this stage of her life. No matter how much pleasure Matt could give her, and she was well aware of the measures he'd go to, it would not be lasting. There had been no fling during Tuesday's lunch, and she knew both of them were sensing relief. They had lunch, wine and a good long heart to heart.

Looking in the mirrored surface of the doors of the elevator, Linda was not happy with what she saw as neither her past nor her present. True, she and Robert had both been hungry and ambitious when they had married. He wanted to be the youngest partner the firm had ever had, and she wanted to help him achieve that role. Then when it had been achieved, she found herself feeling a little bit used. The affair, and that's what it was, even if Robert had sanctioned it, had not lasted long. Due in part to her own feelings of emptiness, she had ended the affair. She had gotten pregnant with Sarah, and had rejoiced at the birth of her beautiful daughter. She knew in her heart she had tried to be the devoted mother. But that too had not held any feeling of achievement for her. Then came the involvement with the Village players, and the advent of Jeremy. Everything, even the affair with Jeremy had left her hollow.

When Jeremy had asked her to run away with him, she had gone willingly. They had taken the New York Stages by storm. For the first few years, they were the toast of the town. Robert had given her a no contested divorce on the condition that he was allowed to raise Sarah. At the time Linda shrewdly thought it had been the best thing for her more than how it would be for Sarah. After all an up and coming actress didn't have time to play mommy. Not if she wanted the parts that Linda was going after. Soon she and Jeremy were unbeatable and top draws. Linda thought of what that had given her, a penthouse apartment in a well known artist colony. Money, which Linda enjoyed spending, power to pick good parts… and what she'd lost.

She'd been telling Sarah the truth that night she'd confessed to her why she'd done the things she had. She had been afraid when the girl came to live in the big city. She was getting older, and the parts were dying up. Jeremy had lost interest in her when she was no longer able to get the hot parts she'd once gotten. In fact since she'd started acting on Soaps he'd barely been civil to her. Now he was off with his twenty-something stewardess, and Linda was finding herself wishing him luck.

She looked at the reflection in the mirrored doors. "Well look at you," she said aloud; "Finally growing up." The doors parted and she stepped out with the kind of calm and confidence that comes when one knows they are doing the right thing for the right reasons. Honesty was not foreign to her, just under utilized. She mused to herself as she strolled down the hall, that Robert and Karen's deaths had a profound effect on her. It had forced her to face herself and grow up.

--

Sarah had worked through lunch; Jeanie forced her to eat a tuna sandwich at her desk in the conference room. Although she was precluded from writing, the court order could not stop her from editing nor from setting up the Sunday edition. Carmine marveled at her stubborn streak.

--

Melvin Goodstine had been an agent long enough to know when things were going to take a down turn. This seemed to be one of those times. He looked up when his secretary opened the door to let Linda in, prepared to give her the bad new. Her appearance froze the words in his throat, and instead he blurted out, "You're quitting the business."

Laughing Linda took a seat, "Hello to you too, Mel."

He leaned back and looked at her down his prominent nose, his aging eyes twinkling like a young man suddenly. "I see fire!" He commented in a sing song voice. "Someone's up to something… is it interesting?"

"It could be Mel; it could be… you ever represent an actress who turned into an author?" She asked leaning on his desk. "Tell me, any nibbles at the contract?"

"No," he said honestly. "And to tell you the truth, I'm surprised. Your character on the soap is popular…."

"But not young and not romantic;" Linda stated tapping her fingers. "And lacking a good storyline… the new writers are not interested in women in their…forties." She placed her hands flat on the desk. "The writers want to do sex with teens and young hot twenty year olds… so…" She waved her hands and leaned back.

"What happened to you?" Mel asked with a grin. "The Linda I knew would have been flying off the handle and accusing me of not trying hard enough."

"I grew up a bit on this trip home," Linda lit a cigarette up.

"Home?" Mel blinked. "I don't recall you ever calling that little town home."

"It wasn't before, it is now." She snubbed out the cigarette just as quickly as she'd lit up. "Mel, I'm going to let the show buy out my contract if they want to… or they can keep me on until its run out…but I'm moving back to that little back water, one horse town." She smiled knowing she was making the right choice.

"Are you serious about writing?" He asked.

Nodding she kept the smile, "And not a tell all either, there's enough of those… and will always be more…I'm going to write about folklore," she stated.

The agent's eyes were dancing. "Good subject to write about, lots of interest in that just now." He then teased, "Just steer clear of romance novels….please."

"Deal," she relaxed. "So, want to pitch my first novel?"

"It would be a pleasure," Mel said as he buzzed his secretary. "Call The Russian Tea room, reservations for two this evening."

--

Sarah called home at four and told Mrs. Penny she'd be running late and not to hold dinner for her. The woman said she'd have something ready for Sarah when she did arrive but she'd take care of Toby at the usual time. It was a little before five when a note arrived at the office for Sarah. Jeanie brought it in just before she left.

"This just came for you, Sarah." She handed her the note in an envelope from the academy of fencing.

Sarah opened it and read, "Need to see you, come to the academy as soon as you can." She read aloud. It was not signed, but Sarah suspected it was from the Master. She wondered what could be so important. And why had he not just called her, but then she was not at her phone, and she was not even sure her line was working.

At a few minutes after six, Sarah left the lot and headed toward the other end of town and the academy. The lobby was not dark, but only dimly lit when Sarah entered the unlocked door. She called out, but no one answered. Something inside her told her not to go any beyond this space. To wait, but she didn't listen to that inner voice.

"Hello?" she called out entering the even dimmer practice room. She thought she heard movement. "Hello, Master Dé Danann… its Sarah Williams, I got here as soon as I could…" She called out, feeling something was very wrong about all this.

"I'm afraid Master Dé Danann has been…detained," a harsh female voice answered from one of the darkened corners. "He sends his regrets," she chuckled in a sinister manner.

Sarah watched as Anise emerged from the shadows with a foil in her hands. She was dressed in practice gear, and a mask was perched on her head ready to be drawn down. She was advancing on Sarah, blocking any hope for departure Sarah might hold. "What do you want, Anise?" she kept her tone level, as she found herself backing up slightly.

"What I've always wanted, Williams…" Anise answered with a tense vibe; "You out of my way."

"I'm not in your way," Sarah denied as she was being herded further back.

"Of course you are… but that won't be for long…" she swung the foil and revealed that the safety tip had been removed, and it looked as if the foil had been honed to a sharp point somehow. "We're going to alter that pretty face of yours."

Sarah had mentally been counting the steps she'd been taking backwards, and if Anise had not moved the foil rack it should be within reach in two more steps. "I don't think I'd like that," she said firmly, trying to keep the attentions of the other on her, and not the direction they were traveling.

"Did you really think I'd let a tramp like you get away with it?" Anise's voice filled with anger and envy. "That I'd let the tramp daughter of a tramp actress just waltz in and take the finest man in fencing away?"

"I don't think I did that," countered Sarah taking another step back and moving one hand behind her slowly. "If Master Dé Danann had any inclinations toward you, he'd have acted on them…" she said defensively.

"He would have if he'd not been distracted by you, you little trollop!" Anise lunged.

Sarah's hand had connected with the hilt of the foil behind her and she swung it wildly to the front to counter the strike from the foil aimed at her face. She was not sure what had happened to the purse she'd been holding when she came into the room and prayed she didn't trip over it. "Anise you don't want to do this," she reasoned as she countered each parry and each thrust.

--

David pulled into the lot at the school, "Isn't that Sarah's car?" he asked as he pulled into his parking spot; "Where you expecting her?"

Concerned about Sarah, Jareth looked from the car to the darkened academy. "No, I was not…but I think I smell a trap."

"Anise," David growled. "She's the one who pushed us to go to that meeting… little did she know it was going to end so quickly."

"She must have gotten Sarah here on some ruse," Jareth said as both men began to move quickly toward the school. Once in the doors Jareth paused to listen. "That does not sound good."

David moved swiftly into the practice room, thinking of preventing his cousin from doing something stupid. "Anise, what the hell are you doing?"

"Dispatching garbage," the woman roared.

Sarah was moving defensively and kept her mind on the blade that kept whacking away at her.

"Stop it," David moved forward, thinking his cousin would surrender to his authority. Instead she spun and thrust her unshielded blade into his shoulder and pulled it out to renew her attack on Sarah. David, with a deep wound in his arm fell back into the embrace of the Master who pulled him back out of the arm range of the woman. David looked up, pained. "She's removed the tip…and the foil has been compromised."

Protecting the wounded David was Jareth's first concern. He pulled the man away, and inspected the wound. It was deep and viscous. He pressed a cloth into the wound to stay the bleeding, but the foil that Anise was using was a special made trefoil, and it had left a wound a Doctor would need to attend. Jareth watched the two women battling, assessing quickly the strengths of each. His Sarah was holding her own, but would not last long against the adrenaline charged Anise. There was only one way he could be sure she'd triumph, and he shouted to her. "Sarah…Knable!"

Instinctually reacting to the order, Sarah twisted and completed the complicated move that only one other person had ever achieved. It was the move Roy Knalbe was known for, few fencing specialist were skilled enough to even attempt this move. Her blade caught Anise's sending it flying out of her hands as the back of her leg clipped into Anise's. The next moment Anise was on her back and Sarah had her blade at her throat.

Anise's eyes flashed with hate as Sarah held her to the spot she'd fallen. "I'll see you in hell for this, Williams." She growled.

Taking a breath, but keeping the blade at the other's throat, Sarah called over to the Master. "How's David?"

"Not good," Jareth said moving toward the lobby. "I'm calling an ambulance, and the police."

"You do that," Sarah said, with dead calm, both hands now keeping her blade steady. She glared back at Anise. "One move," she warned.

--

Talbot arrived in time to find David being put into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital. As he entered the school he found Anise screaming that Sarah had come into the school uninvited and had attacked her. That David had been injured in the heat of battle while Anise stove to protect herself from the crazy Williams girl. She also screamed something about suing.

The detective looked at Sarah, he wrote all this down in his book while another man was interviewing Master Dé Danann. He sniffed, snorted and then addressed Sarah rudely. "I guess you're sort of a magnetite for trouble aren't' you Miss Williams?"

Anise pulled free of the law officer who was trying to put cuffs on her. "I want that girl arrested."

Talbot looked at both girls and then at the Master. "What happened here?"

"I have no idea," Dé Danann replied. "When we arrived, we found Sarah's car in the lot and them in here going at it."

Talbot drew the master aside, not wanting the officers to hear his next query. "Who won?"

Master Dé Danann gave him a haughty gaze. "Sarah of course," he stated with pride. "Who else would win a battle of wit and courage? Certainly not that coward niece of yours."

Talbot looked at the officers, "We are not pressing charges against Miss Williams," he announced. "We will investigate these circumstances ourselves."

"NO," cried Anise feeling betrayed, shoving the officer aside. "I want her arrested." She moved forward threateningly, but was halted when Master Dé Danann placed himself in her direct path. "You don't understand," she moaned and crumpled to the floor. "Everything I did, I did for you."

Blindly she moved out of the practice room, out to the door where officers and news reporters were gathered outside. Sarah dropped the foil she'd been holding like a talisman, but not before someone in the crowd had taken a picture of her holding the blade as she exited the school.

--

Jareth looked down at the crumpled woman, and felt no pity. He looked at Talbot and calmly commanded. "Take care of this."

Talbot watched as the man strode away.

--

Linda looked about her apartment, wondering if she'd ever feel like it was her sanctuary again. It felt foreign to her, and she knew that her time in New York was coming to an end. The phone rang and she lifted the receiver expecting to hear Sarah's or Toby's voice. "Hello," she said sweetly.

"Linda," a startled voice answered in an English accent. "You're home."

"Hello…Jeremy." She answered.

There was a long pause, almost obscene before the man said. "I was going to leave you a message…. I wanted to say…" He stammered at first. "Darling, as you know…"

"Oh just say good bye and get it over with," Linda said boldly. "Too cowardly to face me, you were going to leave a good bye on the answering machine?"

"Now see here," he snapped.

"No, Jeremy Eden, you see here!" She squared her shoulders. "I've had enough of your silly games, enough of your spoiled childish tantrums… Hell boyo, I've had enough of you… Lose my number would you? Goodbye." She hung up the phone and laughed; "Score!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30. Shifting fortunes**

Sarah had no recollection of how she'd arrived home. Only that Mrs. Penny had gathered her into the house, and kept unwanted press men who started to swarm the house. Toby had never seen Sarah quite like this, and he was worried about her. She had gone straight up to her room and was hold up in there with no intentions of ever coming out again.

Quietly the little boy went to his room, opened the closet door and slipped in to shut it again after he was safely inside. The light in the closet was not a bright one, but it was enough for the boy to see by. He opened the box he'd hidden in the back of his closet, took out the figurine and stared at it for a moment. Placing one hand on it as if it were filled with power he whispered plaintively. "Help her!"

Mrs. Penny tapped at Sarah's door, asking if the young lady would like a cup of tea before the housekeep left for the day. She was politely turned down and asked to be left alone. Knowing the girl was in need of solace, the woman returned to the kitchen and prepared to leave for the night.

Sarah took the garments she'd been wearing all day off, retired to her bath and began to scrub as if she could remove the feeling of being dirty that the fight with Anise had caused her to feel. Anise had called her the tramp daughter of a tramp actress, and even though she knew better on both accounts, right now that's how Sarah felt. Once she was scrubbed clean, she put on her linen gown, and went to Toby's room to tuck him up.

"Toby, there's going to be trouble," Sarah said in a haunted voice. "Someone broke into my office and into Dad's as well… they ransacked them both.. I have no idea of what they were looking for." She took a deep breath and continued. "Tonight, I was in a fight with Anise Cortland."

The boy sat up in the bed, and grabbed his sister's arms. "Were you hurt?" He was looking at her hands and arms for signs of injury.

"No," she moaned; "Not physically, but there's going to be trouble over this Toby."

Wrapping his arms about her he nested into her arms. "We'll be alright." He told her.

Sarah kissed the boy, tucked him up and quietly went about locking up the house. She thought she spotted the car of a reporter on the street when she locked the front door. Feeling strangely dejected she returned to the sanctuary of her room. Once there she turned out the light and crawled between the sheets.

--

Jareth paced the parlor of his apartment, the Goblins watched in stillness as he moved about the room tapping his chin and thinking of what to do next. He had not expected Anise to be so emboldened. Nor had he expected Sarah to be so shaken by the outcome of the battle. She had won, but instead of crowing, she had fled. "Why?" he asked aloud while he paced. "Why did she flee? Why wasn't she pleased that she won?"

Thinking he was asking for a comment Glimmer peeped out from under a chair. "Because she has does not think she's worthy of winning.."

Mismatched eyes opened, as if seeing his surroundings for the first time. "What did you just say Glimmer?" He stopped pacing and looked at the goblin whose head was popped out from under the chair. "What was that?"

"I said she don't think she's worthy…" Glimmer looked about for the support of other goblins but seeing he wasn't going to get any he ducked back under the chair.

"That's an odd observation," The king moved to sit on the chair Glimmer was hiding under. "What makes you say that, Glimmer?"

"Girl was not happy when she won the Labyrinth either," his muffled voice came from under the chair. He tapped the King's heel with his fingers and said. "She cried when the dream crystal burst in her hand and you went all owl in front of her."

Leaning forward, the king rested his arms on his thighs while his clasped hands hung between his spread legs. "To build her up, I'm going to have to break her down…" he muttered.

Blot, who had been standing off to the side warned, "You don't have much time Sire, Candle mass it but a few days off…"

"I won't need but a few days, Blot… I'm going to allow the mortal world to do its worst." Jareth sighed. "I just hope Sarah will remember all she's learned…and not take any of it for granted."

The Goblin turned manservant looked at the clock, "Will you not go to her in a dream…one last time?"

"No," the King said sadly as he rose from the chair. He moved toward the portal door. "I have to ensure that the arrangements I've made back home are completed. Blot, I leave it to you to begin to clear our belongings here. Have Glimmer and Grimie help… Leave the detail on Sarah and the boy in place." He opened the door and stepped out of sight.

Blot looked over at Squeak, "He's not going to help her…" he said in disbelieve.

"He can't," Squeak hung his head.

"But if she doesn't …say the words," Blot sunk into the chair the king had vacated. "What will he do?"

"What he always does, he'll go on." Glimmer muttered.

--

All the arrangements the King had ordered had been seen to. He inspected the changes in his castle and approved the workmanship. He was inspecting the rooms that would be used by his ward when he heard the plaintive plea, 'Help her!' Turning to the sound, Jareth transformed into owl and flew to the window of the boy. Watching he witnessed Sarah's confidential conversation with the boy. He heard the concern, the worry and the pain in the young woman's voice. Once more his heart melted, and he knew he'd never allow her to be hurt again. He waited, until the boy was asleep and the man in the car below on the street had his attention on something other than the Victorian house. When the coast was clear, he slipped into the bedroom of the child through the window, and shut it from within before anyone could take notice.

In sleep Toby still bore a reflection to an angel. Standing over the bed, he deepened t he sleep of the child and entered his dreams.

Toby was in the closet with the figurine, begging for help for Sarah. Jareth stood behind the child dressed precisely and faithfully in the image of the figurine. "And why should I help?" He asked quietly.

The boy turned, his eyes popping and bulging as he saw the armored man. "You're him…." His words echoed so many others, including his own sister. "You're the Goblin King!" HE blinked and croaked out, "Jareth?"

Cocking his head to one side, smiling effortlessly, the Goblin King took his hands from his hips and knelt down beside the child to be on eye level with him. "Yes, yes.." he muttered. "Now why should I help?"

Weakly the boy fumbled with his answer and looked down unable to meet the gaze of the Goblin's King. "We have no one else to turn to…."

"MMMM Hummmm," Jareth murmured watching knowing the child was not really expecting him in this dream.

Toby looked up, his face pinched with pain. "You're not really here, I'm just dreaming…"

Reaching out Jareth took the child's arm into on hand and gave it a twisting pinch with the other. "When you awaken you will see that I was here," he stated flatly, not wishing the child to know it pained him to inflict pain upon him.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "That hurt…" He looked down at the reddening skin. "That hurt?"

"Now, lad, out with it, why should I help?" The king tapped the nose of the boy with a gloved finger.

Toby turned his head to one side, thinking until a glimmer of an idea came to him. "Because of what no one knew…." He had begun the sentience hesitantly, but finished it with conviction.

Pleased, and satisfied with the answer, Jareth graced the boy with a gentle smile. "Very good answer," The king patted the shoulder of the child. "However it will have to be through a labyrinth of troubles and hardship… or she'd never appreciate it… So I'll take my leave of you now, Tobias… when you awaken you will know I've been here… Find Sarah's book and keep it close to you… you'll know when to use it. Now sweet dreams little man," Jareth hugged the boy and vanished.

Sarah lay in her bed, as still as she was in her dream. Even the presence of the Goblin King could not stir her. Jareth deepened the sleep so that he could easily enter her dreams. He found himself restricted at first. He could see, but not enter. Sarah had curled up in a ball and was hiding in the oubliette. With Herculean effort he parted the fabric of her dreams to step in. "I thought we'd had this discussion," he mused as he sat down upon the table to stare down at her curled up form. "You know you can't stay in here."

"It's not fair," she muttered from her curled up position.

Taking a deep long sigh, he agreed. "NO, it's not."

"I can't do this," she moaned.

"Yes you can," he teased. "It's a piece of cake." He chuckled softly.

"No, you don't know…" she whimpered.

The smile he'd been wearing faded as quickly as it had appeared. "Oh stop this self pity," he ordered getting to his feet. IN one swift movement he hand crossed the span of space between them, and yanked her up off the floor and onto her feet to face him. "Don't forget wench, I know you! I know what you are capable of…."

Struggling to be free of his grasp, Sarah clawed at his gloved hand. "You don't understand," she bellowed.

Jareth pulled her with one tug, jerking her until their bodies met. "Make me understand, Sarah… tell me all about it." He mocked. "Tell me how they exhausted you… how your world has been turned upside down… how you've been betrayed by trusted allies…" His arms imprisoned her, holding her fast and forcing her to meet his gaze; "Tell me how you've done everything you could short of moving the stars…." He watched as tears welled in green eyes. "And it will still fall far short of what I've done for you…" Suddenly he released her and she nearly collapsed; "Only to be denied, and rejected… worse still… to be forgotten."

"Forgotten?" she questioned somewhat dazed. "Is that what you think?" She moved forward on the attack. "You think I could forget you? God in Heaven knows I've tried… you're impossible to forget… and no man can ever measure up to you… Every man I know is a pale imitation…. With the exception of one… and even him I've put off because of you…"

Glowering at her, and looking completely haughtily satisfied, Jareth crossed his arms in challenge. "What about me?" His challenge had thrown her off balance, and she backed away. "Still can't say it, can you… girl?"

Sarah turned her back on him, refusing to meet his gaze. "Stop it."

"So close, Sarah, so very close." He taunted gently.

"Don't," she warned in a waspish tone as she spun back to face him.

"Or what? You'll say your words?" His handsome features looked even more alluring as he taunted and sneer at the young woman.

"I'm warning you," she growled menacingly with sinister intent.

Laughing out loud, he goaded her. "It will take more than threats and tears…" His words were silenced when she flung herself, full force, at him knocking him to the dusty floor of the oubliette. They struggled and rolled, arms and legs entangled until he pinned her down, and pressed his body to hers. "When you are ready to end this, you'll know how." He bent closer to her, his voice droning in her ear. "You'll know how." He promised as he vanished from the dream.

Sarah sat up, no longer feeling self pity. Now she felt rage, and she was grateful.

**--**

Margo awoke to find her maid shaking the paper in her face. She opened an eye, threatened the woman's life, and demanded to be left alone in peace. The maid knowing that if the mistress were not made aware of the changing events immediately, it would be her head that would roll.

"Miss Margo, your friend's picture is in the paper… I think you'll want to see this," she urged still shaking the page in front of her employer's face.

Margo grasped the folded offending object, prepared to strike her servant when her eyes were draw to the picture. She sat up with her back against the head board and laughed cruelly. "You were right to bring this to my attention, Ingrid." She looked at the woman. "Get me a Mimosa." She opened the page and began to read. Licking her lips she picked up the phone next to her bed, and using her limited magic dialed the number of the person she'd felt would best benefit from this news. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Mrs. Jameson… Tell her its Margo calling."

--

Toby heard the phone ringing, it disturbed what dreams he was having and he sat up. It was barely daylight. He listened to the house before he looked down at his arm. There was an angry red mark that was starting to turn purplish, and the boy smiled before he lay back down.

Sarah reached for the phone, her hand fumbling as it flailed about trying to connect with the offending nose making apparatus. Once she had the receiver in her hand, she brought it to her face. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Sarah, its Carmine… we've got big trouble down her, can you come right in?" the voice said.

Opening one eye, she looked at her alarm clock, "its only six thirty… how much trouble can there be?" she yawned.

"You're on the front page of the Times, the Globe and the Planet…" Carmine drawled.

Sarah sat up, fully awake, "I'm what?"

"That's not the worst of it, Sarah….. We've got law enforcement officers here… and a court order to seize your computer." Carmine breathed heavily into the phone, "Get in here quick!"

"Toby," Sarah screamed as she jumped out of the bed. "Toby!!"

He came running to her room, "I didn't do it," he said quickly.

"Didn't do what?" Sarah asked as she pulled clothes out of her closet, but she held up her hand as the boy began to spurt. "Later! Listen, I'm in big trouble… you have to stay here, there's going to be no classes for either of us today. Mrs. Penny should be down stairs in a few minutes, and she'll make you a breakfast. Stay in the house, you understand me? You stay in the house….."

"I will," he promised sitting down on his sister's bed. "What's going on?"

"Hell just froze over," she took her clothes into the bath room to dress. "Toby, I got into a fight last night…"

"With who?" He knelt up on the bed, excited. "Fisticuffs?"

"Anise, and no I had a foil…." She was yet again interrupted.

"Cool!"

Sarah came out of the bath, "Not cool… there were reporters there when it ended and Anise stabbed David Cortland with an unguarded foil." Her frown deepened. "She tried to tell the cops I attacked her, not the other way around."

Toby's excitement diminished upon hearing of David's stabbing. "Is Mr. Cortland going to be okay?"

Sarah shoved her blouse into her skirt. "That's what I'm told… but honey… There's bound to be trouble over that. "She walked over to the bed. "You stay in today, okay?" Toby nodded and watched as his sister went down the stairs two at a time. Mrs. Penny was coming in as Sarah reached the lower landing. Sarah saw the paper in her hand and the frown on the woman's face. "I can explain, just not now…" She pointed up to the boy. "Keep him inside and away from the windows, we don't need his picture in the papers as well."

"There's no need to explain," declared the housekeeper. "This is not even good enough to wrap fish with." She tossed the paper to the table. "I'll keep an eye on Master Toby, don't you worry." Sarah impulsively hugged the older woman and thanked her before rushing out the door.

Toby watched Sarah's car pull away from the curb, he moved to the vanity table. He quietly and quickly opened the drawer, reached in and withdrew the red leather book. Carefully he carried the treasured book to his room and hid it under his pillow. He changed his clothes and went down to his breakfast.

--

Kathy had answered the phone, thrilled that someone as important as Margo wanted to speak to her. "This is Kathy Jameson speaking," she said into the speaker as controlled as she could manage.

"Mrs. Jameson, I do hope you remember me," the Siren was fully aware the woman remembered her. "We met at your bother in law's funeral."

"Yes, I recall." Kathy shooed the boys out, not tolerating their tomfoolery. "But I don't understand why you're calling me, Margo…may I call you Margo?"

The fitness guru simpered, "Of course, and you must let me call you Kathy….I'm calling because I'm dreadfully worried about Toby… and the influence Sarah may have on so impressionable a child." She lowered her voice as if being confidential. "Have you seen this morning's paper?"

--

Sarah pushed through the crowds to reach her office. "What is going on here?" She demanded seeing the law officers and six of Phillip's lawyers arguing in front of the office.

A rather nasty looking man handed her a folded up legal document. Sarah opened in, with Phillip standing over her shoulder and reading it as well. "Let them," Sarah said frowning. "We can't fight this."

"That's very wise of you young lady…" the slime bag lawyer began to boast.

"Wise has nothing to do with it," Sarah stated. "I think you'll find it's been hacked into and there's no way I'm guilty of any of Randal C. Drakes trumped up charges."

"Shall I add defamation of character to the list of charges?" The man sneered.

"See if I care," Sarah snapped.

Jeanie answered the phone and her face went white. "Sarah, someone's at your house trying to take Toby away!"

"Shit!" the girl screamed as she shoved her way back the way she'd come and down the stairs. She didn't have time to waste waiting for an elevator. Sarah ran to the parking lot, her coat open and flying as she ran.

--

Toby had grabbed the red leather book from under his pillow before the big burly law officer had grabbed him. HE was under the man's arm and being literally carried down the stairs as he screamed to be released. His aunt Kathy stood at the bottom of the stairs and was smiling gloatingly as he was dragged down to her.

"I want the house put under lock and Key," she told a sheriff pointedly. "I'm going to have my lawyer put a restraint on the girl and I'm suing for guardianship and conservatorship of the estate or at least his portion…" Kathy stated boldly. She looked at the furious Mrs. Penny and gloated. "You're fired."

Sarah entered the house and glared at the law man dragging her brother. "Get your hands off my brother!" she roared.

"Oh just shoot her," Kathy urged.

The officer held tight to the wiggle worm that Toby had turned into. "Lady, I'm just doing my job…lousy as it is." He groaned.

Sarah turned to Kathy, "Get out of my house."

"It won't be yours much longer," boasted Kathy. "I'm seeking both the boy and his portion of the house." She held up the picture of Sarah with the foil taken just the night before. "And I have you to thank for the ammunition to fight you with…."

Sarah shoved her way past Mrs. Jameson, and directed her words to the officer. "I'm his legal guardian, release him now!"

"Court order of removal," Kathy held up the paper and beamed a wicked smile. "He's going home with me…where he'll be safe."

"Safe," Sarah croaked out, "In your house? I doubt it!"

"Sarah, save me!" Toby screamed as he was carried out the door.

Mrs. Penny held Sarah back, "Child call your lawyers!" she ordered.

"Toby…" Sarah cried as he was placed into the back seat of the sheriff's squad car.

Kathy dropped the copy of the court order for Sarah onto the table in the foyer. "Read it and weep." She turned and walked out to the officer's car and took a seat in the back beside Toby just before it pulled away from the curb.

Sarah crumpled to her knees. "Toby!" she wailed.

Mrs. Penny called the number that Linda had left with her. "Miss Williams, there's been an emergency here… you'd best come home…" She advised.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31. New lows**

Jareth had remained in his castle. He'd returned to it once he'd seeded both the boy's and the young woman's dreams. There were duties to be seen to, subjects to direct, and a coronation to plan. Medwen's hard working goblins had made all the changes to the castle that the king had requested, and then some. The throne room which had been a place for goblins to gather and entertain their ruler was now swept clean, polished and looked almost regal by any standard.

Jareth had gone to his private study in the tower, even here he'd found major changes. Books were on the shelves, scrolls had been neatly stacked on his desk for his convenience, and others were placed in a specially designed scroll rack. His vivid oriental rug had been beaten, all the dust and grime were now gone and the colors shown as brightly as the day he'd brought it to this castle. The candles had been changed out, the old wax pealed off the metal that held them suspended over head. The furniture had been cleaned, polished and in the case of his lounging sofa totally recovered. Once more the study looked like the working room of a King, not the hiding place of a sulking boy.

Medwen stood in the door way, watching the young King as he moved about the study. He touched the scroll rack, appreciatively before moving on to look over the rest of the improvements. "All meets with your approval, I hope," the proud master craftsmen asked.

Jareth turned to him, "I'm proud once more to call this my home."

"You were never proud to call it home," Medwen stated frankly as he entered the room. "You felt it was an exile that came with a crown. You accepted it because you had no other choice," The old Halfling waggled a finger in the King's face. "I'm too old for you to be trying to pull the wool over my eyes, Jareth Tuatha Dé Danann," he said with a scowl.

"I apologize…" Jareth blocked the finger with one gloved hand. "Let me rephrase that," he looked about the room and then back at the old man. "I have come to my senses, and I see just how wonderful this kingdom can truly be… you're work is magnificent, Medwen… and I believe my Queen will appreciate it as much as I do."

Medwen's scowl lightened a bit, and his old eyes twinkled. "She cleans up pretty good, don't she boy?" He now looked at the walls with their bas-relife designs in the arches. "She was a fine castle, and could be again."

"She will be," promised the young King. "She will have what's been missing for my entire rule… she will have love…and a family, not just a spoiled boy who reluctantly claimed her as home."

The Halfling's mouth dropped open, "I'll be damned… By the beard of Merlin, I'll be damned…. You're still in love with that girl." He dropped down into the lounging couch and sat dumbfounded.

"I never stopped truth be told." Jareth sighed moving to his desk and taking a seat. "Medwen, I returned to her mortal realm to fetch my boy… my changeling… and found myself wooing her as a mortal man… and discovered that…. She loves me… The Goblin King." He gave his old friend and confidant a wane smile. "She loves me, even though she does not wish to."

"And the mortal you've played at?"

Jareth snickered, "She loves him too… not the same, but she loves that side of me as well… it will be an interesting marriage," the contented King mused.

Medwen nodded, "You'll never be bored, and I'm sure you and she will both find much work for me."

"To be sure," Jareth looked at the work that had piled up before him. "I must get to some of this… Candlemas is but a few days off, I would like you to make sure the King's chapel is readied, and that the ArchDruid is here."

"I'm an architect, not a steward or a Chancellor," Medwen said taking to his feet once more. "I'll have your chapel ready, the rest you'd best someone else to do….OH and the Goblins want a circular pub to make up for the loss of the throne room."

Already reading the first of the scrolls, Jareth waved a hand and muttered. "Fine, build them one, after you have the chapel prepared."

A wide smile was now where the scowl had been. The Halfling architect chuckled softly as he exited. "Good thing I started the chapel months ago," he snapped his fingers and dozens of goblins came to his bidding. "Alright you miscreants," he bellowed. "Let's build us a pub…." In a world wind of dim glitter they vanished from the castle corridor.

--

Once all the scrolls were read and sorted and the ones affixed with seals placed in the finished bin, Jareth stared at them. He was going to have to find a Chancellor, and he was going to have to find one quickly. He tapped his chin as he leaned back in his chair. It would have to be a Fae, he knew. No Goblin was capable of maintaining attention as long as a Fae could. He had come to love his playful subjects, but he knew their faults all too well. He knew that Bolt was still lamenting being trapped in mortal form, that the responsibility was often a torment to the poor goblin creature. No, he could not ask one of them to take the task of Chancellor on, court jester yes, Chancellor no.

"Mummbliy," he called out and a little goblin with a long mustache that dragged behind him appeared.

"Sire?" he bowed deeply, fearing what would happen if he didn't.

"Mummbliy who among our Fae subjects is at court now?" Jareth asked softly.

The little goblin man shrugged, "There are several, what kind do you need? We have cheats, liars and thieves…"

"I need an honorable man," Jareth interrupted.

"Ah, honorable…" the goblin paced; nearly tripping over the mustache that dragged on the floor. "There's Lord Boyce, but he prefers his garden to court matters… Lord Jessup, who has a young Fae bride, and spends much of his time in adoration of her…."

"No, someone… involved in Goblin affairs… someone who loves this kingdom. Who chose to come here, not was exiled…" Jareth said considering the needs of the kingdom. "The two lords you mentioned just now would only fawn over me and give me false praise."

"Honorable and honest, and concerned with the Kingdom?" Mummbliy asked and stood in one place thinking hard. "There is only one Fae who comes close to that description and that would be Lord Eldon…and as it happens he's present at court."

"Go ask the gentleman to join me here in my private study. What I am offering him is not to be common knowledge, if he refuses, than I shall be hard pressed to find his equal." Jareth waved the little goblin man off. He was pleased with the suggestion, he knew Eldon well and found him to be both honorable and honest, and he had come to Labyrinthia freely by his own choice. He maintained a small but pleasant estate, and was a good master. No Goblin had ever come to the King with complaints against him. Best of all he was near enough to Jareth's age to be around for a good long time to come.

Lord Eldon was not nearly as vain as some of his other Fae subjects, as Jareth recalled. In fact he had bluntly refused to take part in the Crystal Ball that Jareth had thrown for Sarah upon her first visit. Both Boyce and Jessup and been there, and now Jareth found he was holding that against them. Not that he would ever do anything to either of them, after all they were only doing the King's bidding. But it had been Eldon who had refuse, saying the King's actions were not honorable and he'd take no part in them. He had been honest, not caring if the king would hold it against him. His honor meant more.

A tapping at the door, light but firm, drew the King's attention as a handsome dark Fae entered the study. "You requested my presence, sire?"

Jareth knew the measure of a man was not his garments, although no one would call the man standing before him tatty, or scruffy or even ragged. No shabby garments, no worn or frayed apparel was ever worn by this honorable man. Lord Eldon was nearly the same height as the King, but a bit broader in the shoulder, and wider at the hip. He was manly, and his muscular build was typical of Fae from his region; as was his thick dark wavy hair and facial hair and deep dark expressive eyes veiled by long dark double lashes. He was dressed in the dark blues and gold tones and browns that were favored by his ilk. Jareth motioned for him to enter and watched the way he strode in, with a commanding countenance and took his seat. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Lord Eldon," Jareth began politely.

"Sire, it is not without reserve," Eldon said in his baritone reverberant voice.

"I see," Jareth leaned back. "You hold some reserve because of my past actions?"

"One past action," the dark Fae stated honestly. "Your treatment of a certain mortal runner… I found objectionable, and dishonest."

"It was," admitted the King without remorse, or repentance. "However I am paying for my arrogance, the mortal girl and I are bonded to one another." He gave the other Fae a pleasant smile. "In fact the young lady will be coming to the Kingdom very soon now."

Eldon leaned on the arm of his chair with one arm, resting his chin in the upraised hand. "I see, and how does this involve me?"

"I need a Chancellor," Jareth stated honestly. "I need someone who is of an honorable mind, and who loves the kingdom… Moreover, I require someone who will not tell me what I want to hear but what I need to hear."

Warm chestnut eyes gazed with amusement into the mismatched blue eyes of the King. "I see," he smiled back at the king. "Decided to stop playing at being King and actually be one, have you?"

"It was time," Jareth said by way of admission.

Eldon sighed, "I will not now, nor will I ever be a yes man." He warned.

"I count on that," Jareth stated.

Considering his options, the dark Fae weighed his pros and cons, and found the pros toward the Kingdom out weighed the cons. "I love this Kingdom," he said passionately; "Enough to have given up my allegiance to any other crown or nation."

"That is why you are perfect for this task," Jareth leaned forward. "I need someone I can trust, Eldon."

The Dark Fae Lord stood up, "I offer you my hand, my heart and my allegiance." He extended his hand to the Fae King.

Jareth also had stood up, and extended his hand in return. "You'll never regret this, Eldon."

"You might," said the amused dark Lord. "So when would you like me to begin my duties?"

"Yesterday," teased the King. "I shall have the offices of the former chancellor opened to you." Jareth headed for the corridor.

"I should like to pick my own staff if you don't mind, Sire." Eldon stated as he followed his king.

"Of course, I'm sure you're very familiar with which Goblins or other races here are most likely to work out best." Jareth commented as they walked side by side through the long passage. "If you are not familiar with the castle it is best that you become acquainted with its workings. I do believe there is a chart of the passages and all in the chancellor's office."

Eldon looked at the improvements, "I see you're preparing for the young lady to arrive."

"Yes, the clean up was the beginning, however there is much that must be accomplished in but a few days time, My Lord Chancellor… and you will be in charge of making sure all is in readiness… Including making sure his lordship the ArchDruid is present and ready." Jareth stated with a confidence that was infectious.

Having caught his King's excitement, Eldon found he was walking taller and more confident as well. "All will be ready, Sire." He assured the Fair Fae assertively.

"I have every faith in your ability, Eldon!" Jareth said feeling lighter as he ushered the man into the chamber that had been sealed as long as he'd been king. "I leave this to you, and your capability."

Eldon looked at the chamber, and frowned. "You really should have taken more interest in the Kingdom before this."

"I agree," Jareth stated before turning to return to his office. "Use whatever means you find necessary to get things in working order." He called over his shoulder.

Eldon closed his eyes and whispered an incantation, within a blink of an eye he was surrounded by sprites, fairies, and goblins. "You heard the man, get to work." He ordered as he took his seat in the chancellor's seat.

Upon returning to his own study down the hall, the King drew a single crystal from the air, "Reveal," he commanded quietly. It showed the boy sleeping, and he placed it on a stand so that he could from time to time check up on the lad as he continued his work deep into the night.

When morning came in the human realm he witnessed the boy being startled away by Sarah's cry. "It begins." He turned and summoned the Dark Fae King, "Keaghan, are you ready my friend?"

"All is ready," the mental reply from the UnSeelie king came to the Goblin King.

Jareth took a deep breath, drew a second crystal from the air and set in upon a stand that looked like the upturned claw of a raven. "Forgive me this, my love," he beseeched as he began his long watch of the events as they unfolded. "Thus begins the trial of hardships and dangers…."

--

After hanging up with Mrs. Penny, Linda had taken time to pack only a few things, she would make arrangements later for everything else to be packed and sent to her at the Victorian. Among the things she took with her was the box of jewelry and keep sakes her grandmother had left her. Granny Mae had been an old fashioned immigrate Celtic woman, half Irish, and half Scots. It was from her that Linda knew the gifts had come. It had been Granny Mae who had fostered the deep love of the dramatic in both Linda and Sarah. It had been Granny Mae who had kept magic alive for both of them, and it was Granny Mae who would be their saving grace.

Linda had known, the moment she'd entered the funeral home, that Sarah was being beset. She had sensed the measure of the ethereal that was waging war against her child. She had sensed the changes in the Victorian that had nothing to do with Karen's homey ways. She had sensed the presences of the goblins that had tossed that first and second temporary out on their asses. She even sensed that Mrs. Penny was more than just a kindly older woman. However she'd kept all this to herself, and now she wondered if that had been the right move.

At the toll booth she waited in line and opened the coffer on the passenger's seat. The little treasure chest strongbox that held her grandmother's most powerful keepsakes and amulets. Her hand came to rest on the amulet with the amethyst heart shaped stone. Instinctually she pulled it out of the box and slipped the long sliver chain over her head. "Okay, Granny," she whispered while waiting for her turn at the booth, her cash in one hand on the wheel her other hand holding the heart. "I'm counting on you…." She cleared her throat, and began the incantation. "I summons the spirits of Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit… By the powers of this amulet guard and protect me as I journey…" She released the sliver that incased the stone, feeling it reverberate and warm. "By the Goddess Danu, Mother of us all….I claim my rights…"

--

Oberon in his garden, sitting with his Queen felt the shift in the fabric of magic. "Someone is calling on the old powers," He said leaving his seat. "I feel danger…"

The High Queen also stood. "Oberon, there's going to be trouble… in the mortal realm…"

"Fairies!" Roared the King. "We are needed once more…."

--

Randal moved out to his balcony. "Spirits of the air send your dark children to the Williams house… torment and torture those who dwell there!" He commanded, but the spirits of the air returned as swiftly as they had been sent, roaring and crying they were bared. The Jinn snarled and sent them to seek the place where the actress was he ordered her demise with glee.

--

Toby clutched the red book hidden under his winter jacket. The officer didn't seem to agree with his aunt nor did he appear to take any joy in what he'd been ordered by the courts to do. Kathy Jameson was grinning like the Cheshire cat, as she sat beside the cowering little boy. When they pulled up in front of the Jameson house, she was the first to elite from the squad car.

Toby was literally yanked from the car, and driven up the path way to the house. The officer warned Mrs. Jameson as she opened the door. "You've only got temporary custody of the boy. There'll be a formal hearing on Tuesday to see if it's even warranted."

"Oh my lawyer will be ready for anything that trollop comes up with," Kathy shoved Toby into her home. "Thank you officer, for your help." She shut the door on any protest the man could have come up with. She glared down at the boy she detested nearly as much as she'd detested his sister. "Welcome home, Toby…" she sneered. "Children, look who's come to stay with us."

Toby swallowed the lump gathering in his throat, his cousins gathered on the stair. He moved back against his aunt. "No," he whispered. The boys were whispering something to each other, but it was the feral gleam in the girl's eyes that worried Toby. He looked up at his Aunt. "I don't want to be here." He announced.

"And yet here you are," she snorted back. "Don't cling!" she shoved him away like an unwanted pest. "I don't tolerate clinging."

Toby wondered how this cold unfeeling woman could ever have been related by blood to his mother. "Why are you doing this?"

Kathy lit a cigarette, and glared at him. "It should be obvious even to you," she said with an exhale of smelly smoke. "I am far more… capable of seeing to your… needs than that idiot dreamer sister of yours." She looked at the boy, "I don't want to see you right now. Go up to the guest room and stay there until you're called for." She looked at the stairs and snapped her fingers toward her daughter. "Take Toby up to the guest room, and lock him in."

"Lock me in." gasped the boy. "You're joking!"

"Not bloody likely," said his cousin as she gripped his forearm with fingers that felt like talons. "We all get locked in from time to time." There was no pity, no remorse no feelings of any kind from the girl who was just as cruel as her mother. "Come on, kid."

"Sarah will save me!" Toby shouted at Kathy as he was dragged out of the foyer of the tacky house the Jameson's lived in. "You're going to pay for this!"

Kathy laughed at him as he was pulled out of her sight.

--

Jareth looked to find Eldon entering the study, "Yes Lord Chancellor?"

"I heard a child cry out," he stated as he drew closer. "I take it that is your ward…" He pointed to the sphere holding the image of the golden haired child.

"His given name is Tobias… Toby for short," Jareth acknowledged.

Eldon winced at the treatment received by the boy at the hands of a relative; "And the point of allowing his suffering?"

"Trust me," the King implored his newly assigned Chancellor.

Dark passionate eyes met with those of the King, "I do," he murmured.

--

The skies over the toll road turned bitterly dark, and the storm came up out of nowhere. Not even the use of the wipers seemed to give clear vision as the BMW was pelted by sleet and icy wind. Linda heard the squeal of tires, and the crushing crunch of metal around her as she steered free of the pile up. The winds rocked her to and fro, and still she managed to maintain control. She gripped the wheel and whispered one incantation after another. Darker still the skies grew, and then there were strange flashes of light. Linda saw strange shapes form in the dark and dangerous sky. Things out of nightmares from her childhood, and she knew this storm was not natural. Someone had called up the powers of the hellish, and she was being targeted.

"Danu!" she cried out aloud, "If you have any mercy in your old heart; please do something!"

She could feel the road turn to a sheet of ice, she heard her own tires squeal and felt the shift of the metal. Knowing that she was being propelled toward the edge of the roadway, she prepared for the inevitable. Her car was being sent to the sheer drop where it would careen over the side and she would be killed. "Danu, hear my plea… save my daughter." She said giving herself over to the hands of fate, and for once in her life not thinking of her self.

Suddenly everything became still. She was aware of the strangeness of this moment, witnessing the snow and ice suspended in motion. Time had frozen about her, as the driver's door was suddenly yanked open. A handsome and mischievous face greeted her. "Hello there," a Celtic voice greeted. "This is as far as you go, me dear…" He reached over to unfasten her seat belt. "Come along dearie," he urged. "I canna hold time indefinitely… it would be perceived and that would do no one any good."

Linda made a choice; she grabbed hold of the precious coffer of her Granny's and followed the Fae creature away from the doomed vehicle. She knew that as he had his hand on her she was now outside the fabric of the mortal realm and was stepping into the ethereal realm. From her vantage point she watched as time was allowed to once more travel forward. The car met its fate and burst into flames. She looked at her companion. "There would have been no body left to identify."

"Aye," he nodded. "Sad to say… we looked forward, and that's how we knew of this plot against you." He gently turned her away from the scene, leading her deeper into the safety of his Kingdom. "I'll be your host for a time, dearie… I am King Keaghan…"

Linda stopped in her tracks and pulled free. "King Keaghan?" she challenged. "Keaghan the son of Egan… the dark Seelie leader of the Kingdom of …" Linda sputtered her own voice sounding more like Granny Mae's right down to the accent. "I know who ye are Keaghan! And I'll not be taking one more step with ye."

Keaghan looked at the fiery mortal woman with more than mild interest; he was gazing at her with a lusty smile. "Heard of me have ye?"

"Oh that I have," she clutched the coffer close to her chest, as if it were an armors breast plate. "I'll not be falling for any o your tricks!"

Now he was admiring the woman. "I'd wager ye have twice the fire as that daughter o yours." He murmured as he rounded about her. "Ye are one fine figure o a woman," he growled lustily.

"Get yer mind out o that gutter!" she warned.

"So how is it ye know me, darlin' girl?" He teased coming to stand eye to eye with the woman.

"There's not a Celt worthy of their heritage that does not know ye or your tricks;" Shivered the woman under the lusty gaze.

"By all that's holy," he growled, "I'll be changing yer mind obout me, woman."

"Not bloody likely," she recoiled.

"Care to place a wager on that?" He asked moving out of her arms reach, swiftly strutting behind her and swatting her fanny with the flat of his right hand. "Like it or no, ye are me guest darlin' and we'll be getting to know each other." The swat sent her flying into the realm and away from the porthole that he quickly shut down. "I'll wager ye a kiss that I'll have ye likein' me in thirteen hours," he teased.

"Think again, boyo!" she yelped frowning as she saw the one exit back to her world close up and locked down.

"So darlin'," he addressed her as he swaggered back toward her. "What do they call ye?"

"Linda," she answered defiantly.

He looked at her with coolness, "Linda? Oh come now, that's not yer given name…" He moved closer. "I'm betting it's a more Celtic name than that you were born to…" He came to a halt, hands to his hips he regarded her, "I'd be callin' one such as ye Erin." The expression on her face changed, and he snapped his fingers. "I'm wagering that's yer true name, darlin'."

"This is ridicules," she backed up.

Grinning like a cat who'd eaten the canary, Keaghan advanced on her once more watching where she was headed and knowing just how far to push her. "So wager me," he taunted.

"I'm not trading one tricket with you," she shot back. "I know all your tricks."

"Oh it's not yer trinkets I'll be wanting dearie," he crooned. "Tis but a kiss of yer sweet lips…"

"As if I don't know what that would do!" She halted, knowing that she was being driven down a road that would mean her downfall. "Not one kiss, Keaghan, not one!"

"I've waited all me life for a woman o fire to match my own…" He droned as he came to a halt before her. "Now who would have thought it would be a mortal wench who could rip up me heart and hand it back to me. Erin…"

"My name is Linda," she protested hotly.

"Linda, Erin… darlin'…" Gently he removed the coffer from her trembling fingers. "My own."

--

Sarah sat in the parlor; the tea Mrs. Penny had given her had long since turned cold. She looked at the clock and with each tick the pain in her chest increased. She was only dimly aware of the flashing lights as the squad car pulled up to her curb. When the door bell rang she heard it but could not react. Mrs. Penny ushered in the officer, and she heard the first words he spoke. "Miss Williams, there's been an accident…" After that everything went black.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32. Dangers untold**

Sunday was a blur, one big forgettable blur. Sarah was only dimly aware of those around her. She heard Daisy's and Della's voices, heard them encouraging her, but could not find the strength to answer either of them. She knew that Mrs. Penny had not left her, but had remained in the house. From the moment the officer had told her that Linda's car had been found burnt to a crisp, Sarah had gone deep inside herself. There she remained for all of Sunday, soaking up the heartache. She had refused to eat, or drink.

Della looked at Daisy before turning to Sarah and giving the girl on sharp order. "Pull your self together!" she snapped angrily. "You're not going to do Toby any good like this!"

Daisy held all the papers that Kathy Jameson had so blithely dropped on the foyer table in her hands, "Sarah you've got a court date on Tuesday, and you can disprove Kathy, but you have to pull yourself together." Try as they may neither was able to get a response from the girl, and so they left the house convinced they had failed.

--

Eldon looked at the sphere holding the image of Sarah; he looked sideways at the King. "Are you going to help her?"

"She does not need my help, not just yet," Jareth stated. "She's taking it all in… trust me I know my Sarah."

The new Chancellor shrugged. "She looks disoriented and off course to me." Moving to one of the chairs he took a seat. "But as you say, I don't know her."

"I do," Jareth skimmed the surface of the orb with one finger, tenderly. "She is but putting all the pieces together."

Eldon looked at the other sphere, "And the boy?"

Standing up Jareth stretched. "Has protectors he's not aware of, look at the shadows of that room, Eldon…Tell me what you see."

"Goblins," Eldon smiled and looked very pleased.

--

Kathy turned on the television set in her kitchen on Sunday and heard the news that Linda Williams's car had gone over a sheer cliff, and had burned upon impact with the bottom of the gully. She poured some vodka in her orange juice to celebrate.

--

Toby had been shoved into what Kathy called the guest bedroom. It was little more than a storage room with a cot. There was no bed, no blankets and no means of escape. The room had a window that had been half covered over with a board. Since the room was not on the street side of the house, no one in the neighborhood ever complained. Toby doubted anyone in this neighborhood even knew each other.

The walls were a disgusting hue of greenish gray, and looked as if they were in need of repair. The floor was bare, no rug over the dull maple wooden planks that made up the floor. It was your typical second floor flooring, but it looked as if it had never been cared for. The boards were drying and cracked. There was a closet, without hanger, and without garments. It was also without a light. There was no dresser, no chair nothing; only the cot and the boxes that were labeled for storage. As the day turned to evening, Toby found that the light switch lit a bulb in the ceiling that did little more than just barely illuminate the cell he had found himself in.

He was tired, cold and hungry and knew that's what his aunt had intended. He curled up in a corner, as far from the door as he could get. Not wanting to hear the sounds of this house, or smell the aroma of the dinner he knew he was not getting any part of. He pulled the book that he'd been clutching out from under his coat. Sitting Indian styled, he cleared his mind, banishing all the ugliness from his mind, and he opened the book. There was no way he was going to allow his aunt to win. "Once upon a time," he read aloud; "There was a beautiful young girl…" He smiled to himself as if he had a secret.

--

Sarah's eyes popped open on Monday morning; she sat up in the bed as if it were any other Monday morning. She looked over toward the window, seeing the day was dull and gray. The tears were gone, dried in the night. The pain had dulled to where it was bearable, and not overwhelming. Sarah threw back the blanket, and slid her legs over the side of her bed. Feeling the need to be armored, she marched to her closet and began to rifle through her garments until she found what she was looking for. There in the back of her closet, just as she knew it would be was a raw linen poet shirt. With it was a brocade vest that still held a amber brooch on its left side. Once more in her life, Sarah was eternally grateful that Karen never threw away any garment that looked like it could be worn again. She carried the shirt and the vest to her bed and laid them on the end. Just once did she allow her self to touch the brooch, and feel it's residual of power. She returned to the closet, played with the idea of wearing the jeans as well, but quickly squashed that idea. She doubted a Judge would be impressed with her if she showed up in court in blue jeans. Instead she found a brownish tan skirt in suede that looked appropriate; this too was placed on the end of her bed.

Once she'd found the battle armor as she was now thinking of it, she returned to the closet to pick out garments for her day. She chose something that would make her look less vulnerable than she was feeling. This outfit was also laid out on her bed before she went to her bathroom to shower.

Mrs. Penny looked up in startled surprise when Sarah entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Mrs. Penny, might I have a cup of coffee please?"

The Housekeeper nodded and quickly poured the young lady a cup then served it to her as she took a seat in the breakfast nook. "Would you like some toast miss?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, please." She tapped her long nail tips on the ceramic cup. "Mrs. Penny are there still reporters parked on our lawn?"

"No miss," the woman reported. "They all departed this morning."

"Good," Sarah stated calmly. "I have no intentions of discussing my mother or the accident with anyone." She waited for her toast and then addressed the housekeeper. "I'm going to be spending most of my day with my father's law firm. My first stop today it the Newspaper I have been working for…. I'm giving them my notice."

"But Miss…" protested the older woman. "Is that wise?"

"Wise or not, it must be done." Sarah stated. "I'll understand if you choose not to remain in my employ."

"I'm here Miss," the older woman said firmly. "You need me."

Nodding the girl with green eyes agreed. "Yes, I do."

--

Eldon had found the ArchDruid; he had been sitting in the garden having a discussion with a wise old man who was wearing a very talkative hat. The ArchDruid didn't seem all that impressed with the request of the King, but agreed to be at the King's chapel at sundown on Candlemas.

A strange little man watched the new Chancellor with suspicious blue eyes. "Has a new henchman I see," he grumbled as the man passed by.

Eldon looked down at the fellow and cocked his head to one side. "Are you addressing me little man?"

"Ha," scoffed the gnarly odd fellow as he hobbled away. "I isn't addressin' nobody."

Eldon observed the man for a few moments, when he angrily tossed a spade and a pitch fork into the wooden wheelbarrow near by he took him for one of the King's gardeners. "Do you know who I am?"

"One of Jareth's Fae flunkies," the little man grumbled disagreeably; "Just someone else to do his dirty work."

"You seem to have a very low opinion of your king," Eldon frowned.

"Hoggle ain't got no opinion!" growled the hobbling man as he picked up the handles of the wheelbarrow.

"Ah," Eldon mused gently. "So you're the famous Hoggle I've heard so much of."

The wheelbarrow made a thud noise as it was dropped. "You heard tell o me?"

"Indeed," the new Chancellor stated with a growing smile. "You're a very brave fellow."

"I am?"

"And I admire you," Eldon finished.

Hoggle stared at him, "You do?"

Eldon looked at the gardens. "The King tells me that the gardens would be nothing without your care."

"They wouldn't?" Hoggle was not sure how he felt about this discourse, but he was intrigued by the dark Fae admiring the gardens. "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Eldon, the new Chancellor." The man introduced himself. "And Hoggle you are just the person I wished to see…." He began to unroll a scroll, "I've a request for you… I need a bouquet…"

"I don't do bouquets…" Hoggle waved a dismissive hand at the taller man and went to pick up the wheelbarrow again.

"For the Queen's coronation;" Eldon finished gently. He watched as the little man turned to look at him with eyes opening wide.

--

Jareth was keeping an eye on both Sarah and Toby via the two orbs on his desk. Not content to leave things in the hands of fate he had sent Grumble and Tumble to Sarah's house, posting them as guards for their soon to be queen. He was also not content to leave the boy without protection. To the Jameson house he posted Glimmer and Squeak. It was not unusual for Goblins to inhabit the shadows of houses, and Jareth knew they would stay out of sight unless they were needed. He was not disturbed by the fasting that each had gone through. In his mind a fast was often a good thing. It made the one doing the fast focus on other things besides the usual comforts of life.

Seeing his dark haired, fiery eyed vixen arise in so determined a manner had pleased him. "That's my girl," he muttered as he watched her prepare to do battle. "That's my girl."

--

Sarah knew it would be an hour before anyone was in her father's office. She allowed herself that time to clear out her desk and end her association with Reynolds and the paper. She understood the startled gazes and gasps of passers by as she entered the newspaper's building. The boy who operated the elevator seemed at a loss as to what to say, and didn't even wish her a good morning. She was carrying a cardboard carton as she had entered the building and moved through the offices to her little cubical where she began to empty out her belongings from the desk.

"Miss Williams," Jeanie cried out as she entered the office; "What are you doing?"  
There was true alarm in the woman's voice.

"I'm packing up," Sarah's tone was calm, too calm.

Carmine came rushing into the office cubical. "Sarah," he too was surprised to see the young woman whose life was taking on such tragic proportions.

"Carmine," Sarah didn't look at him, but kept watching how she was packing up her belongings. "I want you to know that I really enjoyed working here with you."

"That sounds ominously final," grumbled the man.

"It is," Sarah agreed and finished up putting her belongings into the carton. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to see Mr. Reynolds."

Carmine followed by Jeanie, followed Sarah out of the office and into the elevator. There was no conversation on the way up to the top floor where the penthouse offices were. However as they stepped out of the lift, they could hear the raised voice of the owner of the paper arguing with another man. Sarah recognized the voice as that of one of Reynolds legal boys, and she knew she was the subject under discussion.

Mr. Reynolds secretary tried to stop Sarah from entering his office, "Miss Williams, stop…he's in a meeting." She protested as Sarah sailed past her.

The door opened and both men turned to see who would dare enter the room, both froze in their argument. "Good morning, gents," Sarah said feeling amazingly chipper. "Mr. Reynolds, I quit."

Deflated and shocked, Phillip Reynolds crumpled into his seat. The paper's legal authority also fell back, just as shocked as the owner of the paper. Looking at the unaffected girl, Phillips mumbled. "Why?"

"Because if I wait around here and this pencil-neck pushes you to fire me, Drake wins… If I leave of my own volition, I win." Sarah crossed her arms as she smiled at the pair who'd been arguing. "I'm not giving Drake the satisfaction of winning! I'm in control and that's the way it's going to stay." She announced with more confidence than they had ever heard in her voice.

"But Sarah," Carmine pleaded. "We need you here…"

"Carmine, you can get along without me," Sarah stated gently. "I'm touched by your loyalty, but honey I'm gone." She looked at Phillip. "I want to thank you for the opportunity you gave me and for your kindness during these past weeks."

Jeanie was standing behind her. "But Miss Williams, what will you do?"

"Fight Jeanie, I'll fight." She assured the woman. "I'm going to rescue my brother and win him back!"

Phillip handed a tabloid to her, "That may not be as easy as you thing, this Cortland woman is spreading a rumor that you attacked her."

Expecting this turn of events, Sarah nodded. "Mind if I keep this, I think my father's partners will have something to say about defamation of character when they get all the facts." Sarah turned to Jeanie, "You did log in that call from the academy on Friday, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Jeanie said defensively at first, then smiled, "Of course I did!"

The paper's legal expert looked at the young woman with a calculated gaze. "I'm not saying your right, but you do have good points… and taking your own leave puts you in the drivers' seat."

"Of Course it does." Sarah agreed. "So, Phillip Reynolds, thank you for hiring me, and thank you for not wanting to fire me;" she extended to him her hand.

Phillips stood up, took the offered hand into both of his. "I'm going to miss you, Williams." He winked at her. "When this is straightened up…."

"I make no promises," Sarah stated. "But I do want to say thanks."

Phillip watched as the girl exited, he then looked at Carmine and Jeanie, "Don't you two have work to do?"

--

Storing the carton in the trunk of her little car, Sarah then turned her attention to the briefcase. She had used an old one of her father's to store her files in. Now it sat on the passenger's seat, waiting. She settled into the drivers' seat and gunned her engine, something she'd always wanted to do. "One down," she stated brightly as she pulled into traffic.

--

Randal C. Drake read the headlines, and crowed. The death of the girl's mother must have caused her such sweet sorrow. He headed for the scrying pool expecting to see misery galore. However the waters were calm, not even a ripple. Randal didn't like that, not one bit. He moved to the phone and dialed Margo's number. "What the hell?" he asked as she answered.

--

Matt Banning was reading the headlines as he entered the offices. His face was in an unmasked state of pain, even as he fought not to allow tears; Linda Williams, dead? He didn't want to believe it. He hands were shaking as he read the paper, and his blood was beginning to boil. Whoever had written the story seemed to be hell bent on portraying Linda as a heartless, selfish bitch who had abandoned her family. Gillian, his secretary, watched him grow more and more furious.

"Mr. Banning, is there something I can get you?" the young woman asked carefully.

"This Randal C. Drake's head on a pike," he growled.

"Why are you reading that rag," Gillian asked tensely. "That's not your usual paper… You read the Sentinel and the Courier… not the Times."

"Some one had this delivered to me," he said distractedly.

"Mr. Banning," a young voice called to him. Stepping off the elevator, carrying her father's briefcase was Sarah. "I need to speak to you."

Banning had always thought that Sarah favored her mother. Never more so than now, armed with her father's case and a look of determination. "Sarah did you read this crap?" He tossed the paper in the trash. "I'll sue them for you if you like."

"That's more of Randal Drake's smear campaign," Sarah said confidently. "Don't worry we're going after him as well…"

"As well?" Matt asked opening his office door for Sarah to enter. "Gillian, coffee…" the girl at the desk was nodding. He moved around to his seat and watched as Sarah opened her father's case. "What's this all about Sarah?"

"An all out war, Mr. Banning, being waged against me… and Toby." She began to lay out her evidence in neat little piles. "Because of this ridiculous picture in the Times, Kathy Jameson got a judge to issue a order of custody for Toby to her. I was set up, and I'm pissed."

Matt Banning began to shift through the stacks. "Sarah, you should have gone to law school," he commented as he pulled his glasses out of his jacket pocket and put them on his nose. "What Judge issued this order?"

"Walbridge." Sarah answered in a disgusted tone. "And he's handling the hearing on Tuesday… Matt can you help me and Toby?" Sarah sounded worried. "I don't like the idea of Toby being with the Jameson's … they are…. Dreadful people, at Karen's funeral Mac made a pass at me."

"Any other time I wouldn't fault him," Matt said going over the notes Sarah was handing over to him. "But that is a new low… even for Jameson. You're father never cared for him…. He was always asking how the house was deeded and how many accounts your father and Karen had… Where and what stocks…. Dreadful little climber."

"So can you help?" Sarah asked.

"You've nothing to worry about kiddo," Matt tossed his glasses on the pile as Gillian came in with coffee for them both. "You should have called me at once."

"Too many shocks, and I wasn't thinking… someone broke into my office at the paper… and Daddy's office here… and then Mom…." Sarah sipped the hot coffee and welcomed its warmth. "My mother and father both said you were the biggest shark in the tank, and that's what Toby and I need right now." She put her cup down. "I called Toby's school this morning and was informed that Kathy has not delivered him for classes. Mr. Banning, I'm really scared for him, those kids in that house are …. Hellish…. I'd rather be in a pit of goblins!"

"You sound like your mother," Matt mused, "She used to use imagery like that."

Sarah sighed deeply, "It's the Celt in us…."

"Your father used to tell me when they were still together that your mother could not possibly be of this world…." Matt smiled remembering better times for all of them. "She was always fanciful." He leaned back feeling lighter, and less sad. "Your mother was the most amazing woman I'd ever met, Sarah. I don't mind telling you she was one hell of a woman."

Being able to speak to someone who knew and liked her mother gave Sarah a feeling of being safe. "Daddy used to say that Linda Erin Williams could rule the world if she set her mind to it."

"She was one of a kind," Matt agreed. "You young lady are following in her footsteps." He sipped his coffee, now cooled to where he liked it. "I'd be happy to help you… not just because I liked your parents, Sarah."

"Thank you Mr. Banning," she answered.

He leaned forward. "Let's start with this crap that took place at the academy… how the hell you ended up there on a night when you weren't taking a class."

"I received a note," Sarah opened her purse and pulled out a letter in a plastic bag. She handed it to the lawyer.

"Has this been dusted?" He asked.

"No, but I thought you might want to ask a "friend" on the force to do so… You'll find my prints and my assistants, or my former assistant. I quit this morning." Sarah informed her father's partner.

"Why, were you being pressured to?" He was now taking notes.

"No, Phillip Reynolds would never think to do such a thing," the girl stated. "It was for just that reason that I quit. Drake is trying to ruin me, and he would not mind ruining a perfectly good paper and its owner in the process… Drake never liked my mother, and panned her as often as he could and he never liked me either." Sarah tapped her chin. "But he's had help… someone seems to have poisoned a lot of folks against me… women folks that is."

"Interesting thought," mused the lawyer. "Sarah what do all those women have in common?"

"I don't know; vanity?"She suggested. Saying the word she sat bolt upright. "Margo!"

"What?" Matt looked up from his notes.

"Margo's fitness centers…. I'll bet dollars to doughnuts they all belong to the centers…." Sarah's eyes began to look murderous. "Come to think of it, every person who ever turned me down for a job had a wife in her Center…."

"You think this Margo person has been calculating against you for what… nearly four years?" He snickered.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Sarah said standing up. "Something is rotten in the State of Denmark…."

"Any witnesses to this attack at the academy?" Matt was jotting down a list of names.

"Two," Sarah held up a hand. "Well they walked in on it, and Anise stabbed David Cortland…."

"He'll be most useful," Matt said jotting his name down before buzzing his secretary. "Gillian, get Lt. McKenny on the line, I've a favor to call in."

--

Toby heard his tummy growl, but he knew it was going to be a long time before his aunt would see fit to feed him. And even when she did, he was not sure he'd be able to eat it. He didn't trust her, and he didn't trust her children or her husband either. Anything they would offer him could be tainted. He kept reading aloud to himself, keeping his mind occupied and off the rumblings in his tummy.

More than once he'd seen the shadows in the room move about. He had curled up in the corner to sleep Saturday night, and Sunday night as well. Each time he'd awakened he'd found himself covered by some kind of clothe that he didn't recall being there before. He was grateful that there was a little bathroom attached to this cell, as he was sure his aunt would not think of letting him a bathroom break. There was only a dirty shower, which looked as if the tiles were ready to come down and he stayed away from it. A pedestal sink and a commode that had seen better days. He had spent a few hours scrubbing them up with a rag that was hanging in the shower and some cleanser he'd found that had been lodged behind the commode. He used the commode, and took sips of water when he felt the hunger pains getting to be too much to take.

It had been two days by his recollecting since he'd been brought to this hell hole. He knew it was Monday morning because he heard his aunt demanding that the boys get ready for school He could hear them, and he kept very still, wanting them to forget he was there. He heard his Uncle Mac complaining about the bills for electricity, and water. Once he heard the door slamming, he figured his cousins had left for school. The roar of the car in the driveway told him that Uncle Mac had gone to work. He was alone in the house with the crazy woman down stairs. From the sounds coming from the lower floor it didn't seem she was very interested in him, and he relaxed. Sitting with his back to the wall, he wiped his forehead. He opened his book and read once more the story that he was now memorizing and committing to memory. One phrase after another jumped out at him. He began to understand what was hidden.

Looking to the shadows he whispered in a soft voice. "Are you there?"

"Who?" came the answer from a muffled voice.

Toby smiled a crooked little smile. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're the babe…."

Toby blinked, but the smile became broader. "What babe?"

Two voices now spoke quietly. "The babe with the power," they were trying to mimic the voice once heard saying this phrase.

Closing his eyes Toby hugged the book, Sarah's treasure and now his saving grace, close to his heart. "What power?" He giggled.

--

Kathy looked at the clock, it was nearing two thirty and the boy had been without food for two days now. She was certain it would make him more manageable. She prepared a tray in the kitchen, nothing heavy just enough to keep the little shit alive, when the phone rang. Her lawyer wanted to go over the schedule for the following morning's court date. She managed to tell him she'd have to wait until someone came home to sit with the boy.

Kathy's daughter and sons walked in at the same time. "I have to go out for a few hours." She looked at her daughter, "See to it that dinner is started." She shoved a tray into her oldest boys hands. "Go feed the brat." Then she left.

"I'll feed him his own teeth," snickered the boy holding the tray.

"Don't be stupid," his sister commanded. "He has to appear in court with Mom tomorrow… after that you can feed him his teeth." She laughed at the thought of the nasty games they were going to play with the little blond boy.

The younger boy took a slice of the toast off the tray, "Don't see why we need to feed him at all…"

Shoving her brother's out of her way, she pulled the tray out of the one boy's hands. "He needs to be alive if we are going to get his property. And Mommy wants what Auntie Karen had…" she took the tray toward the stairs. "Start dinner," she ordered her brothers. "Peal the potatoes, and get the meat ready for the oven. I'll be down as soon as the brat has had his toast."

--

Toby could hear the foot falls, he whispered to his unseen companions. "Stay quiet."

The door opened and his cousin stepped in scowling at him. "I've brought you something to eat."

"No, thank you." Toby said calmly.

"You must be staving by now," the girl looked at him menacingly. "Eat."

"I don't want any, thank you." Toby kept his calm, but also kept a keen eye on her.

"It's not poisoned, if that's what you're worried about," she snapped putting the tray on the bed. "My mother said you're to eat, not eat."

"You are not my boss," he said in a perfectly contented tone.

"I will be," she threatened. "Once we move into that fine house you've been living in… things are going to change."

He looked at her, his smile turned into something of a wicked smirk and his eyes gleamed. "I can promise you this, cousin… you will never live in my house!"

"Ha!" she laughed and left him sitting on the floor. Closing the door she thought for a moment she heard another voice, but turning and seeing him alone she put it down to imagination.

Toby whispered to the shadows, "Tell the King I know the words to use."

"Say your right words," came the hiss of many voices.

"When the time is right," Toby promised. "When the time is right."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33. Trials and tribulations**

"Eat miss," urged Mrs. Penny. "You'll be doing no one any good if you're ill."

Sarah looked at the dinner set before her in the kitchen. "I know you mean well," she said pushing the plate away. "I just can't."

"Do it for the boy," the older woman advocated. "Do it for Toby."

"Fine," Sarah sighed at last, taking a spoon full of the mashed potatoes and eating them; "Fine."

Mrs. Penny hovered over her. "What time is this mockery of a trial?"

"It's a hearing, not a trial," corrected Sarah calmly. "It's at ten, and I should have Toby back in my custody by noon according to Matt Banning… you should have seen him, Mrs. Penny he found violation after violation… I don't envy the judge when the judicial committee gets Matt's recommendations."

"He's a good man then, this Mr. Banning?" the housekeeper questioned.

"One of the best," Sarah murmured. "Both my parents thought highly of him, and so do I."

A tapping at the door announced the appearance of both of Sarah's friends. Daisy and Della entered and sat at the table. "WE got your summons," Daisy stated taking a seat.

"Yeah, strange as it was," Della agreed hanging up her coat before taking a seat. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you two a few questions… about Margo." Sarah finished her dinner, and asked the housekeeper for coffee for all of them. While she was busy with this task, Sarah looked at Della. "You never liked Margo, did you?"

Looking mischievous, and playful the girl from the Bronx shrugged. "Not particularly, no. Why?"

"I've been reminiscing, Della… and now that I look back at the times we lived in that dump…. You never once left me alone with her if you could help it… You either Daisy…" Sarah leaned forward. "Why?"

The girls looked at each other before looking back at Sarah, Della answered. "She's just not right…"

"I think there's more to it," Sarah scoffed. "Look, I know there's more to it… so what gives, who made you two my guardian angels?"

Daisy laughed, "Oh Sarah, us… angels?"

Della too was giggling. "I'm not sprouting wings for anyone, not even you pal."

Mrs. Penny stood off to the side, wondering just how close to the truth Miss Sarah was going to come.

--

Jareth had left the castle, had taken owl form and was now soaring in the sky over the Victorian. He landed on the branch outside the room that had once been filled with merry making subjects of the Goblin realm. Tonight the room was far more sedate, and the occupant more serious. He watched as she moved through the motions that were part of her nightly rituals, impressed by her stalwartness.

Sarah sensed him long before she reacted to his presences. She moved to the window and opened it, looked directly at him sitting on the branch and sighed. "Do come in," she bid politely.

Jareth cocked his owl head to one side, and then gilded into the room. He was in man form almost instantly. "Thank you," he replied equally politely. He stood in the girl's room, dressed as he had been upon their first meeting, in full Goblin King Regalia and Goblin Armor. "To what do I owe the invitation?"

"A polite warning," Sarah stated, crossing her arms over her dressing gown trying to portray a calmness she was not feeling. "Toby is mine, I won him back and I don't intend to allow anyone to take him away."

"I see," Jareth placed his hands behind his back.

"I mean it, Goblin King," she warned her hands falling to her sides. "He's mine."

"So you've said," he nodded sincerely, a faint twinkle coming into his eyes.

"Stay out of this," one hand clenched up.

"I shall not do anything I'm not asked to do," he stated observing her tense up.

"This is my battle, not yours," the other hand clenched up as well.

"If you say so," his voice sounded disinterested.

"I mean it Jareth!" she began to shank with fury.

He circled her, feeling her fire, sensing her fury, and smelling her womanliness. "Damn you're beautiful when you're angry…." He murmured knowingly.

The breath touched her ear and she shivered. "Don't…" she hissed.

"I won't do anything," he promised standing behind her, his lips at her ear just as it had been on that windswept hillside outside the Labyrinth's gate. "Nothing, until I'm asked…."

Sarah closed her eyes. "He's mine, Jareth…"

"So you've said," his voice gentled. Neither of them moved, she was frozen to the spot and he was reluctant to take his leave. Sensing the impasse, he gave her a thread of hope to cling to. "I believe in you…." He whispered softly, just as he had in the room of stairs, and then he was gone.

Sarah turned, knowing that he had departed from her. "I believe in you too…." She confessed to the emptiness he'd left behind.

--

Toby felt protected in the dark shadowy corner. He knew that soon he'd be safe and sound. Hands that were firm and strong tucked the cloth about him. He didn't try to talk, it was not time. He knew he was safe and that someone powerful was taking care of him. He slept and dreamed funny dreams. He heard music, and singing, singing to him. He saw goblins, dozens of them and felt no fear.

Jareth sat beside his boy, watching him sleep. He'd given his word and would keep it. He would do nothing until asked. Of course he had not told the girl that he'd passed her book along to Toby….or that he knew the words, and was able to use them. It had nothing to do with the gift he'd given her. The gift he'd never completely taken back. What he felt for the boy had nothing to do with what he felt for the girl, he told himself. Not that it mattered, after all in a few hours time; he'd have them both, His Queen and his boy. Until then he could afford to bide his time and keep watch over the child.

--

Toby awoke to the sounds of voices in the hall, angry voices belonging to his aunt and his uncle. He could hear the cousins making demands as well. Then there was quiet, it was an eerie quiet that didn't give one peace. He could sense trouble coming. Quickly he rose from his little corner, tossed the fabric that had covered him over to the bed. He freshened up in the bathroom and when he returned to the bedroom such as it was, he tucked the red leather book with fine gold print into his shirt. Calming himself, he thought of what he had leaned in fencing. He knew how to draw his attackers in and throw them off balance. He knew how to wait for and watch for mistakes on his opponents behalf. The door opened and his cousins entered all three of them, looking like vultures. "What do you want," Toby demanded standing his ground.

The girl closed the door, and looked at her brothers. "Have your fun, but keep it down… if Mom finds out we'll be in trouble. Tom you'd better gag him or he'll be screaming his head off."

Her coldness cut like a knife, and Toby knew she was far more dangerous to him than these two brawny males. He saw a shape in the darkness move, and prayed that the Goblin could be of help.

Tom, the eldest of the Jameson boys looked at the bed, "Where'd this come from?" He held up the thin cloth that had acted as a blanket for Toby. "I thought the old lady wasn't going to baby him."

"Jorry, did you bring him a blanket?" the girl asked in a cutting voice.

The middle boy shook his head as he reached for the fabric. "I have no idea where this came from. I'm not stupid enough to go against mom when she's on a rampage." The three cousins stared from the fabric to the child who was moving toward the shadows.

"You three better leave me alone," Toby warned darkly. "You've no idea of whom you're fooling with."

Jorry looked at their sister. "MaryKate, he sounds serious."

"Like I care," the girl let the fabric fall. "We don't have much time, once the old folks are done with breakfast they are going to expect us to come down to leave for school while they prepare to go to court, and get the keys to the new house…." She looked at Toby coldly. "We're going to be living in your house…. And you're going to have to learn to live by our rules you little brat." She looked at Tom. "Gag him; I don't want him crying out while we teach him his first lesson."

Tom took a step, as he did he pulled a cloth out of his pocket threateningly. His second step landed him flat on his face. He groaned as something or several things seemed to walk over him. MaryKate looked at the door, fearful the sound would carry downstairs.

"You idiot," she snapped at the boy. "Jorry, gag him…"

Jorry didn't get to the second footfall, but took a dive into the darkness and cried out as something reached out and kept him from rising. "Let go of me!" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" MaryKate was pulling Tom to his feet. "When did you two get so clumsy? Do you want to get caught?"

Toby could see the goblins in the room clearly, and he knew they would never allow these three to carry out their plans. "Leave me alone," he warned the three now gathering at the end of the bed.

Jorry's lip was bleeding. "Little shit, you're going to pay for that," he said wiping the blood away.

MaryKate licked her lips, "Get him Jorry… show the little brat whose boss here."

"You don't want to do this," Toby reasoned one last time. "I'm telling you for your own good… don't do this."

Both the boys lunged and fell into the darkness; arms reaching but not getting a hold of the boy who was now melding into the shadows. Even MaryKate was poised to strike the smaller child, but she saw something rush past her. Something flashed teeth at her and she screamed. The room became a chaotic mess of arms and legs. It seemed as if every thing in the room, little as there was, suddenly turned on the Jameson kids and acted to protect the blonde boy with the big blue eyes.

"I'm going to kill you," MaryKate snarled as something dug into her leg and caused her more pain than she'd ever knew existed. "You're going to be sorry you were ever born you little shit!"

Toby, drew into the darkness, took a deep breath, placed one hand over the precious book close to his heart. "I wish the goblins would take me away, right now…" he whispered softly. He heard the screams, saw the room fade and spin away. He was no longer standing in a dark corner, he was standing in the center of a circular room. Turning he saw the man standing by what had to be some kind of massive throne. He blinked, "Jareth?" He asked quietly.

The man dressed in dark armor, with a cape that seemed to be full of darkness and stars gave him a crooked smile. "Welcome home, Tobias…" He opened his arms to the boy who rushed forward. As he held the boy comfortingly, he found himself smiling more warmly.

--

Kathy and Mac rushed to the stairs when they heard the screams and the sounds of bodies falling. They saw a blur of shapes, one of which pushed past them. The front door blew open and the blur made a mad dash out. Kathy screamed something about catching him before he got away. Mac being closest to the door followed, but the blur had vanished, leaving not a foot print in the new fallen snow. He looked about himself, and grumbled something about wishing he'd never gotten married.

Kathy inspected the marks on her children, "When I get my hands on that boy I'll teach him…" she coddled Tom followed by Jorry and lastly she embraced the girl. "Did that nasty child hurt you my little dove?"

"Oh Mommy," the girl put on a show of whimpering and simpering for her mother. "Promise we'll lock him in a closet when we move into the new house."

"Closet nothing," the mother promised. "That boy's going into the basement!"

Mac frowned, "Weren't you supposed to bring the brat to court? What are you going to do now?"

Kathy looked at him with a gloating gaze. "Blame it all on the actress's brat, of course."

--

Sarah arrived at the courthouse with ten minutes to spare. She found her way to the courtroom that was on the paper Matt Banning had given her. It was a surprise to her when she found Della standing outside the courtroom waiting for her. The Bronx gal stood looking like she was completely at home in the courthouse. Her attire could have belonged to any one of the ferocious female lawyers wandering in and about the building. She looked confident as she greeted her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked as the other's lips brushed her cheek.

"You didn't think we'd let you go through this alone," Della smoothly stated. "Daisy would be here, but the school could not do without her."

"I do appreciate your being here, Della… I do." She stated firmly, before looking about to see if her lawyer had yet arrived. "I was hoping to get a glimpse of Toby… but the Jamesons are fashionably late, as usual."

"I can't believe that Karen and that woman were actually related by blood," scoffed Della as she twined her arm into that of Sarah. They moved into the court room and took a seat at one of the tables. "I'll sit with you while we wait for Mr. Banning."

"Karen tried more times than I can count to be civil to the Jameson bunch. Those boys broke something every time they showed up." Sarah sighed. "And Mrs. Jameson never even offered to make reparations…."

"I notice you never call her Aunt Kathy," Della said quietly looking about the court room.

"I was informed long ago by Mrs. Jameson that she was not my aunt and didn't appreciate being called anything but Mrs. Jameson by me…. In fact she once told Karen that she would not be attending one holiday dinner if I were present." Sarah reminisced sadly. "She told Karen that I was not family, that I would never be family, and she would do well to bar me from my own home."

"Did your father know any of this?" Della asked with wide eyes.

"No….we never told him." Sarah admitted. "When Karen and I buried the hatchet, we decided not to allow anyone rock the boat."

"He should have known," Della defended the now deceased man. "He could have done something."

"He did," Sarah winked. "And when Kathy shows up today she's going to find out just how smart my old pop really was. He was on to her, Della, that's why he called my Mother for reinforcements."

"Too bad Linda's gone…" Della lamented.

--

Toby sat on the stair of the throne, "This is all so…familiar." He marveled.

"It should be," Jareth stated as he lounged in the throne, tapping his boot lightly with his riding crop. "You were here before… of course you were but a babe then." He looked at the child who sat calmly at the foot of his throne. "We spent many happy hours in each other's company, you and I."

"That's why you feel… comfortable and personal?" Toby looked up at the man.

"Indeed," one gloved hand reached out to caress the face of the child he had secured for himself. "You will be very happy here… I've seen to all your needs… and to your training."

"Training?" mused the child.

"You're not just an ordinary boy, you know…" Jareth teased gently. "You're a babe with power…"

The fleeting look of pleasure faded. "What about Sarah?"

"Ah," Jareth lowered his raised legs and sat rigidly forward. "Sarah…. You worry over her, do you?"

"Don't you?" Toby turned the question back on the man. "She's never been up against so much…"

"Hog wash," Jareth muttered remembering how she'd turned his kingdom upside down in her search for the way to the castle. "You've no idea of what that girl has been through."

Toby pursed his lips, "Are you going to just leave her there?"

"No," Jareth sighed. "She will come to the Kingdom, but her journey will not be nearly as easy as yours was my boy." He leaned forward on his thighs, looked at the child and said. "_**Viens avec moi**_**!**" He held out a hand to the boy as he took steps down from the throne.

Toby stared at him, recognizing the voice, and the inflections. "Master," his mouth dropped open wide. "Master Dé Danann?"

Jareth bowed to his ward, "At your service, my boy."

"No," Toby stood up. "How?"

Laughing, the head of the Goblin King was thrown back. "If you want to keep something secret, hid it in plain sight…. All Sarah had to do was pay attention…I counted on her taking things for granted. You see Toby, my full name is Jareth Tuatha Dé Danann, and my title is Goblin King." He winked wickedly at the child. "I gave her all the clues she needed, and still she never saw them."

Toby now laughed. "Hidden in plain sight, I like that."

"You already think like a Fae, little Changeling!" Mused the King holding out his hand.

"Do I?" asked the boy rushing forward to the offered hand.

--

Sarah looked at Matt Banning as he entered. "We're in for trouble," he cautioned Sarah. "They've asked for a change of judge." He stated.

"They can't," Sarah protested. "Can they?"

"Of course they can," Della explained. "It's their way of keeping you off guard." She looked to see the Jameson's entering, followed by Drake with Margo on his arm. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle…" Della gasped.

Sarah turned and frowned. "I thought so," she whispered darkly. "But they have no idea of whom they are up against."

Banning smiled at her. "That's it Sarah, psyche them out!"

Kathy was arguing quietly with the lawyer, who was looking as if he wanted to pull his hair out. Mac was openly leering at Margo, and then turned his lusty gaze on Sarah. He had toyed with demanding his wife allow the little tramp to live in the house, to keep him amused. He doubted she'd allow it, so he was planning on becoming the liaison between Sarah and the boy. That way he could demand she show her gratitude in a manner that left no paper trail. Of course that was before this morning and the boys bolting. Once he had the Williams brat back under lock and key he would move forward with his plans. First he'd punish Sarah for allowing the boy to seek sanctuary, and then he'd become her salvation….

"This is but the start of her legal troubles," Drake assured Margo.

Margo looked at the girl, a frown creasing her brow, "Don't count your chickens," she warned. "She should be torn up and lamenting… she looks girded for battle."

Scoffing at the idea of a mere mortal girl being able to outwit and do battle with a Jinn or a Siren, Drake chuckled cruelly. "Her, she couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag with a rapier."

Margo's steady gaze met the glare aimed her way. "You think not?" They took their seats behind Kathy Jameson. "Think again, you stupid Jinn." She muttered.

'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to take back the child you have stolen.' Sarah told herself as she turned to face the judge. She heard an audibled gasp coming from Kathy and let the corner of her eye take a glimpse.

Kathy was panicking, "That's not the judge you promised me!" she harangued the lawyer at her side. "You said you arranged for Judge Lawson to hear this and give judgment."

Matt Banning steepled his fingers and looked over them with satisfaction at the Judge. Judge Mason had gotten the message that justice was about to be mishandled. It was known by a good many folks that Judge Lawson was easily bought. However he was not supposed to hear family disputes or sit in judgment over custody hearings.

"I'm Judge Margret Mason," the woman taking the bench stated firmly. "All custody hearings go through me," her words were directed at Kathy. "If you have a problem with it…"

"No," Kathy frowned.

Judge Mason nodded, "Good." She looked at the docket before her. "Let us proceed. This hearing is about the custody of one Tobias Williams, son of the late Karen and late Robert Williams."

"Your honor," Kathy's lawyer began, but paused as the Judge motioned him to be silent.

"I see here that Mrs. Jameson had an order of removal issued, and that she is suing for full custody of the child and his assets… against the expressed wishes of his parents." She looked critically at the Kathy. "You state here that the child's assets include a share in the house he and his biological sister live in."

"She's only his half sister," Kathy protested. "And she's mentally unstable…just as her mother was."

Matt looked over at Sarah, "Who ever said your mother was unstable?"

"I have no idea," Sarah gasped.

Judge Mason raised her brow, "I see," she looked over at Sarah. "And you are the sister?"

"Yes ma'am," Sarah said politely. "I'm Sarah Williams, daughter of the late Linda and late Robert Williams."

"My condolences on your losses," the Judge replied before looking at the files before her. "You are a single woman, Miss Williams, how can you take care of a child?"

"With the help of a full time housekeeper," Sarah stated. "I will be seeking new employment as Mr. Randal C. Drake has made it impossible for me to follow my journalistic career." Drake looked up suddenly, not happy about being put into the spotlight, before he could protest, Sarah added. "He'll be served with papers before we leave the court house your honor for defamation of character and computer hacking, and other assorted charges my lawyer here has found."

Margo hissed, but was ignored.

Judge Mason was amused but kept her face schooled. "I see." She looked at Kathy. "I see you have a witness who will attest to Miss Williams being unbalanced. I'll hear from this witness now."

Kathy's lawyer nodded to a Bailiff and Anise Cortland strolled into the courtroom looking like she was prepared for a war. Banning looked at Sarah and winked. The clerk administered the oath to Cortland and she then took the witness stand.

Sitting beside Kathy as it was supposed to be an informal hearing, the lawyer addressed Anise. "State your name and occupation."

"I'm Anise Cortland, and I'm the administrative assistant at the Cortland Fencing Academy. Our family business;" she said crisply.

"And your relationship to Miss Williams?" the judge asked curtly.

"None thank God!" Anise stated coldly. "Miss Williams has been a student at our school but that membership is soon to be withdrawn I'm sure; once the facts come out."

"Facts?" The judge asked quietly making notes.

"Miss Williams showed up at our school on a night when there were no classes and attacked me." Anise said. "In the attack my cousin David was injured."

Sarah kept her face calm, and Della stared at her for a moment.

"Did you in anyway provoke this attack?" the lawyer asked.

"No," Anise answered.

"That will be all…" the lawyer said.

Anise rose to leave, an ugly smirk of satisfaction on her face. Matt stood up. "Miss Cortland, you're not finished. Sit down."

Anise looked over at Kathy's lawyer. "But I was here only to testify about…" she looked over at the judge, and guiltily sat down; "Fine."

"Thank you," Matt said calmly. "Now you say Miss Williams just showed up?"

"That's right," Anise nodded.

"And she attacked you?"

"Yes," Anise squirmed.

"And your cousin was injured in said attack," the girl nodded and Matt looked at her. "Did Miss Williams wound your cousin?"

Anise blinked. "What?"

"Did Miss Williams wound your cousin?" Matt repeated the question.

"No," Anise whispered, seeing the Judge move closer she repeated louder. "No."

"No," Matt smiled. "Did she really just show up, or did you send her a note?"

Boldly Anise announced, "I had and have no reason to send anything to her."

Matt held up a clear envelope holding the note and envelop from that evening. "Would it surprise you to learn that Master Dé Danann has issued a signed certificate of record that this was never issued by him?"

Anise glared at Sarah, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure….that will be all…" He handed the letter to the judge. "I'm turning this evidence over to you, your honor. It's been dusted for prints, and will be used in a separate case against Miss Cortland."

Anise looked at the lawyer, "Case? What case?"

"That will be all Miss Cortland," Judge Mason murmured.

"I was only protecting myself," Anise announced.

"That's not what the tape will show," Matt smiled at the girl. "You see Miss Cortland your Uncle Talbot had cameras installed back in the fall… your entire discourse with Miss Williams was taped."

"No," Anise protested before turning on Sarah. "I'll lose everything because of you, you witch!"

Sarah sat still, vindicated but the girls out burst.

Kathy jabbed at her lawyer. "Do something, salvage this!"

Judge Mason had reports before her, and was reading them while Kathy prodded her lawyer. "Mrs. Jameson, nothing I've read or seen says anything about Miss Williams being unbalanced. In fact quite the opposite."

"She's just a kid, with no job!" Kathy stood up. "And she's not his family… I am."

"I'm his sister," Sarah said. "And I love him; I've given up my dreams for him." She looked at the judge. "And I'd do it again."

Impressed the Judge turned to Kathy. "Can you say the same?"

Kathy held her temper. "She's given up nothing, because she has nothing…."

"I want to honor the wishes of my father and my stepmother." Sarah said trying to keep calm. "I just want to raise Toby in our house, and watch him become as good a man as our father was."

"Good man?" Kathy challenged. "He knew Karen was told not to have children! He let her put her life at risk to have a son… because he was so disappointed with the daughter Linda Williams left him with."

The blow hurt, but Sarah looked to the judge. "I was a disappointment from time to time, what child isn't?"

Judge Mason looked at Sarah, then at Kathy. "I see no reason for Tobias Williams to be separated from his sister. I would however like to speak to the boy himself. Bailiff have him brought in."

"He can't," Kathy said leaning back in the chair and glaring over at Sarah. "The boy ran off this morning… most likely she's hiding him!" she accused Sarah.

Frantic and suddenly feeling just as she had before her leap of faith Sarah stood up, "Ran off? When… where….did you call the police to look for him." She turned to the judge. "I haven't seen him since she stole him from our house." She looked back at Kathy. "If he'd come to me, do you honestly think I'd waste time coming here? I'd have hidden us both where you could never touch us again!"

The judge's gavel made a hideous and dreadfully obnoxious sound as it came down. Kathy may have lost, but in her mind she triumphed for neither of them had the boy. She knew her sons were right now tracking him down, and the child would not be found by anyone after that…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34. **_**Accroches-toi a ton reve ( Hold on tight to your dream)**_

Jareth watched in the crystal orb, Toby at his side. The boy looked at him with eyes full of pain. "She shouldn't have to be so anxious, so… vexed."

"She needs to," Jareth countered. "For this to work, Sarah has to feel loss."

"But I'm fine," the boy protested calmly. "I'm right here, and I'm fine."

"She must surrender," Jareth explained. "Just as you used the words… so must our Sarah."

Unsure, the boy shook his head. "I think this is just plain cruel."

"The next few hours shall be," Jareth admitted without remorse. "However, once she says her right words, all will be as it should be. She shall relinquish her mortality, just as you did, and embrace her new life." He placed the orb down on the surface of his desk. "We've a few hours in which to prepare," standing he motioned the boy to follow him. "Both you and I shall need to get cleaned up. We certainly can not greet our Queen not looking our best."

"What Queen?" Toby asked quickly following the Fae.

"Why Queen Sarah of course," Jareth stated striding like an ice skater through the halls; "My wife to be," his voice softened and became almost dreamy.

"Wife," Toby shouted. "You're going to marry her?"

"Of course," Jareth winked at the boy. "You didn't expect me to lie in sin with her, now did you?"

"Wow," Toby cried joyfully. "My sister's gonna be a Queen!"

With amusement Jareth ushered to boy toward the private wing of the Castle and the bathing chambers. Once in the wing that housed the royal apartments, he showed Toby to his room and turned him over to the goblins whose duty it was to see to the boys being scrubbed clean and dressed for the upcoming ceremony.

--

Sarah felt a dull ache and her vision blurred. "Missing?" she repeated over and over tearfully.

Matt saw the surprise on the face of Kathy's lawyer and knew the woman had not told him that boy had gone missing. "Your honor," he began but was motioned to sit.

Judge Mason motioned the bailiff; "Arrest Mrs. Jameson for child endangerment, and get a patrol out there to look for the boy." She looked at Sarah, "Can you think of anywhere he'd go?"

"He should have come to me," Sarah stated. "He should have come home…" she glared at Kathy being cuffed sullenly. "He should never have been taken from his home."

"He'd be there now if it weren't for you," sneered Kathy. "But you always have to ruin everything, don't you? Your own mother could not stand to be in the same house with you…that's why she abandoned you!"

Matt grabbed hold of Sarah's shoulders. "That's not true, don't listen to that rubbish."

"Poor Toby," Sarah murmured trying to think of where he could go. "Try the Fencing School," she suggested. "He might have sought out Master Dé Danann, he trusts him."

"Wouldn't do him any good," Anise said loudly. "Master Dé Danann left for London this morning, took a red eye home on business. His apartment is locked up, even his servants are gone."

"We'll check there anyway." An officer said to Sarah, wanting to give some encouragement to the distraught sister of the missing child.

Sarah blinked more bad news. "Master Dé Danann's gone?"

"What," taunted Anise; "Didn't he even take the time to say goodbye?" she laughed seeing the disappointment in Sarah's face. "I guess you're not so important to the great man after all. He's likely got some little English Rose waiting for him. He'll soon forget you… "

Della placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Don't listen to her…."

"It doesn't matter," Sarah whispered. "Nothing but Toby's whereabouts matters." Although she meant the words, it didn't stop the dull ache of sorrow from hurting. She had kept Master Dé Danann at arms length for so long she was certain the man thought she'd little or no interest in exploring the feelings that they awakened in one another. For Sarah it was just another loss she was not prepared to face. It was something more that she had to put aside in favor of finding Toby.

--

Toby frolicked in the bath, playing with the goblins sent to scrub him clean. It was more fun than being locked away in a room with little light and less hope. Six goblins splashed in the water and blew soap bubbles as large as Toby's head to entertain the boy. Jareth excused himself to go to his own bath to ready for the arrival of the Queen. He left the boy in the company of the goblins for he knew they would not only keep the lad busy, but safe. He was after all their little prince. The boy had not shown fear of them as a baby, and not now. He was as accepting of them as they were of him, and Jareth knew he was safe.

Lying back in the hot waters of the Royal tub in the Royal bathing chamber, Jareth once more observed the girl in an orb. He was glad the child was not there to witness the pleasure he was taking in Sarah's being caused this pain. The boy didn't need to know that there was still some resentment between him and Sarah. He vowed that once this was done, once she'd said her right words, he would expel any and all resentment from his heart. He observed the chaos at the court, the cutting words of the women trying to cut the Labyrinth's Champion down to their level. He observed the Queen to be under emotional fire, and little by little felt the resentments and desire for payback diminish as he felt the surging of pride in the girl with emerald green eyes. Her reaction to the news that his alter ego had vanished plagued him, he wondered if she were ready to sacrifice her humanity, and her need for human contact. He suddenly found himself praying that being the wife of a Fae could be enough for her to justify the renouncing of her mortality.

Withdrawing his hand, he willed the orb to remain suspended and balanced in the air above his bath. He pouted slightly, thinking of how she'd just reacted upon hearing of the exit of her fencing instructor. He was pondering the dilemma when he became aware that as he was observing Sarah, he too was being observed. Closing his eyes he recognized the one keeping watch. "Yes Father," he called out. "What can I do for you?"

The voice came through, even as the body stayed where it was. "You seemed perplexed, my boy."

"I was thinking about a woman," Jareth stated honestly. "And wondering why it is part of her prefers my mortal guise to the Fae."

After a moment of silence the owner of the disembodied voice made a request. "Might I join you?"

"Of course, Father." Jareth said still gazing at the orb hovering above him.

The room hummed with magic as the Fae High King folded time and space to join his childe. "You were saying," the elder took a seat and let his robes fall into folds and draping off his chair. He looked regal, but accessible and unexpectedly extremely parental.

Pointing to the orb flashing all the activity at the courthouse, Jareth spoke gently. "She's just learned that Master Dé Danann has made a speedy exodus, and she's lamenting his departure."

"Is that not natural?" the High King gazed at the orb. "Was this alter ego not considered an aly?"

"It's more," pouted Jareth. "She responded to him in ways she never has to me."

Oberon chuckled softly, "Amusing," he murmured. "You are jealous of yourself."

On the verge of protesting Jareth gave it better thought, "That sounds demented," he admitted; "Even for me."

"My boy," Oberon sighed as he looked at his son. "Perhaps she saw in this ego display of yours what is was about you that she was drawn to in the first place. Perhaps you should take a lesson from your experiences with her in her own realm, and put them to use in the on going wooing of the girl."

"On going wooing," Jareth leaned back and looked at his father. "I'm about to marry her, turning her into a Queen and give her all her dreams… what more does she need?"

"What you don't know about women could fill a cavernous canyon," Oberon jeered. "Let me give you a piece of advice boy… never, never stop wooing her… never take her for granted or underestimate her… the moment you do, you'll rue it… They need to be told they are loved, that they are the center of your universe. Fae, Mortal, or any other breed… Females need to feel appreciated, and adored… and equal."

Sitting bolt upright, Jareth's face showed that some thought had registered. "Equal… that's it; she needs to stay my equal…"

"From what I've seen, she is indeed your equal in many areas…" Oberon observed coolly. "She will indeed be a fine queen… however I don't approve of your method of gaining this Queen." He stood up. "I shall be in attendance at the ceremony, until then I will take my leave of you…"

"Father," Jareth called softly before the elder departed. "Thank you."

Oberon graced the younger Fae King with a gentle smile and was gone.

--

Sarah had been escorted to a waiting room, Della sat with her, holding her hand and giving what comfort she could. Matt Banning was making calls to every one he could think of. Sarah had called Enid in the hopes that Toby had gone there, to no avail. Tommy had not seen nor heard from the boy since the moment he'd been hauled out of the Williams home. Once or twice even Judge Mason checked into the waiting room to see if any word had come.

Margo had breezed into the room and looked down her nose at Sarah. Sarah rose from her chair shaking off the hand of her companion. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough damage, Margo?" Sarah accused.

"Now Sarah," Margo addressed her as if speaking to an errant child. "Aren't you blowing things out of prospection? How can you blame me for anything?"

"You're the one who told Kathy about that picture in the paper," the girl stated firmly, not having any evidence other than a gut reaction.

Margo pursed her lips, "Yes I did," she stated without remorse. "I was thinking of the safety of the child."

"Bullshit," Sarah exploded. "You were thinking of what would hurt me…. You…you don't care about Toby, or anyone else… you've always only cared about your own self!"

Della remained seated, watching and silently cheering her companion on.

The fitness guru raised a brow, but her looks told Sarah she was on track. "Why Sarah dear, how can you say that…after all the heart to hearts we've had… and the good advice I've always tried to impart to you…"

"Heart to heart," scoffed the younger woman. "Margo you did all the talking, you never once listened to a thing I had to say, or one complaint… not that I ever got a chance to make one… and as for advice," Sarah felt a surge of empowerment. "I don't recall a single word of encouragement or good advice coming from you. All you ever do is sap the life and energy out of those who are near you… and now you're hanging with that lout Drake… well you are welcome to each other's company. In fact…" Sarah stood tall, poised and authoritative and Margo backed away from her as if fearful. "I wish that you and Randal C. Drake would get just what's coming to you…"

Trying to derail the girl's tirade, Margo growled darkly. "This is your entire fault Sarah! You were a lousy daughter and an even worse sister…"

Sarah gave a haughty look at the diminished figure before her. "You know nothing of it, Margo… you never did." She turned her back on the other and closed her eyes. "Go, now."

Margo looked down at Della whose eyes challenged her, "I'll go… but know this Sarah Williams; you'll never know any happiness in this world."

--

The King was speaking to his valet when Eldon entered, "I see you're celebrating the feast day," he commented on the Kings fancy attire.

"What better day to take a bride?" Jareth commented as he looked over the scroll a goblin was holding for him to read as he dressed.

"Personally, I would have preferred Beltane," Eldon stated scrutinizing the King's choice of attire. "I don't recall you ever having dressed in this manner…" he commented with concern.

"I felt the need for a change," Jareth mused. "I want my bride to see the man that she marries this night as the man she can grow to love." He finished tucking in his linen shirt and smoothing the lean long breeches into the knee length boots. While the breeches were lean they were not the close fit of his previous attire. "Is there something you need, Eldon?"

"Need?" the distracted Chancellor asked. "Oh, yes, I wanted to tell you the King's chapel is ready for the ceremony, and that the portal is ready to open when you are ready Sire."

"Good," Jareth let his goblin valet slid the arms of his jacket up and he seated the shoulders right. "My ward and I shall join you at the portal as soon as we are ready. Ohh," Jareth called to the man about to retire. "Has anyone seen Hoggle? He's to have the Queen's bouquet."

"The gardener is ready," Eldon assured the King. "The bouquet is exquisite."

Jareth worked at the buttons of his blazer styled tunic. "I'm sure, but my Queen's beauty and quality will outshine even the most exotic bloom Hoggle comes up with." He paused. "Did he get the box I sent over?"

"Yes, sire," Eldon nodded heading toward the door. "He complained bitterly, but promised to acquiesce to your request."

The Goblin King studied his reflection when the other Fae had gone, "Saber please," he requested and placed it in the frog at his hip. He then smoothed his hair back once more before he donned the same silky gloves he'd worn on the night he'd first danced with the woman about to become his wife and Queen. Looking at the changes in the mirror, he whispered softly. "Everything I've done, I've done for you… I have reordered time, I moved the very stars, and I turned my world upside down… all for you… my love." He held his head up high and smiled. "I've even grown up, just for you." Turning from the mirror he took a deep breath. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my Kingdom is as great!" he tugged at the cuff of the gloves before exited his chamber.

--

Randal C. Drake glared at the Siren. "Why is she not suicidal? You promised me she'd be on the verge of collapse. And where has that brat gotten to? I've sent demons and minions out searching for him without as much as a trace!"

The Siren glared back. "You think you're the only one with problems here? It is nearly sundown and she has yet to surrender… her soul is stronger than either of us thought. It's like she's had help…."

The Jinn was losing the ability to hold his glamour in place. His skin was turning a dull grayish blue, and his eyes were reverting to the amber shade of his line. Soon the fancy garments of the fashion maven Randal C. Drake was known to be would dissolve into the costume Jinn were known for. Gone would be the silk Armani suit, replaced by satin and velvets and gold cords. The stylish foot wear would be replaced by the pointed curled toed slippers all Jinn wore. Randal ran to the mirror. "It's already beginning…if I don't have the child in my grasp before the transformation is complete, it will be another thousand years before I can try again," he moaned.

The Siren was having problems of her own, "There is not enough magic betwixt us both to find and hold the child," she whimpered as she opened the balcony doors hoping the icy rain would quench her thirst. "I'm too far from river or sea…. I need a pond… Now." She was gasping for breath. "If that girl does not surrender her soul, I'm trapped, just as you are."

--

Linda entered the chamber deep under the castle of the Dark Fae who had saved her. "Is that a scrying pool?" She asked coming toward him.

Keaghan looked over at her; she was dressed in a long green open sur-coat with Celtic emblems embroidered upon its surface. Her under gown was buttercup yellow and had long sleeves that draped gracefully off her arms. She moved like a queen in her own right, instinctually he bowed to her and extended his hand. "Yes, have you ever seen one?"

"Not in operation," the queenly female stated as she accepted the offered hand. "How does it work?"

"Depending on who is using it mostly," he stated. "I have kept this one secret, few know of its existence. I have used it to keep tabs on those who would challenge my rule." His accent was still present but softer.

"Do you have many such enemies?" Linda asked.

"All Kings do," Keaghan answered. "Few who rule in the Underground kingdoms have a unchallenged rule…Even Oberon has had challengers from time to time."

"I thought the UnSeelie were not under his direct rule," Linda stated peering at the pool.

"My branch of the UnSeelie were members of his direct court… and so we bow to his…will as it were." He admired her mind and the way she was gleaning information so easily. "There is balance in our realm; good and not so good often have to work together."

"Ying and Yang?" Linda asked.

"Yes," he directed her attention to the pool, "Those who were besetting evil upon you are now coming into their undoing, in part at the hand of your daughter. She's very powerful and has no idea of it."

"Don't bet on that my lord," Linda stated with a cryptically smile. "Sarah is more than just resourceful, she's very intelligent. She'll remember more than just the words," warned the mother.

"I'll take your word for it," Keaghan crooked his index finger and stroked Linda's cheek. "If she's anything like her mother, my friend is in for tribulation suffering and delicious danger."

Blushing like a bride herself, Linda turned to the King. "Yer a fine man, and if yer friend is anything like ye, my daughter will be a very lucky woman."

Keaghan chuckled as he embraced the woman he was losing his heart to. "I enter a bargain with my old friend to secure a Jinn and a Siren…and I end up falling in love with a mortal woman." He murmured. "I wonder how he's going to react to me being his step-father-in-law."

"He'll go with the flow," Linda assured her companion. "Now, show me this pool."

Reaching out a hand over the waters, the King focused his thoughts and drew the pool into life. "We will watch until the time for us to join the ceremony comes," he stated holding the woman of his dreams in his arms. "Beloved." He crooned. "Linda Erin, my own."

"Keaghan…" she murmured dreamily.

--

The court house was closing, and officers were escorting everyone out. No word had come, and the officers promised as soon as word did come they would come to tell Sarah. The sky had darkened with the pelting icy rain. But it was still light enough to be considered daylight. There was only less than an hour before it would be dusk, and the search would have to be called off until daylight.

Sarah had promised Della and Daisy both to drive straight home. That she would meet them there, and they would wait together. And she had every intention of doing just that, but the traffic was so backed up on the main streets that she turned off. The side street meandered past the park, her park where she'd first seen the owl that later became the Goblin King had been. Past the pond where in a few weeks swans would be returning to. Past the little shops and old fashioned houses and hills of her town toward the old Victorian at the edge of town that she'd grown up in. She was not sure why but when she saw the old church at the end of the park, she turned into the lot. The Williams had never been a religious family, never belonging to a parish until Robert had married Karen. Linda had never seemed to think that going to church was all that important, nor had Robert when Sarah was little. Karen had other ideas, and today Sarah was sure that even her own sister didn't have the faith that Karen had.

Saint Blaise parish had been the choice Karen had made, and now seeing its silhouette in the gray of the sky, Sarah felt the urge to be there. The parking lot was empty, and the church itself looked deserted. Sarah wondered if it were even open. Parking her little car, tugging her coat closer and fighting the icy wind and rain, she moved swiftly to the front door of the building. She wondered how often she'd fought with Karen about being forced to come to worship. Yet here she was, seeking the solace that only a church could give her. She opened the door that led to the staircase up to the second floor stained glass alcove where the faithful would kneel and light candles in the shrine set up to the patron saint of the parish.

Sarah, even though she'd never put much stock in religion before, was not about to turn her back on any avenue that would help her locate Toby. She lit a candle and bowed her head, "God, if you're really there…" she clasped her hands together on the prayer bench's padded top. "Don't let anything bad happen to Toby… he does not deserve any of this… he's always been innocent…" she looked up at the statue of the saint. "And you, if you see him, shoo him back this way…" She rose from the kneeler, looked at the statue surrounded by now dark stained glass. On the window was a depiction of the saint surrounded by a multitude of candles. She looked at the cruel irons that were attached to the saint and felt repelled by them. Moving to the stairs she looked back at the shrine once more. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I wish I'd never said that you had no power over me, Jareth… I wish that Toby was safe with you."

There was now abruptly and unexpectedly a change and Sarah became instantly aware of it. The stained glass was struck by an abrupt burst of sunlight. The colors danced and blinded her to her surroundings. Feeling she must be hallucinating, she could have sworn she heard a choir singing off in the distance. She looked down, and she was no longer in the wool coat she'd been wearing. Now she was dressed in a long exquisite off the shoulders gown of what looked like spun moonbeams covered in tiny crystals that were also bursting with color in the burst of sunlight. She was wearing a veil, and it too was crystal encrusted.

Hearing the music she wondered vacantly if it were coming from the above in the church proper. She stood on the stairs, dazed slightly and facing the church. When she took a step up ward she heard a voice calling to her, and cast a gaze over her shoulder.

"Turn back Sarah," the muffled voice said. "Turn back."

She looked back down the stairs, still being bathed in the glow of the stained glass window. Below her stood a man, dressed in a tunic, a sword at his side, and a fencing mask on… but the voice was not right, nor were the words. "You….you're… him…" she said in a confused and bewildered manner. "You're the Goblin King?"

Jareth removed the mask and tossed it aside. "Turn back, before it's too late…" he crooned as he once had. This time he held out a hand to her. "Come Sarah, my… our kingdom needs its queen… as do I."

She hesitated. "Toby…is missing." She whispered. "Stolen away… and I can't find him."

"I shall give back the child to you, come…" He urged.

Sarah turned, moving down the staircase, bathed in the radiant rays of the last vestiges of sunlight. Reaching the bottom she placed her gloved hand into his, and passed though the portal into the Ethereal realm without a qualm. "You heard my wish?"

"Indeed, my love." He stated softly and motioned ahead of them. Standing in a line to witness the joining were Linda and Toby, along with many others. "Come dear, it's time for you and I to be joined…." He looked about. "Hoggle, the Queen's bouquet if you please."

Hoggle hobbled forward to present to Sarah an arm full of many different varieties of white lilies, all tied together with the green ribbons from Sarah's hair that Jareth had taken.

Sarah looked at him, "My ribbons."

"Today, I will receive the kiss that is exchanged," he stated leading her toward the robed man standing in the King's Chapel. "I told you I'd give you back your ribbons."

"Jareth," she paused, "Are you sure…"

"I was always sure…"He patted her hand. "Come darling', the Arch Druid is waiting._** Accroches-toi a ton reve**_." He winked.

Thinking quickly and blushing Sarah whispered back. "_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?**___"

Triumphantly the King growled. "_**C'est Si Bon,**__** mon cheri**_."

--

Daisy turned to Della with a serene smile. "I love a happy ending," she cooed watching the ray of sunlight slowly vanish.

"Yeah, me too," Della admitted as the glamour that they had woven disappeared. "Makes being a muse a really great job, don't it?"

"The best!" Daisy said spinning about happily. "Where to next? Who do we get to help next?" she asked as Della directed her steps.

"What and ruin the surprise?"

--

Randal shook, he cried out as the sun set, and he was once more reduced to his Jinn form. "No!" The Siren had collapsed on the balcony, outstretched and unconscious. The Jinn looked at her with disgust and decided to leave her there to her fate and make a run for it.

"Going somewhere?" a voice filled the room, and the Jinn cowered. Keaghan appeared in his hands was an amber vessel, he pulled the topper off and ordered the Jinn to return to his bottle. The helpless jinn screamed as he vaporized and the smoke headed toward the amber that would once more act as his prison. The stopper was replaced in the bottle and the Fae King placed it on the table before moving to the fading form of the siren. "What was once liquid must now return," he intoned as the woman also became vapor the rose off the surface. Keaghan removed another bottle of amber and sent the liquid in vapor form into it as well. Carefully closing the lid he placed it and the one containing the jinn into his pocket. His bargain with the Goblin King complete, he opened a portal and moved through the mists to where he would join the celebration of the marriage of the Goblin King to his Queen. He moved to Linda's side and held her close as the vows were exchanged.

"I Jareth take thee Sarah, as my wife, and my queen… for your will is as strong as mine, and your Kingdom is as great…."

--

Let us say… not the end…but only

The beginning.

--

_**Author's note.**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who read,**_

_**Everyone who reviewed.**_

_**And most of all Coquettishness.**_

_**Without whom this work could not exist.**_

_**Blessed Be**_


End file.
